A Look Behind a Female Ranger
by Kctimes2
Summary: MMPR-PRS. All of the female rangers have a reunion. They discuss their lives before, during and after the power. Chapter 20- Maya, Yellow Lost Galaxy ranger
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Summary: **_All the former and current ranger women meet up for a yearly retreat. This is their break from their hectic life. This story explains what their life is like after or during the power. There is more to the female rangers than other people think._

**A/N: **_Covers the female rangers from Mighty Morphin to Samurai. _

**Chapter One- Prologue**

**June 2011**

It was time for the annual gathering for the former ranger women. Well, most were former rangers; the most current ranger women were able to get a break. This was tradition amongst the women, and it would continue for future years.

Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, and Aisha Campbell arrived at the Palms Hotel Casino in Las Vegas. Trini ended up driving. She got there in two hours flat. They went to check in. All the women pitched in and rented the suite the "Real World: Las Vegas" cast lived in. It cost a pretty penny, but with almost 30 women coming, they all split the cost evenly. All the women had thriving careers.

Kim was on the phone. "Yeah, we got here safely." Pause. "I will, I'll call every night." Pause. "Give them my love." Pause. "I love you more. Ba-bye."

Trini was talking to the receptionist. She gave her a list of names of the women that were coming. "Yes, they will all need a key." Trini handed over her credit card, and she signed it off.

Aisha's cell rang. "Hello." Pause. "I'll be gone all week." Pause. "Send it to my email." She continued walking to the elevators. "If I lose signal, I'll call you back." Pause. "Yes. Bye."

The 'original' pink and yellow looked at the yellow Ninjetti. She already looked flustered. During this type of gathering, they always made sure to have their work done before taking the week off. For Aisha, being a veterinarian and owner of her own vetinararian hospital, she got no such luck. Kim was the owner of her own gymnastics gym and academy. She made sure to leave the work to her co-owner, and she had her laptop handy just in case. Trini was a district attorney. She didn't want any cases bothering her during this vacation.

After they got off the elevator, they headed to their suite. This was a much needed vacation for all the former ranger women. Once the suite was opened, the women dropped off their things in the living room. The fridge was already stocked with beverages, while the second fridge was stocked with groceries. Kim took some Coronas and handed one to Trini and Aisha.

"How much longer until they all get here?" Kim asked as she went to sit down. Trini and Aisha shrugged. "I bet you, Alyssa and Rose are going to be the last ones."

Aisha shook her head. "The newbies are always the last ones."

"No, I don't think so. I think the Samurai women will be on time. I mean Samurai, don't they live a disciplined lifestyle and such?" Trini noted. She looked at her best friends. "It's not Summer's or Gemma's fault. They couldn't get out the damn dome!" She reminded them of last year's reunion.

"Dome." Aisha giggled. "Don't you think that's a funny word?" Kim and Trini rolled their eyes. "Guess not."

The machine on the door sounded. Kim, Trini, and Aisha's ears perked up. The door revealed the Rocca sisters. They were the Pink and Blue Mystic rangers. Vida hosted her own radio talk show at night it was called, "V at Night". Also, she was a pro at the turn tables, sometimes she would dj at clubs. Tonight, she was set to dj at the dance club, "Rain", under the alias Mystic Sprite. Madison, or Maddie, was a music video director. The most recent video she did was for Kira Ford. The two ladies put their things down.

"Is it just us, so far?" V looked at the girls. She went to sit at the counter.

They nodded.

"Who do you think will show up last?" Maddie walked to get a beer. "I think it's going to be Katie, Syd, and Z. Those time ships always have kinks."

Aisha laughed. "Funny, I think it's going to be the newbies."

"Didn't they do a team up with R.P.M?" V questioned as she looked in the fridge for juice.

Kim thought about it. "No, I think only the Red rangers teamed up."

"See, they couldn't get out the dome!" Trini observed. In her mind, it was obvious the dome was dysfunctioinal.

"Don't blame it on the dome." Maddie said. She saw Aisha giggling. "What's so funny?"

"The word dome." Aisha replied.

The door opened again and four more girls came through. Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ninja ranger, she was still a teacher at the Wind Ninja Academy. Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Thunder ranger, is a successful music artist. Maya, Yellow Lost Galaxy ranger, she was now living on planet Earth; she's a botanist. The last woman with them was Lily Chilman, Yellow Jungle Fury ranger, she was a dance teacher at the dance academy Katherine Hilliard owned.

"Jeez, it's already hot out there." Maya told the girls. She was sweating. "Mirinoi was never like that."

"It's Vegas. We're by the dessert." Tori said. She hugged all the women. "I wished there was a beach here."

"Honey, the closest thing to a beach here, is the swimming pool." Aisha broke it to her.

Kira went to the fridge. "Is this enough alcohol for all of us?" She took out a drink.

"No, especially since Dana and Rose are going to be here. Those women are lushes." Lily thought about the last reunion. Kira handed her a drink. "Thanks."

"You would think they'd never be like that. I felt bad for the Chippendale's Dancers. They were so red after the lap dances Dana and Rose gave them." Kim reminisced.

"Right? I mean, they're the ones that stick their dick in your face and shake their money maker, yet Dana and Rose were still able to turn them red." Maddie shook her head thinking about it.

Once again the doors opened. Cassie Chan, Pink Space/Turbo ranger, Kelsey Winslow, Yellow Lightspeed Rescue ranger, and Ronny Robinson, Yellow Overdrive ranger walked in. They gave all their friends a hug.

Ronny went to the fridge. "This isn't enough alcohol." She said right off the bat. All the girls nodded in recognition. "I'll call Rose, she's coming in with Kendrix." Ronny was still a racecar driver. She had taken time off to come to the reunion.

"Are you sure that's a great idea?" Kelsey questioned. She thought about the Chippendale's incident as she went to sit down. The former yellow was now an owner of an indoor rock climbing place. The business venture was great.

V looked at her. "Like that's going to stop Dana and Rose from drinking."

Katherine Hilliard, Pink Zeo/Turbo ranger, walked in. "Hey girls!" She gave them all hugs. "You have no clue, how thankful I am for this vacation!" She smiled at them. "Lily, did you take care of the new window order?" Ms. Hilliard owned a very prestigious dance academy in L.A.

"Yup, did that before I left." Lily answered as she took a drink of her margarita. Kira was definitely a great bartender.

"Girl, you ain't the only one." Cassie said. The former pink was now a registered nurse. She handed a drink to Kat. "I get away from the men that hit on me." She shuddered at the thought of them.

"Where's Tanya?" Trini asked. She was on her second drink.

Kat looked at the time. "She should be here soon. I left after she did."

Again, the door opened. In walked, Ashley Hammond, Yellow Turbo/Space, Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Rescue ranger, and Karone, Second Pink Lost Galaxy ranger.

"Party is here!" Dana yelled. She really let her hair down when it came to these reunions. She looked in the fridge. "This is definitely not a lot of alcohol." The pediatrics doctor had two different sides. Her wild and crazy side was only shown during vacation times.

"I need a drink!" Karone exasperatedly said. The ambassadors to the planets woke up on the wrong side of the cot.

Everyone looked at her.

"Let me guess, Zhane?" Kim wondered.

Ashley nodded. "He shrunk her bikini." She informed. Ashley was now a cheerleading coach. She, also spent her time between Earth and KO-35.

"How did he do that?" Lily didn't know how else a bikini could get smaller.

Karone grabbed the margarita from Kira. "It's cause he's a fucking idiot." She hissed.

"Don't you think DECA knows how to take care of things?" Cassie said. She remembered her time on the ship. Her clothes never shrank during laundry time. "Then again, I only did wear one outfit 95% of the time."

"He washed it at Ashley's condo." Karone murmured. "That bikini cost $75"

"And why would you buy one that expensive?" Ronny looked at her.

"It was the perfect mix of pink and silver!" Karone defended her actions. Those were her and Zhane's colors.

Summer, Yellow RPM, Gemma, Silver RPM, and the newbies, Mia, Pink Samurai, and Emily, Yellow Samurai walked in. Summer and Gemma smiled at them, while Mia and Emily were staring in awe. They were in front of the legends. Not just any legends, but the female rangers. They were the ones that paved the way for them.

"Ha!" Trini exclaimed at sight of the RPM and Samurai ladies. "They weren't the last ones."

All the former rangers introduced themselves to Mia and Emily.

"My name is Mia." She shook their hand. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Mia had that warm smile on her face.

.

"I'm Emily." She couldn't believe she was in front of them. "It's an honor to be here with you all."

"Think nothing of it. We love meeting the new ranger women." Ashley waved her words away.

"Are your teammates going to be able to handle it while you're gone?" V asked them.

"Yeah, I gave my morpher to my sister." Emily informed them. Kelsey handed her a water bottle. She knew the newbies were underage. "Oh, thank you. All our teammates say hi by the way."

"I gave my disc to the guys as well. They don't need us there to pilot the zord." Mia said from her spot on the couch. "This is a really nice place."

Gemma took a drink. "I think Gem talked about using Mia's morpher." They looked at her. "Hey my brother has nothing else to do. Plus, he has a girly body type." Gemma and Summer were preschool teachers now. They loved working with kids.

"What I would give to see Gem in pink!" Summer nodded. Kira gave her a drink.

Emily and Mia got acquainted with the other women. They even told them about their quarters, and about Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Antonio, and Master Ji. They even talked about their villains, and the young ladies disclosed about their crushes.

"Who are we missing?" Kim asked. She looked at the list Trini had. "We are still missing the women from the future, Alyssa, Rose, Kendrix, Jen, and Tanya. O and Taylor."

Rose, Pink Operation Overdrive ranger, Jen, Pink Time Force ranger, and Tanya Yellow Zeo/Turbo ranger strolled in. Kendrix, First Lost Galaxy ranger, followed right behind them. All of the women had alcohol.

"Who's ready to party?" Rose exclaimed. The former pink was now a university anthropology professor. She walked to the kitchen and relieved Kira of her bartending duties.

Kira shook her head. "And it has begun!" She put her hands up and went to sit down. This was very typical of Rose and Dana.

"How much did you spend this time?" Taylor asked them. She knew it was a pretty penny. Taylor was an airplane pilot, and sometimes she would step in as a stewardess.

Dana smiled. "I dropped about $200." She walked over to the kitchen.

"I spent about $150." Rose informed. She started pouring shots.

Tanya hugged everyone. She was delighted to meet the new ranger women. "Welcome to the wild and wacky world of women rangers." Tanya pointed to Rose and Dana taking shots as if it was water. The former yellow Zeo and Turbo ranger was now a music producer to the stars. She's worked with everyone in the industry including Kira.

Mia and Emily looked. They gasped.

"Is this how it always is?" Mia wasn't used to this. Her life had been dedicated to training in the ways of the samurai.

Kelsey shook her head. "They're usually tame. This is them letting loose."

"Oh okay." Emily nervously said. "I'm a country girl. I've never been in a big city like this before."

Maya and Karone smiled. "We're from different planets." They said in unison. Emily furrowed her brows.

Jen went to her friends. "These reunions are great. I get a break from Wes." All the women laughed at her. Jen and Wes had been married for four years now. She decided to stay in the past, so they could build their future together. If that made any sense, and she had her memory erased of the future. Her 9-5 job was working with Mr. Collins.

"You get a break? I get a break from Eric's bitching and moaning." Taylor was relieved. She took a shot from Dana.

Aisha smiled at them. "So, we're still waiting on Z, Alyssa, Syd, and Katie?"

"They should be here." V said.

"Where do they drop off the time ship?" Mia questioned them. She's heard about the rangers from the future.

Jen got Mia's attention. Mia looked at her. "First, Trip needs to coordinate the ship to land in the year 2031." Jen saw Mia's face. "Katie's from the year 3011." Mia nodded and Jen smiled at her. "The ship lands at Silver Hills Beach. Then, they need Mr. Collins to pick them up, he will rent them a car, and they'll drive here."

"Do any of them have a valid driver's license?" Emily thoughtfully asked. She didn't want them to get in trouble.

All of the women thought about it. They were completely stumped.

.

"We'll get back to you on that." Dana slurred. She was already getting to the point of no return.

"Don't forget, maybe Alyssa made a stop in Silver Hills, she's not here yet." Taylor looked around.

That brought up a question from Karone. She looked at Summer and Gemma. "Who drove?" She wondered.

"I did." Mia answered. All the women looked at her. "I've had my license since I was 16. I'm used to driving since my mom is a paraplegic. Summer and Gemma didn't mind." They wanted to know more about Mia's mom. She told them.

Lunch time was almost there, and it was time for the women to start cooking. A couple of the former rangers looked inside the cabinets and the second refrigerator. There was chicken, tortillas, tomatoes, cheese, lettuce; basically all the condiments to make tacos. Thankfully, Trini, Kim, and Aisha called ahead of time, so their villa could be fully stocked.

"We should start cooking." Tori got their attention. "I'm volunteering." She walked to the kitchen and advised Rose and Dana to go to the other living room to continue drinking.

Both women took wine coolers, a bottle of vodka, and shot glasses. Karone, Ashley, Taylor, and the Rocca sisters decided to watch over them. They had no clue what Rose or Dana were going to do while intoxicated. A couple of years back, the women decided to flash innocent bystanders. Dana and Rose had no limits.

"I'll help." Trini walked over there.

Cassie got up. "I want to help too. I can cook the chicken on the outside grill."

"And, I'll help as well. We all probably have big appetites." Gemma said. Ronny went to the kitchen.

"Do you need any more help?" Mia questioned from her spot on the couch.

Emily heard. "NO!" The yellow Samurai yelled. She knew Mia was a horrible cook, and she was just looking out of for the other women. Mia gave her an inquisitive look, as well as the other women. Emily smiled small. "Uh, um…. There's already a lot of people helping. Maybe next time Mia."

Mia looked. There were two people grilling. She's seen one person handle a grill for over a hundred people before, so one person for 30 should be okay. The kitchen had five women in there, and they could handle cutting tomatoes, heating up tortillas, and making guacamole. "Yeah, Emily is right." The pink Samurai was completely oblivious to her not so great cooking skills.

"I think we should settle the situation with the rooms." Aisha recommended. There were 6 bedrooms in this villa. The owner of the casino traded the Queen sized beds for full ones. Most of the women were petite anyway; this trade could fit more beds into one room. "To make things easier, we should put members of the same team in one bedroom."

"How many beds are in one room?" Emily questioned. In the Shiba house, each of them had their own room. Well for Emily, sometimes she would share her bed with Mike. A faraway look could be seen on her face by Mia. Mia understood why. It would be different sleeping without Jayden.

"I'll go-" Lily couldn't finish her sentence.

The last four women showed up: Alyssa, White Wild Force ranger, Z, Yellow SPD ranger, Syd, SPD ranger, and Katie, Yellow Time Force ranger.

The women screamed, "It's about damn time!"

Mia and Emily looked around and shrugged their shoulders. They went to introduce themselves to Z, Alyssa, Syd, and Katie. In return, the former rangers introduced themselves to the newbies. Mia and Emily didn't mind being called newbies.

"I'm going to go help grill. Is there any flank steak?" Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado asked. She retired from being on Space Patrol Delta, she was now a teacher at the base. Tori gave it to her. "Gracias!"

"I thought?" Mia looked at Emily.

Emily waved her words away. "She has the carne asada." She always tried to dissuade Mia from cooking. Every day she would remind Jayden to get Mia cooking lessons, but did he listen? No. She really needed to talk to their leader.

"What were you all doing before we came here?" Syd inquired. The pink SPD ranger went to get something to drink. She wanted to make a cranberry-vodka. "Who took the vodka!" The fridge didn't have it. The fridge always had it. They former ranger also retired from SP. She was now a wedding planner to elite couples.

"Ask Rose and Dana." Kelsey signaled the other living room.

"Are they already starting?" Katie groaned. This can't be happening again, she thought. The women nodded. "Hopefully, they're aren't as bad." In the future, Katie works at the Time Force Headquarters. She trains cadets into becoming rangers.

Alyssa got some things out of her big bag. "Look what I brought!" She opened her bag and revealed the six bottles of Moscato. Mrs. Evans she's married to Cole, was a teacher now. On the side she was a sensei.

"How did you get all of them up here without breaking?" Kat asked. She loved this wine.

"Oh, Z made multiples of herself, and she was able to bring them all in here." Syd responded.

They all nodded. Most of the former rangers had their powers. Trini could heal herself and others. Kim and Aisha still had their Ninjetti powers. Kat could walk through walls, while Tanya could camouflage. Cassie had super strength, and Ashley had x-ray vision. Maya when needed could act like a human flashlight, by lighting her whole body up. Karone was already telekinetic, and she could read people's minds. Kendrix is able to connect with nature, so she could manipulate elements when needed. Dana has the power of empathy, she could read people's emotions really well. Kelsey's power was levitation. Katie had enhanced hearing and super strength. Jen had force field manipulation like her son. Alyssa had super human reflexes. Taylor could manipulate winds with her mouth. She hardly used it though. Tori's power was manipulation of water. Kira still had her ptera scream. Z could duplicate herself. Syd can alter molecular structure of any item. The Rocca sisters could respectively use wind and water to their advantage. Rose had the power of invisibility, while Ronny had super speed. Lily could still wield her cheetah and penguin powers. Gemma could blow things up with her finger. It was her favorite activity. Summer has the power of energy blasts. Mia has the power of air, similar to Vida. Finally, Emily has the power of Earth like Kendrix and Dustin.

Kira and Lily came from the back.

"There are four beds in each room." Kira announced.

Kim and Aisha decided to separate the women into each room.

"Where's Trini?" Kat asked as she looked around. The first three women rangers were the ones that took care of everything. Now, Kat was wondering where she was.

Ashley came out the other living room. "She's on the phone." She slurred.

Gemma nodded. "After she was done in the kitchen, she went to use the phone. I'm guessing she's calling her husband." She walked to the patio with plates and knives.

"Ashley!" Karone yelled. "You better pace yourself!" She scolded. Andros' sister went to watch after Ashley.

"Looks like a third lush is on our hands." Katie mumbled. The women giggled.

Kim had the sheet. "Okay, so in one room, it will be me, Trini, Aisha, and Kat."

"In another, it will be Tanya, Ashley, Cassie, and Karone." Aisha read off.

Trini came out the phone area, and she grabbed the sheet. "Kendrix, Maya, Kelsey, and Dana" She said.

"Jen, Taylor, Katie, and Alyssa." Kim recited.

"Tori, Kira, Syd, and Z" Trini announced to the ladies.

All of the ranger women were listening. They began to put their things in their respective room.

"V, Maddie, Ronny, and Rose will be in the last room." Trini informed.

"So that leaves, Lily, Gemma, Summer, Mia, and Emily." Kat noted. She smiled at the girls.

Mia smiled. "I don't mind taking the couch." It was enough for her to be there.

"I agree with Mia." Emily confirmed with a grin.

All the ladies waved her words away. "Don't worry, we made sure to have rollaway beds for all of you guys. There will probably be one where they used to have the confessional room. If you guys move the couches in this living room, I'm sure two will fit here." Tanya said. She looked around, and saw they agreed. "Doesn't one of the couches have a pull out bed?"

"I believe so." Lily informed. These reunions were held at different places, so they weren't sure what this room came with.

"So, there's no hazing?" Emily was curious.

They all shook their head.

"That's the testosterone filled men." Summer answered. She thought about the reunion the guys had. Flynn, Scott, Dillon, and Ziggy had never been so scared in their lives.

Alyssa went to put her things away. "We have plenty of stories!" She yelled back to Emily and Mia.

"And lunch is ready." Ronny stated. There was a big spread on the counter. Cassie, Gemma, and Z came from the outside. They had already cut up the meats, so they could be placed into the tortillas.

Kira took up bartending duties again. She made drinks for everyone.

On the long counter, there was the chicken and steak, tortillas, onions, cilantro, tomatoes, sour cream, salsa, guacamole. Tori and Maddie were able to whip up the Spanish rice. Trini, with the help of Gemma and Ronny, made the beans. All the women got their plates and food.

As soon as that was done, they got their drinks. Mia and Emily did get a glass of Moscato, since it wasn't heavily concentrated with alcohol. The older ranger women made sure to watch after them just in case. They should have fun too. Kim, Aisha, and Trini each had a gin and tonic as their drink. Kat, Tanya, and Cassie had Moscato. Ashley, Dana, and Rose had wine coolers. Tori, Kira, and Syd had cranberry-vodka for drinks. Jen, Alyssa, and Taylor had Coronas. Gemma and Summer had Bud Light. Ronny, Z, and Katie were drinking rum and coke. Maya, Kendrix, and Karone were had lemon drops in their hands. Maddie and V were drinking Mike's Hard Lemonades. Lily and Kelsey had their Bailey's Irish Creams in hand.

Trini got up and decided to say the toast. "It's nice all of us get a break, you know?" All the women agreed. Trini smiled at her friends. "When we have these reunions, we usually end up reminiscing about our pasts, but we will also know by the end of the week, we're closer than ever. For Mia and Emily, we never old anything back, so we are very excited to learn more about you two." Mia and Emily smiled at her. "We are former or current ranger women, and there's more to us that meets the eye. For every two ranger men, there is one ranger woman busting her ass, and kicking ass." Trini rose her glass, and everyone else did the same. "To us ranger women, there's more to us than good looks."

They all toasted to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_This story will have one-shots or more of each female ranger. The first female: Mia. _


	2. Chapter 2 Mia's Milestones

**A/N: **_Thank you for reading the story so far. In this story, I plan to go in depth with the characters. Some parts of the story will be AU considering, we don't really know what happened to some of the female rangers._

**A/N: **_I also plan to mix in some of their Super Sentai counterpart. That should be interesting, so hopefully you will keep reading. At the end notes, I will always put who will be talked about in the next chapter. _

**A/N: **_Mia and Emily's thoughts will be from when they were younger til "Clash of the Red Rangers."_

**Chapter 2- Mia's Milestones**

**Xxxxx**

"Are you sure you guys don't wanna come out?" Taylor asked Mia and Emily. All the women were dressed to impress. They were all heading to Club Rain in the casino. Tonight, Kira was performing at the club while Vida was going to be on the turn tables.

However, not all of them were interested in going. Club Rain was 18 and older, but the two newest female rangers declined to go.

Mia nodded. "We live a strict lifestyle." She explained.

"Usually, we are in bed by 9, up by 8 and we train all day or fight monsters." Emily elaborated further. She was already dressed in her yellow pajamas.

Maya frowned. "Maybe we can all do something tomorrow." She hated to leave the girls by themselves.

"That would be great!" Alyssa's optimism was always pronounced.

A majority of the women were already down at the club. The others were in the suite still getting ready.

"Where's Jen?" Aisha asked as she came from the bathroom. She looked around.

Ashley went to the fridge. She grabbed another beer. "She's downsthairs." She overlapped her words. Mia and Emily giggled. Ashley calmed down a bit. "Downstairs."

"We got you the first time." Alyssa mentioned. She grabbed a Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"Let's go!" Tanya yelled to the rest of the girls.

Karone came rushing out the room. She had one leg up trying to get her heel on, so she was really hopping. "I'm coming. I'm coming." She arrived to the front. "Are the girls already downstairs?"

"Yeah. Kira had to do a practice run. Maddie went to videotape." Taylor answered.

Maya nodded. "Kim, Trini, Dana, and Jen went with her."

"Vida left before everyone else." Mia spoke up. She already felt accepted by the other rangers. Emily felt the same way as her.

"Rose, Kat, Tori, and Syd headed down about 15 minutes ago. I think they wanted to gamble a bit." Emily commented as she looked at the rangers. They all looked great.

Ronny came from the back. "Are we ready?" She saw Gemma and Summer were coming. "Wow, you guys look nice."

"Thanks." Gemma said. She looked around. "Did Syd, Z, and Katie make sure to have their fake ids?"

Z walked to the living room. "You know I'm sick of carrying two ids around. One for the future and one for the past."

"You aren't the only one." Syd said. She took out both of her ids. "I like my past picture better than my future one."

"Let's roll out!" Katie yelled. She had been drinking a bit too much. "I'm reathy to meth new mens."

Summer rolled her eyes. "And she gets on Dana and Rose's case. Looks like we have plenty of women to watch out for tonight." She saw her fellow yellow, Ashley, stumbling a bit.

The women said bye to their successors and left. It was 9:00 pm, and Emily and Mia didn't feel like heading to bed yet.

"We should play pool." Mia offered. Emily nodded. They went to the pool table. Mia racked the balls.

Emily got the stick. "Can you believe we are here?"

Mia positioned the balls, and she put the triangle back. "No, I can't believe it." She grabbed a stick. "You can break."

Emily did. "I miss the guys though. I admit I'm homesick."

"You aren't the only one." Mia heard something. The window to the patio was open to allow the cool breeze to get in. Their folding zords flew in. Mia gasped. "Turtle!"

"Ape!" Emily exclaimed.

Both folding zords landed on the pool table. They opened up for them. The turtle had a note for Mia, while the ape had a note for Emily. Mia and Emily took the notes. They took some time to play with their zords.

"Is Gem treating you good?" Mia asked the turtle. It cooed to signal it was alright. Mia's face brightened at the note.

"_Thinking of You. The bed is lonely without you."_

_-Jayden"_

Emily read her note out loud. "Can't wait to see you back home, Mike." She caressed the ape on top of its head. Mia and Emily wrote a note, and placed it with their zord. After a little, the ape and turtle folded back up and left.

"I wish we had our samuraizers." Emily frowned. She missed her friends, but most of all she missed Mike.

"Don't worry." Mia soothed. She smiled and held the note to her heart. "We are only gone for a week. I miss them all too."

"I think you miss Jayden more." The yellow samurai teased. She knew Mia and Jayden were more than friends. Ji had gotten on their case about it.

"After you look past his cold demeanor, there is something more there." Mia thought about the stories he's told her. "We are more similar than I thought."

"Yeah, and you showed him you can battle with the best of them." Emily hit another ball in. She went again.

The ladies continued playing until they got tired. It really was past their bed time. Emily climbed into her bed. "Good night, Mia." She let out a big yawn.

"Good night." Mia smiled at her again. For an hour or so, Mia tossed and turned. She wasn't sure what was keeping her awake, but she got up. She went to the fridge, and she took out an apple juice. "This must be Kira's. I hope she doesn't mind." She walked to the balcony and sat on one of the chairs. Mia looked at the sky. Her thoughts drifted to how she became a ranger and her life at the Shiba House.

_**(Flashback)**_

_When I was younger, I remember my mother and father were so secretive. They never could explain why they were or why my mother left at random times. At the age of 4, my father took me to the hospital. I saw my mom lying on a hospital bed. Tears descended on my face. My mother was always so strong, why did this happen to her?_

"_Daddy, what happened?" I yelled at him. _

_He looked down. "This is important, and I will tell you right now, you are meant to follow your mother's footsteps." He grabbed my hand and led me in the room. _

_My mother was resting, but she could feel us being there. Tears began to well in her eyes. My dad raised her bed, so she could look at me. "Mia, this is important."_

"_Mommy, why is it important? I'm six, how can I be important." I said. _

_Daddy handed me a silver, circular object. On the object, there was the pink kanji symbol for sky. I took it. The zord unfolded to reveal itself as a turtle. _

"_Mia, you're mother went through a very tough battle recently." Daddy regrettably informed. Inside his heart, he knew I was going to be hurt. He held my Mommy's hand. "She can't walk anymore."_

"_No, you're lying." I gave the item back to my Dad. The object flew back to me. I gave it back, but it came back to me again. _

"_In the future, you will have to protect yourself, your friends, and the world from evil. You will know when the time has come." Mommy foretold. I looked at her. I can barely see her though, my tears clouded my eyes. "Unfortunately, this life takes dedication. There won't be much time for activities outside of training._

"_We won't be able to train you." Daddy sadly told me. "We are sending you away to live with Mama's mother. We need to go to Hawaii for Mama to get the best care."_

"_I want to go." I pleaded. _

"_We'll be back." Mama said. She looked down at me. "Don't worry, Grandma will train you. When we get back, we'll watch after you again."_

"_Be strong, Mia." Daddy said. He spoke to my mom in Chinese. They never did teach me the language. "Let's go pack."_

_After that, I didn't see my parents for 8 years. Truthfully, I disliked my parents for doing that to me. Even if my mom needed to get better, how could they just leave their child behind? During their departure I spent time with Grandma, and she helped me get stronger. My kicks were my finest skill. In school, I would fight a lot because of the jealousy towards other children. Their parents were there. _

_Grandma was disappointed in me. She would've never thought, I would use my skills to fight someone weaker than me. My anger got the best of me, but my Grandma taught me to channel my anger in other activities. However, my rage was so great, my Grandma got sick and tired of buying practice dummies, as I have ruined six already._

_One day, she demanded I fight her then. The rage inside me was getting bigger and bigger, she insisted I take it out on her. _

"_You want to fight? You want beat things up!" Grandma furiously yelled at me. She walked around me. "Those girls are weaker than you. One day you will have to save the world, that includes them too." She got into a fighting stance. "Fight me then."_

_She pestered me, and I broke. I wanted to fight her, and I raised my hand to her. However, I couldn't do it. Again, I became weak. I sniffled because the pain of my parents going to Hawaii without me. Her daughter is my mother, and I am my mother's daughter. "Grandma, why did they leave me? Was I not good enough for them?"_

_Grandma shook her head. "Baby, they left because you're mother needed to get better. Doctors in Hawaii could help her there. They'll be back."_

_In time, I got better. After my parents came back, they explained they never meant to abandon me. As my mother's caretaker, my time was spent with her or training, going to school, or helping at the daycare near my home. Those children helped me to become who I am today. I felt bad for their parents dropping them off at a daycare, but I filled in as a temporary parent. Their parents have jobs and need to make an income for them. _

_At 16, I began watching over my mother more. We talked about her time in Hawaii, and what happened to me while she was gone. _

"_Grandma tells me you were very angry." Mom said. _

_I nodded. "You and Daddy left me. I was only 4, if you wanted to leave me, then you should've done it when I was a baby." I coldly said. The fury came back. _

"_Mia, we did it for a reason. You needed to train here." She continued. There was no hint of regret, but she wasn't upset for me getting angry either. _

"_It still hurt."__** I**__ was still upset. _

_She looked at me and placed her hand on my hand. I flinched at the touch. "We love you. There wasn't a time I didn't think about you. Every day, I wished you were there in Hawaii, but you have a duty as a ranger."_

"_I'm not one yet!" I angrily countered._

"_Not yet." She remained calm. "However, you will be. Look at you, as a child you were so happy, but now, you are very angry. Angry at me, and you were never like this."_

"_I got over the anger, or I thought I did. Mom, I was only 4. How was I supposed to cope without a mother __**and**__ father being there?"_

"_Don't dwell on it, Mia. You aren't the only one who had a hard adjustment. One day when you meet the Red ranger, you'll understand."_

"_What's he like?"_

"_Probably, the opposite of his father." My mom predicted. "I love you, and as the Pink Samurai ranger, you will act as a big sister to them. Bring the optimistic child I had back; at this point you should be on the side of evil." _

_I sat there thinking about her words. I got up and wheeled my mom out of the house. "Should we go shopping?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. _

_After my mother's words, optimism became my new trait, and I'll tell you it felt a lot better than being angry. Things changed even more. It was time for me to become a Samurai Ranger. Master Xandred, Dayu, and Octoroo ascended from the Netherworld. Their main mission was to fill the Sanzu River with tears. It was my time, and while working, I was picked up by a car with the Samurai emblem. I quickly left to fulfill my destiny. _

_When I first met Kevin, I was scared he approached the SUV while wearing a jacket with no shirt. He's very serious too, maybe as serious as our leader. Emily's bubbly personality made itself known. We became close quickly. Mike's laidback demeanor was comforting. I noticed it was love at first sight between him and Emily. Fighting against the Nighlock and Moogers is tough, but with the help of Jayden, the Red Samurai and leader, and Master Ji, our mentor, we can do anything. _

_The Red Samurai ranger, he's really handsome. At first, he seemed really closed off. The first thing Jayden had mentioned to us is if we continue this battle, then we are abandoning everything before us. I agreed; I have been training since I was a little girl. Jayden's all business, but maybe I could get to know him more. He could be my prince charming. _

_Living in the Shiba House was a hard adjustment, at first. We had constant training, fighting, and I needed to adjust to this lifestyle. We can't even have contact with family or friends. At least, my anger has never been an issue here, and I __**am**__ looked at as the big sister. Especially to country girl Emily. _

"_Can you believe this house?" She asked me._

_I smiled. "It's very nice, huh?" I kept moving around the house. _

"_I'm used to living in the country. Horses, fresh air, and grass is what I'm familiar with." Emily looked at me. "I admit, I never had much friends growing up."_

"_We will be friends, maybe more like sisters." My new personality showed through. I couldn't believe Emily didn't have that friends, she's so sweet. _

"_Thanks Mia." Emily warmly smiled at me. _

_I admitted to Kevin I hoped to find my Prince Charming, but I think he got the wrong impression. Maybe cooking dinner for him while he was staking out the baseball kid's house wasn't the greatest idea. I think when I fell asleep on his shoulder, he thought it confirmed I really did like him. At least, he really liked that chicken; I mean he ate it so fast. People say I'm a terrible cook, but I know I can cook. _

_One day, we got a day off. Emily had never been to amusement park, so we all went there. At first, Jayden didn't want to go. The second time we went, our first day was interrupted by a battle. After we got back from Rainbow's End, I had a talk with Jayden. We went outside and decided to train. _

"_It was really cool that we have the Beetle on our side." I tell him. _

_Jayden advanced towards me. "Yes. I gave it 110%." He droned on. _

"_Why didn't you come with us at first?" I'm still locked in combat with him. _

"_Simple, I needed to devote my time to the Beetle Disc." _

_I swept him under his legs with my foot and pinned him. "Have you always been so intent on working hard?" I stayed on top of him. _

_He cleared his throat. "Yes."_

"_What's Jayden like?" I curiously asked. Yes, I referred to him in third person, sometimes I felt I couldn't speak directly to him. This was one of those times._

"_One day, Mia." He informed. There was a smile curling on his face. _

_I nodded. "There's more that meets the eye, right?"_

"_Right, everything's not as simple as you, Mia."_

_I stared intently into his blue-green eyes. "I'm not simple." I huskily whispered. Jayden's gaze concentrated on my eyes. At that point, our relationship changed. We became more intimate, more personal with each other and it happened because I pinned him. But there was still our leader-subordinate role. _

_Kevin ran out the house. "Jayden? Mia?" He quieted down when he saw I was on top of Jayden. He cleared his throat. "Hmhmm."_

_Mike ran out the house with a bowl of rice. "Oh schnap!" He excitedly yelled. "It's about time we see some action in this house! Woo!" _

_I got off of Jayden and held out my hand for him. I helped him get up. "Nice match." With that, I left to go back inside. I felt Jayden's eyes pierce my back. _

_Secretly, Kevin and I had our difficulties. He thought we were going to start a relationship, but I admitted my feelings were for Jayden. We kept them between us, so we wouldn't affect the team's dynamic. _

_Jayden and I had a talk after we faked the two weddings. As we were putting away the dress I wore, he confessed his feelings for me. _

_I giggled. "Did you realize it when I was wearing the dress, or did you always know?" _

"_You're a formidable opponent you know." He put the dress back. "I thought you were always so sweet, caring, but I know you're not only that." He grinned at me. _

"_There's more you don't know about me." I mumbled. _

"_What was that?"_

_Honesty is always the best policy, right? "Sit." I motioned for the couch. He did. "After I turned 4, I used to be an angry child. I would fight girls at school and not care. Any training I got in life as a samurai I used it against my peers."_

_Jayden's jaw dropped. "Really?"_

_I told him my story. I talked about my parents leaving me when I was younger. The hurt turned into anger. During our talk, I poured my heart out to him. Jayden held me as we talked more. As fate would have it, Kevin, Mike, and Emily walked in on us. Kevin's eyes turned ice cold at the sight. Mike and Emily had knowing smiles _

"_Hey guys." I warily said. I saw Kevin's look on his face. _

_Kevin annoyingly smiled small. His glare was falling through his fake smile. "It's bedtime." He forcefully reminded us. _

_Emily and Mike couldn't believe his cold demeanor all of a sudden. He wouldn't be acting like this if I liked him. They all went back to their rooms. _

"_Don't worry about Kevin." Jayden encouraged. He saw the look on my face. "Neither of us expected any of this." _

"_I shouldn't have led him on." I admitted as I looked to the floor. "Taking chicken to him, and sleeping on his shoulder, it should've never happened." _

_Jayden blew a sigh of relief, for what? I'm not really sure. "Mia." He stroked my hair. "Do you need someone to sleep with tonight?"_

"_Huh?" He nodded. "Do you want to?"_

"_Only if you let me." He honestly answered. I nodded. "Go to your room, and I'll follow you there." He kissed my temple. _

_That was the first of many nights, Jayden would sleep in the bed with me. We haven't gone farther than kissing, but who knows what could happen in the future. _

_When Kevin was turned evil, the sword fight between him and Jayden was so intense. The anger Kevin had was like mine growing up. The emotion was similar, but the reasons were different. He disliked Jayden for him getting so close to me. Kevin hated the fact that I liked Jayden more. Those things were out of Jayden and mine's hands. After we defeated the Nighlock, Madimot, I had a long talk with Kevin. We were outside the Shiba House. _

"_Kevin." I tried to put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off like it was acid. "Please, don't be mad."_

"_Mia, I thought you liked me." He calmly stated. _

"_My feelings for Jayden are stronger." _

"_Did you even like me at all?"_

"_Not like that. I've always liked you as a friend, but I have a stronger connection to Jayden."_

"_Why Jayden? He's always so serious, and he doesn't know how to have fun."_

_I giggled. "You are like that too. You don't know how to play around sometimes."_

"_I know how to play around." He retorted. Then he looked at me. "Has it always been Jayden?"_

_My gaze turns to the sky, and I smile. "There's more beneath the surface. Jayden and I are more alike than you think." I heard him gasp. "The first time I ever saw him; I knew he was special, not just because he's a Red, but because he makes me feel special inside. Just because he's reclusive doesn't mean that's how he always is. Inside of him, I know he's keeping something from us, but that adds to his mysteriousness. I like not knowing what to expect when it comes to him." I turned to him. "Kevin, I'm sorry for leading you on. You will always be a good friend to me."_

_Kevin accepted this. "If he ever hurts you-" _

_I smiled. "He won't. I'm fine Kevin. I can handle myself."_

_A couple of weeks later, Jayden went through a crisis as a leader. He decided to venture away from us, his team, because he didn't want any of us to get hurt. However, as his teammates, and him being the only one who can master the sealing power, our duty is to protect him. His leader personality can be borderline stubborn. Wait, he is. After we worked as a team to help defeat Robtish, Jayden and I had a talk. _

"_You left, without even saying goodbye." I said. _

_He looked at me. "I did what I thought was right."_

"_We are in this together." I reminded him. I went to sit next to him on his bed. "You aren't the only one who was trained to be a ranger."_

"_Yes. That's true, but you don't have the responsibility of mastering the sealing power." I saw that this obligation weighs heavily on him._

"_Let us help and support you. __**I**__ want to be there for you."_

_He smiled. "I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye." He honestly apologized. He leaned in to kiss me. _

_I got up. "Nope, none of that." I shake my head. _

_Jayden wasn't dissuaded though. If anything, he wanted me more. "Mia." I shook my head again. He started to tickle me, and he knew my spots. He climbed on top of me. "I'm sorry for not saying goodbye." He repeated. _

"_I believe you." We kissed. _

_The morning after that, Mentor Ji had a strict talking with me and Jayden. _

"_I believe this will harm your Samurai training." Ji sternly explained why me and Jayden couldn't share the same bed. _

_To be honest, I was beginning to think the same thing. I would hate to interrupt Jayden's intense training, but Jayden stood up for the both of us. _

"_Ji, I understand why you are worried, but there is nothing wrong with me and Mia sleeping in one bed." Ji wanted to interrupt, but Jayden stood his ground. "You said I was lacking balance in my life, but Mia makes me balanced. It's helped me to be at my best."_

_Ji just looked at Jayden. _

"_Jay-" Jayden stopped me from continuing. _

"_She helps me to be focused. You've seen my training. It's gotten better since Mia and I have been sleeping together." _

_Ji turned pale. "Are you guys having-?" He couldn't finish it._

_At that point, I wanted to crawl into a cave. I turned bright red and shrunk to the size of Mini Me. _

"_Ji, WHAT!" Jayden was completely mortified. _

_Ji exhaled a big breath. "Thank goodness, I haven't even given you the talk about the Birds and the Bees." He thanked the high heavens. _

"_You haven't been taught the birds and the bees?" I was surprised. Jayden is 20, who doesn't know about it? _

"_Thanks Ji." Jayden sarcastically muttered with a tint on his face the color of my ranger suit._

_We heard the snickers. Mentor Ji went to open the door. There was Mike, Kevin, and Emily whistling away. However, Kevin can't whistle. He was blowing raspberries. _

"_Out of here!" Mentor Ji yelled. Emily and Kevin scurried away. They noticed Mike wasn't with them and ran back. _

_Mike playfully enacted the birds and the bees for Jayden. Jayden didn't know what Mike was doing. He was positive Mike was trying to do a shadow puppet, but it was bright out. Emily and Kevin hulled Mike away. "What?" He obliviously asked. _

_Mentor Ji, annoyed, turned his attention back to me and Jayden. He sighed. "I don't know if this is the best idea."_

"_Talk to Mike and Emily!" Jayden blurted out. I smacked his arm. "If we are going down, then we should take them with us." _

_The teacher to the Samurai rangers straightened up. "We are just making love connections all over the place, aren't we?" He rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to raise Cupid Rangers, I would've done that a long time ago."_

_Jayden and I just looked at each other. _

_I decided to speak up. "Mentor." He turned his gaze towards me. "I don't think there is anything wrong with me and Jayden sleeping in the same bed, or Mike and Emily sleeping in the same bed." Ji was about to interrupt, but I interrupted him instead. "If either me or Jayden or the rest of the members start getting distracted, then we will keep the sleeping arrangements how they were before. For now, I believe we are doing okay."_

_Jayden nodded. "I agree with Mia." He adamantly said. _

"_The moment things-" Mentor Ji began._

"_We go back to our rooms." Jayden and I said. _

_He smiled at us and walked out. _

_Both of us blew out a breath. Jayden kissed me. I kissed him back. _

"_None of that!" Mentor barked from the door. _

_We quickly separated. _

_Things around the Shiba House got even more interesting after Antonio arrived. He is a childhood friend of Jayden, and he revealed himself as the sixth Samurai ranger. Of course Kevin read the archives and had no clue about a sixth ranger. Who cares about the archives, Antonio is a great asset. He met some challenges though. Antonio doesn't have the proper Samurai training, I mean he programs his sword and morphing by text messages. He was still able to defeat a Nighlock, Vulpes, and his Octozord helped us in battle. _

_Mentor Ji and Jayden dismissed Antonio being on the team. However, I knew both were making a mistake. Even though Jayden is my boyfriend, his tenacity could be annoying at times. I needed to talk to him. _

_I walked out to the front. I saw he was playing with Antonio's morpher. Mentor Ji took it away from Antonio. "It must've been hard on you having to send your friend away like that."_

_Jayden shuffled the morpher around. "I had no choice, he's not a real Samurai." He got up, and went to the holders for the kendo sticks. "Like Ji said, having him around could be dangerous. Not just for him, but for us too."_

_I followed him. He grabbed a kendo stick one for each of us. He handed me mine. "You've known Antonio forever. The idea of him getting hurt must bother you."_

"_Of course' he's my friend." He commenced attacking. _

_I attacked back. Our sticks hit each other. Clink clank clink clank. We locked our sticks. I had to get my point across. My brown eyes stared at his blue-green ones. "Leading us on dangerous missions is hard on you, but putting an old friend like him at risk too, that's too much pressure, huh?" I started to attack. _

_Clink clank clink clank. "It's getting harder putting you through battles, too." He admitted. _

"_Don't worry about me." I struck him on his thigh. He fell to one knee. "I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" I referenced Antonio as I held my kendo stick to his face. _

_Jayden just stared at me. He pushed my stick aside. "Think what you want." He faced away from me. "I can't handle having to watch after my girlfriend __**and **__best friend." He reluctantly acknowledged. _

_Antonio came out from the bushes. "Jay, she's right and you know it." He walked up to him. "Not to mention, she can really kick your butt." I snickered. "Why do you have to be so stubborn Jayden?" He went to stand by me. "I know the risks, and you need my help." He said. "Not to mention, you need my help against your girlfriend." He mumbled. I snickered again, but I smiled at the two best friends. _

"_Antonio." My stubborn boyfriend tried to get out of it. "We've already talked about this."_

_Mike and Emily came out the house. "We're saving the world here." Mike reminded Jayden. "How can another ranger not help?"_

_Jayden was going to talk, but I interrupted him. "Babe." He looked back at me and blushed. "Antonio accepts the risks just like all of us. You're our leader, but that doesn't make you responsible for what we choose to do."_

_Antonio nudged me. "Well said pretty lady."_

_Jayden glared fire at Antonio. I sensed my boyfriend had a jealous side. He tried to talk again, but Kevin came from the house and interrupted him. "He may not have the training, but I admit we could use the help. I say we give him a chance." I smiled at Kevin for being the bigger person. Usually, Kevin is the one who played by the books. Sometimes he could be worse than Jayden._

_Once the gap sensor came on, Mentor Ji rushed out. There was a decision to be made. Whether or not Jayden allowed Antonio to be a part of the team; he's still my boyfriend. I would've stuck by his side no matter what. He made the right choice though. Antonio was on the team. _

_The team hit a low point after Emily's spirit was stolen. Mike had never been so upset before. I had to calm him down. _

_Mike was pacing in front of me. "Emily is the best of us!" He angrily yelled._

"_I understand, but Mike, you need to have a clear head about this." I serenely told him. _

"_Splitface should've stolen my spirit." He kept shaking his head. _

"_Do you think you're the only one hurting right now?" I lividly asked him. He looked at me. "Together we will find a way to help her."_

"_She's stronger than me." He confessed. "I need to fight." I watched him run out to find the Nighlock._

"_Jayden!" I yelled. Jayden and Kevin came out. "Mike, he's gone to confront the Nighlock alone."_

"_Let's go." Jayden said in a leader tone. We all ran towards downtown. _

_Mike had been there slashing a pillar trying to get Splitface out. Kevin grabbed him to get him away from the spot."_

"_Calm down! That won't do anything." I scolded him. _

_Mike looked down. "What should we do? Tell me. What should we do?"_

_Kevin and I sighed. _

"_Mike!" Jayden ran towards us. However, he quickly stopped when Deker appeared. "You!" _

_Jayden and Deker had been feuding. Deker always demanded him and Jayden duel. "It seems I have bad timing, I thought we could have our ultimate duel, but you're obviously preoccupied."_

"_If you know that, then you should go away!" Jayden angrily responded. He walked to my side. "I don't have time for your games, Stranger."_

"_There is one way for humans like you to enter the Netherworld." The half Nighlock-half Human informed. Mike's ears perked up. I saw is expression. "Simply exchange your human existence to become a Nighlock." Redness surrounded him. "Willingly give yourself over to them to pass through the gap." _

"_Wait, are you saying that you made that choice?" Jayden snarled at Deker. I put my hand on his shoulder. _

"_I don't remember how it happened to me, but I'm living proof it can be done." He changed into his Nighlock form, and then he left. _

"_Become a Nighlock?" I questioned them as I watched where Deker was. The question hung in our minds. _

_Mike stepped up. "I'll do it." Jayden and Kevin tried to talk him out of it. "The one I want to save right now is Emily. She has the kindest, most caring spirit. She's the best of all of us."_

_I agree with him. "We also need to save those poor people in the hospital. I'll go with you Mike."_

_Jayden looked at me. "No, we're a team, we'll all go."_

_It didn't need to happen though. Antonio used the new Clawzord to save us and Emily's spirit. The reunion between her and Mike was really sweet. Emily's birthday was a success. However, I was curious as to why Emily freaked out when she asked if I baked the cake. I informed her the cake was store bought, and she became happy again._

_That night, I confronted Jayden before we slept. _

"_Is there something wrong with my cooking?"_

_I felt Jayden stiffen. "Uh, no. Why would you ask that?" He seemed nervous. _

"_Seems like our teammates don't want me to cook." I sadly said. _

"_Mia, you're cooking is different." I looked at him. "It's, uh, um, unique."_

"_Unique?" He nodded and smiled. _

"_Great. I'll make you dinner tomorrow night." I think he wanted to thank me, I just kissed him instead. _

_A few days later, giant Moogers were attacking the city. Master Xandred had a very big power surge. With this power surge and Xandred summoning his foot soldiers by the dozens, Mentor Ji informed us to try the Black Box. The Black Box is able to hold all of our powers, and it was started by the first Red Samurai ranger. As a team, we decided to have Antonio program the Black Box. Mentor sent us to the Tengan Gate to retrieve it. _

_While there, we had our biggest battle with Arachnitor. All of us got hurt minus Jayden and Antonio. Jayden was poisoned by Octoroo. I admit, my fighting became sloppy because of my concern over him. All of us got hurt. We arrived back at the Shiba House, and even though we were hurt; we needed to keep fighting. An evolved Arachnitor was terrorizing the city. Our discs were handed over to Antonio, so he could start on the Black Box. Before we left to fight, I hoped Antonio would be able to find Jayden. He did find him. After we defeated Arachnitor, Jayden and I had a talk._

"_I'm getting too close to you." I told him. _

_Jayden was concerned. "What?"_

"_We can't continue this." He tried to get close to me, but I stood farther from him. "I got sidetracked while fighting because I was so concerned about you."_

"_Mia, you weren't the only one who got hurt." Jayden comforted me. "I'm fine. Look at me. You're fine, and so is everyone else."_

_I looked. "Jayden, we need to take a break." He tried to talk me out of it, but I walked away. It hurt me to say that to him. _

_We didn't stay apart for long. _

_A Nighlock was able to eat people in their dreams. I got caught up when I found out the truth about Dayu after seeing her dream. She used to be human. Not just a human, but Deker's wife. She made a deal with a Nighlock, and both her and Dekeres were betrayed. Dayu made a deal to save him from dying, she was asked to become a Nighlock. She did to protect him, and Deker was saved, but he became a Nighlock and his memories of Dayu were erased. _

_Seeing the story, I wanted to help Dayu. She called me on my naivety, and she went to attack me. Instead, Emily suffered the blow. She instantly demorphed because of the force. This was one of the times, I wished I still had my anger, at least I would've kicked Dayu's ass instead of feeling sorry for her. I took Emily back to the Shiba House, and I felt defeated. _

_Jayden demanded we sparred, so I would get out of my funk. He brought us to the indoor training mats. "Fight me."_

"_I don't want to." I mumbled while I looked at the ground. _

"_Fight me." He said again._

"_No." I repeated. _

_Jayden tsked. "Maybe I should've just left then." I looked at him confused. "Yes, I should've left __**you**__." _

"_You wouldn't have just left me, you would've left the team!" I yelled at him. _

"_What happened before you became a part of the team? You wish you could have been that angry girl you used to be, so Emily didn't get hurt right?" He stepped up to me. _

_I stayed put. "You don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Emily got hurt. She got hurt because you felt sorry for Dayu, and you didn't want to attack her." I flinched at his words. "Before you joined the team, you were full of rage. You fought all the time, and now, you are a weak, pink ranger who felt sorry for a Nighlock." With each word, he stepped closer to me. _

_I felt his breath on me. I swung at him. He caught my arm. "I thought I could help Dayu. None of you saw what I saw. She's hurting." I pushed him off of me. We fought. I swung and kicked at him. He blocked those. He took a couple of jabs at me, and I blocked his. "You have no idea what that felt like." We kept fighting. _

"_Just because wanted to help, it doesn't mean you are a bad person for what happened to Emily." He kicked at me. "You weren't morphed, and you wouldn't have been able to morph fast enough to stop the hit."_

"_I was weak. I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way."_

_He grabbed my arms. "I'm sorry, Mia." I got confused. He admitted the fight that was coming up. "I'm going to battle Deker tomorrow."_

_That came out of left field. "What?" He nodded, and I thought about it. "it's about time."_

_He was curious. "You support me?"_

"_If you don't stop Deker, who's to say he won't start hurting innocent people to get what he wants?" I questioned him. His eyes showed recognition, like someone had said this to him before. I know who did. "Did Deker threaten that?"_

"_You know me too well."_

"_No, you know me too well." I sighed. "Bring up the idea to everyone else. If they stop you, I'll help to persuade them."_

_Jayden kissed me. "I've missed your kisses." He whispered. _

_All of a sudden, I got hot. "You aren't the only one. When you battle Deker, you better come back to my bed." I winked. I walked away to make Emily some tea. Emily and I talked about happened in the forest. Mike came to the kitchen; we were needed for a meeting. _

_Of course, Kevin had to disagree with the possibility of Jayden fighting Deker. I intervened. This had to happen, and if it didn't, could we, as rangers, live with being responsible for a Nighlock attacking people? Jayden knows how to use a sword, he can handle Deker. After some time, Kevin accepted it, and we all supported Jayden._

_The next day, I gave Jayden a kiss on the cheek for luck. We left to battle Rhinosnorus while Jayden dueled Deker. After our battle with Rhinosnorus, we rushed to the sea shore. Jayden was on his knees and holding his right forearm against him. I ran to him, and I knelt by him. _

"_I won." Jayden surprisingly said. _

_I looked at him. "And Deker?"_

"_Gone." _

_We all helped him back home. We had a celebratory dinner, and Jayden and I had time to ourselves. _

_I was careful not to bother his arm. It was in a sling. "I knew you were going to win."_

"_Thank you for standing by me." _

"_Does this mean we're back together?"_

"_I didn't know we stopped." He winked at me. He kissed me. _

"_Jayden, Mia!" Mentor hissed as he walked by the living room. _

"_Sorry Mentor." We said in unison. I comfortably slept on his shoulder. By the way, it was way more comfortable than Kevin's. _

_Ranger life can get weird, as showcased with the different kind of dimensions. Scott Truman of the RPM rangers came to our rescue. At first, Jayden and him had hostility. Emily and I welcomed Scott with open arms. Jayden might have a jealous side, but that day, Mike's was worse. _

_I cooked for them, unfortunately, Scott couldn't demorph due to our air quality. Since he lived in a dome, the air quality was better controlled. His lungs might not be able to handle ours. In a battle, we were sent into Scott's dimension. Ziggy is really weird by the way. Flynn, uh let's just say I'm thankful Jayden wasn't there. I think Flynn has a fetish for Asian women. _

"_So, Mia, do you like guys who can wear kilts?" Flynn eagerly asked. _

_I smiled small. "I don't see much of that." _

"_Are you Chinese or Japanese or Filipino?" He looked at me harder. "Maybe Korean? Laotian?"_

"_Chinese."_

"_Nice, Gemma is Chinese too. I used to have a crush on her, but I guess my eyes opened up to you." I got really uncomfortable. "Do you wear kimonos too? Can you cook Chinese food?"_

"_Yes. I can cook Chinese food."_

_Kevin stepped. "She can make __**killer **__dishes." Emily slapped his arm. I got confused. _

"_He means they are so good, it's killer." Emily enunciated the word, good. _

_I smiled. Thankfully, we got out of there. We teamed up with Scott, and Jayden got a new disc, Shark. Once the battle was done, we had to say goodbye to Scott. I wonder what Scott said to Mike, he got really happy all of a sudden. I'm sure Emily knows. _

_My life leading up to now, has been a whirlwind. At first, I was the happy go lucky little girl, but then I had to grow up quickly. My parents leaving, my anger just grew. Things were rocky for a while. After my parents returned, I quickly dealt with my anger. I like the optimistic Mia better than the vengeful Mia. Becoming a Samurai ranger, my life changed dramatically. I've gained new friends, a stubborn yet charming boyfriend, and a best friend who is like a sister to me. Wonder what's going to happen once the battle with the Netherworld is done?_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Mia yawned. Thinking about her life from a little girl to now really tired her out. She was walking inside when her turtle folding zord made an appearance again. Mia smiled. The zord opened up, and there was another note.

"_Just thinking about you._

_-Jayden"_

She smiled. Once again, she wrote a little note back. She put she was thinking about him too. The folding zord flew back to the Shiba house.

The door opened up. Maya, Kelsey, Gemma, and an intoxicated Rose came in the suite. The three ladies were holding Rose up.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Mia's big sister instinct kicked in. She went to help them.

Gemma answered. "!"

Mia looked at her. "I forgot she's really hyper. Let me guess, she was drinking also?" They nodded.

All the women put Rose in her bed. Rose sprawled on the comfy bed. "Thank you Mack." She slurred. "I love you…" She dozed off.

Maya tiptoed out the room. Kelsey, Gemma, and Mia followed. "Thank goodness she's sleeping." Maya whispered.

"Shall we head back downstairs?" Kelsey offered. She went to the fridge and took out a Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"Don't worry, I can watch Rose." Mia suggested.

Gemma felt bad. "." She kinda jumped and down.

"Maybe you should stay, Gemma." Maya worriedly said. "If you don't, you might blow something up."

"I'll… be… fine.." Gemma carefully and slowly said. She smiled and patted herself on the back. She got out the words correctly.

Maya and Kelsey headed towards the door. Gemma followed. "We'll see you in the morning." Maya said.

Mia nodded. "Have fun." She watched them leave. Before heading to bed, Mia took a quick look at Rose. Rose was sound asleep. Mia walked to her bed. She lightly giggled. Emily could sleep through anything. Mia closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Rose was dreaming about her life with Mack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Next chapter will be about Rose from Operation Overdrive._


	3. Chapter 3 Rose's Rules

**A/N: **_I understand there are flamers out there. Seriously, I really dislike the anonymous reviewers. I really wish I could message them. If you don't like my story, then don't read it, it's as simple as that. And by saying it sucks, can you explain why at least. Ugh. Why don't you post a story, and I'll see if yours doesn't **suck**._

**A/N: **_Here is Rose Ortiz's story. This will cover her feelings while a ranger, and what she's doing now. What's going on between her and Mack?_

**Chapter 3- Rose's Rules**

**Xxxxx**

Rose had a little bit too much to drink at the club. Dana, Kat, Ashley, Katie and her were taking shots of vodka. However, Rose was so intoxicated she passed out. Katie, still able to function properly, carried her out the club. Her super human strength made it no problem. Maya, Kelsey, and Gemma noticed. They decided to take her up.

"Arth youth thure?" Katie's words were jumbled.

Maya put Rose's left arm over her, while Kelsey placed Rose's right arm over her. Gemma was in the back of them.

"We got it." Kelsey informed.

Tori came out the club. "Come on Katie! I need my dancing partner." She motioned for Katie to come back.

"Coming!" Katie walked over to Tori, but tripped over her heel. She fell right on her face. Tori laughed and went to pick up Katie.

Maya, Kelsey, and Gemma giggled. They helped Rose go upstairs. Luckily for them, Mia suggested she would watch after Rose. In their eyes, Mia was a caring and sweet person, a true Pink in their eyes.

After Mia had left the room, Rose got into a comfortable position. Her dreams centered around her life before and after Mack.

**(Rose's Dream.)**

_I realized, my life has been centered around certain rules. Whether it be for math, science, or language arts composition or foreign language conjugations. Rules are an integral part of my life. These are the rules I've came to live by._

_**Rule One. Intelligence is a virtue, but it comes with disadvantages.**_

_Intelligence has always been my strongest trait. Growing up, I didn't have friends. How could I when my top priority at the age of four was mastering Morse code? A dash is equal to three dots. The space between a letter is equal to one dot. The space between two letters is equal to three dots. The space between two words is equal to seven dots. So to spell my name it would be: one dot and three dots which equals one dash and a dot is __**R**__. Three dashes which is equivalent to 21 dots is __**O. **__Three dots for __**S**__. One dot corresponds to __**E**__._

_Instead of playing dodge ball or tag, I was writing a college term paper about "The Effects of the Playground on the Adolescent Mind." I was never one for frilly dresses because I was wearing lab coats instead. I think the only time I resembled a child was when I chewed bubblegum. That's a habit I have to this day. _

_I wasn't really close to my parents. They're strict, traditional, insisted education should __**always **__be my top priority. I believe that's why I was always in the books. It was my escape from their ideals or it was my parent's demand. I remember a time when I was younger. _

"_Rose!" My Dad summoned me. "Did you finish reading Moby Dick?"_

"_Yes." I anxiously answered. I wonder why he wondered about that. Oh jeez, is he going to quiz me or make me write a book report? _

_My Dad nodded. "Good." He handed me a thicker book. _

_I took it. "'A Dance to the Time of Music'" I looked it over. It was a heavy book. He gave that to me at the age of 6. I swear that thing was a bitch to carry. "3,013 pages!" I shrieked incredulously. "Dad, isn't this a little bit too much?"_

"_Nonsense." He smugly said. "Go on. Your intelligence will help out our family one day."_

"_Why doesn't your intelligence help out the family now?" I quietly said to myself. We weren't exactly poor, but we weren't rich. I believe my parents wanted to host me to be a 'Cash Cow', so they could have bragging rights to friends and families. _

_At the age of nine, I graduated from Harvard. I became a part of Mensa International, but I still didn't have friends. Being intelligent felt like a burden not only because I was a lonely child, but my parents felt it could bring them money. It didn't. _

_**Rule Two. Embrace Change. Everything isn't always played by a book. **_

_At the age of 18, I worked at Wernerbridge University in London. I built robots in a lab. To this day, I don't know why the Professor decided to mess with my robot, but he did. He let that thing fire at everyone._

_I don't even know what overcame me to dress how I used to either. Tailored blazer, white shirt, plaid skirt, fishnet stalkings, black shoes, and my hair was in two pigtails. I guess that was my idea of fun. Then the gold, rectangular object decided to make its presence. Yes, I used personification. Further on, I accepted Mr. Hartford's invitation to his mansion. I abruptly left London to go to San Angeles. _

_Mr. Hartford informed us, Dax, Will, Ronny, and me, of the Corona Aurora. I already knew the legend, and I decided to enlighten the group. However, I told them it was myth. There is no way Moltor or Flurious could come to Earth. They were cursed to stay within their own elements. They wondered how I knew that. I did go to Harvard, you know. _

_Anyways, Mr. Hartford's incredibly, sweet, handsome son kept trying to figure out what was going on. I never did understand why Mr. Hartford kept trying to rush his son out the room. I've never been one for dating, but I did find Mack intriguing to say the least. Okay, that's off topic. _

_At first, I wasn't sure if I was fit to be a power ranger. I mean how could I be one? First of all, don't they have super human reflexes? Don't they need to know some type of martial arts fighting? What could I do? The only thing I thought of was maybe throw that 3,013 page book my dad made me read at them. I still curse my dad for making me read that. Ugh! The Sentinel Knight cemented our destinies for us. _

_I became a power ranger, and I was basically programmed with the ability to fight. I was also given a supernatural power. Now I'm a freaky brain girl that dresses like an Avril Lavigne wannabe who could turn invisible. Maybe now I can invisibly throw that 3,013 page novel at them. However, I soon put my new ability to the test. Those lizard dudes almost annihilated me, or rather my teammates. However, soon, I got used to it. _

_I apologized to Mr. Hartford for doubting him. At first, I thought he was ludicrous for even insisting such a thing, but I was in it for better or worse. _

_**Rule Three- Don't take things at face value.**_

_On one of our leisure days, I looked in the library at the Hartford Mansion. Mack, as chance would have it, happened to be looking for a book as well. _

"_I had no idea you liked to read." I told him. Mack wasn't exactly ditzy, but he wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box either. _

_Mack shrugged. "Usually my Dad doesn't let me do much. I don't remember a day where reading hasn't been included in my life." At that time, I didn't think anything of what he meant, but we both eventually found out it meant something. _

_I continued with the topic. "You aren't the only one." He looked at me, and I could tell he was surprised. "I've been reading since I was two. Morse code, 3,013 page books, Harvard, papers, making robots. There hasn't been alone time for me to have a social life." We continued talking about our likes and dislikes. I quickly went to my room, so I can grab my poetry. I showed it to him. We went to sit on the couch while he read over it. _

_He read them over. "Rose, you are great, you know that? I've never met a girl quite like you."_

_I instantly blush at his comment. He said a similar one to me when we were driving to our first battle scene. I think Mr. Hartford and Spencer were listening intently. "Thank you." I smiled. We went to sit down on the couches in the main living room. "You know, this is the first time I've had friends."_

"_Me too." Mack admitted. I was surprised. His character development is quite outgoing, and he seemed to have a normal childhood. "My dad has always, well, kept me to himself. I mean, I'm at home all the time, I haven't been to school since I was 16."_

"_Is there a reason?" I curiously questioned him. Again, at this point, I had no clue about his, well his father's secret. At first, I thought Mack was so cloistered because his Dad didn't have a wife, and he didn't want his only flesh and blood to be out there fighting. _

_Mack shook his head. "No, I don't know why." He sadly informed me. "Most of my adventures, before I became a ranger of course, were from the books I read."_

_I gently placed a hand on his forearm. "I think we have a lot more in common than we think." I flirtatiously said to him. _

_He brightly grinned at me. Green eyes met brown eyes. We must've gazed into each other's eyes for five minutes. He started to lean in, and I began to lean in too. However, we were interrupted by three intrusive teammates of ours. At that point, I wished I had my robot to blast all of them to Hell. Mack and I were so close to kissing. _

_**Rule Four- The Saying 'What You Don't Know Won't Hurt You' is true. **_

_After Mack and the__rest of us found out he was an android, there was a rift caused between Mack and his Dad. Andrew Hartford is a busy man, but we didn't know he was so busy he could never find a significant other, therefore, he couldn't procreate. For that onus, Mr. Hartford built himself a robotic son filled with conjured memories. _

_This rattled Mack's somewhat perfect world. He accepted not having a mother, but for him to not be 'real'. It was too much. All of us had a talk after Mack stormed away from his dad. _

"_Instead of building me, he should've built a robotic wife!" Mack furiously shouted. _

_Dax thought about it. "Hey that would be cool! I mean think about it, a wife, you put the memories you want, so she would think you're a God. That's brilliant!"_

"_I should wave my lucky socks in front of your face for saying that!" Ronny intensely glared at Dax. Not only did Dax shrink, Will, Mack, Tyzonn, and I did as well. (Tyzonn was the sixth ranger, initially a bad guy then turned good. It happens a lot in the ranger world.)_

"_I hate my dad programmed me with senses." Mack stated after Ronny's threat. There was a look of repugnance on his face. _

_I stayed back a bit, and I watched the rest of them interact. There were a lot of things on my mind at that point. First, I finished the robotic technology for a zord. Second, does this change how I feel for Mack? Third, how could Mr. Hartford do this?_

"_We don't look at you any differently though." Will confided. _

_Tyzonn agreed. "You are human in our eyes. You have emotions, and you see the good in people. You were the one to extend the hand of friendship to me."_

_Mack looked at me. "I'll always support you, Mack." I told him. In my head, for better or for worse, I would always be there for him. I saw the look displayed on his face. He was really hurt and betrayed by his Dad. He had no clue how someone who supposedly loved him could do this. I saw Mr. Hartford's reasons, even if he didn't. _

_The sensor went off. We had a battle, and Mack didn't want to go. We left without him, but him and his Dad had a long talk. With the new robot technology I created, Mack came back stronger than ever. He did great, if I do say so myself._

_**Rule Five- What Makes Us Special is Already There When We Were Born**_

_Tyzonn and I had a talk. He told me that l like to keep to myself. It's not my fault that I do. I understand my intelligence is a gift. I didn't need to advance It to make me feel special. _

_My childhood has a lot to do with the reason why I was so closed off to a lot of people. The only person that truly understood me was Mack._

_**Rule Six- You Can Get Your Happy Ending and Become a Real Boy.**_

_Our battle as rangers was coming to a close, but I needed to have a talk with Mack. His behavior had been becoming more erratic by each battle. _

"_You need to stop going out there and acting stupid!" I yelled at him._

_Mack shrugged. "Why does it matter? I'm just a robot."_

"_That's what this is about? You feel you're expendable, so you would do careless things?_

"_It's better than any of you getting hurt." He nodded. _

"_You can't make that decision for us." I angrily retorted back at him. Mack was being so pigheaded. I really wanted to kick him in the balls. However, I was kind of afraid I would get electrocuted. My shoes were wet. Shh, don't tell him I thought about that. _

_Mack looked down at me. His green eyes were intoxicating. "I can't see __**you **__getting hurt."_

_I sighed. "As a ranger, I accepted there was going to be danger. Why do you think I had my genetics enhanced?" As a ranger, there is always a risk of getting hurt. _

"_I'm going to get the crown back." Mack stated in a leader tone. "And you can live your happy life without me."_

_If he wanted to make me cry, I was close. "Not by yourself, you're not." I said to him. _

_Mack kissed me. That was our first kiss, not with each other, but in general. We weren't sure what we were doing, but I liked it. We kept kissing, and then we were interrupted. I swear I needed my robot right now. _

_Tyzonn and Ronny walked in the room. "Guys we need to-" Ronny's voice trailed off. _

"_He had it in himself to finally make the move." Tyzonn observed. He told me thought Mack had a crush on me. I didn't believe him though. _

_Mack and I sheepishly separated. We blushed. _

_It was time for the final battle. It was a taxing battle, but Mack sacrificed himself, the battilizer, and his powers to beat Flurious. Actually, all of our powers were gone, except for our genetically enhanced ones. Mack's lifeless body was there in the quarry. I had never been so in my upset in my life. We brought him back to the Hartford Mansion, Mack's body basically short circuited, and he was __**gone**__. At that point, I was selfish and thankful we at least kissed. All of us were tearful. _

_Then the Sentinel Knight made his appearance. He placed the completed Corona Aurora on Mack's head. Mack lived and, now, has a heartbeat. He became the man he was always wanted to be. We all left the mansion. I was going to miss him, but at least he is closer to his Dad. They travel all over the world together._

_**Rule Seven- Begin De Novo (again.)**_

_After I left San Angeles, I became an Anthropology professor. I never went back to London, I stayed in the LA area. To be honest, I haven't spoken to my parents since I became a ranger. I don't know where our miscommunication lies, but I know they're okay._

_I decided to be more social, and accept my intelligence as a good thing. I'm also more open with everyone. It's nice to have friends. Ronny and I are best friends. Even though she has a busy racing schedule, she makes time to visit once in a while. Usually, we end up meeting at the reunions with the former female rangers, and some other times in between. _

_When Ronnie and I were newbies at these ranger reunions, I learned from the other women, it's okay to have fun and still know where your priorities lie. They've all become family to me, and it kinda replaced the relationship I should've had with my parents. _

_That's not the only way I began again. Mack came to my work. I was really surprised to see him. The unexpected visit felt reminiscent of the time when we lost our powers, and Adam, Tori, Kira, Xander, and Bridge had to come fill in. We went back to our normal lives for a little during that time. _

"_Mack!" I exclaimed. I jumped on him and gave him a hug. _

_He caught me in his arms and spun me around. "Hey Rose." He kissed me on the cheek. _

_I blushed. "What have you been up to?"_

"_I just got back from Manila." I gasped. He knows I'm Filipino. _

"_Did you like it out there?"_

"_It was beautiful, but there was something missing."_

_I furrowed my brows. "What?"_

"_You." He said. I just stared at him. "Rose, I know we haven't seen each other since we've been rangers, but I was wondering would you like to go on a date with me?"_

"_I thought you would never ask." I eagerly told him. _

_Since then, Mack and I have been together. When I go to these reunions, I miss him a lot. He understands I need a break once in a while, and he likes when I let my hair down. Mack knows my story of when I was younger. I didn't have much of a childhood. We were in our apartment, and he looked at a picture of me when I was 18. We had an interesting talk about that._

"_Why don't you dress like this anymore?" He asked me. _

"_If you had noticed, when I first became a ranger, I was still dressing like that. I think after the Blackbeard incident, I became more girly."_

"_I miss this look though."_

_I smiled at him. "Maybe one day I'll dress up for you."_

"_At night?" He seductively propositioned me._

"_Maybe." I naughtily shot back._

"_How about that one night be for the rest of our lives?" He asked as he took out a robin's egg blue box from his pocket. _

_I almost pulled a Kim and fainted right on the spot. He held me up, and he made me sit on my dining room chair. _

_His green eyes got to me. "Will you marry me?"_

_I couldn't speak. I just nodded my head over fifty times. "Of course!" We kissed, and you know what else we did. _

_My life before being a ranger, I was antisocial and awkward. Family life wasn't exactly the greatest; it was interesting, and I made it through my child and teen years. During my time as a ranger I grew up more. I learned to have fun, and I met the love of my life. His beginnings might have been unusual, but at least he made it. We both made it. In November, we plan to finally tie the knot. _

_**(End Dream)**_

Rose shuffled in her bed. A big migraine started to form in her head. "Uhhh." She groaned. The former pink Operation Overdrive ranger looked around the room. It was 04:13 am. Maddie, V, and Ronny weren't in their beds. "They must be partying still." She muttered. Rose ran to the bathroom, she needed to throw up.

She wasn't the only one with the same idea. Katie took the shower stall, Ashley had a sink, Gemma had the other sink. Kim had the toilet, Kendrix had a trashcan.

Rose didn't know where to turn, so she ran to the kitchen sink. She let it loose there. Mia, Lily, and Summer woke up. They had heard Rose's vomiting.

Lily yawned and got a water bottle for Rose. "Are you okay?" Lily asked her.

"Yeah." Rose moaned as she threw up again.

Ashley, Gemma, Kim, Kendrix, and Katie made their way to the front of the suite.

"Someone wake up Trini." Ashley lazily said. "She needs to cure our hangovers."

"I'm not waking her up." Katie forcefully said. Mia looked at her questioningly. "She has a bad temper."

Mia nodded in understanding. "It's okay, I'm like that when I need to be."

Kim was sitting on the counter chair. Her head was on the counter. "You're not the only one." The 'original pink' griped. "I'll wake up Trini then."

Maddie, V, and Ronny came in the suite. They saw all the women in the front.

"Is the party here?" Ronny questioned all the ladies.

Gemma nodded. "Yeah, we all love gathering up after a good vomiting session. The last thing I remember was taking Rose up. Then boom!" They all covered their ears and body. "I'm not going to shoot anything."

Summer was thankful. "She's saying everyone has been throwing up."

"Where did you guys come from?" Rose's attention was on her roommates.

"We gambled for a bit." Maddie said.

V yawned. "I'm tired. I'll be asleep til Noon. Bye!" She bounced off to bed

"Good, uh?" Ronny looked at her cell phone. She couldn't believe it.

Maddie nodded. "Good morning, see ya around noon." Her and Ronny left to bed.

Everyone noticed Emily was still sleeping.

"She can sleep through anything, huh?" Kendrix noted.

"Yeah, that's Emily for you." Mia smiled as she answered.

"THEN YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T HAVE DRANK SO MUCH!" They heard Trini yell.

"IT' ONLY LIKE SIX GIRLS THAT'S IT!" Kim screamed back at her.

Kim went to wake up Trini. Aisha was passed out, as well as Kat. Most of the girls had come back at around 3am. They went to their assigned rooms, but now it was 4 and the alcohol consumption had caught up with some of the girls.

Rose took a sip of her water. "I was just dreaming about my life before Mack and now." She annoyingly mumbled. "The alcohol had to interrupt my dreams." She rolled her eyes. All the ladies looked at her.

Trini angrily stomped out the room. "Line up so we can make this quick." She instructed. The girls who had the really bad hangovers started to line up.

Tori, Alyssa, and Jen came out their rooms.

"Can you guys keep it down in here?" Taylor was frustrated. She just wanted her sleep.

"Please?" Alyssa sweetly questioned.

Jen nodded, and then saw Trini. "Are you healing hangovers right now?" Trini nodded and pointed for her to get after Kendrix. Jen skipped over.

One by one, Kim, Ashley, Katie, Gemma, Kendrix, and Jen were cured of their Hangovers by Trini. They all smiled.

"I'm going back to bed. If any of you wake me up, I will never heal any of you ever again." Trini left to go to her room.

"See you all in the morning!" Alyssa was always cheerful.

"Good night!" They all said to each other.

All of them were back in their respectful beds. The only person that stayed awake was Ashley. Her thoughts drifted to Andros and Alexander. She needed to call them, right now, they should be on the Megaship.

There was an answer. "Hey, I miss you already, how's Alexander?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Ashley Hammond is the next chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4 Ashley's Ambitions

_T_A/N: _Ashley Hammond's Story. Her life during Turbo, Space, the team up, and what really happened between her and Andros after the power?_

**Chapter 4- Ashley's Ambitions**

**Xxxxx**

It was around 05:00 am in the morning. Ashley was on the phone with her husband, Andros.

"_Ash, he's doing good." Andros informed. He knew his wife hated being away from their 10 year old son._

Ashley sighed. "I know this is my break away from it all, but I still miss him."

_Andros laughed. "He's ten. He doesn't always need his mommy all the time. You know, Alexander tells me how much he hates when you give him those long kisses goodbye at school. He's easily embarrassed."_

"Well excuse me, he's growing up too fast." She said. "I want him to know I'm proud, and he's a big boy."

"_I don't get long kisses goodbye anymore." Andros grumbled._

Ashley giggled. "If I'm not mistaken, I gave you a very good, long goodbye, before I left."

_He cleared his throat. "Alex is doing great, right now he's on the simudeck. I think Zhane is with him."_

"Please, tell Zhane not to take out your sister's Astro Glider." The former yellow Space ranger advised. "We know hers is all high tech, it comes with lasers, and a built in DECA, but she's already upset with him."

"_Uh oh, what did he do now?" The red Space ranger asked. _

"He shrunk her favorite bikini."

"_That's good. I need to give Zhane a high four or well, um, is it a high six?" Andros was still confused with human customs. _

"High five? And why?"

"_Karone doesn't need to show off her stomach, legs, and who ha's." He replied. The mental picture disgusted him. _

"Who ha's?" His wife repeated. "Have you been hanging out with the Reds too much?" She knew they all came up with their own terminology.

"_I need to go. Work summons me." Andros said. His wife sighed. "I love you."_

"I love you too. Give Alex my love. Give him a lot of it, okay?"

_He hated when she babied their son. "Okay." Andros said. "Bye._

"Bye." Ashley hung up. She looked around the suite. Everyone was still sleeping, but she was wide awake. "Why is it every time Trini cures me of a hangover, I feel like I got injected with 10 Red Bulls?" She said out loud. Ashley tip toed to her room. She dressed into some workout clothes, and she went to the downstairs gym to workout. Before she left, she grabbed her IPod, so she could get into the zone while exercising.

As Ashley, went to the gym, there were a lot of things on her mind: her husband, son, and her cheerleading squad. She was brought out of her reverie by a man.

"I know you." The husky man, who looked around her age, said.

Ashley looked at him up and down. She had never seen this man in her life. He looked about 260 pounds, 5'9, Hispanic, with black hair and brown eyes. "I don't believe we've ever met. Sorry." She continued walking to the gym.

He followed her. "I was there in Angel Grove." He clarified. "You're the Yellow Space Ranger!" He got excited. "Wow, you look great after all these years."

The former yellow mentally kicked herself. She should've never revealed her identity all those years ago. "Thanks. Well I gotta go." She ran to the gym and closed the door. Last night, no one recognized her because of her former ranger status. Maybe, they did, she wasn't sure. After all, she was drunk.

The husky man wasn't discouraged. "How did it feel wearing spandex? How come there's never been an overweight ranger?" He yelled through the door window.

Ashley smiled small, put on her headphones, and started up her IPod. She went to work out. Hopefully, the guy would leave. Her thoughts drifted to what happened in her life up until now.

**(Ashley's Thinking)**

_Growing up, I never thought my life would turn out this way. My ambition in life was to be a cheerleader. Maybe a cheerleader for the San Francisco 49ers. I never expected to be a ranger, I expected I'd get married and be a mother, but never to I guess, alien. _

_After Tanya Sloan chose me to be her replacement, I was a little nervous. I gladly accepted the position, don't get me wrong, but still it was a lot to take on. I'm a teenager, I wanted to do what teenagers do, date, have fun, cheerlead, find out more about myself. I did not want to have the weight of the world on my soldiers. What if we failed? That would be a major disaster. _

_At least I had the greatest teammates: TJ, the tough, leader, Cassie, the sweet, wannabe rockstar, Carlos, the nice, caring, soccer player, and Justin, the brains behind everything. Our mentor, Dimitria, she was beautiful, but her cryptic-question, talking always bothered me. How can I not think that? Have I not found what she truly meant behind her questions?_

_Becoming a ranger, it changed me. I don't think I'm as girly as I used to be. I mean, I took shop class in high school. Dad had always been good with cars, so I decided to give it a try. I felt like I came out of my shell during my junior year of high school. I kinda had a crush on Carlos, but I never admitted it. It was nice of him to walk to me to my house a couple of times though. _

_After the fall of Eltar, our Turbo powers failed. Then the Power Chamber was attacked. TJ and Carlos convince us to head into space. It was hard to leave Justin behind, but he got to stay on Earth with his family. It's what he's always wanted, but he'll always be my little brother. However, our mission was important. We understood how important Zordon is to the ranger world, and that's what pushed us to fight harder. That's when my goal of being a cheerleader for a football team changed. My new goal was to save planet Earth and the universe. _

_I've never been on a space craft before, but that was only the beginning. That's when my first encounter with Andros happened. At the start, he was very mysterious. Similar to what Mia has said about her boyfriend, Jayden. Must be something with the Red rangers, huh? It took him awhile, but he accepted us as his team. To this day, I still get made fun of for my first encounter of Andros. How was I supposed to know he was human? We just landed on some distant planet!_

_During my first month as a Space ranger, I noticed Carlos had shown an interest in me. Maybe it was wrong of us to act like a couple in front of my grandma. After my Grandma found out we were faking it, she insisted we dated. That gave Carlos an idea. _

"_What should we do this weekend?" Carlos asked me. We were at the Surf Spot, and we were catching up on homework. Being a ranger, school kinda had to be on the backburner. Plus, traveling between Earth and Space was a challenge._

_I shrugged. "What is everyone else doing?"_

_Carlos looked at me. "Ash, I was thinking me and you can do something on our own."_

_I smiled at him, but I was wondering if he wanted something more. "Carlos, are you trying to ask me on a date?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, I think your Grandma is right. We have potential, don't you think?" _

_I saw Cassie and TJ trying to teach Andros how to play poker. There was attraction between Cassie and TJ. It took time for her to get over the Phantom Ranger, but she found who she's meant to be with. Andros made eye contact with me, and I waved at him. _

_Carlos saw the exchange. "You like Andros though."_

"_Carlos, you're a great friend." I admitted. "I really do think I'm having feelings for Andros."_

"_He's cold, kind of mysterious, how can you be with a Karovian though?" Carlos' emotionless demeanor came out._

_I sighed. "Carlos, I thought we understood the value of teamwork. How could you say that about Andros? We don't know him."_

"_You're right, we don't know him." He said. _

"_We should be friends." I got up from my spot and headed over to our other teammates. Of course, I fell right in front of them. Andros kindly held out his hand for me. I smiled and took it. _

_Carlos knew I was serious. It was never brought up again. Carlos sometimes would hint he didn't like me and Andros being together, but it never affected our job as a ranger. _

_Then, my birthday happened. Even though Andros doesn't celebrate birthdays on KO-35, the present he got me was real sweet. I was surprised, and Cassie knew that Andros liked me. I didn't believe her. On my birthday, Astronema, who was later found out to be Karone, kidnapped me. She exchanged places with moi. I'll let you know now, fighting Andros is tough. I think it's in his and Karone's blood to fight. Karone is a tough opponent as well. After he found I was the real Ashley, we were able to defeat the Body Switcher. I had a talk with Cassie after the battle. _

_We were in the Megaship, and in our quarters. _

"_Cass, do you really think Andros likes me?" _

_She nodded. "Why, you don't think he does?"_

"_Yeah, I mean having Carlos as my pretend boyfriend, almost killing him as Astronema, what if there is another girl out there?"_

"_First of all, your reasons are pretty whack." She bluntly said. I furrowed my brows. "The whole thing with Carlos was a ruse. What happened as Astronema, she switched bodies with you. You-"_

"_But it's the mental picture of 'me'-" I stressed the quotation marks around me. "-fighting him."_

"_Who cares? There are plenty of girls out there that can kick ass. Tanya does it to Adam. Trini, Kim, and Aisha also can kick some male butt as well!"_

"_I'm from Earth, he's from KO-35, how could we make it work?"_

"_What's with the insecurities all of a sudden?" She placed her hands on her hips. _

_I shrugged. I honestly had no clue why I was feeling like this. "I don't know."_

_Cassie went to my dresser. She picked up the present from Andros. "This." She pointed at it. "Tells me he cares for you." She gave it to me. I smiled at her. "Now, if you excuse me I have to see TJ. We have to work out battle plans."_

"_AKA make out like there's no tomorrow?"_

_She glared at me. "Shut up!" She walked out. _

_I giggled. I looked at the present again. A few days later, I realized I wasn't the only one insecure about our feelings. Andros was red with envy when Zhane started to teach me how to-_

**(Ashley's Snapped Out her Thinking)**

Ashley stopped working out. She noticed there were 10 more people standing outside the door. She heard the husky man. "That's the Yellow Space ranger!" He kept waving at her. The tourists were taking pictures of her.

The former space ranger rolled her eyes. "What was I thinking revealing myself?" She quietly said. After learning about telekinesis from Andros, Zhane, and Karone; Ashley learned a little bit of telepathy too. She hoped Karone would be able to understand her, and she quickly closed her eyes.

"_Get down to the gym, Karone. I need you to get these people away from me. Don't bring Cassie either."_

Ashley opened up her eyes. Karone was quick, and she listened very intently. The former yellow continued her working out and thinking.

**(Ashley's Thoughts)**

_-where was I again? That's right, I learned telekinesis from Zhane. I had no clue Andros could get so jealous of me. I mean, seriously, do Karovians even have that type of emotion? Either way, it happened, but Zhane wasn't trying to get close to me. Apparently, there was someone else, who was also close to Andros, Zhane had his eyes on. I thought it was interesting, Zhane liked someone else. After the battle on that day, Andros and I went to watch Halley's Comet. We were watching it, and we had a talk. _

"_Why do you think I would like Zhane?"_

_Andros shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought since you guys were spending a lot of time together."_

_I smiled at his observation. "It's funny, after my birthday, I had a talk with Cassie, and I thought you didn't like me._

"_What?" He was surprised. _

"_I guess it was my insecurities."_

"_You weren't the only one." We both watched as the comet went by. _

"_Can comets act like shooting stars?"_

_He smiled. "Why don't you find out?"_

_I made a wish, and I should've known he could read minds also. After I made my wish, he kissed me. I deepened it. For an alien, or well not so alien, he really was a good kisser. I blushed profusely after that kiss. It reinforced his feelings for me, and I felt strongly attached to Andros after that. _

_A couple of weeks later, I noticed Zhane had been acting weird. Kind of like he was in love. There was no way he was in love with me. Maybe Cassie? No, TJ would kill him. Maybe it was a fellow Kerovian? I walked to his room, and I saw there was a picture on his dresser. I gasped. It was a picture of Astronema. He saw me. _

"_Ash!" He whined. _

"_Our villain; and you love her?"_

"_It's more than that." He said as he stared at the picture. "She's not all evil." At that point, we had no clue how right he was. He told me about what happened, and how mad she was about the date he bailed out on. _

"_You bailed out on the date?" I giggled. _

_He shook his head. "I fell asleep, then that monster, how was I supposed to know?"_

"_Poor Zhane, at first I thought you were in love with Cassie."_

_Zhane got pale. "You know TJ would kick my ass."_

_I laughed. "Have you told Andros?"_

_He shook his head. "No, should I?"_

"_Na, we will leave that between us." I confided. _

_Zhane blew out a breath of relief. _

_When we found out Astronema was Karone, Andros' lost sister, I can't lie, I was a little bit wary of bringing her on the ship. I wasn't sure if she could be trusted, but as Andros' girlfriend, I had faith in him. He wanted his twin sister on board with us, he had been without her for a long time. One day, I was battling Quatrons on the simudeck. Karone had a talk with me. _

_She was watching me fight. "Are you in love with my brother?"_

_I stopped. "DECA turn off the action." I turned to Karone. _

"_Turning off action." DECA informed. _

"_I care about him a lot." I said. I was only 18 at the time. I didn't know what love was. If it felt like how I was feeling, then maybe, yes, I was in love with Andros at the time. "When I first met him, he was really a loner." She nodded at me. "Why?"_

"_From what I remembered, he's always been like that. We are both kind of like that. It could be from what happened to our parents, or because of what happened when I got kidnapped." She explained. "Maybe it could be from the battle I've been causing. But, after everything I've done to all of you, he still wanted me to be here, why?"_

"_That's something you should be asking Andros." I looked at her and noticed the guilty expression on her face. "Hey, we know you were kidnapped, and I know you feel bad for everything, but there is good in everyone."_

"_No wonder my brother has taken a liking to you." She smiled small at me. "It's nice to see Andros like this. I hope we can be, um-"_

"_Friends?" I supplied. _

_She nodded. "Bye." She walked off. There was something sad I felt about Karone. _

_It probably had to do with Zhane not being present. He helped the citizens of KO-35. The silver space ranger and her never got to spend time together while she was on the ship. She was taken by Elipticor and brainwashed again. Her fighting became more ruthless. There was no more Karone, she was again, Astronema, Princess of Evil. The Psycho rangers were created, Cassie and I were pinned against each other, Silvy, Carlos' friend, blackmailed him after she learned his identity. I couldn't tell you how scared I was of the Psycho rangers, I really thought it was the end of us. _

_The final battle with Karone, who became the Queen of Evil, changed everything. It was a two day battle. The first day, Zhane lost his zord. We demorphed because we became so weak. Andros had left that night to talk to his sister. The citizens of Angel Grove gave up on the rangers. The following morning, Astronema demanded we show ourselves to her. How could we? One of the cardinal rules as a ranger was to keep our identity a secret. The citizens stuck up for us, so Cassie, TJ, Zhane, Carlos, and I decided to show who were. We morphed in front of everyone. We battled hard, but Andros battled the hardest. He fought for his sister, and to get Zordon out of there. But that wasn't the case, Zordon demanded for Andros to destroy his tube. Andros couldn't do it, and he landed a devastating blow towards his sister. That's when he did it. The evil was gone, but it was a heavy cost. Zordon was __**gone**__. _

_Andros and I were almost separated. I couldn't live on KO-35. He made a choice, he decided to come back with us to Earth. Not only him, but Karone and Zhane did as well. They were finally together. _

_After we landed on Earth, we went to the memorial for Zordon. Zordon's 12 were there. Jason, Kim, and Tommy were ready to pounce on Andros. _

"_I should kill you!" Jason went to attack, but Bill, Zack, Adam, and Rocky held him back._

_Andros shook his head. "He demanded that I do it."_

"_Why did you listen?" Tears were coming down Kim's face._

"_He wanted it, if there was any other way, then I wouldn't have done it." Andros replied. I held his hand to support him. _

_Tommy's eyes had been green the whole entire time. He glared at Andros with fury. "How could you? After everything he has done? If it wasn't for him, there wouldn't be Power Rangers." His eyes went back to brown. "__**You**__, wouldn't have been one."_

_Karone defended Andros. "I'm sorry." All the former rangers turned to her. "If I wasn't brainwashed, if I wasn't deemed the Queen or Princess of Evil, then none of this would've happened. Zordon kept trying to make me see the good again, but I couldn't." She started crying. Andros came up to her. _

_Andros hated to see his sister crying. "Put yourself in my shoes." He calmly stated. "If you were asked by Zordon, your mentor, father figure, the well, respected man we all know." They all looked at him. "I'm saying that because he was all of that to me, maybe more, if he asked you to break his tube for all of humanity, could you have told him no?"_

_After that, we spent our time in silence respecting the man and the legacy he began. I understood why the former rangers were upset, but I'm sure they couldn't have done what Andros did. _

**(Ashley's Thoughts Stopped)**

There was more commotion outside. Ashley took off her headphones. She looked outside. There were even more people crowded out the door. Cassie was getting bombarded by people.

"Look!" The husky man, who she found out, was named Edgar, pointed at Cassie. "It's the pink Space ranger!"

Kat walked through one of the walls. "Hey, Ash." She nonchalantly greeted. The former pink Zeo was in her workout clothes.

"Ugh. I told Karone not to send Cassie. I just needed Karone." Ashley upped the speed of the treadmill.

"Well, Karone thought you said get Cassie down there." Kat said as she began to use the elliptical machine. "A few more girls are coming. We decided to work out after all the drinking we did."

Cassie, Karone, Syd and Emily finally came through the doors. Ashley saw all of them. "Karone, I said don't get Cassie." She hissed.

Karone shrugged. "So, I heard wrong." Her machine of choice was the treadmill near her sister in law.

Syd used her powers to lock the door. "For someone who could read people's minds, you did a bad job."

"I agree with Sydney!" Ashley said.

"We should've never revealed we were rangers." Cassie muttered. She went to the yoga mats. "That guy practically overran me. I really wanted to chuck him through a slot machine."

"It was Zordon's number one rule." Kat reiterated. "Never reveal your identity." Zordon's 12 always kept reminding the Space rangers they should've never done that.

Emily was stretching. "Ashley, how long have you been down here?" She had noticed her fellow yellow was gone.

"Not long, maybe half an hour." Ashley kept working out. "That stupid guy realized who I was and stalked the door like he was a bodyguard."

"More like paparazzi." Syd said. She went to the cycles. "There must've been 30 people by the door."

Ashley put her headphones back on. "Don't bother me, I'm thinking." The girls respected her, and they nodded.

**(Ashley's Thinking…. Again)**

_After being a ranger, my next ambition was to be a fashion designer. I went to school for it. Sadly, Andros had to go back to KO-35. We started a long distance relationship. It was hard, and we made it work for about six months. _

_We broke up because it got harder trying to be with someone on a different planet. On top of that, Andros was still involved with the ranger life. That was something I honestly couldn't handle. I've witnessed, even been a part of the battles in space, it's a dangerous universe out there. The break up was hard on both of us, but in the end it made us stronger. I was a firm believer, if we break up, and then somehow made it back together, we were meant to be. I believe other female rangers believe in that saying. _

_Six months after our break up, Alpha 6 sent us the distress call for the Psycho Rangers' return, we immediately got on the ship. I took up the power of the Yellow Space ranger once again. The team up between Space and Lost Galaxy was a somewhat bittersweet one. Andros and I were reunited. The love between us was still there. _

"_Hey, Ash." Andros said. We were on Terra Venture, just walking around. _

_I smiled at him. "Hey, Andros. How's Karone and Zhane?"_

"_They're good. Marriage, as you call it on Earth, is happening between them."_

"_Really? Wow, that's great." I looked at him. "And, what's been going on with you?"_

_I saw he took a deep breath. He grabbed for my hand. I still felt a spark. "I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you too." I confessed. He smiled at me. "I understand why we broke up but-" He immediately kissed me. The not so unsociable guy made the first move. I couldn't have been happier. I kissed him back. _

_Cassie, TJ, Carlos, Leo and Kendrix had walked in on us. _

"_It's about damn time!" TJ yelled. _

_Cassie smacked his arm. "Way to ruin their reunion, Babe." She rolled her eyes. _

_Andros and I parted. We blushed, and he grabbed my hand. We walked to our friends. _

_Somehow, Psycho Pink was revived. She read the mind of Kendrix, and they went to get the Savage Sword. The pink Galaxy ranger sacrificed herself. With the defeat of the Psycho rangers, we lost Kendrix, or we thought we did. We had to leave, there was a mission on Earth we needed to complete. _

_Cassie was feeling depressed about what happened on Terra Venture. She came over to my apartment, a couple of days after the team up. _

"_Cass, she did what she felt was right." I comforted her. _

_Cassie had tears in her eyes. "I should've helped her." _

"_How? From what you said and what we saw, your Astro morpher was destroyed. She was morphed, and she still didn't survive." I placed my hand on her knee. "You would've been gone."_

"_But my spirit would still have said bye to you guys." Cassie exclaimed. _

"_I don't know what you are going through, but you know, she didn't die in vain. She did it to destroy the sword."_

_Cassie nodded in understanding. _

_Andros came in the room. "You know, TJ is worried about you." He came to sit down with me. _

"_I know, he's been telling me." She said. _

_I went to grab her a cup of water. "When we're older, we can have more adult drinks." She giggled for the first time since we came back from Terra Venture. It was nice to see that smile on her face._

"_I don't get it." Andros furrowed his brows. I didn't explain it to him. _

_My career as a fashion designer didn't pan out. I was okay with that, and after that happened, I spent time with Andros, Zhane, and Karone on KO-35. Karone became a sister. We've been really close since her time as Astronema. Andros couldn't be happier. He values us as the two most important women in his life. Zhane and Karone were happily married. Sometimes, it was weird for Andros to see his best friend and sister married, but he's accepted it. _

_When Andros proposed to me, I was shocked, but I told him we needed to meet my parents. At that point, he hadn't met them yet. That was a day to remember. We were eating dinner at my parent's house. _

_I was sitting next to Andros, my parents were on opposite sides of the table. My 16 year old brother, and my Grandma were sitting on the opposite side of me and Andros. Grandma smiled at us. After the whole Carlos fiasco, she realized she was wrong. Andros really was the one for me._

_After Andros admitted he was from a distant planet, the shock wore in. Once it was gone, my Dad spoke up. "So, Andros." My Dad nervously started. "Where exactly is KO-35?" _

_Andros took a bite of his mashed potatoes. "It's-"_

"_In between KO-34 and KO-36, Daddy." I anxiously replied. I'm not sure why I interrupted, but I was thinking it would make things less tense between them. Things weren't really tense though. Maybe I was feeling nervous?_

_Dad smiled at me. "Pumpkin, I think I was asking Andros." He pointed at him with a fork. _

_My smile faltered. Andros placed a hand on my knee and looked at me. "Ash, I can talk to your Dad." He turned his attention to my dad. "Mr. Hammond, the Karoven Outpost is in the universe. It is located near the Milky Way, but not exactly in the Milky Way. We orbit around Aquitar, Mirinoi, and Onyx. Even though, we, the good guys, aren't welcome on Onyx."_

_Mommy smiled. "So, is it by the moon?"_

_Grandma noticed there was a ring on my finger. "Are you going to be my grandson in law?"_

"_What?" Dad spit out his drink._

"_Cool, Andros can you dye my hair like yours?" Joey, my brother, asked. He thought it would bring him the ladies. _

_I blushed. "Now, Daddy, I've been with Andros for a while. I love him, he asked me, and I accepted."_

"_This is the first time, I've met him though!" My Dad practically yelled. _

"_Mr. Hammond, I love your daughter. I don't mean any harm by trying to marry her." Andros said. _

"_Ashley, this is wonderful news!" My mom gushed. She got up. "We got to plan everything, your dress, the caterers, where are we going to have it." I saw her leave. _

"_Joey, Mom, can you please leave? I need to talk to Ashley and Andros." My Dad directed. _

"_Go easy on them." Grandma requested. Joey stayed because he wanted to see the encounter._

_Grandma smacked his head. "What?" She grabbed him by the collar. Her and my brother walked out. _

_My dad sighed. "Andros, no disrespect to you, but this is the first time I've met you."_

"_Dad." He looked at me. "I love Andros, I've been in love with him since I first met him. It's been two years, I know I want to be with him for the rest of my life."_

"_Ashley, you are 19, you don't know what you want!" _

_Andros felt uncomfortable. We didn't have this problem because his parents were deceased. I wasn't going to back down though. This is what I wanted. Regardless of what he thought, I want to be with Andros. _

"_How can you say that to me? I was a God damn power ranger for two years. I had to come back and forth between Earth and space to protect the universe. I've lived a life that most 19 year olds couldn't handle. No matter what, who stuck by my side doing the same? Andros. That's who. Daddy, please." I begged. He looked at me with a defeated look on his face. "Please, give us the blessing."_

_He looked at Andros. My fiancé nodded. "You two aren't having sex are you?"_

"_What's that?" Andros asked. _

_I looked at him. "What? You don't know what sex is?"_

"_No, I've never done it." My Dad brightened up at his comment. _

"_It's a bad thing, anyways, son." My Dad held out his hand for him. Andros cautiously took it. _

_I rolled my eyes. My next goal, tell or show Andros what sex is. _

_From that point, Andros became a part of the family. A year later we married. Shortly after that, I got pregnant with Alexander. He figured out what sex was, and well, he's what you call an undercover freak. Just thinking about his skills makes me a very happy woman. Anyways, he almost missed out on the birth of our son because of that stupid Forever Red mission. _

"_Where the hell is Andros?" I yelled at Cassie. She was holding my hand, I almost broke it.  
><em>

"_Nurse!" She barked. Cassie glared at me. "I need an x-ray for my hand."The nurse nodded._

"_I thought they were going to be done." I said._

"_You aren't the only one." She called TJ again. _

"_Ashley, we need to get you in a room now." The Doctor said. _

"_My husband's not here though."_

_My doctor shook his head. "This baby is coming."_

_I screamed in fury. _

"_Oh hell no!" Cassie yelled. _

"_What?" I frantically asked. Her yelling made me think something happened to Andros or TJ._

_Cassie shook her head. "You broke my nail."_

"_Bitch!" I screamed in agony. All she cared about was a nail. As for me, I've been in labor for 6 hours now, my idiotic husband decided to fight on the moon- I needed to kill Mr. Multicolored ranger by the way, the pain was really unbearable, I've been carrying a Goddamn baby for the past 8 months, and all she cared about was a nail. "You should shove that nail up your-"_

"_Ash!" Andros came running down the hall. I sighed a breath of relief. "You really think I was going to forget about this?"_

"_At this point I didn't know what to think." I told him. _

_18 hours later, Alexander Andros Hammond, he took my last name since Andros didn't have one, was born. He was 7 pounds 6 oz., 25", he already had the dual toned hair going on too. Zhane and Karone are the Godparents. The other set of Godparents are TJ and Cassie. _

_I spent 3 years taking care of Alex before I chose to go back to work. I decided to be a cheerleading coach. I love my job. Some of the former rangers' daughters, and a son, are on my team. They're amazing. _

_Alex has telekinesis powers like his Dad. He's perfected them, and he's already training to be the next Red Space ranger. I couldn't be any prouder. He is mine and Andros' motivation to provide him a better life in this world. He doesn't mine living on both the Astro Megaship and in our condo in Angel Grove. If anything, he is more unique because of his two cultures. The girls in his class don't seem to mind. _

_As I have pointed out before, my goal in life was to be a cheerleader for the San Francisco 49ers, now, my ambition in life is to provide for my son and husband. I couldn't be happier._

_**(Ashley Finally Stopped Thinking)**_

"Are you done thinking?" Kat questioned Andros' wife.

Ashley took out hear headphones and turned off the machine. "Yeah. Woo, that was a long workout."

"Let me guess, thinking about Andros and Alex?" Syd asked as she, Cassie and Emily did their garland pose and slowly extended themselves into dolphin pose. After the cycling, she decided to do yoga.

"I miss them." She replied.

Karone was still jogging. "Did you talk to my brother?" She asked as she panted.

Ashley went to sit down for a bit. "Yeah, I told him not to let Zhane take your glider out, you are still mad at your husband."

"I'm not still mad. I'm a little upset." Karone smartly retorted.

Kat giggled. "You are Zhane have the weirdest relationship, I swear."

"Like you are your hubby?" She shot back at Kat.

"Hey, me and my husband are happy okay." Kat stopped working out.

"We should all head upstairs before they send the search party after us." Cassie got their attention. She looked out the door. People were still out there. "Ugh, how are we going to get out now?"

Emily looked. "Is this how it always is when Cassie and Ashley come out?"

"Not usually." Karone said. "It becomes kind of suspicious when Dana and Kelsey are with them though."

"Well, I need to get up to the room." Kat said. The former pink smirked. "Bye!" She walked through one of the other walls.

"Bitch!" They all muttered except for Emily. She wasn't one for cussing.

Karone and Cassie put their hands on their hips. "It's not like we are being held captive." Cassie said.

"Or, you're stuck in a giant wedding cake that houses tears of crying brides." Emily added. All the former rangers looked at her. She laughed and told them the story.

"Dayu must be a wench." Karone noted. "But, she's still not bad as me."

Syd used her supernatural ability to release the hold on the door. She noticed other people were trying to get into the room. "On three, we run out." They nodded. "1, 2, 3." They all ran out the room, but bumped into some of the people trying to work out. The former rangers stumbled a bit, but ran out.

"Look!" Edgar yelled. "There they go." He began to run after them.

"Karone do something!" Ashley yelled.

There wasn't time or a way to be secretive to do something. Thirty people were chasing the former rangers.

"I wish we could still teleport." Cassie murmured.

Ashley stopped. She turned to their followers. "We aren't even rangers anymore. Just stop following us!"

"But you saved the world." A woman said.

Cassie smiled. "That was a long time ago. We are just on vacation, and we want a break. So if you'd excuse us. We gotta go."

"Are you ladies rangers too?" Another guy in the crowd looked at Karone, Syd, and Emily.

"I'm just a country girl." Emily replied. She played stupid. "I don't know what the power rangers are."

The crowd yelled information at her about the power rangers. People yelled about Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Galaxy. They talked about Zords, and the colors of each ranger. Where the sightings of rangers have been, it was a madhouse.

"Wow." Emily acted like she hadn't heard of them before. "Well, bye!" She ran to the elevators.

Cassie, Syd, Karone, and Ashley were now stuck. How were they going to get out now? For ten minutes, the girls were hassled with questions. They saw Tori. With her finger, water was spilled on the floor. She signaled for the girls to come forward. The former rangers did, and the crowd tried to follow, but they had slipped on the water. The ones that didn't had fallen on top of people.

"You are a life savior." Syd gratefully praised Tori.

The former Blue ranger laughed. "So, I've been told. Emily let me know you guys needed help. How was your guys' workout?" They were all in the elevators.

"Great, until that mob of people were stalking the door." Cassie answered.

"What are the plans for today?" Karone asked Tori. They had been gone for an hour or so. Something must've been thought of.

"Well, we are going to get ready, and then head down for brunch. After that, I believe we are heading to the mall." She informed.

After a couple of minutes, they got off on their floor.

"That's great, I need to shower." Ashley smelled her armpit. The girls looked at her disgustingly. "What?"

They just laughed at her. Once they got in the suite, they noticed almost everyone was up. There were 29 girls, and two big showers. How was this going to go?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _The next chapter will be Tori Hanson._


	5. Chapter 5 Tori's Tales

**A/N: **_Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ninja Ranger, what has she been up to since her ranger days?_

**Chapter 5- Tori's Tales**

**Xxxxx**

Maddie, V, and Ronny were the only ones still sleeping. All the other ladies were awake getting ready. Since there were two, big shower stalls, and the women were comfortable with each other, there could be up to 6 women in one stall.

Mia and Emily patiently waited for their turn.

Tori came up to them. "If you want, you can take a shower on the patio."

"What?" Mia furrowed her brows. She held on to their shower supplies.

"I have the power of water." Tori smiled. "I can spray the water while you shower."

"Well, I kinda like to be…" Emily's voice trailed off.

"Naked?" Summer asked them. They nodded. "Karone!" The former Queen of Evil made her way over. "Can you hold up a sheet for Mia and Emily while Tori sprays them with water?"

Karone had already taken a shower, so she was free. "Sure." She smiled at the newly inducted ladies. The five women made their way to the patio. Karone went to the bathroom. The women always had a big shower curtain lying around just for this case. They were thankful for Tori's power of water. The former villain used both her hands to hold up the curtain. It looked more like a tent, now.

Emily and Mia went under the sheet. They tossed their clothes on the patio chairs. "Ready!" They yelled.

Tori concentrated. Water came out of her fingers and it went into the sheet for the girls to shower. "Tell me when to stop."

After a few minutes, Mia told her to stop. She did, and then Tori continued again. It was a 20 minute shower for the girls.

They were putting on their towels. "Done!" Emily said.

Karone brought the sheet back to her. "How was it?"

"Different, but I like it." Mia answered.

"I wonder if Kevin can do soemthing like that." Emily thought about it. She needed to ask him.

Mia smiled. "Thanks, Tori and Karone." Her and Emily went to finish getting ready.

The former Pink Galaxy and Blue Ninja Storm rangers smiled at her.

Most of the women were done getting ready. They just needed to do their hair and makeup. Kendrix and Taylor were going to blow dry the women's hair. Mia couldn't do it because she didn't have her Samurizer to do so. Vida could've helped, but she was still sleeping. The girls took turns getting their hair dried by their friends.

"I think this is the only time I use my supernatural power." Taylor informed as Dana came to get her hair dried. She blew on Dana's hair.

"At least I don't get fried ends when you or Kendrix blow dry my hair." Kim mentioned. She felt her hair. "It's all silky."

"I like doing this. It helps us get ready faster." Kendrix said. She blow dried Kira's hair.

An ape and turtle folding zord came flying in the air.

"Incoming!" Tanya warned. All the women ducked.

The zords went to their respective owners. Their boyfriends sent them little notes again.

"Why couldn't our zords do that?" Aisha asked. She went to see what their notes said.

All of them shrugged.

Alyssa saw Mia and Emily's face. "Aw, I think that's so cute." She smiled and finished getting ready.

An hour later all the girls were finally ready to go. Maddie, V, and Ronny had woken up. Those three girls went to get ready. Ronny used her super speed. She got ready in 15 minutes. Maddie and V took longer to get ready.

"We'll meet you guys downstairs." Maddie said.

V nodded. "We shouldn't take long."

"Want company?" Tori questioned the girls. They nodded. "I'll stay with Maddie and V." She walked to the computer, so she could check her emails.

"Me too." Alyssa said. She went to get a drink, and then sat on one of the couches.

Kat, Tanya, Kim, Dana, Kelsey, Ashley, Mia, Emily, Karone, Taylor, Jen, Trini, Aisha, Rose, Gemma, Lily, Summer, Kira, Z, Syd, Katie, Cassie, Kendrix, Maya, and Ronny left to go downstairs. They told the girls to meet them at the buffet.

Alyssa walked over to Tori. She saw Tori had pulled up a website to a surf shop- T&B Surf Shop. Alyssa gasped. "I didn't know you owned a surf shop. I thought you were just an academy instructor."

Tori smiled. "It's a joint venture between me and Blake. I thought I mentioned it before."

"How is he?" Alyssa asked.

The former Blue Ninja ranger's thoughts went to her husband. "Great. He's such a good father to BJ and Dawn. He's still involved in racing. And-"

"He's still involved?" Alyssa worriedly asked.

"Calm down, Alyssa." Tori giggled. "He's just a sponsor." She saw Alyssa relaxed.

"I was worried there for a minute." Alyssa's phone rang. "Let me take this outside."

Tori watched the White Jungle Fury ranger go to the patio. She went back to the computer and clicked on the biography of the owners. There showed a picture of Tori, Blake, and their five year old son, Blake Jr. (BJ) and their three year old daughter, Dawn. She smiled at the picture. All of them were dressed in some type of blue. She read the biography, then stopped on the line that still hunts her to this day. "His heart stopped twice, no one was sure he would make it. Miraculously, he survived." Tori took herself back to ranger days…

**(Flashback)**

_When I first attended the Wind Ninja Academy, I didn't think anything would come out of it. However, there was a lot that came out of it. Though, I never believed Dustin that Power Rangers existed, I became one. I was the first female Blue Ranger. Maddie seemed to follow in my footsteps. _

_I always felt left out being the only girl. I mean, guys don't take me serious. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I was the damsel in distress. I'm big, bad, and tough. I can kick ass with the rest them. Okay, I was never big, maybe when I was pregnant, especially with Dawn, oh man did I get huge. _

_So I became a ranger, and became best friends with Dustin, Cam, and Shane. I always hated when the guys picked on Cam. He's a sweetheart, sometimes he berated us, but he only wanted to be a ninja. He made a better Samurai anyway. During my ranger time I met Blake Bradley. I heard that comment, when he saidI was 'fine'. I, also, had a crush on Blake. Even though our elements aren't supposed to mix, we definitely meshed well. Especially, after he was done with his whole I'm an evil ranger thing. Of course, he deflected to the side of good, which was started by Dr. Tommy Oliver, then Kat Hilliard continued it, followed by Ryan Mitchell, Merrick, Trent, I guess, Leanbow, should be included in that list, and then Tyzonn. _

_Anyways, Blake and I flirted. I admit we both had our jealous streaks. There was major dancing around each other and flirting between the both of us. I had a talk with Hunter about me and Blake's status. _

"_Hunter, what's up with your brother?" I asked him. We had a break and were at Storm Chargers. _

_Hunter closed the magazine he was reading. "What do you mean, Tor?" I saw the nervous expression on his face. _

"_Don't you 'what do you mean, Tor', me." I jokingly said back to him. He didn't get the joking part._

_Hunter freaked. "Don't hurt me Tori!" He placed his hands in front of his body. _

"_What are you talking about?" I looked at him. _

_The Crimson ranger relaxed. "Usually, when girls say what you said earlier, they are like all upset and want to fight." He explained. I furrowed my brows. "Tor, when you hit, you hit like a man."_

"_I don't know whether or not I should take offence to that." I told him. I changed the subject. "Anyways, what's up with Blake?"_

"_He's at the track. There's nothing wrong with him. He's not sick or anything. Or evil or anything like that, why?" He asked. _

_I sighed. "Well, one minute he likes me the next he doesn't. Does he or doesn't me?"_

"_He does. Why?"_

"_Nothing has ever come of it, that's why."_

"_When would you guys have time to date?" He questioned. _

_I thought about it. He's right. When would we have time to date? We're busy fighting Kelzaks, monsters, an evil guy with a horrible face mask, his two wannabe fashionista nieces, and a sidekick named Choobo. _

"_I guess you're right." I told him. "Is that why you haven't started a relationship with a certain person?" _

_He blushed. "Shh. We haven't admitted our feelings to everyone else, but I know we are going to soon. I see the looks, I feel the touches." He smiled. We continued talking more about it._

_Apparently, Blake, Dustin, and Shane made their way to the store. For some reason, Blake thought I liked Hunter. I couldn't believe it. That was never the case. I swore I could've died from laughter. _

_We were in Ninja Ops, and Hunter and Blake were arguing. _

"_I saw it with my own eyes, Bro." Blake said. _

"_You saw nothing with your eyes!" Hunter yelled. _

_Dustin and Shane went up to them. "What's going on guys?" Shane was being nosy. _

"_Hunter likes Tori." Blake answered. _

"_I knew it." Dustin decided to stir things up. Blake and Hunter glared at him for different reasons._

_Cam and I walked into Ninja Ops. The Bradleys were glaring holes into Dustin's head. _

"_Not that I care, but what happened?" Cam examined the situation. I nodded. _

_Blake and Hunter were still glaring at Dustin. Shane turned his attention to us. "Hunter likes you." Cam smiled. It wasn't like he already knew that. The Red Wind Ninja ranger didn't seem to see Cam's glowing face. "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_Cam was going to speak up, but Hunter and Blake intervened. "I can't believe you!" Blake shouted at his brother. _

_Hunter sighed. "Don't accuse me."_

"_I will accuse you!" Blake accused. "You had to fall for Tori, out of all people?"_

"_What!" Cam and I yelled at the same time. _

_Hunter looked at Cam. He hoped Cam wasn't mad at the accusation being tossed around._

"_Tori?" Cam scoffed at Hunter. Hunter shook his head. The Green Samurai looked at me. "You had to go with all the Bradleys didn't you?" He put his hands on his hips. Dustin and Shane furrowed their brows. They were completely confused. _

"_Cam, you can't believe that." Okay, I knew there was something going on between Hunter and Cam, but I didn't know they were that serious. _

_Hunter freaked out more. Blake ignored what was going on between Cam and I. _

"_Dude, are you like totally confused?" Dustin asked Shane._

"_Dude, I am like really confused." Shane looked at the four of us. Blake vs. Hunter and I was vs. Cam. _

_Blake growled. "You're supposed to be my brother."_

"_You're supposed to be my friend." Cam growled at me. _

_Hunter and I exchanged looks. We had no clue what the hell was going on, nor how this started. _

"_I don't like Tori!" Hunter snarled at his brother._

"_I don't like Hunter!" I snarled at Cam. _

_This situation was amusing to Dustin and Shane because I could hear them snickering at each other. That made me mad. We have two feuding brothers, and I am feuding with my teammate. Where is Sensei? Probably sleeping. That sounded really good at that moment. _

"_Why were you and Hunter talking at Storm Chargers so secretively?" Blake asked. _

"_Yeah, why were you two talking so secretively?" Cam jumped on the question bandwagon. _

_Hunter and I rolled our eyes, since when are Blake and Cam partners in crime? Crime fighting, yes, I understand that. In general, I never saw that one coming. _

_I rolled my eyes. "I don't like Hunter, Hunter doesn't like me. End of story. Can we get back to pressing matters like fighting Choobo?"_

"_Not until I find out the truth." Blake roared. _

"_Seriously, this is getting old." I told Blake. He glared at me. _

_Cam noticed Hunter trying to sneak away. "Oh no, you are not trying to leave." Hunter stood put. "Have you been lying to me?"_

_Dustin and Shane stared wide eyed at Cam and Hunter. _

"_Did you see that coming?" Shane asked. _

_Dustin shook his head. "I had no clue that Hunter really liked Tori. I thought they were friends, and Hunter had respect for Blake." _

"_Sometimes Dustin can be really clueless." I muttered. _

"_What? No." Shane looked at Dustin in disbelief. "Cam and Hunter." He signaled with his eyebrows at the couple._

"_Cam and Hunter? Are what?" Dustin didn't catch on. _

_Blake looked at his brother and Cam. "Cam and Hunter?" He motioned with his eyebrows. _

_Cam waited for Hunter to admit it. Hunter didn't. "Ugh. I'm out of here then." Cam walked off. _

"_No, Babe, wait!" Hunter ran after Cam. _

_The looks on their faces was priceless. Blake, Dustin, and Shane looked at the bickering couple. Their eyes blinked several times. Yes, for clarification, Cam and Hunter are in love with each other. Very much in love with each other. They've been together for about 7 years now. Together they are raising twin girls, Lillian and Jillian. Lilly and Jilly for short. _

_Our time as a ranger was coming to a close. When we finally had our last battle against Lothor, I swore Blake mouthed 'I love you'. I'm not sure, and I never did ask him about it. I should text him and ask. _

_We used up our powers to send Lothor to the Abyss of Evil. I got promoted to teach at the Wind Ninja Academy. Blake decided to go pro in racing. I supported his decision. Part of me was sad he wouldn't at least take a part time position at the Thunder Ninja Academy. Hunter was a full time instructor. We are allies with them, but no, he wanted to race. _

_I lost contact with Blake. Even though, I thought he told me I love you, we stopped talking. There wasn't an email, a text message, or a phone call. He did his thing, and I did mine. When we teamed up with Dino Thunder, I seriously thought him and Kira had something going on. We fought after the big fight._

"_Not one phone call or text, but you seem to be buddy buddy with Kira." I said to him on Dr. Oliver's porch. _

"_Really?" Blake retorted. I just looked at him. "How can you say that? I just met her."_

"_What's with the free passes?"_

"_Is this what this is about? Free passes, do you need some?" He asked me as he took some out of his pocket._

_I screamed in frustration. "Blake, you don't get it." How could he be this nonchalant after all these months? When we first met, he acted like he cared for me, then all of a sudden, I'm nothing to him. But the next young thing that came around he showed her love and affection? Doesn't seem like she needed it, hello she had like two other guys after her. _

"_Tell me, Tor, cause I don't get it." He couldn't believe our friendship came to this point. He felt bad, but his racing was way too important to give up. I had no clue he was doing it for a specific reason, but he was. _

"_I can't just tell you. You need to know it." I simply said and walked back into the house. _

_Almost a year later, Dustin, Marah, Shane, Kapri, and Hunter and Cam invited me to a concert. Kira Ford was performing at the Honda Civic Center. I decided to go. I never did have any animosity towards Kira. I mean, I jumped to conclusions. She was still in high school, and her two teammates seemed to already fancy her. She fancied one of them. Why should I think something between her and Blake happened?_

_My teammates and two former evil henchwomen wanted to know if we could get backstage. They went to talk to the bodyguard. _

"_We are friends of Kira Ford." Dustin said. _

_The Bodyguard wasn't impressed. "You know how often I hear that?"_

"_We aren't lying." Hunter was determined. _

"_Can you please tell Kira, we are here to see her. She won't mind." Shane added. _

_I have to admit, I have some tenacious friends. The bodyguard went to the back. A few minutes later, "You all can go in." He said. Dustin, Shane, Hunter, and Cam smugly smiled at the Bodyguard. I giggled a little._

_We walked to the back. There, in Kira's dressing room was her and Blake. It felt reminiscent of the time he had taken Sensei Watanabe. The feeling was exactly the same. "Blake?" The utter disbelief was present in my voice. _

"_Hey guys!" He came up to hug all of us. _

_Kira smiled. "Wow, thanks for coming to my show." She hugged all of as too. The thing I liked about Kira was she never let fame go to her head. It wasn't a fake hug she gave us. It was a genuine hug. I may have seemed so cold to her was the fact that Blake was in her room. After almost three years, I was still harboring jealous feelings towards any girl near Blake. I don't know why. _

"_Blake, what are you doing here?" Shane asked. Last we heard, Blake was racing in Nevada. _

_Hunter nodded. "Man, I feel like a douche for not keeping in touch."_

"_I was actually coming to surprise you all." Blake told us. Hunter was shocked. "I ran into Kira in LAX, she gave me free tickets. Must've been returning the favor from long ago."_

"_Crazy. You know meeting all randomly like that." Dustin said. He looked between the two. "It was random right?"_

_Kira giggled. "Yes it was." She smiled at me. _

_I didn't, couldn't speak. It was weird seeing them together. Then, Kira's boyfriend walked in. He kissed her on the lips. He hadn't even seen us in there. I don't think he wanted to see us in there. They looked pretty hot and heavy. He blushed once he saw us. _

"_Wow! What are you guys doing here?" He asked us. He gave us all hugs. _

_Blake looked at me. He smiled. I nervously smiled at him. _

"_You guys can stay back here while I perform." Kira said as she walked out on stage. The crowd went wild. "Good evening, thank you for coming." They screamed. "For my first song, I would like to perform 'Patiently'." There was a thunderous clap again. "I'm sending it out to a couple of friends of mine. Looks like you've found each other again." She looked at Blake and I, and she winked at us. _

_While she was performing, Blake grabbed my hand. I understand there's this thing the former female rangers would talk about. A certain jolt, spark, shock, whatever it's called, I felt it. I smiled at him, and he whispered in my ear. "To a new beginning?" I nodded. _

_And it was a new beginning. A year later, we married. Then I got pregnant with Blake Jr. During my pregnancy, Blake opened up the T&B Surf Shop for me. He used the money he got from racing to open it. That's why he was working so hard; he knew how much I wanted to own one. He continued racing, and I continued teaching at the school. Our surf shop was in good hands. Marah's really smart, her and Dustin help us to run it. I think their son, DJ, has a career in surfing. Much to Dustin's dismay. _

_I was in labor with BJ for 36 hours. His stubborn baby butt didn't want to be born or something. That was the most pain I've ever experienced. He weighed 6 pounds 13 oz, and was 22" long. He has the most amazing pair of eyes. Blake cried a lot that day. He made a promise to our son, "I will never abandon you, I love you my son." I believe that's how Hunter feels about Lily and Jilly. _

_A year after BJ was born, I went back to help the Operation Overdrive rangers. Kira and I became really great friends after that. Seriously, I always thought Rose and Mack were cute. So when she told me at the first reunion she ever went to, that her and Mack were official, I couldn't have been happier for them. Being back in uniform was great because after I had BJ I went through postpartum depression for a little. That time as a ranger definitely helped me to get out of my funk. However, that's my last time taking up uniform. _

_Then, tragedy struck. When I was 5 months pregnant with Dawn, I got a phone call I could never forget. _

_I was in the house. It was 6 pm, Blake usually comes home at 5. Never before or after, it's always 5 pm. BJ was fussy. He's hardly like that. He was 2 and a half. _

"_Where's your Daddy?" I asked our son. _

_BJ's hazel eyes looked at me. "Daddy's hurt."_

_I couldn't believe he would say that. I thought our son was imagining things. I mean he thinks that Barney is a t-rex. Is Barney a T-rex? I don't know to be honest. "Baby, he's not hurt." I shrugged it off. _

_The phone rang._

_The worst fear ran through my head. It wasn't true, but it was almost there. I answered it. "This is Mrs. Bradley."_

"_Tor." Dustin's sad tone rang through the phone. _

"_NO." I said. "NO." I repeated. "NO!"_

"_I'm sending Marah to get you and BJ. You need to remain calm for the baby." Dustin hid the fact that Blake's heart stopped once before he went to the hospital. _

"_YOU LIE!" BJ screamed at me. I just looked at him. He said it again. He had tears in his eyes. _

"_Dust, what happened?"_

_Dustin sighed. "He had an accident. He was practicing, and it was a three motorcycle pile up. We're all heading to the hospital. Hunter and Cam are on their way, so is Kapri and Shane. Marah should be there now."_

_There was a knock on the door. I hung up the phone._

_Marah came to pick us up. BJ kept crying. I knew he has a strong attachment to Blake, but to hear him accuse me of lying. It was hard. I didn't mean to lie, I just had no clue Blake was that hurt. _

_When we got to the hospital, we found out Blake's heart stopped for the second time. The doctors brought him back. That was the hardest thing I had to go through. BJ and I walked into Blake's room. My husband was hooked up to several monitors, he had an IV, tubes in his nose. At that point, he was in a coma. We had no clue whether or not he was going to make it. As a young mother, it was hard to see our son look at his father like that. BJ didn't want to leave his side. Occasionally, our son would say "Wake up." Or "Daddy, I'll be good. Wake up." The former rangers were unbelievably supportive of Blake's time in the hospital. They sent flowers, cards, and candy. It was a really nice gesture. _

_It took a week, but Blake woke up. Amazingly, there was no brain or nerve damage. His body just needed the much recuperation. He stopped racing, now he sponsors the racers instead. Blake thanked me and all of our friends for their love and support. I hated to see him having to give up his dream of racing, but I'm glad he's safe. _

_Dawn Kira Bradley came three months later. She weighed in at a hefty 8 pounds 11 oz, and she was 24" long. I believe my daughter has a surfer's body. She's definitely Daddy's little girl, but she has my eyes. I rub that in all the time. _

_As a mother, wife, and a former ranger, my life has been a whirlwind. I always knew water was going to be a part of my life, but I never thought it would incorporate into my time as a ranger. It's still a part of my life today, as my son and daughter have taken an interest. Not to mention I teach the nieces and nephews I have. I love my life as Mrs. Tori Deanna Hanson-Bradley, and even more I love my husband, Blake Bradley. _

**(End Flashback)**

Tori smiled at the picture of her family. She quickly exited out of the site. Quickly, she texted Blake, she asked him if he mouthed 'I love you' before the last battle. The mother of two walked to the porch. Alyssa was still on the phone. Tori walked over to Maddie and V. "Are you guys ready?"

V used her hands to blow dry her sister's hair.

"This is the life." Maddie joked. She basked in the pampering.

"You should cut your hair. It takes forever to blow dry." V was getting frustrated. "At least when I do my hair it takes 5 seconds!"

"Cause you only need pomade?" Tori asked as she watched V finish doing her sister's hair.

Alyssa walked into the bathroom. "The women are waiting for us!" She eagerly notified her friends.

"Let's hit the strip!" Vida shimmied to the door.

"We're going to eat first." Tori mentioned.

V shrugged. "Yeah, I knew that." They all laughed at her.

The women gathered their things and exited the room.

Tori's phone rang to signal she received a text message. She read it out loud. "I did say it. I love you." Mrs. Bradley smiled. Maddie, Alyssa, and V grinned as well. They went to the elevators. Brunch was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Next Chapter... Kelsey Winslow of Lightspeed Rescue_


	6. Chapter 6 Kelsey's Ka

**A/N: **_I'm not trying to bash Kelsey's character at all; remember this is AU, so if she's a little out of character, don't get all crazy._

**A/N:** _Sorry for the late update. I spent the week in New Orleans. Can you believe WIFI over there is over $15 a day? It was really annoying._

**Chapter 6- Kelsey's Ka**

**Xxxxx**

Twenty seven former female rangers and two current female rangers were at Bistro Buffet in their hotel. They had a room reserved for all of them. For some of the female rangers, they were being recognized for their ranger status: Cassie, Ashley, Dana, and Kelsey, while Kim, Ronny, Tanya, Kira, and V were recognized for their careers outside of rangering.

Even though the women were eating together, they all wanted to do different activities. Some suggested gambling, others proposed shopping, and others wanted to watch some of the shows offered on the strip. There was a lot to do in Vegas, and the women had 6 more days, so they needed to do use their time wisely.

All of the woman were eating and having conversations amongst themselves. They weren't sitting at one table. The women were sitting at several different tables. In one table: Syd, Jen, Dana, and Gemma. Table two: Kim, Tanya, Tori, and Maya. Table three: Aisha, Dana, Taylor, and Z. Table Four: Kat, Trini, Alyssa, and Ronny. Table Five: Rose, Mia, Summer, and Karone. Table six: V, Kira, Katie, Cassie. Table seven: Ashley, Maddie, Emily, Kendrix, and Kelsey.

Amongst table one; they were having discussions on how Sydney and her husband were doing. For Jen, it was weird hearing about her son in the future.

"So that's how Sky is?" Jen asked.

Syd giggled. "It's different from how you raised him huh?" Syd couldn't go into full details of how things were in the future, so she kept it to a minimum. For the former Pink Space Patrol Delta ranger, she knew there was no animosity between her and Jen. Jen was never a monster-in-law.

"I'd say so." Jen smiled. She looked at her daughter in law. "Is he happy being a Commander though?"

"Yeah. After Anubis' sudden death, Sky stepped up." Syd answered.

"That's really big of him. From the times you've talked about him, Cruger seemed like a great guy." Dana commented. She took a sip of her mimosa.

Gemma nodded in agreement. "He did sound like a great mentor."

"How is Dr. K?" Jen turned her attention to Gemma.

"Great, I'm going to be an Auntie soon." Gemma answered. Dr. K, her mentor, and Ziggy have been married for a couple of years, now. This is going to be their first child together. "I believe Ziggy can handle it."

"I was going to ask. Seems Ziggy is a bit um, eccentric?" Jen said.

They continued talking about Ziggy's eccentricities. Secretly, Dana was glaring at her former teammate Kelsey. They've had their share of problems in the past. Everyone thought they had settled their disagreements, but for Dana she still held a grudge towards Kelsey. Gemma and Syd noticed her though.

Kelsey could feel Dana's eyes on her. She ignored them and continued catching up with her friends. "If you guys ever want to come to my indoor rock climbing place, let me know." She happily said.

"We will." Ashley spoke for herself and Andros. "The simudeck offers it, but I want him to try yours. It's not as easy as it looks."

Maddie noticed Dana's eyes were on Kelsey. "I thought you and Dana settled your differences."

"I thought we did too." Kelsey sighed.

"Weren't you guys on the same team?" Emily unknowingly asked. This is the first time she had met them, so she didn't know about the incidents that had occurred among them. All the other females and their teammates seemed to be really close with one another. Just like her and Mia; Mia was like another Serena in her opinion.

Kelsey nodded.

Kendrix saw the dirty look Dana tossed towards their table. She whistled. "Okay, what happened? What you did, occurred a long time ago."

"She needs to let it go." Ashley said.

"Guys, come on, we don't need to have any fights. This reunion is meant to be a carefree, laidback, kind of one." Kelsey tried to lighten the situation. "The reunion, three years ago, we don't need a repeat of that."

They all nodded and continued talking.

Kelsey looked at Dana. Dana scoffed and turned her attention back to her table. The former Yellow Lightspeed Rescue ranger felt bad. She never meant to do what she did all those years ago, but it happened. She pondered about it more.

**(Flashback)**

_I'm the youngest in the Winslow family. My parents had four boys, and I was the only girl. Maybe that's why I was always the tomboy out of all the girls in my grade, and I could always kick all the boys' ass in whatever sport they challenged me in. (No matter what the age, guys always hated me beating them.)_

_At the age of 7, my Dad took me and my brothers rock climbing. To parents, it seemed like the worst thing to do. Our ages ranged from 13 to my age. My brothers had been doing it for years, they were pro. This was my first time. _

"_Kel." My Dad said. I was playing with my cord. "This is fairly easy. It's only a 10 foot climb. We are here to spot you." He referred to himself and my brothers. I looked at my brothers. Timmy and Jimmy, age 13, they're twins and the oldest. Timmy is the oldest by 13 minutes. Ricky, age 10, and Avery, age 9, were rooting me on. "So, keep your head on the rocks and go." My dad looked at my brothers. "Watch your sister." He continued watching after them. I started to climb. "Alright Kel, on the count of three, go." My Dad looked and gasped. _

_I had already climbed to the top. I looked down. "Hey Dad!" My brothers clapped for me. I was a natural. I can either do rock or mountain climbing. There really isn't a difference, just to let you know. _

_From that point, I kept up with the extreme sports. In middle school, I tried out for the guys' soccer, baseball, and basketball teams. I exceled in every sport I tried. High school was no exception. I made varsity for water polo, and I was only a freshman. On top of that, it was the first time I tried the sport. _

_The low point of my childhood would have to be the battles I had with my Grandma. My grandma is very rich. Yes, my parents worked, and they had a good income themselves, but my grandma comes from 'old money' and lots of it. She would always buy me the latest designer clothing and accessories. I do not need a Juicy Couture track suit; those things are over one hundred dollars. What's the point of having one, when I would get it dirty? We just didn't see eye to eye all the time. I knew I was her first baby girl, as she had all boys, and my Uncles never had a daughter, but still, let me be. I stopped talking to her at the age of 14._

_After I turned 20, I was recruited to become a ranger. I was the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue ranger. At that point in my life, I had been competing in triathlons, mountain climbing competitions, and inquiring about opening my own gym. There was a lot going on in my life already, but I decided to help. I became a ranger, and that was a rush! I loved suiting up, fighting Batlings, the monsters, and even Vypra. _

_However, there was a downside to fighting. Sometimes my teammates would consider me impulsive. I admit I would take off and not think if I could get hurt. However, I'm an adrenaline junky, and I live for that kind of stuff. Often times, I can be seen as a hothead, but I didn't care. I swear if there was a double of me-a Ka, as I like to call it; I would be a Japanese guy named, Daimon. However, I think Capt. Mitchell and hated my reckless behavior. Sometimes, I thought I could do Carter's leader role better than him. Just kidding, Carter is a fine leader. _

_Being a ranger helped me to get the relationship with my grandma back on track. She wasn't always cold bitch I thought of her to be. She meant well, but she just showed it the wrong way. I knew there was a feisty woman in her trying to get out. Since then, we still have our roller skating adventures. Also, she is the one who footed the bill for my indoor rock climbing place. _

_Carter and I had a strong leader-subordinate relationship. I felt Joel to be an annoying-brother type. Dana became my best friend. Even though we were opposites, she's really girly and I'm not; I still found her and me to be close. I became the closest to Chad, since we shared the same interests. There was an attraction there, but it wasn't acted upon until later years. That's kind of the reason why Dana and I became enemies for a while. There will be an explanation why. _

_Ryan, Dana's older, very cute brother, joined Lightspeed Rescue. He was a rogue ranger. Sometimes he did things on his own. I liked the mysterious side of him. I liked not knowing what you're going to get when it came to him. Yes we dated, actually, we're married now. We had a lot of problems before we got married._

_I remember the first date we went on. Both of us were still rangers. It was one of our good times. _

_I had straightened my hair. I wore make up, and I dressed up pretty girly. I had on blue jeans, a tight yellow shirt, and white shoes. I left my earphones at home for the night. It may not seem girly to you, but it was to me. Ryan came to my quarters. I opened it. _

_He grinned. "Wow, um, hi."_

"_Hi." I smiled at him. He was in a black shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He looked handsome as always. I grabbed my wallet. "So, um, what are we going to do tonight?"  
><em>

_We walked out to the jeep. "There's this place in town I want to try." He answered. He opened my door for me. I got in. "I hope you like it."_

"_What kind of place?" I thought it was sweet for him to open my door for me._

"_Chinese, sushi." He said. We drove in a comfortable silence. He broke it. "Does my sister like Carter?"_

"_I believe she does." I giggled. "Carter is blind as a bat, if he hasn't noticed her flirting. But I know he likes her."_

"_I'll have to have a talk with him." _

"_So, you're the protective type?"_

"_Only for the people I like and care about." He replied. We arrived at the place. He got out first and opened my car door for me. I nodded in appreciation. "Besides, I don't like the looks Carter gives her."_

"_That's our leader, you know?"_

_We walked in and are immediately seated. It's a booth table. We sat on opposite sides. I took a look at Ryan; there was something about him I found captivating. Was it his blue eyes? I mean I have blue eyes as well. I don't know, but whatever it is, I definitely like it. _

"_Leader, shemeader." _

_I laughed again. "So, what made you ask me on a date?"_

"_Let's see, I've been raised by a Diabolico for the past 12 years. I'm now a ranger, my time is preoccupied trying to save the world. I might as well stay close to home. There are three women I am constantly spending my time with. Dana, , and you. I remind you, I want to stay close to home, Dana may be a part of my home, but I don't need to be that damn close to home." I giggled again. "Joel is as blunt as they come. He told me about his courtship of Ms. Fairweather. I immediately backed off. She doesn't care for me anyway."_

_I nodded. "So, I guess I'm the only one left?"_

"_Well, I'll be honest, Chad told me he was talking to you."_

"_Really?" I was surprised. I admit, at that time I had feelings for Chad. However, while in Ryan's presence, I noticed something could develop with him. I mean, he had the courage to ask me out. Plus, I wasn't exactly an expert in dating. _

_The Titanium ranger nodded. _

"_How do you feel about that?" I had no clue where that came from. When it came to the opposite sex, I'm usually meek and closed in. Ryan seemed to bring out a different side of me. I guess it would be my __**other**__ side of me. My Ka. I'm not known as Kel, the girl who can do guy things. I'm Kelsey, the girl who can be sexy. _

"_I don't see him here, do you?" I shook my head. Ryan touched my hair. "You should do it like that more often."_

_We continued having dinner, and it was a great time. Secretly, we started dating. Chad had found a relationship with Marina, the mermaid, and I thought they could make it work. I mean, she asked Chad to help look for her father's trident. So, maybe things could work with them. But, I was wrong. When Ryan left to look to look up more information on Diabolico, and that left me to stay on the Aquabase and fighting monsters. Dana, as my roommate and closest girlfriend, knew of my relationship with Ryan. She kept a close eye on me and Chad. _

_We were in our quarters. I had my headphones on. I was rocking out._

_Dana got off her bed. "Kelsey." I didn't say anything. "Kelsey."_

**(End Flashback)**

"Kelsey." Maddie called. She had been calling the former Yellow for the past five minutes.

Emily tapped her shoulder. "Kels?"

"Sorry." Kelsey finally snapped out of her flashback. She blushed. "What's going on?"

"What do you feel like doing?" Kendrix asked.

Gemma and Syd walked to their table. "We're heading to the slots at Excalibur. Do any of you guys want to come?"

"I will. Kelsey said. She immediately got up. The women nodded. Karone and Alyssa walked up to the three of them. "Let me guess, you want to head over to Excalibur?"

"Most definitely!" Alyssa said. She smiled at them.

"Plus I need to talk to you about the looks Dana gave you." Karone mentioned. From her table, she could feel the tension radiating amongst the opposite tables.

Gemma nodded. "I agree."

Syd, Alyssa, Kelsey, Karone and Gemma all said goodbye to the other women. The rest of the former female rangers either went to the pool, or went shopping, or went to see what shows were playing on the strip.

"Who feels like walking?" Kelsey said. There was still a lot on her mind.

"I'm sure all of us want to. We did eat a big meal, or meals." Gemma led the women out the doors. She turned her attention to Kelsey. "What's the deal with you and Dana?"

"If she's not over what happened all those years ago, then it's out of my hands." Kelsey honestly answered Gemma.

The former rangers took a right from the casino and started to head down the street to Excalibur.

Out of all the women, Karone was the most familiar with the arguments among them. She knew about the issue of Kelsey and Dana. "Well, you betrayed Ryan." The former villainess kept walking. "If Ashley did the same thing to Andros, I have to admit, I wish I still had my Wrath Staff. You do understand, right Kelsey?"

"I do." Kelsey gulped. She shook her head thinking about it.

Syd heard. "I never got the full story, what happened?"

"In my opinion, Dana needs to drop it." Alyssa offered her two cents.

"You aren't the only one." Kelsey murmured. "I'll tell you what happened, Syd." She recalled the events.

**(Flashback)**

_Dana had been calling her. She finally took off her teammates' headphones. "Kelsey?"_

"_Sorry." I said. "What's up?"_

"_You are dating my brother, right?"_

_I nodded. "Why?"_

"_Just curious." She went to sit on her bed. "I just see the looks you and Chad give each other, and-"_

_I put my hand up. "I don't want to betray your brother." She smiled. "I'll admit, your brother is my first relationship. I don't want to do anything to ruin it."_

"_I just want to make sure. He's family, and if he's hurt, I'll know it. Don't make me have to hurt you. I may be girly, but I can still kick ass." She threatened. There was also another reason why she didn't want to see Ryan hurt._

_I believed Dana, she's a great fighter. _

_Things were normal. When the final battle came, and the Lightspeed Aquabase was destroyed; Chad was the one that comforted me. Things between Chad and I changed that day, I believe. _

_I would've done anything to save the base. It seemed to be Capt. Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather's baby. Not together, I mean separately, but you know what I mean. Ryan came back to help all of us destroy the bad guys. _

_As a team, we worked together to defeat Queen Bansheera. While giving up our morphers, I gave a smile to Ryan about our date for that night. He smiled back at me. After we saved the two children from a burning building, the rangers and I finally went our separate ways. _

_For the most part, we came back to team up with Time Force. I had been organizing a Triathlon when Carter called me in. By that time, Ryan and I had stopped dating for three months. He got involved in music. There were long practices, late night shows, and I had to admit I didn't trust him. I wasn't sure if he was out with other girls or what. When we met again for the team up, we had a talk. _

"_How have you been?" Ryan asked me. He had invited me to dinner. It was a nice Italian restaurant. _

"_Good. Been busy working with kids. I'm involved in an after school program. Kid's Climbing Club. I started it with my brother, Ricky."_

"_Sounds like fun. Do you plan on continuing that?"_

"_Ryan, cut the small talk. What's up?"_

_He took a gulp of his beer. "And here, I thought you only talked like that to Joel." He teased._

_I sighed. "Ryan, you know why we broke up."_

"_I know because you don't trust me." He looked straight into my eyes. "If you could trust me as your teammate and as a power ranger, how can you not trust me, now? As a boyfriend?"_

_I started playing with my food. I wasn't sure how to answer that, and I admit my insecurities played a part of why I broke things off with him._

"_If anything, I shouldn't trust you because of Chad."_

"_What are you talking about?" I gasped. "Let me guess, Dana?"_

"_I'm going to let it go though." He said. I nodded. "Even if you and Chad are close, or were close, or you gave him the googly eyes or oogly eyes or whatever; I want to let it go because I've missed you." He grabbed for my hand. The jolt went up my arm. "Will you think about giving us another try?"_

_I nodded. _

_After that, Ryan and I slowly built up our relationship. A year later, we were engaged. Ryan and his Dad even rebuilt a second Lightspeed Rescue Aquabase, Aquabase II, and they even helped Dr. Thomas Oliver with his underground Command Center. _

_Between the touring he did with his band, and the Aquabase he worked on, Ryan and I spent time a part. I don't know what went wrong between us, but there was a time I cheated on Ryan. I cheated for 6 months. Chad and I would secretly meet, or he would meet in the bed I shared with Ryan. My Ka came out. That's not my usual character, but for that moment in my life, __**she **__took over. I guess I attributed it to loneliness, and it felt like a rush. Going behind Ryan's back, and wondering if I was going to get caught or not. The anticipation of Ryan smelling me, and me pondering whether or not he could smell another guys' scent on me. However, I was playing with emotions. I played with both Ryan's and Chad's. Something inside of me felt powerful for doing it._

_Chad wanted me to leave Ryan, but I couldn't. The "fight" between me and Chad was loud, and Ryan, as fate would have it, walked in on us. _

_Chad and I had just got done having sex. I was in bed lying down. Chad was getting dressed._

"_Kelsey, why can't you just leave him?" Chad asked._

_I shook my head. "I love Ryan." I confessed. _

"_Yeah." He motioned to a naked me, and him getting dressed. "You sure do love him." He sarcastically said._

"_You don't get." Because I don't get it, I thought to myself. _

"_Tell me."_

_I sat up, and I covered myself with a sheet. My straight, brown hair reached to my shoulders. "I just can't break up with him. We are getting married soon." The nuptials were a month away._

"_So, what? I'm just a booty call until then?" He asked me. _

_I shook my head. "I care about you a lot. You know that." I gave him a smile. I flashed my boobs at him. The look on his face said it all. He wanted me, and he forgot all about what he had said earlier. Chad kissed me. I moaned against his lips. _

_He pulled away. "What was I saying earlier?"_

_I played dumb. "I don't know." I kissed him again. Chad laid down, and I climbed on top of him. My moans got loud. After ten minutes, the doors opened. I looked behind me. It was my fiancé. _

"_KELSEY? CHAD! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE." Ryan shouted. He was angry, his face, body expression, everything was anger. Obviously, he was hurt too. _

_I got off of Chad, and I placed the blanket over me. I was ashamed, and I quickly snapped out of my Ka. I cursed it. "Ryan, baby, let me explain."_

_Chad was speechless. He wasn't so tough now. First, he demanded that I leave Ryan. Now, he couldn't even speak. He started putting his clothes on. _

"_Let you explain? Let you explain what? It's pretty obvious, you are fucking Chad on our bed!" He bluntly said. His attention went to Chad. "Really? I thought you were my friend. How could you do that to me?"_

_Chad sighed. "I love her." He confessed. I still coiled into the sheet. I got caught, and I dragged Chad with me. "I wanted her to make a choice."_

_Ryan bitterly laughed. "A choice? It's obvious, she did." He went to our dressers and started packing. "I'm leaving, you two can have each other."_

"_NO!" I immediately said. He didn't listen because he continued packing. The tears were coming. "Ryan, please, don't do this to me."_

_Chad left. He couldn't be there anymore. We hardly talked after that._

_My fiancé ignored me. He did ask a question. "How long?" He stopped putting clothes into his bag. _

_I looked to the floor. "Six months." I mumbled. _

"_6 months? Six fucking months, you were fucking him behind my back!" I flinched at his words. "And, we're supposed to get married." He laughed again. "What a joke! You made me into a joke. Thanks Kels." He got what he needed and left. _

_I cried for weeks. I really messed up things between Ryan and I. Dana, Carter, Joel, Capt. Mitchell, and Ms. Fairweather changed their opinion of me. Chad tried to call me, but I ignored his phone calls. In return, Ryan ignored mine. This went on for a month. I hated what I did to Ryan and Chad. It was wrong of me, but I wanted it. Maybe, pre wedding jitters? But, it was obvious I had more feelings for Ryan because I wanted to make it work with him. _

_A month and half after the engagement ended, I started to throw up. I noticed I was late, also. I got a pregnancy test, and it was confirmed, I was pregnant. I cried again, not because I was pregnant; I did want to be a mother, but because I wasn't sure who the father was. I had sex with Ryan and Chad around the same time. It was hard, but I needed to call Dana. I felt she could help me sort this out. _

"_Dr. Dana Grayson." She answered. _

"_Dana, it's me, Kelsey." _

_Click. _

_I sighed and tried again. _

"_Kelsey, what the hell do you want?"_

"_I'm pregnant." I cried. The tears kept coming. _

_I think Dana almost dropped the phone. "Ryan or Chad?" She asked me._

"_I don't know." I replied. _

"_Shit, you really got yourself into a pickle, didn't you?" She questioned. "Come to my office, we'll sort this out. My advice, tell Ryan and Chad. They need to know there is a possibility one of them could be a father." _

_That's what I did. I told Chad, first. Being as he would answer his phone. He already had a new girlfriend. He chose to keep this between us. I agreed, as I didn't want to ruin his potential new relationship. _

_When I called Ryan, he still ignored me. I talked to Dana, and she said Ryan was really hurt and immersed himself in his music career. He was touring around England. Dana hadn't mentioned anything to Ryan because it wasn't for her to tell him. I left a voicemail on his cell phone. Two minutes later, he called me back. We talked, and he said if he was the father, he would help me take care of the child._

_Ryan is the father. In 2005, I gave birth to Kingston Ryan Mitchell. He weighed 6 pounds 12 oz, and was 23" long. He has the pretties blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. From the pictures I saw of Ryan when he was younger, they looked exactly alike. Ryan was there for the birth, and I thought we were going to get back together. That wasn't the case. _

_It wasn't until Kingston was two that I got pregnant for a second time. I knew who the father was. There was no doubt in my mind he was the father. I kept the information to myself. The Dad asked if he was the father, and I admitted he was. We started dating. _

_During one of the reunions, Dana and I got into an argument. She felt hurt that I would have another child with someone other than Ryan. I asked her what the hell she was talking about. Ryan was still in love with me. He wanted to make things work, but he was still hurting from the betrayal all those years ago. I told her she jumped to conclusion. Ryan __**is **__the father. After Kingston, he's the only guy I've ever been with. I wanted to prove to him, that I can be faithful. So, now, Dana was hurt that I would keep this from her. We fought again. She's a spitfire, I'll tell you that. She threw champagne glasses. We yelled and shouted. I walked away. I was pregnant at the time. _

_After our daughter, Riley Katrina Mitchell, was born, Ryan and I married. Kingston is now 6, and Riley is now 3. I love being a mother, and I love the life I have with Ryan. He still does music, he's even collaborated with Kira, and worked with Tanya. I own an indoor rock climbing place, and I have a great income. Ryan and I make a comfortable living for our kids. _

_But, as a protective sister, Dana still worries about me. Our friendship is kind of strained at this point. We have unresolved issues. She's a great Aunt to Riley and Kingston, and I'm thankful for that. She has never bad mouthed me in front of my children, but it seems she can't get over the past._

_I have to admit, I'm glad my Ka hasn't made an appearance since._

**(End Flashback)**

"What happened to Chad?" Syd asked as we all walked into Excalibur.

"The last I heard, he's married." Kelsey answered. Her and Chad hadn't spoken since 2004.

Alyssa nodded. "He's married with twin girls." They all looked at her. "Cole is the veterinarian to their dog."

"Guess, Dana still doesn't like what you did to Ryan." Gemma commented. She went to take out money.

"I apologized a lot. I know she doesn't like Ryan and I ended up marrying, but I would never cheat on him again." Kelsey defended herself. She withdrew money also.

"Ryan caught you." Karone added. "That's why, Dana said she had never seen Ryan so hurt. I think there is more to the story."

"That was over 8 years ago though!" Kelsey said.

They all shrugged after that.

"I think you should talk to her." Alyssa recommended. Gemma, Syd, and Karone agreed with her.

"I will." Kelsey, also agreed. "What shall we do first?"

Karone smiled. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to head over to the blackjack table." She waved goodbye.

"I think I want to head over to the penny slots." Gemma said. Alyssa followed her. The two women said their goodbyes.

Syd and Kelsey stayed at the nickel slots. Hopefully, Dana and Kelsey could settle their differences

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Chapter 7- Gemma, Silver RPM ranger_.


	7. Chapter 7 Gemma's Gentlemen

**A/N: **_Gemma! Silver RPM ranger. Aka one half of the Boom-Twins! She's energetic, charismatic and likes to blow things up. Boom!_

**Chapter 7- Gemma's Gentleman**

**Xxxxx**

**Excalibur Hotel & Casino**

**(Flashback)**

_Growing up, I didn't know anything about my family. Gem's the only one that's been there for me. He's my brother and filled in when I needed a parent. I'm sure the same thing can be said about me. I think about our parents from time to time, I mean, our 'booming' personalities had to come from somewhere. When we were in Alphabet Soup, I found a friend in Dr. K. Although, I believe she hated how Gem and I would finish each other's sentences. _

"_What are your names?" Dr. K's soothing voice asked us. _

"_My name is Gem, and this is-" Gem began. _

"_my sister, Gemma." I finished for him. _

_Dr. K looked at us. She didn't question why we did that. K is very smart, I'm sure she could tell you the history of Fraternal Twins. It is fascinating. _

"_How old are you two?" K questioned._

_We were stumped to say the least. The last memory we had was being dropped off at this compound. _

"_We can't answer that-" Gem answered._

"_as we aren't sure ourselves." I completed his thought._

"_I'm older by-" Gem offered._

"_five minutes, though I beg to differ." I ended, and I denounced his claim._

"_She could be older, though, I don't think-" Gem continued._

"_so, because I could be the older one since I'm-" I said. _

"_male." Gem ended._

_For K, it was frustrating trying to understand what the hell we were talking about. It's not our faults. By the way, I don't know which one of us is the older one. I do believe we are five minutes apart though. The number 5 constantly flashes through our mind. Gem may think he's older because he got to operate Ranger Series 7. I told him he had to, as Ranger Series 8 had a skirt. Though he doesn't mind wearing the Mia's Samurai suit. _

_Even though, K didn't like us because of our upbeat personality; we gave her a birthday cake. At first, she was hesitant to take it. She had never received a present on her birthday, actually, she had never celebrated a birthday. She said since the age of 5, she had been in Alphabet Soup. Maybe that's why she's socially inept and awkward. I still didn't mind her though. She was the first female, I've encountered and liked._

_When K told us that we aren't hypersensitive to sunlight, we were shocked to say the least. The reason we thought to live in that compound was because we couldn't be around the rays of the sun. We listened to her though. My brother and I do have a high IQ, but hers is far higher than ours. _

_When K unleashed the Venjix Virus, and the security guards tried to stop all of us from escaping; Gem and I sprang into action. Unfortunately, K wasn't able to put the firewall up. That's why the attacks started to spread. Eventually, we escaped, but Gem and I needed to head back for the ranger suits. _

"_Take these-" I began. _

"_Ribbons." Gem completed. We handed them to K. She nodded, and she knew we were crazy for running back to Alphabet Soup. _

_We ran off to the compound. Obviously, we attained the suits and quickly ran off. We watched the building combust. It was a big "Boom! Kaboom! Bang! Explosion! Pew pew poo poo Brrrr Boom!"_

_For the year, Gem and I traveled. Finally, we came to the domed, Corinth City. There we made a shelter for ourselves and gathered food. K was always on our minds. We missed her dearly, and I came to a conclusion. She's like a sister I've never had., and we needed to help the rangers. We noticed the attacks on the Corinth were getting out of hand. There were 5 rangers, but we are as capable of helping them. I became the Silver ranger. I don't think there's been a female Silver ranger, as there has been: Ryan, Merrick, Sam, well I guess Nova, can be counted as a Silver Ranger, but she's from the future the far away future like 2040, and Tyzonn. Therefore, I am still the first female operator of Silver!_

"_We need to help the rangers." I said._

_Gem nodded. "LET'S GO NOW! Whoo!"_

_Our zords were operated into Omega City, first. The rangers were battling Venjix's army. We furiously attacked the army. We accomplished quite a bit. Of course, we left very quickly. Both of us were hungry. In the quarry, the rangers needed help against the Dyno-Bot, so we did what we could. We used our weapons and defeated the monster, in a flash. The monster went __**kaboom**__!_

_The rangers had no way to get out of Omega City, so we gave them a lift. They asked questions, but our mission was to get back to Dr. K. She's the one that's behind the ranger stuff. As she was able to tap into the morphing grid, and she also made the damn Venjix Virus herself, so we needed to see her. We needed to make up a plan to stop the virus. Yes, my brother and I kind of disregarded the other rangers. There were a couple of reasons why. One, my brother and I liked working together. Two, we felt our skills were far more proficient than theirs. _

_Anxiously, we waited to see Dr. K. We really missed her. When we arrived to their base, and Ziggy gave us the 411. Dr. K was still cold and indifferent, but she had her reasons. As soon as she came through the door, we demorphed. Her tears were her first real sign of emotion. Even I had tears welling in my eyes at the sight of her. She thought we were dead, and I know the other rangers felt stumped as to why or how Dr. K knew us. _

_We brought out a different side of Dr. K. Poor Ziggy never had a chance with her, __**at first**__. She found him to be annoying and rather odd. I had a conversation with her. _

"_Why don't you like, Ziggy?" I asked her. _

_Dr. K had been typing on the computer. She faltered a bit at my question. "What are you trying to imply?" _

"_I had no clue I was implying anything." That's when I got the hint that she had feelings for him. However, her awkwardness prevented her from displaying any type of affection. She needed Ziggy though. He would be the only one to balance her out perfectly. "Is there a reason why you asked that?"_

"_No." She continued typing. She sighed. "What about you and Flynn?"_

_I smiled. "He's sweet." I thought more about the Scottish man. "Laid back, which is the opposite of me." I shot at a tool that was on the floor. "Kaboom!"_

_A few minutes later, Ranger Blue walked in. He looked at the floor. "Ahh!" Flynn screamed. I looked at him. "That was my favorite tool!" His wrench was burnt to a crisp. I tried to hide my laughter. I think Dr. K tried to hide hers too. "Who did this?"_

"_Gem!" I abruptly answered. _

"_Gem!" Flynn growled. _

_My brother came from the back. "What?" _

"_You did this." Ranger Blue held up his burnt tool. _

"_No." Gem furrowed his brows. He looked at me. "Did you do-"_

"_This?" I pointed at the tool. I shook my head. _

"_1…. 2…. 3… run!" Flynn chased after Gem. It was funny as soon as they got outside of the garage, Gem started to blow things up around Flynn. Flynn ran for his life, so Gem started to chase him. _

_Summer, Scott, Dillon, and Ziggy came from the back. They watched the chase ensuing. _

"_What happened?" Summer asked. _

"_Flynn's tool was burnt to a crisp." Dr. K informed. _

_Scott was confused. "Then why is Gem making things go boom around Flynn?"_

"_Who knows?" I shrugged my shoulders. To this day, Dr. K and I haven't revealed that I was the one who destroyed Flynn's favorite tool. _

_I don't know how, but Flynn got a hold of my diary and read the contents. After reading it, he felt I belittled him by calling him a __**simple**__ mechanic. Dr. K got on his case about using the jumper cables for the Megazords. She specifically told him not to use it, but he hadn't listened. After that, Flynn started to throw away all of his inventions he had been working on. One of them I was interested in. Together, Flynn and I worked on it. There is more to him that I hadn't realized. He's not so simple, he's a little bit more intricate. I liked working with Flynn. I found he's really sweet, caring, nice, and I liked spending time with him. Flynn, Ranger Blue, is definitely the most fascinating person on the team. I closed my awesome diary. Also, I like that he's a __**gentleman**__, for the most part. _

_He asked to work on another project, and I quickly agreed, but Gem had to step in. After I said my goodnight to Flynn, I had a talk with Gem. _

"_What was that-?" I was going to finish, but my brother interrupted me. _

"_About?"_

_I nodded. "What's wrong if he asked for my help with something."_

_He sighed. "You don't get-"_

"_It?" He nodded. "Tell me."  
><em>

"_I don't like him getting close to you."_

"_Why?"_

_He went to lie down. "You are my sister, and I don't want-"_

"_him taking your place?" _

_He nodded. _

"_Gem, you are my brother. My twin brother, and there is nothing that can break our bond. You are my only family. You've been there longer than anyone else. He was just asking for me to work with him."_

"_I should kick his ass."_

"_What?" I started to get protective of Flynn. "You can't really mean that!"_

"_You like him." He smirked. _

"_I care for him as a friend. There's a difference."_

"_You like him like-"_

"_every Asian girl loves Hello Kitty." I finished. I hated how he always used that against me. "Good night." I went to lie down. Part of me contemplated what my brother said. I believe Flynn liked me, but wouldn't admit it because of my dear brother._

_I have to admit, my time as a ranger, I encountered very colorful human beings. Dillon and Tenaya's brother and sister relationship, is very different than mine and Gem's. Tenaya was taken and turned into an evil robot. Dillon had been searching for her since he could remember. His amnesia would get in the way. A lot of the time, Dillon would be defiant. The only person that could calm him down was Summer. She talked to me about it._

"_I really want to help Dillon." She said. _

_I smiled. "I know that."_

"_Really, I do." She sat down on a chair. _

"_I thought you had a crush on Scott."_

"_I did, but that's before I met Dillon."_

"_So, what's next between you and Dillon then?"_

"_What's next between you and Flynn?"_

_I blushed, and then I changed the subject. "What about Dr. K and Ziggy?"_

"_I think she's trying to hide her feelings."_

"_She's not the only one." I referenced her and myself. _

"_Do you think his sister gets hot headed like him?" Summer questioned. At that time, we hadn't realized that Tenaya and Dillon were related. _

_I shrugged. "I wouldn't put it pass them though. Don't worry, we will help to find his sister."_

_A few months later, we had our final battle. It was a bittersweet one, and there was a lot riding on it. Thankfully, everyone was safe. Once we gave Dr. K back our morphers, her and Ziggy started to date. Flynn and I kept talking. A relationship hadn't formed. Summer left with Dillon, and his sister, Tenaya. My brother and I worked with Scott and Col. Truman. _

_After a year, Summer, Tenaya, and Dillon came back. I saw a certain ring on Summer's left hand. Tenaya and Scott even began talking. The former yellow and I decided to work with Ziggy and Dr. K. _

_When Scott left to follow the Professor Cog, we became worried. We wanted to take up the power again, but we weren't sure if he needed us. Scott is pretty stubborn, and he demanded we stayed behind, just in case evil happened to infiltrate Corinth again. The Samurai rangers came to us. I heard the talk between Flynn and Mia. _

"_You don't have a crush on me anymore?" I asked him._

"_What are you talking about?" His accent became more pronounced. _

"_I saw you trying to pick up on Mia!" I blatantly told him. _

_The portal for the Samurai rangers opened up. We said our goodbyes, and told them to tell Scott we say hi. They left after that. _

_Flynn chuckled. "Nice to see how jealous you can get."_

_I glared at him. He grabbed my face and kissed me. Summer, Ziggy, Dr. K, Tenaya and Dillon howled and whistled for us. Gem broke the two of us up. _

"_You can't go around kissing my sister!" Gem intervened. He looked between Flynn and I. _

_I got really embarrassed. "Gem!" I hissed. _

"_Is it okay if I kiss your sister?" Flynn gave him his best puppy dog face. _

_Gem couldn't deny it. He just nodded. _

_I smiled, and Flynn kissed me again. I pulled back. "Thank goodness." I sighed. "Otherwise, I would've gone on a date with Scott."_

_Flynn just nodded. Then he thought about it. "You and Scott?" He contorted his face into a disgusted expression. I nodded. "Remind me to kill him." That's my boyfriend. I have to laugh, he's what every gentleman should be… didn't you hear the sarcasm dripping in my voice! Boom!_

_The beginning of my life to now, it's changed for obvious reasons. I'm still the hyper girl, but I found reclusiveness being with Flynn. Gem, Dr. K, and I are still close, but we allow other people to be in our little bubble, as I like to call it. Sometimes, I wonder if things were different. If we weren't sent to the compound, would our parents still be there for us? Would the Venjix Virus have never been administered? I wouldn't know. To be honest, it wouldn't have made my life as interesting as it is now. _

_I-have-a-question. Where is my gentleman?_

**(End Flashback)**

Gemma snapped out of it. The former RPM, Silver ranger grabbed her cell phone from her bag. She needed to hear Flynn's voice. She kept smiling. Then she looked for Alyssa, and saw her playing the slots. The former Wild Force ranger had a Mai Tai in hand. That sounded good to Gemma. She was about to call Flynn, when she was interrupted.

"Excuse me." A man said.

Gemma looked at the man. He was a fairly attractive male, 5'10", green eyes, black hair. He had pasty skin, and dressed okay. "Yes?"

"Are you a magnet?"

"What?" Gemma furrowed her brows.

"Because I am attracted to you." He finished.

She rolled her eyes. That really annoyed her. "Um, okay. I gotta go! Bye! Whoo!" Gemma flew out of her chair to Alyssa. The guy followed her. "Alyssa!"

"What?" Alyssa heard her name, but she was busy with the bonus game on the slots.

Gemma looked behind her. "Seriously, can you get away from me!"

"I just want to talk." The guy said.

"I have a boyfriend!" Gemma finally got to Alyssa.

Alyssa had just finished and cashed out. She looked between Gemma and this random guy. An eyebrow rose. "Who's this?"

Two more guys came. "Whoa. Damn dude you got two hot chicks!" A rather gawky guy said. "I'm Russell, that's Chris." He pointed to the one who went after Gemma. "And this is our friend, Albert."

"Hi." Alyssa got up. She felt rather uncomfortable. "Well bye." The former White grabbed the former Silver's arm.

"Why do you have to leave?" Albert quickly interjected. He looked between the two ladies. He felt he hit the jackpot. Which left Alyssa and Gemma completely annoyed.

Alyssa noted Gemma's hand starting to gather silver energy. She grabbed for it. "Well, you know us, we gotta go!" She nervously laughed while glaring at Gemma.

"Yeah. You know us! Whoo! Boom! Boom!" Gemma rambled. She was beginning to feel grossed out by these guys.

The guys were getting confused with Gemma's lingo. However, they weren't deterred.

"We can buy you something to drink." Russell offered.

"That's okay, I believe we can handle it." Alyssa kindly said. She smiled, and she walked off with Gemma.

The men followed. "Are you sure? We can all go out to eat or something. Maybe shopping?" Chris added.

"No!" Gemma yelled again. Silver energy kept whirling on her fingers.

Alyssa called Karone. "Meet us by the bar. Near the front."

"_I'll be there. Is there something going on?"_

"Three maniacs."

"_Gotcha! Bye." _

Gemma and Alyssa turned to them.

"Listen, this has been fun, but we really need to go." Alyssa gently let them down… for the second time.

"Are you chicken?" Albert asked.

Gemma and Alyssa looked at each other. Why would they be chicken? First of all, they don't want to be surrounded by psychos. Second of all, they've piloted Zords, fought monsters, and foot soldiers. Third, they've held weapons that could blast these guys to a different dimension. Fourth, they have superhuman powers that could be used. Are they chicken? You answer that.

"No. We aren't" Gemma scoffed. She really was going to shoot at these guys.

Karone came over to them.

Russell whistled. "Looks like they got one for me."

"What are you talking about?" Karone placed her hands on her hips. Any minute, she would use her powers against them. "Listen, dudes." She sarcastically muttered. "My friends and I are going to meet up with our other friends, so leave them alone."

"Feisty, I like it." Albert said.

"Didn't you get the hint? You idiot!" Gemma sneered.

"Who are you calling an idiot? Babe…." Chris asked.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "This is getting really stupid." She said. "Why don't you find three other women to talk to?"

Russell grabbed her arm. "Come on, we can have some fun." He tried to get her to go with him. Alyssa smacked his arm off of her. "OW!" He rubbed his arm. "What the hell?"

"Didn't your Mama ever tell you to respect women?" The former Wild Force ranger glared daggers at him.

"Looks like chica thinks she can be a fighter, eh." Albert taunted at her. "Don't you know the man rules."

"Funny, my husband begs to differ." Karone shot back.

The security guard came. "Is there a problem here?"

"No officer, everything is just fine." Albert informed. He tried to get the security guard away.

Gemma just looked at the guys. "Officer-" She looked at his uniform. "Officer Carter, it's okay, we were just leaving." Gemma motioned for the girls, and they went to look for Syd and Kelsey. Gemma looked at her friends. "That was a confrontation 10 minutes way too long."

Alyssa looked at the guys, they were with Officer Carter. She felt like they wouldn't do anything stupid. "No kidding." Alyssa smiled at her ticket. "$75.61…. Drinks?"

"Drinks." Gemma and Karone chorused. They left to the bar.

Gemma's phone rang. "Hello?" All she heard was heavy breathing. "Hello?"

_"Gemma! Oh my gosh, I've been running for the past 20 minutes." Gem informed._

"What happened?"

_"I was helping Mentor Ji work on his motorcycle, and then I kind of, blew off the back wheel."_

"How the hell did you do that?"

_"I don't know, I was paying attention, and then boom! It happened."_

"Call Flynn. Maybe him and Scott could help you." Gemma advised. Then she thought about it. "Where is Mentor Ji?"

_"Back at the Shiba House. I ran for my life after that."_

Gemma shook her head. "You better go back there, and tell him you are going to fix it." She heard Gem's name being called. "Ooh, you are in so much trouble."

_"Shut up!" Gem snapped._

"Bye big brother!" Gemma quickly hung up.

Karone looked at Gemma. "Who was that?"

"My brother. He blew off the back wheel of Mentor Ji's motorcycle."

"Ouch. From what Mia and Emily have said, Mentor is pretty laidback, for the most part. However, he hated when Scott took the bike twice. Gem must be shitting in his pants."

Karone was texting Syd to meet them at the bar. "No kidding."

The bartender came over. "What can I get you ladies?"

"Strawberry Margarita." Karone answered.

"Bud Light." Gemma replied.

"Heineken, and five shots of vodka." Alyssa said. She knew Syd and Kelsey were making their way over.

"You got it." The bartender left to make the drinks.

"Let me guess, Cole's favorite beer is Heineken?" Gemma asked.

Alyssa thought about her husband. "Yeah, it's his favorite." She missed him a lot.

Syd and Kelsey made their way over. They motioned for a Corona with lime. The bartender got it.

"So, what did we miss?" Kelsey questioned as she sat down.

"Three crazy idiots." Karone said. She shook her head thinking about the douche bags.

Syd laughed. "Good thing we weren't here."

"Here you go ladies." The bartender placed their drinks and shot glasses down. Alyssa paid and gave him a tip.

Her friends thanked her for the drinks. They held up their shot glasses.

"To no more craziness." Syd toasted.

"Not going to happen." Kelsey retorted. She had been thinking of the talk she needed to have with her sister-in-law.

"God Bless America." Gemma saluted. She saw the Military Men pass by.

"I'll drink to that." Karone agreed. The women took their shot. "Bartender!" She motioned for her empty shot glass. He nodded and poured another round. The former evil villainess paid for the round. They held up their shot glasses again. "To Gem, hopefully, you won't get in trouble for blowing up a tire."

Syd and Kelsey were informed of the incident. They giggled and drank to that toast.

"iWONDER what the rest ofthewomen are doing?" Gemma asked. She chased her shots with a swig of beer.

"Pace yourself." Kelsey mock scolded. She smiled at Gemma. The former Silver ranger's speech would get faster after drinking.

The women spent the rest of their time and drinking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Next Chapter, Lily Chilman of Power Rangers Jungle Fury._


	8. Chapter 8 Lily's Luck

**A/N: **_Lily Chilman, Yellow Cheetah Jungle Fury ranger… what has she been up to since her time as a ranger? I really liked her on the show. I hated when the writers paired her up with Theo. _

**Chapter 8- Lily's Luck**

**Xxxxx**

**Palm's Hotel and Casino**

It must've been 113 degrees out in Las Vegas. While other women chose to go shopping, or walk to other casinos, or see shows offered on the strip, some women wanted to laze by the pool. That seemed most appropriate since the weather was so. . . HOT!

"Ocean's Bluff never had weather like this." Lily, Yellow Jungle Fury ranger, was on a beach chair underneath a cabana. They had reserved one. "Los Angeles isn't this bad either." She thought about it somemore. "Well, maybe, sometimes it gets this hot."

"Briarwood gets pretty hot during the summer." V, Pink Mystic Force ranger, added. She had her sunglasses on, but was eyeing a guy in the pool. He was 6'0 tall, dark, handsome, and had a great smile. She wanted to talk to him.

Mia, Pink Samurai ranger, slightly giggled at V. "I see the guy you're looking at." She whispered.

V smiled. "He is gorgeous, isn't he?" V got up and made her way over to him. She sat on the edge of the pool, and the man made his way over to her. They started to talk.

"Things between her and Xander didn't work out?" Z questioned them. She watched the pair in the water.

Lily thought about it. "From what I know, she broke up with him. I think they broke up three months ago."

"Where has the time gone?" Z couldn't believe it.

"You _are_ 20 years in the future." Mia informed. Z nodded.

Tanya and Katie made their way over to their friends. They were carrying some drinks for them.

"Na uh." Katie eyed V and the good looking guy. "I had no clue V had game like that." She joked.

"They've been talking for a while now." Z said to Tanya and Katie.

The Yellows nodded.

Lily's cell phone rang. She didn't need to look at the caller id screen. She answered it. "I've missed you." She immediately said.

_Casey, former Red Jungle Fury ranger, chuckled. "I've missed you too. CJ, also, misses you."_

"Aw." Tears started to well in her eyes. "This is the longest I've been away from him." She wiped her eyes away. "How is he?"

"_Good. He's at daycare. You chose a great one by the way. I don't know what I would do without you."_

"I am amazing, huh?" She teased her fiancé.

"_Whatever." He playfully scoffed. "How's the vacation?"_

"It's great. Whenever we get some alone time, maybe we can head to Vegas."

"_I'd love that. Hey, I need to get back to work. I just wanted to check on you." _She smiled at this. "_I love you, and I can't wait until we're married."_

_"_I can't wait to be Mrs. Casey Rhodes. I love you too." She hung up.

Z overheard. "Was that hubby?"

"He's not hubby… yet." Lily smiled at her left ring finger. She and Casey had been dating for a little over 2 years, now. She had to laugh. "I can't believe I used to call him my little brother."

Tanya smiled. That sounded familiar. "You aren't the only one who's ever said that to their significant other."

"How's CJ doing?" Katie asked. However, her attention was on the guy next to Vida's man.

"Good. He's 6 months, now. I love that he doesn't wake up in the middle of the night anymore." Lily answered. She followed Katie's eyes. "Go!" She knew the Yellow Time Force ranger loved men.

All the former rangers, and a current one, watched as Katie casually walked to the pool.

"Come on, Mia." Z motioned. "We should head to the pool, also." Mia nodded, and they went to take a dip. Both made sure not to interrupt V and Katie.

Tanya inched closer to Lily. "Are you excited for your wedding?"

"Very excited." Lily replied "Camille is going to be my maid of honor, and Fran is going to be a bridesmaid. I'm really happy."

"That's great." Tanya brightly smiled. She got up. "Are you going to the pool?"

"Not yet." Lily said. She waved at Tanya. The former Yellow Zeo and Turbo ranger join Mia and Z. Lily closed her eyes. Her fiancé, Casey, and their son, CJ, consumed her thoughts.

**(Flashback)**

_When I was little, I remember watching football. The Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders were performing. It was half time. I attempted to do their choreography. I did all the steps right. My parents recorded me. To this day, I still watch it. I really can see a routine once, and I can perform it automatically. _

_However, I was also interested in martial arts. My parents enrolled me at the Pai Zhua Academy. Master Mao had trained me in harnessing my animal spirit, the Cheetah. That's when I met Jarrod. We had been together at the academy since the age of 8. _

_When I was 13, Jarrod and I had a crush on each other. I found him cute, but he was really rough around the edges. _

_Before class started, I would always stretch. Jarrod came up to me. "Hey, Lily."_

_I looked up from my position. "Hey Jay." I would call Jarrod that. "What's up?"_

"_Waiting for class to start. Did you see what happened at school today?" He asked me._

"_Yeah, poor Mr. Smith. I can't believe he got an injury during PE." I noticed Jarrod staring at me. I straightened my body out. I smiled at him. One of the other students ran into me. I guess he wasn't looking where he was going. "Ooof." I exclaimed. I fell to the ground. _

_Steam was practically coming out of Jarrod's ears. "Hey!" He yelled at our classmate. "Didn't you see she was right there?" His voice was laced with venom._

_Our classmate cowered. "I'm s-s-sorry." He stammered. _

_I got up. "Jay, it's okay. Look at me I'm fine." I got in between them. _

"_Apologize to her." Jarrod ordered. The boy was too afraid to speak. "NOW!"_

"_I'm sorry, Lily." He quickly ran off. _

_I looked at Jarrod. "You didn't have to be so mean about it."_

"_B-b-but, he ran into to you." He tried to explain._

_I shook my head. That's when I knew this crush on Jarrod was over. "Jarrod, I've seen the way you talk to other students; and you act like a bully."_

"_Good Afternoon, class." Master Mao's voice boomed. All the students quickly got into line. From my position, I took a glance at Jarrod. There was anger on his face. We hardly spoke after that. _

_Then, Theo started at the Pai Zhua Academy. In a short time, we got really close. Even though he's pretty straightforward and strict in his ways, I think he was a fresh of deep air. Especially, compared to Jarrod._

_Once high school started, I had to balance martial arts with cheerleading practices. That was hard, and it was definitely frustrating. Sometimes I would have my gi instead of my cheerleading outfit, or I would carry my pom poms instead of my staff. However, the balance and strength I learned in karate helped me in cheerleading. The team spirit I got on the cheerleading squad helped me in my kung Fu training. _

_At the academy, I hardly got to show my girly side, so being a cheerleader allowed me to do so. Plus, I had the perfect balance of male and female friends because of my two extracurricular activities. Being both a martial artist and cheerleader helped me to be a great ranger, also. I know Ashley and Kim used to be cheerleaders as well. I believe we were great rangers._

_When the battle with Dai Shi started, it was shocking to know Dai Shi had inhabited Jarrod's body. Master Mao was like another father, so when he died; I was extremely heartbroken. On top of that, towards the end of our training, Theo, Jarrod, and I had become really close. Granted, there weren't romantic feelings between Jarrod and I anymore, but none the less the we were like the three musketeers. _

_Casey Rhodes, a cub, a pup, a newbie, an amateur- just to name a few, was chosen to take Jarrod's place. The first time I met Casey, I thought he was really sweet. Not to mention, he was really, really cute. There was something about him, and the more time I spent with him, the more protective I got of him. _

_RJ was our new master, and the three of us became Power Rangers. I was the Yellow Cheetah Jungle Fury ranger. Becoming a power ranger, I felt pressure. I'm sure I'm not the only ranger to feel that way. How do you go from being a normal teenage girl, and then become a savior to the world? Not to mention, how do I go from being unemployed to being a worker at Jungle Karma Pizza? I have to laugh about the first time I made pizza dough. Casey and I were in the kitchen. _

_I was reading the ingredients. "So, one package of dry yeast, one cup of warm water, three cups of flour, one teaspoon of sugar, one and a half teaspoons of salt, and one quarter cup of salad oil." I walked to the pantry. "Where is the salad oil?"_

_Casey was shredding the mozzarella. "Second shelf, to the right."_

_I looked at him. "You already know your way around the kitchen?" He nodded. I grabbed the oil. I started to mix the ingredients. "Have you always lived in Ocean's Bluff?" I decided to make some small talk._

"_No, I've moved to various places in the United States. I'm an army brat." He smiled at me._

"_Really? That's so cool. What places have you lived in?" We didn't have packages of yeast, RJ kept yeast in a cup. I wasn't sure how much a package of yeast contained, so I estimated. I was really entranced by Casey and by accident, I think I put quite a bit. _

"_I was born in Munich, Germany, my dad was stationed there. We lived in Japan for a little bit, that's where I got into martial arts. I didn't advance in it because I moved to the United States. I would've continued martial arts, but my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer a month after we arrived here."_

"_Oh my gosh." I felt bad. "I'm so sorry Casey." That must've been a lot for him to take on. I mixed the ingredients together and let the dough rise. _

_He chuckled a little. "Hey, it's okay. She's been in remission for the past five years. I didn't mind giving up part of my childhood. I just wanted her to be healthy."_

"_That's why you started at the Pau Zhua Academy not too long ago?" I questioned him. _

"_Yeah, and I'm glad I did. There are several reasons." Casey looked at me, right in my eyes. His hazel eyes met my blue eyes. I think we were in a zone, a zone where it was just the two of us and nothing else. Casey looked over my shoulder. "The dough."_

_I was still caught up looking at Casey. "The what?"_

"_The dough." He walked up to the bowl. The dough was dripping over the sides. I blushed. He started to laugh. "You were caught up in my good looks that you added some extra yeast."_

_I glared at him. "Casey, you know, I had no clue you were such a jerk." _

"_Really?" He took some of the overgrown dough. I backed away from him. "I guess I am a jerk." He chucked it at me. _

_It landed right on my face. "Jerk." I grabbed some and threw it at him._

"_You know, for a Cheetah, you sure throw like a cub." He laughed at me._

"_For a Tiger, you're such a…. you're such a…" I couldn't think of anything._

"_Ouch. That hurt." He sarcastically remarked. _

_I grabbed some more dough. I must've used the rest of the dough in that bowl. I formed it into a ball. He's cocky because he shook his head as if he **knew** I would never have the guts to throw it at him. "You're right, I won't throw it at you." I lied._

"_Truce?" Casey held out his hand. _

"_Truce." I said. Then I hurled the ball at his body. It hit him square in the stomach, and Casey stepped back because of the impact. I proved him wrong. I felt victorious. _

_Casey started coughing. I didn't think anything of it. He kept coughing though, and I got worried. "Casey!" I walked up to him. I examined his body. "Are you okay? Oh my gosh, are you okay?"_

"_Did you know, in Japan, I played a kid affected by second hand smoke?" He grabbed the ladle of sauce and poured it on my head. I got really red after that. "For your first time making pizza dough, you did fairly well. Maybe I shouldn't be with you when you do it. Then you'd get the ingredients right." I continued glaring at him. "And you won't be so distracted." He said in a husky voice. _

_I cleared my throat at his come on. I couldn't help but laugh at him, though. He grabbed a rag and began to wipe the sauce off my face. Once again, we were staring into each other's eyes. _

_Theo walked in. He took a look at us. "What happened here?"_

"_Nothing!" We chorused. _

_I started to spend more time with Casey. That made Theo jealous. He felt like he was losing his best friend. Casey even thought I began to like him, but in reality, I thought of Casey as a little brother. I mean, at that time, I really didn't know him. Plus, I wasn't sure he could handle being a power ranger, or if he could even be a master. He was a beginner. _

_However, when I had the dream about Casey fighting against Jarrod, I felt connected to him. I felt my animal spirit was more aligned with his than a lion, a jaguar, or a wolf. I didn't let anyone know about that. After all, there was still an attraction to Theo. _

_The battle with Dai Shi was getting more intense. Camille was a tough opponent, but I also believed there was good in her. She's a very passionate person, and I would see the looks she would give Dai Shi, but part of me knew she wasn't in love with Dai Shi anymore; she fell for Jarrod, the man behind the monster. Their relationship changed for the better. _

_Pretty soon the trio of rangers became a quartet, with RJ, and then a quintet with Dominic. At first, Casey was hesitant to have him on the team. He proved to be a useful asset. I thought RJ and Fran liked each other, but I realized that Fran liked Dominic. She confided in me. _

_Fran and I were inside the kitchen, and we were preparing ingredients for the next day. She was shredding the cheese, and I was cutting the pepperoni. _

_Theo, Dominic, RJ, and Casey came down the stairs. _

"_This is what I like to see, women in the kitchen." Dominic joked. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Dom." I saw Fran was staring at Dominic. Dominic made eye contact with Fran. Everyone saw their stares. I felt Theo's eyes on me. It felt like a big staring showdown. "So, where are you guys going?"_

"_Well, I am taking the guys out to Chuck E Cheese." RJ answered. Fran and I looked at him. "It's always good to balance the intense stuff with fun stuff." He motioned with his hands._

"_Well you never took us, girls, to Chuck E Cheese." Fran frowned. _

_RJ's fingers were up, and he pointed at us. "Ah". He went into his pocket, and gave us an envelope each. "Here."_

_I opened the envelope. It was a gift card to the mall. "I can definitely use this. Thanks, RJ."_

"_Thanks." Fran said. She wasn't much of a shopper, but I knew she had a reason to go now. _

"_Shall we get going?" RJ asked._

_Casey and I made eye contact. We smiled at each other. Theo didn't like the looks we exchanged. _

"_Yeah." Dominic said. He felt the building tension. "We'll see you girls tomorrow."_

"_Bye." Fran and I said. We watched the men leave. "What's going on with you and Casey?"_

_I just looked at her. "Nothing, why?"_

"_I see the stares between you two." She informed. I shook my head. "It wasn't just tonight, I see them every night."_

"_Like how I see the stares between you and Dominic?" I went to put the pepperoni away. _

_She got a little embarrassed. "We're just friends."_

_"Just like how Casey and I are friends." I agreed. I changed the subject. "__I thought you liked RJ."_

_Fran giggled. "He's like 10 years older than me, maybe if I was around his age, something would've happened."_

"_So, you like Dominic now?"_

_She blushed, and then she finally gave in. "I do, but don't tell him."_

"_I won't. Don't worry." She nodded and smiled. We kept cutting up more ingredients, but I knew she wanted to ask me something else. "Yes, Fran."_

"_Are you sure, you don't like Casey?" _

_I almost cut one of my fingers off at her question. I don't know why I didn't admit it at that time that I had feelings for Casey, but how could he believe me after I called him a brother. On top of that, I didn't want to hurt Theo. I knew his feelings for me increased, and I liked him too. I was confused at that time. "I only think of Casey as a brother. I like Theo."_

_She nodded. _

_The most nerve racking test I've ever had was when I had to battle Master Phant to become a Pai Zhua Master. Master Phant is a very tough opponent, but my animal spirit helped me to defeat his elephant. Theo also became a master. The only one that didn't pass was Casey. I had never seen him so down. We had a talk that night. _

_He was throwing the basketball around. _

_I walked up to him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"_

"_I'm alright." He kept dribbling it. _

"_You'll get your stripes, don't' worry." I encouraged. _

"_Yeah." He said._

_I started to walk away, but I turned back around. "Don't shut any of us out, Casey."_

"_Sorry… Cheetah Master." He rubbed it in. I just looked at him. "Why don't you go to Theo, Jaguar Master."_

_I sighed. "Case, please, don't take it so hard that we are Masters. It doesn't change how we feel about you." He looked at the net. "It doesn't change how **I **feel about you."_

"_And how do you feel about me, Lily?" I was a little taken aback by his question. I became quiet. "Exactly, you still think of me as a little brother?"_

_The past month, I realized I liked him more than Theo. I was still conflicted. I've known Theo since I was 14 . On the other hand, I liked Casey's braveness and his boldness. He was more laidback than Theo._

"_That's not what we are talking about." I told him. He scoffed. "It doesn't have to do with the reason why you __**failed **__to become a Master." That's not how I meant for it come out. "Oh, God, Casey, I didn't mean it like that."_

_He nodded. "I just want to be left alone." I nodded and walked away. "Hey, Lil." I turned around. "Tomorrow's Tuesday, I'm sure you and Theo have a date to go on."_

_I didn't like Casey's attitude, but I understood where he was coming from. _

_It was time for the final battle. Jarrod and Dai Shi separated with the help of Casey. At first, Master Mao tried to convince Casey not to go to Dai Shi's temple, but Casey needed to. He believed it was the right thing to do. Plus, he noticed there was good in Jarrod. Casey had witnessed the way Jarrod cared for Camille, and she also brought out the human side of Dai Shi. After they helped us in a battle, Casey finally gained his Master stripes. That didn't take him long, now did it? _

_The final battle came and went. It was nice to fight with Master Mao, Master Guin, Master Lope, and Master Rilla. Once the final battle was done, our lives became normal. _

_Casey took over for Master Mao at the academy. He became best friends with Jarrod. There is a mutual respect among them. _

_Theo and I were still helping at Jungle Karma Pizza, and he finally asked me out on a date. I gladly accepted, but I couldn't help but think about Casey. _

_Fran and Dom backpacked through Europe. She was so happy to go with him. I'm happy for them because they've been dating ever since. I think a marriage is in the works._

_And our precious RJ, he's still the owner of Jungle Karma Pizza. He's married and now a father to a one year old baby girl. RJ's still a laidback, hippie kind of guy, and he's going to show his daughter the way of the Wolf, or any other spirit she wants to be. I'll tell you right now, Master Finn is a great grandfather. _

_Theo and I had our first official date, the following week of the final battle. He took me bowling, and we even did some karaoke. We had a nice time. He asked me out for another date, and I accepted. We went bowling and we even did some karaoke. I wasn't sure why we did the same thing for our second date, so I was hoping our third would be different. It was different because we went to the karaoke bar first, then we went to the bowling alley afterwards. _

_I decided to get some advice on what to do about Theo. The only other friend I can think of that would know about relationships would be Camille. She's lived for thousands of years, she must know something. _

_Camille met me at the mall. We did a little shopping. _

"_So, wait… you and Theo have done karaoke and bowling for your past three dates?" Camille questioned. _

_I nodded. "He's well…" I needed to be honest. "He's boring."_

_Camille giggled. "When I fought against him, he was a formidable opponent." I concurred. "However, I noticed his personality is kind of well, dry." She looked arond. "I had a 5'3 midget hurling snappy comments at me. How could I ever take my seriously?"_

_I had to laugh. "Hey, when he morphed somehow he got taller than me." I tried to defend Theo. _"_But,_ _I liked that he had a serious side to him. I mean it balanced my free spirit. Now I feel were better as friends than a couple." I informed. We were in a clothing boutique. "Ooh, look that that red top."_

"_Speaking of red, what about you and Casey?" She asked as she picked up a green top. _

_I sighed. "I don't know." I hadn't talked to Casey in close to a month, and I thought I lost a chance with him._

"_He talks about you to Jarrod." She informed. Jarrod and Camille have been going out since the final battle. They were already in love by the time Dai Shi was defeated. Now, they're married with fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. _

"_Does he?" She nodded. _

_"Why don't we go on a double date?" The former evil henchwoman suggested, but she kept from me the scheme that her and Jarrod had been planning. _

_The idea sounded wonderful, but I didn't want to hurt Theo. However, Theo and I weren't official, so I kind of had nothing to worry about there. It's not like I would be cheating on him. "Um, yeah we should."_

"_Do you have a date with Theo, tonight?" _

"_No, I don't."_

_A smile formed on her face. "Buy that top." She pointed to the red one. "Casey would love it."_

_I took her advice. That night, I wore the red blouse, a black skirt, and black flats. I straightened my hair like the time I was turned into a spiteful, bitch, and I had on light make up. I arrived at the restaurant, and I saw Casey there. Casey was dressed in a black jacket, white undershirt, jeans and brown shoes. _

"_No, red?" I teased. _

_He took a look at me. "I didn't need to wear red, I see you're wearing it." He gave me the once over. "You look great in it by the way."_

"_Thanks." I blushed._

"_Plus, it looks great on your face." He winked at me._

_I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." The host brought us to our table. It was a table for two. "Um, we have two friends coming."_

_The host shook his head. "I'm sorry, there was a reservation for a Mr. Casey Rhodes plus one."_

_I looked at Casey. He was as lost as I was. "Thank you." The host walked away. "Remind me to kill Camille for this."_

"_Only if you remind me to kill Jarrod." I nodded. We laughed at the situation we were in. _

_Throughout dinner, Casey and I got to know each other more. I realized there was a lot more to the army brat, part time nurse to his mother, and Master of the Tiger. I'm sure he realized there was a lot more to me as well. I'm not just a cheerleader, dancer, or Cheetah Master. Being with Casey, it was refreshing. I kept smiling throughout the night. My phone received a text message. It was from Theo. It read, "__**I miss you, I can't wait for our next date.**__" I quickly put my phone back in my purse._

"_Who was that?" Casey politely asked. _

_I smiled. "No one."_

_Once dinner was done, Casey walked me to my car. "I had a great time tonight."_

"_Me too." I smiled at him. There was a moment of silence. "Um."_

_Casey lowered his head to mine, and I met his lips. We kissed. This was my very first kiss, and I definitely felt the sparks. _

_After that night, I wanted to spend more time with Casey. I really wanted to be with him instead of Theo. It was time to let the former Blue ranger know I wanted to be with Casey._

_I suggested that we take a walk in a park. Something different, and Theo obliged. I was thankful. There was a playground. I decided to go on it. _

_Theo looked at me. "Lily!" I ignored him. "Lily!"_

_I went down the slide. "Whoo!" I missed being a kid sometimes. "Theo, you should try this."_

"_Lil, I am 19 years old. I shouldn't be doing that stuff anymore." He said._

_I got off the playground, and I went to one of the tables. He followed me. _

"_We need to talk." I got serious._

_Theo nodded. "What's on your mind?"_

_I didn't really know how to start it, but I knew I couldn't lead him on anymore. "I think we should be friends."_

"_What?" He finally found his voice after a moment. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_I shook my head. "Theo, you're a nice guy, but I think we are better off as friends."_

"_Is there someone else?" He asked me._

"_Yes."_

"_Is it Casey?" No one could ever get things past him. I nodded. "I thought he was like a brother to you."_

"_Things between me and him have changed. I have genuine feelings for him." I confessed. _

"_And what about me?" He asked. I could hear the anger in his voice. "Have you kissed him or gone out with him?"_

"_Both." I replied. I began to think about the kiss and smiled. _

"_YOU CHEATED ON ME!" He accused. _

_I shook my head. "Theo, we've gone on three dates. We aren't a couple." I saw the expression on his face. He was really hurt. "I'm sorry, Theo, but I want to be with Casey. I hope you can forgive me." I was grateful we took separate cars. I felt Theo would've left me stranded because he was so angry, and I definitely didn't want to take him home after what I just told him._

"_Can't we talk about this? I mean, I really care about you. I think I do love you." He confessed._

"_Theo, I'm really sorry. I have this connection to Casey." I tried to apologize to him. _

_He shook his head. "I fucking hate Casey."_

_Did Theo just cuss? Oh, God Theo just cussed ran through my head. __You can't mean that." I had no clue Theo would get this upset. Usually, he's pretty level headed. "Don't get upset with Casey."_

"_It's because him that you don't love me anymore." He rationalized._

"_I'm sorry Theo, and I really never expected this to happen." I got up and started to walk away. I called Casey. "I need to see you tonight."_

_After that, Casey and I became serious. Our relationship evolved from boyfriend and girlfriend, to intimate partners, and to parents. At the age of 20, Casey and I found out I was pregnant. We weren't using condoms, so it shouldn't have been a surprise, but it was. I couldn't believe I was pregnant. _

_Casey and I took full responsibility and our parents supported us. Jarrod and Camille were named as the God Parents. Camille and I became really, really close once she became good. I consider her to be like big a sister._

_ At the baby shower, Theo and I settled our differences. I was happy he could be there to celebrate in a momentous occassion for Casey and I._

_When I was in labor, Casey proposed to me. I accepted, and no it wasn't because of the drugs; I just knew he was the one for me. I had another dream, and Master Mao informed me I was to be with a Tiger. I interpreted it to be Casey. Casey Landon Rhodes Jr. was born and he weighed in at 8 pounds 2 oz., and he was 24" long. After CJ's birth, we moved to Los Angeles. From time to time, Casey still teaches at the academy. Now, he owns two dojos, and I work with Ms. Katherine Hilliard. _

_My life to now, it's changed in a lot of ways. I'm grateful for everything that's ever came my way. I wouldn't trade anything in the world. Most of all, I love my good luck charms, Casey and CJ. I'm very lucky to have them by my side. _

**(End Flashback)**

The former Yellow Jungle Fury ranger opened her eyes. She smiled. Lily stood up and looked in the pool. All of her friends were still in there, and Katie and V were still talking to the two men. She giggled, and decided to take a dip in the pool.

"Nice of you to join us." Z said.

"Sorry, guess I was thinking about my loves." Lily updated.

Mia smiled. "Casey and CJ?" Lily nodded. "I can't wait to become a mom when I get older."

"Have you and Jayden talked about it?" Tanya questioned.

"Na, he's too busy fighting…" She looked around. "Nighlocks, Master Xandred, and Moogers." She whispered. "But I'm sure, one day it will happen."

Z smiled at her. "What do you think the other women are doing?"

"I don't know, but we should get up to the room soon. I think we're going clubbing again tonight." Tanya told the women.

"Is it going to be 18 and older?" Mia wanted to go out tonight. They nodded. "I can't wait."

They continued to lounge around the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Next chapter... Kendrix Morgan of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy._


	9. Chapter 9 Kendrix's Kingdom

**A/N: **_As always … I own nothing. _

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the reviews. I'll be honest… it's been a challenge trying to tackle the character of the women I've written for so far. That's why each chapter will be published every two days or so. Thank you for reading as well. =)_

**A/N: **_Kendrix Morgan… what exactly happened to her after she sacrificed herself? This is my interpretation of it. _

**Chapter 9- Kendrix's Kingdom**

**Xxxxx**

**Palm's Casino and Hotel**

Mia, Tanya, V, Katie, Lily, and Z made their way up to the suite. Once inside, they were greeted by Kim, Aisha, Ashley, Jen, Taylor, Trini, Kendrix, Kat, and Summer. The three former Mighty Morphin rangers, one former Turbo/Space, one former Wild Force, a former Galaxy, a former Mighty Morphin/Zeo/Turbo, and a former RPM ranger had just got back from shopping.

Tanya looked at all of the bags. "Did you guys buy the whole mall?"

"Nope." Jen answered.

"Kim did." Kat teased.

Kim was drinking a beer. "Hey, they had some good sales." She tried to defend herself.

"I don't know how your husband deals with the credit card bills." Summer giggled.

"Easy, she hides the statements from him." Trini disclosed. Kim glared at her. "I love you too sis."

"We should get some rest before we head out tonight." Taylor suggested. The women nodded.

"I can't wait to experience the night life in Vegas." Mia excitedly said.

"You will love it." Aisha told her. "After keeping up with Mrs. Shopaholic," Her attention turned to Kim. "I need to give my feet a rest before I place them in some high heels."

"Oh come on, Kim's not that bad." Ashley said.

"Thank you, Ashley." Kim acknowledged.

Kendrix rolled her eyes. "Compared to who?" They all looked at her. "Paris Hilton." She smirked at Kim. The Crane Ninjetti rolled her eyes.

Katie smiled. "You must have gotten that from Leo."

They all went to their separate quarters. Kendrix was on her bed. She took out a photo album. It was one that she always brought with her. When these trips occurred, she always got a little homesick. Being a mother of three, a dutiful wife, and an Advanced Microbiology Professor, it's a crazy life, but it was _her_ life.

**(Flashback)**

_Science. That one word defined my life up until I **died**. I'll explain why. By the age of three, I understood how temperature affected the rate of transpiration. See, when a flower, a white carnation for example, is placed in a cup of water with blue food coloring, the rate of which the water will travel through the stem will be affected by the weather condition. _

_For instance, if I placed the cup of water with blue food coloring and the flower in the refrigerator, the cold environment won't color the petals of the carnation because that type of setting can halt transpiration. So, after three days, the flower will look the same. It would be similar to Alyssa's power suit. From that conclusion, if another cup of blue dyed water with a white carnation was placed on a counter top at room temperature, the flower, after three days, will turn to the color of Tori's power suit, light blue. The room tempature of usually 72 degrees, will help the water travel throughout the base of the stem. Furthermore, if we did the same process, but placed the flower outside in direct sunlight, then the flower would start to transpire quickly, and it would be the color of Kai's power suit, blue._

_All of that, I understood by the age of three. See, I wasn't as smart as maybe, Dr. K, Gemma, or maybe even Rose and Billy. From what I understood, Rose could understand Morse code by the age of four. I still don't get that crap. Anyways, I was only very smart in one category, Science. By the age of 5, I memorized the Periodic Table of Elements. _

_Element number one, H, is for hydrogen. It has the atomic weight of 1. Then there is Element number 12, Mg, Magnesium, don't get it confused with number, 25, Mn, for Manganese. Anyways, Magnesium's atomic weight is 24. B is for Boron, AU is for Gold, not **Alternate Universe**, Zn is for Zinc, Xe is for Xenon, and so on. Noble Gases are the last column of the Periodic Table, and they always have 8 valence electrons. You should remember that from Chemistry class, right?_

_As I got older, I became more advanced in science. Basically, I would enter science fairs, and I got first or second place in all of them. I even made it to the nationals, and I traveled to Washington DC. Because of that science pretty much became my life. _

_I never had time to date, go to the prom, or have fun, I pretty much stayed to myself. I always played everything by the book. Everything I did, I always came at it with an analytical personality. I was chosen to be a part of the GSA, Galactic Space Alliance, and I was a science officer. There, I met Kai. We quickly became friends. After I met Kai, I met Mike Corbett. _

_I noticed both of them had an attraction to me, but I didn't know how to handle that. As an adolescent, I was really awkward. Once puberty struck, I didn't understand why I had boobs, or why I needed to have a menstrual cycle. So when I had two guys after me, I did the natural thing girls did. I did a 'Pros & Cons' list. Ugh, I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I didn't have any girlfriends, my sister was overseas in Korea because she was in the army. My mother was in England visiting her parents. I wasn't going to ask my Dad. Guys- was a complete foreign subject to me. So, I denied both of them._

_That didn't deter them from having feelings for me. Once I met Leo, I suddenly realized what to do. The love at first sight thing happens a lot for ranger women. Anyways, I had no clue that Mike had a younger brother. So when I found that out, I was um, yeah shocked but a little happy that I had a conversation starter with Leo.  
><em>

_After pulling a Galaxy saber, I had no clue what I gotten myself into. First of all, I'm science geek who wears glasses, how the hell Billy, Original Blue, fought foot soldiers with glasses was puzzling. On top of that, once I morphed, my glasses flew to God who knows where. Second, I'm a science geek who can't even catch a big, rounded ball. Seriously, if a ball came right at me I couldn't catch it. Then I would be the most uncoordinated girl and kick the damn thing away from me while trying to get it. So, how could I knock out Sting Wingers? Third, I'm a science geek who would've preferred to stay behind the scenes. You know, I could've been a technical advisor instead. Maybe I wouldn't have died. I'm winking at you, by the way. Fourth, could I really handle being a ranger after seeing what happened to Mike? When he fell through the abyss, I couldn't believe it. He had faith in Leo though, but I had known Mike for a few years, and it would be really hard going through these adventures without him. I have the utmost respect for him, and I consider him like an older brother. _

_Maya and I became very close. It was nice to have another woman to deal with the testosterone filled men. Kai likes routine, and he has a certain way of dealing with things. He's extremely smart in math and science. The thing I disliked about him was, he was often rude to Leo. We know Leo was a stowaway, but without his help, Mirinoi would've been destroyed. Even Commander Stanton had faith in Leo to be an officer after a few days. Next, Damon is pretty witty. His smart mouth could get him into a lot of trouble. Not to mention his smart mouth was pretty annoying. I felt he was like a little brother type. Like the one that would raid his sister's room to find her diary so he could find out juicy details. Wait that did happen, that's how he found out about me liking Leo. Leo… I have to smile every time I hear his name. Coincidently, Leo means lion in Latin, which could possibly explain why the Lion Galactabeast felt most connected to him. Of course Leo had to speak to Lion with his heart. The only thing that got annoying about Leo was when him and Damon would spar. Their grunts and karate yells, plus the bets they had would make before they sparred made them more intense. Maya will tell you how she really felt about that. What is up with the Power Ranger men and sparring? I really should give a piece of my mind to Jason, Zack and Tommy, since they are the ones who started it. _

_I adjusted to being a ranger, and then I started to develop feelings for Leo. When he fell for Ginger, I really didn't like it. _

_I walked to where Damon, Maya, Kai, and Mike were. "Where's Leo?"_

"_He's on a date with Ginger." Damon excitedly informed. Maya smacked his arm. "Ow!" He rubbed it. "Are female rangers abusive?"_

_Kai was disgusted. "I don't know what she sees in him." _

"_Have you seen her?" Maya asked. She didn't know what she looked like, and she was being nosy. _

"_I know I did." There was a gleam in Mike's eye. Damon and Kai's heads nodded up and down in joy. "She's so… so… hot!" The guys high fived each other. _

"_Date?" I finally repeated after I found my voice. They all nodded. I thought Leo liked me, I don't understand why he would be out with another girl. "Who is she?"_

"_Why, are you jealous?" Mike asked. Maya smacked his arm. "Ow!" _

_I smirked. "No, I am not jealous, I'm just curious as to who our fellow teammate is dating." They all looked at me. "I mean, I don't want her to be a distraction to him." They all looked at me. "What?" I got frustrated. "What does she look like anyway?" I needed to get out of the spotlight._

"_She's Asian. I believe she's Chinese, full lips, dark hair, nice body, gorgeous skin, a great smile, and very athletic." Kai eagerly described. The spotlight then went to Kai. i screamed 'Thank Goodness' in my head.__ Our friends' jaws were dropped at his vivid description. "Well, I mean, that's what I saw from where I was standing."_

"_And where were you standing? Right in front of her?" I retorted. _

_Leo walked in. There was a smile on his face. "What's up?" He sat down with us._

"_How did it go with Ginger?" His older brother asked. I just sat there listening to everything. From what he said, it seemed like things were going well. I admit I was jealous and hurt. However, I guess it had to happen. _

_My toughest opponent when I was a ranger was definitely Psycho Pink. When the battle with the Psycho Rangers happened, it was scary. I've read archives from KO-35, and the Space Rangers had their rough patches while trying to defeat these menaces. Ashley and Cassie told me they're morale was at a low point when they fought with the Pyscho Rangers._

_When the Psycho Rangers had captured us, it was up to Leo and Mike to save Kai, Maya, Damon and I. Of course I had faith in him. We were saved, by the Corbett brothers and Andros. Then, the reinforcements came. The Space Rangers minus Zhane aided us in our battle. The Power of 10, no 11, we can't forget Mike, made the battle a lot less grueling._

_After the battle, we got more acquainted with our predecessors. They had told us about their past battles, what they were doing now, and about Zordon's Original 12. I was in awe about the legacy Zordon had upheld, and I hoped I was carrying it well. There is a sixth member, Zhane, but he couldn't be a part of this mission because his Astro Morpher landed on the planet of Onyx. Karone and him were trying to retrieve it. Cassie and TJ make a really cute couple. She's quick to get on his case. I love that he listens to her. Leo, Cassie, TJ, and I were trying to find Ashley and Andros. From what Cassie, Carlos, and TJ told me they were very much in love, but had some problems. We all walked in on them kissing. TJ interrupted them, and Cassie quickly got on his case about it. I had to laugh. Then Ashley asked me a question._

_"Are you related to Carolyn Pickets?" She asked me._

_My teammates and I looked at her. "Um, no, why?" I replied._

_"You look a lot like her." Cassie interrupted. She had the same thought process as Ashley._

_"Maybe that's why I had to stand in for her once she got injured." I added._

_They screamed and wanted to know about the time I acted for her. Their enthusiasm was kind of teen like. I giggled._

_While we spent time with the Space Rangers, I would take random glances at the Red Galaxy ranger. Leo smiled at me. I think it was confirmation that things between him and Ginger weren't going to work out, and maybe it was our time. That gave me hope. My hypothesis was wrong... **at first**._

_Psycho Pink is really... psycho. When she took the Savage Sword, Cassie and I went after her. That fight was very harsh, strenuous, and challenging. The powerful blow Cassie suffered was bad enough, but when her morpher was destroyed, Cassie became too weak to go on. Her life force was being extracted. That kept fueling the Savage Sword, and I needed to stop it. Every time I walked through the tornado of energy, I was whacked with a powerful swipe. It was excruciating, and I could feel my skin burning through my power suit. It was hit after hit, and I felt a hand guiding me through the energy. Cassie wanted me to stop, but I didn't **and** couldn't. I did my job, and I broke the Savage Sword. My body gave out on me, and I left all of my friends. At least I saved Cassie, and I got to say my goodbye. I took one last look at Leo, and I left. On purpose, my sword was sent to Onyx. Karone's destiny was to become a Power Ranger. She'll explain that to you._

_After I died, I arrived to a beautiful planet. Everything was so fresh, alive, and there was no pollution. I was amazed. It reminded me of Mirinoi, but it didn't seem to be inhabited by monsters, and no one looked frozen. A figure approached me. "Kendrix, welcome to the Kingdom." He said. _

"_Kingdom?" I repeated. He nodded. "Who are you?"_

"_You've continued my legacy well." He informed. I gasped. He nodded. "How?"_

"_The Kingdom is a wonderful place. Fallen rangers and allies live here." He told me. "All of your friends are in good hands, and they will be waiting for you when you go back."_

"_When I go back?" He nodded. "I thought I'm deceased though."_

"_You are, but you aren't meant to be gone forever."_

"_What, huh, how? That's not physically possible. The way death works is you die, either by another person, an illness, or because someone chooses to end their life. That's it, then the person is kaput, done, gone, bye-bye."_

"_Don't be so analytical. If that were true then how could you be talking to me? How could I be in this figure, remember I used to be a floating head."_

_He made sense. "So, wait does that mean the inhabitants of here can come back to life?" He shook his head. "Then certain people can come back to life?" I asked, and he nodded. _

_"Sometimes people leave her to help the rangers." He informed._

_I looked at my wrist. I still had the morpher. "Oh my God, I have the morpher still!" I panicked._

"_Do not worry. You already have a successor. You will help her. I have a feeling Trakeena will try to overthrow her somehow."_

"_What do I do until then and after?"_

"_Enjoy your rest, your body did take a beating." He looked at me. I finally took a look at my body. I gasped. All over my body were cuts, scrapes, and burn marks. He knew the question I wanted to ask. "The Kingdom can heal the body physically and cleanse the mind mentally." I nodded. "Oh and by the way, Leo and Ginger would've never worked out. When you get back, both of you will realize your feelings." He floated away._

_In the Kingdom, I spent my time being carefree. I didn't need to find the mole of an atom, by the way the unit is usually expressed by 6.02 x 10 to the 23rd power__, which is really Avogadro's number. Just to let you know. _

_Back to the point, I stayed on the Kingdom. It's really a distant plant called, Eris. It's named after Zordon's daughter, who I met. I've met his wife, Alessandra, as well. I did some gardening, spent time with the Phantom Ranger, Alpha 4, and Dimitria. You're probably wondering what happened to Dimitria… have you not thought of the reason for her demise yourself? Sorry, after talking to her, you kind of pick up on her lingo. Unfortunately, after she tried to flee back to Inquiris, Bounty Hunters from Titan killed her. Now, I understood why no one ever liked that Goldilocks Monkey Bitch. _

_Zordon instructed me it's time to pass the powers to Karone. I floated away to Mirinoi. My spirit helped to save Karone from falling off the cliff. Is it me or did those cliffs look like something Kelsey wouldn't mind climbing? Karone had completed her part of the power transfer by obtaining the Pink Wildcat Quasar Saber, and I completed my part by handing her the Galaxy Transmorpher. I'm guessing this was a dream come true for her to be a ranger. I went back to the Kingdom. The former Mentor to the Original 12 brightly smiled at me for helping to complete Karone's destiny. _

_I loved helping people that's what it means to be a Power Ranger. One day, the Phantom Ranger and I had a talk. Something, or someone, was on his mind, and he wanted to make things right. This feeling stemmed from abruptly leaving after the Countdown to Destruction._

"_Kendrix, can I talk to you?" Phantom Ranger asked._

_I got up from the gardening I was doing. "Yes."_

_He paced for a bit. "How is Cassie doing?"_

"_Um, she's fine." I was a little taken aback by his question. "Why do you ask?"_

"_I'm sure you only talked to her for a little bit, but did she tell you about me?"_

"_No." I honestly answered. His body expression changed. _

"_Is she with TJ?" He contritely asked. I nodded. "I really did care for her a lot, but I was never meant to stay on Earth. Can you tell her she's always in my thoughts?"_

"_Did you really fall in love with her?"_

_He demorphed. The Phantom Ranger is Japanese, he has black spiky hair and skin color like Kai, the eye color like Mike, he's slightly built like Damon, and of course he has the sweet personality that reminded me of Leo. I wondered if the Phantom Ranger always looked like that or if he's just able to embody aspects of the male rangers of a certain team. If that was the case, what would he look like when it came to the Space Rangers? "Yes I did." He informed. "I liked her naivety, and I knew she would grow into a beautiful woman. She was so caring, and I loved that about her. Is she happy?" I nodded. He smiled at me, and then he walked away._

_I stood there for a moment. When I got back, I needed to talk to Cassie._

_The final battle for my team was coming. Zordon, Dimitria, and Alessandra could feel it. They informed me that I would be leaving soon. There was so much ahead for me in my life, and it was time I accomplished them. Sadness took over me because I loved the Kingdom. I felt bad for leaving, but according to them, my time wasn't up. I had an obligation to my team, so I went back. Zordon had some parting words for me, and he wanted me to tell the previous rangers. I agreed. _

_Karone placed the Galaxy Saber into the holder. Leo could feel my presence, and he was the first person I could make out. I rematerialized, and I walked towards my friends. Obviously they were shocked. I hugged them all. Later that night, I told them my story. They were amazed. Zhane flew in on his galaxy glider, and Karone said her final goodbyes. She promised to keep in touch. They left for KO-35. _

_After that, everyone went to bed. Leo and I stayed up and walked around Mirinoi. _

"_That's really amazing." He said._

_I giggled. "It shouldn't be, I mean think about it, the same thing kind of happened to Mike."_

_He thought about it. "You are right about that one."_

"_I missed you." I confessed._

"_I missed you too." He admitted as he leaned in. I leaned in too. For the first time, we kissed. It was my first kiss, and I wondered if I was good at it. After we parted, he didn't look upset. _

"_Um, that was my first-"_

"_Kiss?" He finished for me. I nodded. He smiled. "It's okay." We kissed again. I pulled away and punched his arm. "Ow!"_

"_That's what you get." I smirked. He got confused. "Why the hell would you battle Trakeena by yourself?" There was definitely a change in me. I had no fear. _

_Things were fairly normal after that. All of us were living on Mirinoi, and I was still helping at the Galactic Space Alliance. After his time as a ranger, Leo started going to school. He didn't tell me what his major was, and I was curious as to why. Our love was definitely blossoming, and I couldn't believe I found who I was really meant to be with. Maya and I are still close, Kai, Damon, and Mike are still my best guy friends. Everything felt right. _

_Then, Leo pulled the Red Galaxy Saber to battle against these random foot soldiers, not Sting Wingers, but Ghouls, and a villain named, Triskull. I didn't find out about this until after Leo had left for Earth. _

"_Where's Leo?" I asked Mike. _

_He got nervous. "Um. You know, he's just talking to his Lion Galactabeast."_

"_Really?" I found that odd. His Galactabeast always had a set schedule. Up by 6, breakfast by 7, nap by 10, lunch at 12, run and play around, by 7 it was time for dinner, and finally sleep would be at 10. I looked at my watch. "It's 10:17 am. I believe Lion is sleeping."_

"_Oh, um he's taking a ride on the Shark Galactabeast then." _

_"The Shark Galactabeast went back to the planet of Mercury." I informed._

_"He's taking a ride on Damon's Condor?" I wasn't convinced. "He had a race with Maya and her Wolf, so he took your Wildcat Galactabeast..." He wondered if I would beleive that._

_Damon ran up to me. "We gotta go."_

"_Go where?" I looked at him. _

_I could hear Mike doing something with his arms. I speculated he was trying to tell Damon not to say anything. Damon got confused. _

"_Leo, Kai, and Maya are on Earth." The former Green Ranger revealed._

"_WHAT!" I yelled. My scream ignited my nature powers. The wind blew Damon and Mike back. What was my boyfriend doing on Earth? Second, since when did Kai and Maya run off? Third, how? "Shit!" Mike and Damon looked at each other. "Yes, I can use expletives. Let's go!"_

"_I'll stay here just in case." Mike informed. _

_Damon and I arrived in Mariner Bay and just in time. We met up with our team, and we teamed up with Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue to defeat Trakeena. Poor girl, she's always mutated into something freaky. The Galactabeasts followed us to Mariner Bay. We combined our Megazords and defeated Trakeena. I thought Heather was so cute. Not to mention, she was really brave after the ordeal she went through. _

_We were about to leave, but Joel ended up hitting on us. Leo's face was priceless, and Joel almost pissed in his pants. Leo ended up giving Joel a stern face, and the Green Lightspeed Rescue ranger felt the daggers being bored into his eyes. I wondered how Ms. Fairweather felt about that. From what I heard, Joel was in a courtship with Ms. Fairweather. _

_That was also the first time I had met Carter and Dana. They are so cute together. __So, when I got their wedding invitation a year later I was really ecstatic. At that point, Leo and I were engaged. A few months before his proposal, I had given birth to our first child together. Lillian Kara Corbett weighed in at 5 pounds 13oz and was 19" long. Everyone calls her Lily K for short. Doesn't sound so short once they added that damn K in. All three of us went to the wedding, and we met the other former Power Rangers. I informed them of the time I met with Zordon and told them the parting words he gave me. Some of them had tears in their eyes. I could tell they missed their mentor a lot._

_Shortly before my wedding, I found out I was pregnant… again. Of course Leo didn't mind I was pregnant, but I did. Why couldn't my little sucker have waited until after the honeymoon. So the day of my wedding, I was the most crankiest bride anyone had ever met. I was pretty sure Cassie was ready to throw me out the window. The rest of the ranger women were getting fed up with me as well. Trini kept healing everyone because of the headaches I was causing them, but we made it. I finally became Mrs. Kendrix Morgan-Corbett._

_Six months later, Leo Stanley Corbett III was born. What? You didn't know Leo was a Junior? Guess since Mike was first born he should've been the one named after their dad, but nope, he wasn't. Leo was. However, we call Leo Stanley Corbett III, Junior. Junior prefers to be called Junior. Going on, Junior weighed a hefty 10 pounds 13 oz. I had the record for the biggest baby amongst the ranger women, but someone had to upstage me. I roll my eyes at that one._

_Then the stupid Forever Red mission happened. At that point, I was pregnant with our third child. I was only five months, and I know Ashley was ready to give birth. Andros teetered on a fine line for going to the Moon. I know if I was in Ashley's position I would've flipped. After all the men came back from the moon, the former female rangers and I met them. They all got an ear full. Seriously, who allows only Red rangers to go to the moon? Who does that? Luckily, Andros left, so the only other person to blame was their leader for the mission, Thomas James Oliver. Poor guy, he surely did suffer a chewing out. Not to mention, there was a sparring session, oh man the handicap match was brutal. I had to smirk when I watched it. Even Jason didn't want to help him with that, no wonder the male rangers after Wild Force are scared of the ranger women. _

_Once Lela Kara Corbett was born, I had my tubes tied. I didn't want to get pregnant again. She weighed in at 7 pounds even and was 20" long. She has Leo's eyes, and Lily K and Junior have hazel ones. _

_After Lela's birth, we moved to Angel Grove. Leo finished school, and he then worked on the bar exam. Yup, Mr. Corbett wanted to be an attorney. He worked hard at it. I was a stay at home Mom to Lily K, Junior and Lela (I'm so thankful she didn't want to have a nickname). I took online classes then became a professor for Microbiology. _

_After Leo passed the exams, he opened his own firm. Then, I began teaching honor students. We definitely live a comfortable life. _

_That's how I got to this point. I'm no longer the uptight, analytical, and shy woman. I became a laidback yet smart mother who doubles as a Professor. It's crazy to think I died, and then I came back to life. I owe a lot to Zordon. His Kingdom helped me to heal from the 'Savage Sword Incident', and I realized I had a lot more to look forward to. _

_Leo and I are more in love than ever. My first born is 11, Junior is 10, and Miss. Lela is 8. This was everything I wanted and more._

**(End Flashback)**

Maya woke up Kendrix. She smiled at the photo album her best friend was holding against her. The former Pink Galaxy ranger started to stir. "Wake up sleepy head, we need to get ready for tonight." She told her.

A smile formed on Kendrix's face. "I'm up."

"Let me guess, you were thinking about Leo, Lily K, Junior, and Lela?"

"Yup." She got up and walked out the room. It was already a mad house. All of the former rangers were talking loudly. The women were tossing clothes at each other, make up was all over the counter, some ladies were already intoxicated, others were in the showers. "How come it wasn't this bad the first night?"

"Who knows?" Emily walked up to them. She looked just about ready to head out.

"Why is that Syd and you have gorgeous waves?" Taylor felt Emily's hair. "I wish my hair was like this."

Kelsey was in a towel and laughed at Taylor's comment. "I'll give you some of my hair. You know how long it takes to straighten this mop out?"

"I'll straighten it." Ronny offered. "I'll be done in about 5 minutes." Her super speed really did come in handy.

Kendrix smiled at the craziness in this suite. "The Kingdom was never like this." She murmured. Mrs. Corbett went to get ready along with her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Next chapter... Alyssa, White Wild Force ranger. _


	10. Chapter 10 Alyssa's Admission

**A/N: **_Alyssa Enrile, White Tiger Wild Force ranger. I loved her and Cole together. I hope that I can do her character development well._

**A/N: **_As always… I own nothing. _

**Chapter 10- Alyssa's Admission**

**Xxxxx**

**Voodoo Lounge Rio Hotel and Casino**

All of the women were dancing and drinking the night away.

It was hard trying to find a club that was 18 and over at the Las Vegas strip. Luckily, Tanya, Kira, and Maddie were really cool with the owners of the Voodoo Lounge. Mia and Emily got to go inside, and they promised they wouldn't drink. However, the rules were bent a bit. What the owners didn't see couldn't hurt them, right?

It was time for all of them to let loose as a group. For the most part they were a group. Dana kept her distance from Kelsey. She made sure to, or else she would pummel her sister in law. However, for Dana this was not the time or place to cause a scene. Alyssa, Kim, Kira, Trini, and Summer made sure to act as peacekeeper in that situation. They were close to the two girls, but still made sure to have fun. In spite of the situation, they didn't want to act as babysitters.

In the middle of the dance floor, Katie and V were dancing with the guys they had met at the pool. Rico, Katie's man, and Bishop, V's man, were dancing very provocatively. The bumping and grinding was shocking to Emily and Mia, mostly Emily of course. She_ is _a country girl. They were watching as the song, "Back that ass up" by Juvenile came on.

On the dance floor, Katie and V looked at each other. They grinned and bounced their ass up and down.

"Oh God, their backing their gluteus maximuses up." Gemma commented as she was drinking.

Jen shook her head. "See this is why I never went clubbing with Katie in the future." She said.

Emily gasped. She watched Katie's butt hopping up and down on the man's package. "Um, how do you do that?" She wondered. This was something new to her.

Aisha giggled at the comment. "Just shake your butt up and down." She danced like Katie. "But Kim has a bigger butt than me, maybe she can show you."

Mia, Z, and Syd were dancing in a group. Some men came up to them, but they kindly declined them. Cassie, Ashley, and Maya were dancing in a different part of the club.

A server delivered a drink, specifically, to Gemma, Karone, and Alyssa. The former rangers furrowed their brows.

"Who is this from?" Karone asked the server.

The server looked around. She pointed at three men. "Those guys over there paid for the drinks." She informed.

The three former rangers let out a hefty groan. It was the same three guys from Excalibur. Either they had no clue they were going to be there, or they followed them. The latter is what they thought about. They immediately gave her the drinks back.

"Can you tell them 'shove it up your asses?" Alyssa irritably relayed. Did these guys not get the hint? Pretty soon she would call Cole!

The server nodded. "Since they're already paid for, can I take the drinks myself?" She seemed a bit clueless. They really didn't care what she did with them.

"Sure." Karone quickly answered. She turned back to her friends.

"Score!" The server happily walked back to the bar.

Some of the former rangers were confused as to why they had passed up drinks. Karone, Alyssa, and Gemma had informed them of their encounter earlier today. If those guys were careful, then they would have 29 former Power Rangers on their ass. They would definitely be backing their asses... away from this club.

Then for the next hour, Albert, Russell, and Chris kept sending drinks towards Karone, Gemma, and Alyssa. Those three guys never did get the hint. Alyssa was fed up, and she decided to get out of there. If she didn't, then she would've used the Enrile fighting style on them. That would've shown them, and she would've been sent to jail.

Maddie, Emily, Taylor, Trini, and Kat decided to call it a night as well and left with Alyssa. Together, the six women walked back to the hotel. In Las Vegas, there are plenty of creeps out there. So, they made sure they had strength with numbers.

"I'm hungry." Trini said.

Kat laughed. "Calm down, Rocky." She joked. Trini mocked glared at her.

"Nope, my husband, Eric, has the biggest appetite out of all the Reds." Taylor commented. She shook her head at the thought.

"Well if that's the case, then I would have to say my boyfriend has the biggest appetite when it comes to the Green rangers." Emily proudly said.

"When there is a formal ranger reunion, then you can meet Xander. I'd like to see if Mike really does have the biggest appetite amongst the Greens." Maddie challenged for Xander. She smiled at them.

They kept walking. Alyssa was quiet the whole entire time.

"Are you okay?" Trini jogged in her heels to catch up to Alyssa.

Alyssa smiled. "Of course, I am." She took a look at the Original Yellow.

"Are you thinking about those guys from the club? If you are we can go back there and kick their butts." Madison offered.

"No. Thanks for the offer though." Alyssa giggled. "I'm just thinking about everything, that's all."

"Let me guess, Cole?" Taylor speculated. She knew the husband and wife had a very strong bond. Sometimes it rivaled the other marriages among the ranger couples. "Curtis, Alaiya, Ella?"

The former Wild Force ranger smiled. "Of course I miss my husband and kids, but I'm thinking of my life before and after ranger life."

"We all do." Kat comforted. "I know my life changed drastically after I became one."

"Considering how you started, I would think so." Trini winked at her. Kat giggled.

"Well, what about it?" Taylor asked. "Hey, maybe we should go to the 24 hour café inside Bellagio? I really like that one."

The women nodded.

"It's just crazy that's all. I never thought I would be one." The former White Tiger ranger admitted. "But, I'm happy I did. I would've never met any of you guys or Cole."

They arrived at the Bellagio. All of them went to the café. They were seated immediately. As they looked over their menu, Alyssa pondered on her life.

**(Flashback)**

_I was born in Pampanga, Philippines to Bievenido and Marianna Enrile. I come from a big family. I was the youngest of four siblings. I have two brothers, Eddie and Donnie, and a sister, Lina. _

_While living in the Philippines, my parents experienced their fair share of problems. We had family, Tito June and Tito Marc, who had stolen from my Dad because they wanted to feed their drinking addiction. Then, my mom's sister was arrested for adultery. Poor Tita Lynn, she didn't deserve to be put in jail for having a relationship with another man while seperated from her ex husband. Sounds crazy, but there are laws like that in the Philippines. After Tita Lynn was released, my Mom and Dad made a decision. They wanted us to live in America. Tita Lynn was going to move with us as well. _

_Once in the United States, we all applied for citizenship. In order for us to make a living and survive, my Dad started teaching the Enrile fighting style. Then he secured enough money to open up a dojo. It became very successful, and everyone wanted to learn the Enrile fighting style. _

_Dad taught us, kids, that style. We were all naturals at it. For some reason, Dad was more proud of me than the rest of them. On top of training, Dad and Mom wanted my siblings and I to keep our heads in the books. Unlike Rose's strict, Filipino parents, I was never ordered to read 3,013 page books and study, study, study. As long as we brought home good grades, and listened to them, then they were pretty easy-going on us. My parent's adopted the authoritative parenting style. _

_I am fluent in Tagalog, the native language in the Philippines, so when I walked in one some conversations my parents were having, I would get a little upset with them. Particularly, my father because he disregarded my feelings. _

_My mom was in the kitchen. She was cooking my favorite dish, adobo. It's beef or any other meat, cooked in soy sauce, vinegar, a little bit of salt and pepper, a bay leaf to help stew the flavors together, and potatoes. Of course it's served with rice. _

_My Dad walked up to her. He kissed her on the cheek. He went to sit at the table. "Hindi ko maghintay para sa Alyssa upang kunin ang dojo. (I can't wait for Alyssa to take over the dojo)."_

_After my mom placed the cover over the pot, so the beef could get tender, she went to sit down with him. "Siya ay lamang ng 10, kapag mong asahan ang kanyang upang dalhin ito sa paglipas ng? (She's only 10, when do you expect for her to take it over?)"_

_He looked at her. "Kapag siya ay mas matanda, siguro 18. (When she's older, maybe 18.)" _

"_Paano ang tungkol sa Eddie, Donnie, o Lina? Maaari silang gawin ito. (What about Eddie, Donnie, or Lina? They can do it.)" My mom tried to dissuade him. _

"_Siya ay ang aking maliit na batang babae, at nais kong kanyang upang dalhin ang Enrile na tradisyon sa. (She is my little girl, and I want her to carry the Enrile tradition on.)" My Dad ended the conversation with that. He got up and went outside to smoke a cigarette. _

_After he left the kitchen, I walked in. Mom saw me. I went into her arms. "Baby, you're only 10. There's so much more out there, and I won't let him limit you to being the owner of a dojo."_

"_Thank you, mama." I sniffed in her arms. _

_In high school, I realized I had a passion for teaching. That's what I aspired to be, a teacher. My Dad never bothered me about taking care of the dojo, so I had hope, he would accept my decision. Once I discovered my future career, I realized there are such things as boys. Not just any boys, but cute ones and **dating** cute ones. I still laugh about the courtship between my parents. _

_I was getting ready for my first date ever. He was a boy from my Language Arts class. Aaron Littlejohn, a white boy, but had some flavor. By flavor, I mean he embraced the African American culture a lot. He was nicknamed a "wigger", white mixed with the n-word. Anyways, Lina was doing my hair while my Mom sat on the bed._

"_My little sister is growing up." Lina was happy for me._

_My mom watched as I was applying my makeup. "Go easy on the brown lipstick."_

"_Got it, Mom." I told her. I blotted my lips. "Mom." She looked at me. "Can you tell me about how you and Dad met?" _

_Lina nodded. "I want to know too."_

"_I was 16, when I met your Dad. We were in a market, and your Dad and I reached for the same cucumber. He asked me on a date, and I said no." She reminisced._

"_What?" Lina and I exclaimed at the same time. _

"_Obviously, you and Dad started dating. So, what changed your mind?" I questioned. I moved my head._

"_Don't move!" Lina scolded. "You can see Mom's reflection in the mirror." I rolled my eyes. _

"_He gave me crabs." Mom stated with bravado. _

_My sister's face became disgusted. "See, that's why I don't date Filipinos." She stated. "Well, I don't date any type of Asian man."_

"_You, my Lina-baby, have a reason why you don't date Asian men, and I have to say I was lucky with Dad." She winked at us. _

"_Gross." I said. I had to shake my head of the mental thoughts. "So, wait, Dad gave you crabs?"_

"_Yeah. I don't know how your father did it, but he sent a suitcase full of crabs to my house." She fully explained. _

_There was a breath of relief released from my sister and I. _

_I giggled. "Daddy sent you a suitcase full of crabs?"_

"_Yup, and those were some of the best crabs I've ever had." She smiled. "Once again, your father and I were at the market, and we reached for the same eggplant. It was obvious we were meant to be. I accepted his offer for a date, and you know as they say it, the rest is history."_

"_I guess that's kind of romantic." Lina said as she finished my hair. _

_We heard the doorbell ring. I looked at myself in the mirror and checked everything. When I descended the stairs, I saw my Dad, Kuya- which means brother in Tagalog, but it's only said to the oldest brother- Eddie, and Donnie gave my an indifferent look. Aaron felt threatened. Then the lecture started._

"_What is your name, young man?" Dad asked Aaron._

_He cleared his throat. "Aaron." He nervously squeaked. It sounded like he had just started puberty._

_I watched Aaron squirm in his seat._

"_What's the plan for tonight?" My Dad questioned._

"_Dinner, movies, and maybe a walk in the park, sir!" Aaron anxiously yelped._

"_Walk in the park?" My Dad echoed. He shook his head. He looked at my brothers and nodded._

"_Aaron." Kuya called. Aaron turned his attention to my brother. "Alyssa is my little sister, and I don't want to have to hurt you if she gets hurt." Aaron cringed._

"_If you hurt her, I will have to show you this." Donnie said. He got up. Kuya and Donnie bowed. They did the Enrile Technique. I was wondering why the living room was so empty. I realized why. After they were done, I believe Aaron wanted to leave... without me._

"_Daddy, Kuya, Donnie, um can we go now?" I cautiously asked._

"_Ano ang impyerno ay na para sa? (What the hell was that for?)" My mom hissed at my Dad. She knew how embarrassed I felt._

"_Siya ay tumatagal ang aking maliit na batang babae. (He's taking out my little girl.)" Dad explained. _

"_Unang petsa ng Lina ay hindi scolded ito masama. (Lina's first date wasn't scolded this bad.)" I said to my Dad. I grabbed my date's hand, and we left._

_That was an awkward date. I knew for sure I would never get crabs from him. Neither the good or the bad kind._

_Before my 18__th__ birthday party, I found out I got accepted into Turtle Cove University. My dream of becoming a teacher was one step closer. I didn't tell my Dad yet because I knew he had other plans for me. In addition, I didn't want anything to mess up my Debut. _

_A Debut is a coming of age party, similar to a traditional Latin American Quinceanera. There was so much money that went into that party, and I loved it. My court, nine men and nine women, including my brothers and sister, was personally handpicked by me. My family from the Philippines even flew in. Lina had one too, and I got the same Princess treatment as she did. _

_The "18 Roses Dance" was my favorite part. Well, right next to the cake and presents of course! During the dance I preselected the 18 men and each of them received a rose from my mother. In this order, I danced with these men: Kuya, Donnie, Tito Boy, Tito Raymundo, Tito Jerry, Tito Allen, Tito Willy, Tito Nicco, and Tito Daly. After my family, I danced with friends from school: Darren, Kris, John, Alonzo, Marion, JJ, DJ, and Marku. I saved the best for last. My Daddy gave me my 18__th__ rose. My family had tears in their eyes once we started dancing. I have to admit, my Dad and I did as well. I'll never forget that dance. _

_Two weeks later, I overheard my Dad still wanted me to take over the dojo. I knew I was going to break his heart by not accepting what he wanted. later that day we sparred, and it was very intense. I fought hard because I was fighting for what I wanted to do. I admitted I wanted to be a student at a university in Turtle Cove, and he denied me the chance to go. I was tenacious, and I didn't give up in stating my position. I wanted to study science and nature, and then become a teacher. The test was administered. I failed at stopping his kendo stick, and I fell to the ground after feeling the brunt of it. _

"_Sorry, Daddy. Hindi ko ibig sabihin na saktan ka, ngunit kailangan ko upang sundin ang aking sariling path. (I'm sorry, Daddy. I never meant to hurt you, but I need to follow my own path.)" I literally cried. "Mangyaring, huwag nabigo sa akin. Ako ay palaging ang iyong maliit na batang babae. (Please, don't be disappointed in me. I will always be your little girl.)" I got up. "Mahal Kita (I love you.)" I walked away._

_At that moment, my Dad was sorry for hurting me. He was also sorry for administering that type of test._

_I packed and left to Turtle Cove University. I began anew. I became optimistic, a peacemaker yet I can handle any situation thrown at me. On top of that, I am strong, trustworthy, and smart. That's how I portrayed myself when I first got to this big, new place. _

_Princess Shayla recruited me to protect the Animarium from Orgs. I was recruited right after Taylor. I became the White Tiger Wild Force ranger. Some people think I was the Pink, but I am clearing up the air. I am the __**White **__Wild Force ranger. I quickly adapted to becoming a ranger. Taylor's cold demeanor was something I had never experienced before. I can balance her out though. Then Max joined followed by Danny. _

_A couple of months later, Cole joined. Okay, so the first time I ever saw Cole, I thought he was very, very handsome. NO! He is cute, very cute. Okay, well yes, he's Handsome. I adored him at first glance. Granted his stench was pungent. I still didn't mind. _

_On the other hand, Taylor did mind. She didn't think we needed a new ranger. Hell, she gave the guy a rule book of ranger rules. I don't think the Originals ever got a ranger book. They were learning as they fought. So, why did Cole need one? That's when I became the unofficial peacemaker for my team. _

_Eventually, Taylor and Cole found a common ground. That was great. I became the 'Mommy' of the Animarium. I would cook, made sure Princess Shayla's water was always fresh, I even read books to Max and Danny. That was a good thing, too, because it helped me for when I became a Mommy. More on that later. _

_It took a while but Merrick became part of the team as the sixth ranger. At first, he was very remorseful for attacking us while under the Zen-Aku's power. We didn't hold a grudge against him. After all, it's __**canon**__ for an evil ranger to reform then join the team. Often times, Merrick would separate himself from all of us. Princess Shayla would get sad over Merrick's refusal to join her in the Animarium. Cole and I had a talk about it._

_I watched as Princess Shayla woefully entered her water haven. I turned to see Cole standing there. I smiled at him. _"_I think it's romantic that Merrick is Princess Shayla's protector. It's like a fairytale." I was in love with the idea._

_He just looked at me. "Fairytale?" He questioned. I nodded. "What's that?"_

"_You don't know what a fairytale is?" I asked in disbelief. He shook his head. He sat at the table. I went to sit with him. "A fairytale is like Cinderella." He listened with interest. "Cinderella is being raised by an evil stepmother, and Cinderella has to obey every single wish her Stepmother and stepsisters want. One day, the Prince is ordered to find a bride. He holds a ball, and Cinderella is repudiated." He looked at me. Shit, I used a big word. "She basically can't go." He nodded. "A fairy Godmother helps her to go to the ball, but she can only go until midnight. Cinderella is in the most beautiful ball gown and has on glass heels." _

"_Glass heels?" I nodded. "Does it break? I mean what if it broke and she cut up her foot?"_

_I giggled at his assumption. "Let me finish the story. She goes to the ball, and the Prince asks her to dance with him. They have the most intimate dance, but her time was coming to an end. She needed to make it back home before the clock struck 12, and before the evil step- mother and sisters. She quickly left, but one of her glass heels comes off." At this point, I had no clue Max, Danny, and Taylor had been spying on us. I kept telling him the story. "The Prince picks up the glass heel. Cinderella makes it home. Her family returns home, and they assumed she wasn't the beautiful girl at the ball. Suddenly, the Prince wants to find the woman who had the glass slipper."_

"_Wait, I thought it was a heel." Cole said._

_Taylor snorted. I heard it and glared at her. Cole turned back, and we watched as Max and Danny whistled. Taylor grabbed them and walked off. _

"_Heel, slipper, it's the same thing." He nodded for me to continue. "Prince has every woman in the kingdom try on this glass slipper. Obviously, their feet don't fit in it. Lastly, he arrives at Cinderella's house. The evil stepmother figures out it was Cinderella at the ball. She immediately locks the room to where Cinderella was. With the help of the mice, Cinderella seemed to have a knack for communicating to animals."_

"_Like me!" Cole praised himself as he clapped and smiled. _

"_Yes, like you." I laughed. "The animals helped her to escape the room, and she arrived just in time. Prince lets her try on the shoe, and the rest is history." I completed._

"_Oh come on! That can't be it." He whined._

"_They kiss. Get married, and live happily ever after." I added._

_He smiled. "Wow, so that's a fairytale?"_

"_Yup. I believe the love that Princess Shayla and Merrick has is like a fairytale. He is her chosen protector, and he was turned evil. Yet, he still has feelings for her." _

"_Do you think you'll get a fairytale?" He asked me._

"_I hope it's happening right now." I admitted. He smiled at me._

_A few weeks later, I got a call from my Dad. He wanted us to have lunch together. He was in town, and I happily agreed. I love my Dad, and I wanted to see him. We were barely on speaking terms after the whole incident with me leaving for the university, so I needed to see him. As if on cue, Samurai Org had to make it's fucking appearance. I quickly responded to the call and went with the others to defeat the Org. I remembered the Enrile fighting style, and I used it against the monster._

_My Dad informed me he was watching this part._

_I stopped a few feet from the Org. I waited for the Org to use its sword against me. I could hear my teammates yelling for me to get out the way. I didn't. I sensed for the sword's swipe, and I quickly dodged it. I continued to fight. With my team's help, we defeated the org._

_After that was done, I quickly ran to find my Dad. He was quietly reading his newspaper. He got up and told me he had to leave. Not before telling me how proud he was of me, and as the White Tiger to go get them. I couldn't believe it. I ran up to my Dad. I hugged him tightly, and I believed he finally accepted my decision. We were walking to the bus stop. Cole, Max, Danny, and Taylor came to join us. _

"_Dad, this is Cole, Max, Taylor, and Danny." I introduced them._

_My Dad looked and smiled. He shook their hands. The one who was kind of nervous to shake his hand was Cole. He turned his attention to me. "Ang isang ito? (This one?)" He wondered if I had a crush on either of them, but decided Cole would be the only one that suited my taste._

_They were confused. I hadn't spoken Tagalog to either of them. _

"_Nakilala ko sa kanya ng ilang buwan na nakalipas. Siya ay malakas, at naniniwala ako siya hawakan ng iyong 'panayam'. (I met him a few months ago. He's strong, and I believe he can handle your 'lecture'.)" I told him. _

"_Sigurado ka ng pagpunta magpakailanman na maging isang tanod-gubat? (Are you going to be a ranger forever?)" I shook my head. "Magandang, pagkatapos siya dumating sa iyo. (Good, then he can come home with you.)"_

"_Paano kung siya ay nagbibigay sa akin ng mga crab bago at pagkatapos? (What if he gives me crabs before then?)"_

"_It better be edible ones." He firmly looked at Cole. _

_All of my teammates were beyond confused at this point. My Dad and I laughed at them. When my Dad left, I had a smile on my face._

_We were going back to the Animarium, when Cole stopped me. _

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_What did you and your Dad say?"_

"_One day, you'll understand." I winked at him. _

_When we teamed up with Time Force, I witnessed the sparks between Taylor and Eric. However, I disliked the battle for authority among them. The first night Eric and Wes had stayed at the Animarium, oh boy. That was intense, but of course, I'll let Taylor tell you that one. We helped to defeat the Mut-Orgs. Then, all of us spent time together. It was nice to spend time with women from the future. Obviously, one ended up staying behind._

_We kept fighting Orgs, and then Carter Grayson had asked Cole to help with the fight on the moon. He agreed. Before he left, he asked me something._

"_I'm going to go, but I want you to wait for me." He said._

_I furrowed my brows. "I'll wait." Where the hell was I going?_

"_You know why I want you to wait, right?"_

_I thought about it. "No, why?"_

"_Is it okay if I take you out to lunch?"_

_I nodded and watched him leave with Carter._

_Taylor was livid when she found out Eric had gone to the moon. _

"_What the hell is he thinking going to the Goddamn moon!" She yelled._

_Max and Danny hid throughout the Animarium. _

"_Cole's there too." I informed._

"_So, if he dies, I can take over." I gasped. "After all, I was the first leader."_

"_Who was quickly replaced with Cole." I retorted and glared at her. _

_Jen arrived at the Animarium. "Taylor! Alyssa!" We looked at her. "Come on, some of the other former female rangers are going to the NASADA base to greet the guys when they get back."_

"_Is this a good homecoming or a bad homecoming?" A mischevioius glint came into Taylor's eyes. I rolled mine at her._

"_It's a bad one." Jen answered. _

"_Perfect!" Taylor clapped her hands together. _

_I groaned as I followed the women out. _

_The men were chewed out, minus TJ and Andros. For obvious reasons, Andros had to meet Ashley at the hospital, and TJ because he's scared of Cassie, and because she was at the hospital with Ashley._

_That left the rest of the men. They were fare game at that point. Poor Tommy. I felt really, really bad for him. Cole happily walked up to me and smiled. He immediately kissed me. I had to blush. _

_A month later the final battle came. It took everything we had, but we defeated the enemy. Cole decided to become a veterinarian. Taylor went to Silver Hills. Max and Danny went on the "Don't Give Up" Tour. Danny's love interest Kendal went with them, along with Kendal's cousin, Jean. Max was a very happy camper._

_I became a kindergarten teacher. Cole and I began to date, and he met my family. I have to say, it was um, interesting. _

_We arrived at my parents' house._

"_Mom! Dad!" I called out. I saw Cole was fidgeting. "Stop." I told him. _

"_I can't help it." He nervously stated._

_My family walked in. He was greeted by about 15 people. They all hugged me, and then they all hugged Cole. _

_I introduced them. "Cole, you remember my Dad." Dad and Cole shook hands. "This is my Mom, Marianna. Kuya Eddie, Donnie, Ate Lina. Tito Raymundo, Tito Nicco, Tita Jerry, Tita Marie, Tito Boy, Tita Baby, Tita Lynn, Lolo, and Lola." The women hugged and kissed Cole on the cheek. While the men just gave him a head up. _

_Cole got confused at the men. "Nice to meet all of you."_

"_Come and eat." Lola, my grandma, said. She looked at him. "You're very skinny. You need to eat."_

"_I'm at a healthy weight." He told them. I shook my head. He had no clue. Filipino women like to feed people. _

_We all sat down at the table. There was plenty of food. I felt like I was in heaven. I missed Filipino food. _

"_Cole." Tita Baby said. Cole looked at her. "Can you hand me the bowl of kare kare?" She asked. _

_Cole looked at the array of food. "Which one is it?"_

"_The one right there." She pointed with her lips. _

_He had no clue where she was pointing at. He furrowed his brows. _

_Kuya Eddie shook his head. "It's right there." He pointed with his lips too._

_I grabbed the bowl and passed it to Tita Baby. "Tita, he didn't know what it looked like."_

"_It's not that it's just-" He couldn't finish his comment. He watched as a majority of my family was eating with their hand. He's used to eating with his hands, noticed how I mentioned hands. My family was only eating with one hand. _

_Tita Lynn smiled at Cole. "You are very, Handsome." She commented as she rose her eyebrows up and down. _

"_Salamat Po. (Thank you.)" Cole acknowledged. I smiled. He remembered some of the phrases I taught him. _

"_Magsalita ka Tagalog? Wow na medyo mahusay para sa isang puting tao. (You speak Tagalog? Wow, that's pretty good for a white guy.)" Tito Raymundo commented. _

_Everyone waited for Cole to answer. They slowly chewed their food. _

_He had no idea what the hell to say. I didn't teach him a lot. I was going to help him, but he answered. "Ang iyong bahay ay maliit, at ikaw ay betchot asong babae (Your house is small, and you're a fucking bitch.)" He stated with boldness._

_Everyone stopped eating after they heard his comment. I quickly dropped my head on the table. What the hell did he just say?_

"_Sinabi ko sa kanya sa petsa Tito Bing-Bing ng anak na lalaki, Jo Jo. (I told her to date Uncle Bing Bing's son Jo Jo.)" Lolo, my grandpa, murmured. _

"_Hoy!" Kuya Eddie yelled. _

_I smiled with relief. Everyone went back to eating and talking._

_Cole leaned into me. "What did I say?" He mumbled. I told him. "Oh my God!" He screamed in humiliation. _

_They immediately looked at him. Cole smiled small. _

_Eventually, everyone got used to Cole. They all loved him. He was welcomed into the family. Then, I got pregnant. We told my parents._

"_Daddy." He knew something was up. "Mommy." She smiled at me. "Cole and I have something to tell you." They nodded. "I'm pregnant." I admitted. I closed my eyes._

_My parents took in the admission. Five minutes passed by. "Kang anak na lalaki ng isang asong babae! (You son of a bitch!)" My Dad yelled at Cole. Cole hid behind me._

"_Dad, you know Cole and I can handle this." I said. _

_Mom sat there. She nodded in confidence at us. _

"_Bien, I know-" Cole began._

"_You will call me, Mr. Enrile, from now on." My Dad ordered._

"_Kailangan mong ihinto ito, Daddy! (Will you stop it, Daddy!)" My mom smacked his arm._

"_Ow!" My Dad screamed. _

"_Hindi ko kahit na hit mo nang husto. (I didn't even hit you hard.)" She scolded at him. _

"_Mr. Enrile, Mrs. Enrile." Cole got their attention. "I promise to stand by Alyssa, your daughter, no matter what. I love her, and I want her to be happy, and I will provide for this child."_

_My mom smiled at him._

"_Dad, you already know I take responsibility for everything I do. This will be no exception." I reassured him. _

_My parents nodded. _

_Several months later, Curtis Allen Evans was born. He weighed 6 pounds 10 oz. and was 22" long. Cole and I got married shortly after. I became Mrs. Alyssa Lynn Concepcion Enrile-Evans. When Curtis was six months, I got pregnant with Alaiya and Ella. Yup, I had twins. We are pretty sure the twins are from Cole's side, since my side of the family doesn't have twins. Alaiya Colleen and Ella Callie Evans were born and each of them were 17" long. Alaiya was 4 pounds 2 oz. while Ella was 3 pounds 13 oz. I was early by a few weeks. They had to spend time in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, NICU. A month after I had the twins, Cole gave me crabs. The edible ones of course, and when my Dad found this out, he allowed Cole to call him Bien once again._

_Curtis is 6, Alaiya and Ella are 4; I'm a happily married woman with the greatest kids in the whole entire world. And I've gotten everything I've ever wanted because of one simple admission. I wanted to go to school._

**(End Flashback)**

Alyssa gave her most dazzling smile. Their food came. All of the women began to dig in.

"Where were you just now?" Taylor asked.

Alyssa giggled. "Just thinking about the time Cole met my family."

The former Yellow Wild Force ranger laughed. "I remember Cole telling me about it. He almost pissed in his pants after he called someone a fucking bitch."

"What happened?" Maddie heard.

They continued to talk about Cole's mishap. After this, they would go to the Palm's and finally get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Next chapter,_ _Vida Rocca, Pink Mystic Force Ranger._


	11. Chapter 11 Vida's Vices

**A/N: **_Vida 'V' Rocca, I didn't watch much of Power Rangers: Mystic Force, so I'll see how this goes. _

**Chapter 11- Vida's Vices**

**Xxxxx**

**Palm's Hotel & Casino**

Vida and Katie had just arrived back to their casino. The other women were still clubbing, so Vida and Katie were ready to leave. However, they weren't alone. Rico and Bishop each had a hotel room there. The two men were up and coming rappers and they were out in Vegas trying to promote their music.

Katie decided to head up to Rico's room. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what they wanted to do. Hey, when you're in the mood, you're in the mood.

Katie looked at V. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked her friend.

"Of course." Vida smiled. She watched as Katie and Rico walked away. "Hey, don't break the bed." She joked.

The Yellow Time Force ranger laughed. "I haven't done that in a year."

"Is she really serious?" Rico questioned. Katie nodded. "Oh hell no, I ain't trying to pay the bill on that one." He was worried about her really breaking the bed while they had sex.

"I'm not that bad." She said, and she grabbed his hand and walked _him_ to the elevators.

Rico looked at her. "Damn ma, you really strong." Katie giggled, and they walked in.

Bishop kissed Vida on her head. "What about you, Shorty?" He wanted to know what she wanted to do. "We can gamble a bit, we can eat… I can eat you."

The former Pink Mystic ranger laughed. "We can eat." She wanted to take things a bit slower than Ms. Katie.

He grabbed her hand, and they walked to the 24 hour café. Once they were seated, they looked at the menu.

"Tell me more about yourself." Bishop politely said to her.

"I'm from Briarwood." V started. He nodded. "I've lived there most of my life."

"Where were you born?"

"Mexico City, Mexico. After I was born, my parents moved us to the States. I'm the middle child." She told him. "What about you?"

The waiter came, and they placed their orders.

Bishop took a sip of his coffee. "I'm the youngest of four children. I was born in Oakland, California. My Dad moved me, my moms, and brothers out to Riverside. He passed away after that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Vida was quick to apologize after hearing that.

He laughed it off. "Hey, when it's your time to go, it's your time to go." Vida had seen things in her life, so she didn't quite agree with him. "I wanted to be a basketball player, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. You are pretty tall. How tall are you?"

"6'4." He stated with pride. V liked his confidence. "Things never worked out, so I became a rapper with Rico. We do shows here and there, and we came to Vegas because our manager, Stunna, had some shows lined up out here. We've done some photo shoots and talked to other artists about doing some collab work."

"If you ever need a DJ, I'm your girl." She eagerly offered.

"I might have to take you up on that." He gave her a big smile.

V felt like putty after she got that smile. "You have a really nice smile."

"Thanks, ma, you got a nice one yourself."

Their food came, and they began to talk some more. Once they were done, they headed up to his room.

V took her high heels off. "Woo, I never thought I would get out of those things." He laughed at her. "Hey, you be a girl for a day, and see how it feels to get all dolled up."

"Na, ma, that's all on you females. Besides, I doubt they make size 15 high heels." He kidded with her.

She went to lie on the bed, and he followed her. They began to cuddle. Bishop was courteous, and even though he had offered to 'eat her out', he didn't try to take off her pants or anything. V, on the other hand, she felt frisky. She began to massage him down there.

"Mm." He began to purr. "That feels good, Ma."

V nodded. "What about right here?" She went to his balls. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Then Vida froze. What would Xander think about this?

"V?" Bishop got worried.

She snapped out of her reverie. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'm sorry."

"We don't have to do that, if you don't want to." He painfully said. He was aroused, and he needed to cum.

The former Pink ranger heard the discomfort in his voice. She climbed on top of him. "No, I want to." They began to kiss. In that one kiss, her heart reminded her of Briarwood, more specifically, **who** was in Briarwood.

**(Flashback)**

_As I had said before, I am the middle child. Alfredo, nicknamed, Freddy, is 4 years older than me. After I was born, we moved to Reefside. We lived there for about a year, then Madison was born. That's when we moved to Briarwood. _

_We are fluent in Spanish and English. My parents stressed the importance of being bilingual. Another thing about our parents, they were always involved in something to do with entertainment. My Dad was a coach for a Lucha Libre team, Dos Diablos, and my Mom was involved in acting. _

_Freddy had a passion for making people laugh. He is a famous comedian, and he often pokes fun at his culture, his life and home life. As soon as Maddie was old enough, she became acquainted with a video camera. I stuck to music. The first time I ever saw a turntable was when I was 8. I was in awe of it, and I needed to get it._

_At that age, I have to admit I became a troublemaker. I wasn't an extremely bad one. Like I had to be taken to Juvenile Hall, no, I was a troublemaker to the point, I got suspended for kicking a student in the balls. Hey, he deserved it!_

_Maddie and I were at the playground. When we were that age, my Mom would always dress me and my sister the same. We were in black shirts, blue skirts, white socks with the little lace around them, and white mary-jane shoes. Our hair was in pigtails. _

_A little snot nosed bully named Edgar came up to us. "Why do you guys always dress the same?" He jeered. _

"_It's because our Mom tells us what to wear." Maddie answered._

"_Boo hoo, your Mommy tells you what to wear." He taunted._

"_Let me guess, you dress yourself?" I noted his outfit. Purple, blue, and red striped shirt and yellow pants with silver shoes, yeah that is an outfit to die for. Hint of sarcasm present in my voice._

_Edgar held his head high. "Yup!" He looked at us. "I don't need my Mommy to tell me what to do."_

"_I'm 8 and Maddie's 7. We still listen to our parents." I informed him. I didn't know at that age I was supposed to stop. _

_Charlie 'Chip' Thorn made his way over. Maddie, Chip and I became close a year earlier. "What's going on?"_

"_None of your beeswax!" Edgar yelled at him. Chip was a little taken aback by his comment. "You're just a Ginger, and I should just kick you!" Who knew Edgar would be the one to coin 'kick a Ginger'. I wonder if he got the Copyright to that after Southpark used it in their episode._

"_That's enough!" I stopped in front of Chip. _

_Edgar looked at me. "You are a dyke!" _

"_What's that?" Maddie whispered. Chip didn't speak, and he stayed behind Maddie. _

_**I** had no clue. "I have no clue." I told her, but it obviously was something bad, so I stood up to him. "What's a dyke?"_

"_You!" He pointed at me. Kids started to form a circle around us. "Vida is a dyke, Vida is a dyke." The kids began to laugh at me. _

"_I am not a dyke!" I yelled at him. At that point, I still had no fucking clue what the hell this kid was talking about._

_Maddie got up. "Come on, V." She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away from him. I stood firm. "Come on!" Chip nodded we should get out of there. _

"_Oh, now you need your little sister to tell you what to do?" He kept pestering me. _

"_I don't need Maddie to tell me what to do!" I yelled at him. _

"_Prove it!" He challenged. _

_I didn't know what else to do, so I kicked him in the balls, hard. He fell to the ground and got into fetal position. The teachers ran over, and I got suspended. That started my somewhat bad streak, and when I became very cynical._

_By the time I was 13, my parents didn't like what I became. They always said, "¿Por qué no puede parecerse más a Maddie? (Why can't you be more like Maddie?)" or "¿Por qué no podría ser más como Freddy? (Why couldn't you be more like Freddy?)" Por qué debería ser más como Maddie, en nuestra familia, que está considerado el jarro de agua fría. (Why would I want to be like Maddie, in our family she is deemed a wet blanket.) Y Freddy, vamos a decir que es muy **bonita. **(And Freddy, let's just say he's very__** pretty**__.) My parents just wanted me to stop being a troublemaker. _

_I used that to my advantage. "'Me detendré, si papá me compra un plato. (I'll stop, if Daddy buys me a turntable.)" I presented. It didn't take long because my Dad picked me up and put me in the car and off we went. _

_My very first turntable, Technics SL 900, was amazing. I became a natural at it. Seriously, I would've loved to become like Spinderella from Salt N Pepa. That woman knew how to spin records. I continued working hard at it. _

_Before high school started, Maddie, Chip and I met Xander Bly. We became "Four of a Kind. All four of us hung out every chance we got. Before, during, and after school, our classmates would always see us together. I developed a crush on Xander._

_Seriously, his Australian accent is to die for. His brown hair, nutmeg colored eyes, a little bit of tanned skin, and his charming personality, everything about him screamed sexy. I still swoon to this day about Mr. Bly. Even though, I hate his cocky personality, and I would love to kick that in the balls. A wink is being tossed your way, by the way._

_However, before we became Power Rangers, and eventually started dating, the friendship Xander and I had was tested. The girl he dated, Sherry, annoyed me to no end!_

_We were at the lunch tables. _

_Xander came over with a dreamy look on his face. "Isn't today just wonderful?" He had a sing song voice._

_We looked out the window of the cafeteria. Lightning, rain, and thunder clouded the sky._

"_It's just dandy." I sarcastically said._

"_Isn't it?" Xander smiled._

"_What's got you so happy?" Chip asked._

"_Sherry and I have another date tonight." _

"_Isn't that like your third date this week?" Maddie questioned him. He nodded._

"_You're the __**reason**__ that Sherry keeps procrastinating on our science project?" I couldn't believe it._

_Xander turned his attention to me. "I had no clue that you were Sherry's partner, she told me she was partnered with some __**dyke**__."_

_Once I heard that, I got red. "I'll show her a dyke." I got up. My guy friends and sister tried to stop me. "What?" I hissed at them._

"_Don't you can get suspended." Maddie said. I just looked at her. "Dad and Mom said if you got suspended again, your turntables will be taken away."_

"_The last time I got suspended was in the third grade! I can't believe they still remember that." I rolled my eyes._

"_Hey, I'll talk to Sherry." Xander, even at that time, thought his charm could get him out of anything._

_I glared at him. "Sherry called me a dyke, how can I let that go?"_

"_Fighting doesn't solve anything." Chip chirped in._

"_She'll listen to me." The future Green ranger chimed in. I saw him walkm and he began to talk to Sherry. _

_Maddie watched. "Do you think he can reason with her?" Chip shrugged, but I decided to talk._

_"Que puta mierda tiene una boca grande, dudo que va a dejar de correr la misma. (That fucking bitch has a big mouth, I doubt she'll stop running it.)" I observed._

_Sherry began to laugh, and then she looked at me. "Fine, she's not a dyke." I nodded. "She's a stupid bitch!" I fucking knew it. _

_I began to run towards her. Xander stood between us. "Get out of my way!" I yelled at him._

"_No." He didn't budge._

"_Please, Baby, stay between us, I don't want the __**man**__ to pummel me." Sherry stayed behind him. _

_Maddie and Chip came up to me. They had my backs, but Xander didn't do anything. He didn't even defend me. _

"_Are you siding with her?" I asked as to why he didn't say anything. When I heard nothing from him, I decided to leave. I couldn't believe he would do that. They didn't even last! Obviously, we patched things up. It took a while though. _

_The four of us began working at Rock Porium. Then Nick Russell came along. There is something about him that makes him closed off, and he marches to the beat of his own drum. He was the first to agree to head to the woods when the 'old guy' needed help. __Xander did try to convince him not to go into the woods. Obviously, he didn't listen._

_So, that day, we ended up following Nick to help save the 'old guy's' family member. We traveled into the woods that was supposedly hanted. I wasn't too scared about it. And then, I met Udonna along with everyone else. Well, it's because **she** was the old man. Lovely, lovely, Udonna, when she told us of our destinies, I quickly accepted. At that point in my life, I was somewhat off a hot head, so maybe I could take my anger out on some Hidiacs and monsters. Eh, why not. The power I gained was incredible, and I felt on top of the world. Even if part of me thought it sounded crazy, I didn't deny it unlike a certain someone. Cough, cough Nick cough, cough. _

_I was given a wand, and I became 'Ever changing as the Wind-Pink Mystic Force ranger'. Kind of Heromine Granger-esque is you ask me. Wand and cape, I really embraced it. However, I cringed at the color. I hate pink. I destested that color growing up. I let Maddie handle that. Why couldn't I be the Blue ranger! _

_But I learned, the color doesn't define who you are as a ranger. I had to keep reminding myself that. _

_During our time as a ranger, I noticed Xander was still arrogant. Nick liked to do things his way. Maddie was still a little withdrawn, and Chip had a crush on Clare. _

_While in the Rock Porium, I noticed Chip was looking at a girly magazine. I walked up to him. "What do you have there?"_

"_Nothing!" He hid the magazine behind his back. _

_I quickly grabbed it. "101 Things that Can Make a Guy Undateable." I laughed. "Let me guess, Clare?"_

"_How did you know?" He asked me._

"_Let me see, I am like a big sister to you." He warily nodded. "Maddie has a big crush on Nick, even he seems oblivious to fact that he likes her, his damn self." He nodded. "Udonna, well, she's older than us."_

_After a few minutes, he gave in. "I like Clare." He confessed. I giggled. "She's beautiful, and I like that she's a little clumsy."_

"_Just be yourself, and you will get the girl." I walked back to work. _

_And then a realization hit, Chip liked me too. _

_When I was turned into a vampire, Chip kept trying to convince me of who I was. _

_But as a vampire, I felt powerful. Whether it was a spell or not, I wanted to keep that form. The time when I was evil, it felt good, better than good, it felt **AMAZING**. I guess this stems from being teased about being a tomboy, correctly, that's just a mild way to put it. Having that bad energy surrounding me, the teasing, the questioning of my sexuality, it came at me tenfold. I retaliated against my own teammates. _

_When Chip broke the spell, I felt remorseful. It was like Karma had kicked me in the ass. I wonder if that's how Dr. Oliver felt when he was a Green Ranger. Maybe, I should ask his wife that. _

_That's off topic. The idea of Chip liking me was somewhat amusing, but it was obvious I liked Xander still, even if I did find his cocky attitude a bit annoying. On top of that, I don't think a relationship would've really worked because the fights against The Master and Koragg were taking up all of our time. So, I disregarded anything to do with Chip and I. _

_I may have disregarded it with Chip, but I didn't do the same when it came to Xander. The 'Pimple Incident' with Xander was really funny. Poor Clare, she felt bad for not properly explaining what the "Plant Perfection Potion" really was. I helped Clare to make sure he wasn't a tree anymore. After he was turned to normal, that night Xander walked me home._

"_Thank you, for helping to get me back to normal." Xander sincerely acknowledged._

_I smiled. "You're welcome."_

"_Maybe you aren't such a spiteful, callous, dy-" I glared at him. "Kidding."_

_My gaze concentrated on him. "It's crazy. Your accent gets thicker when you kid around."_

"_I had no clue you paid that much attention to me." He chuckled._

_I rolled my eyes. We stopped before my house. "You know, it's not what matters on the outside, it's what matters on the inside."_

_He laughed. "That's so corny."_

"_Yet so true." I defended myself. We were about to kiss. It was so close, so **very** close._

_My brother came out the house. "Oh damn, Vida! He is cute!" Freddy seemed to like the Australian voiced man. _

_I blushed profusely. I decided to head inside. _

"_Vida!" He stopped me from going inside. "Maybe, one day, right?" He winked at me._

_I quickly nodded and casually walked inside._

_The battles were getting more intense, and secrets were getting revealed left and right. Udonna had revealed some details about the past. Clare's mother, Niella, was the Gatekeeper and had used her life force to seal the Underworld. Niella is Udonna's sister which means Clare is the niece of Udonna! Leanbow, Udonna's husband, was sealed in the Underworld as well. He was fighting the great war. Udonna and Leanbow had a son, Bowen, and Udonna believed he was still alive. _

_The things we were finding out were insane. Not as insane as finding out our greatest enemy, Koragg, is really Leanbow, or the fact that Nick is Bowen._

_Nick, he's as stubborn as a mule. Once we got slimed, and we had to help each other to save our friends from Serpentina; I wasn't sure if we were going to be able to help. I don't know what made me so angry with him. I wonder if it was because he was playing with the turntables, or if it was because he annoyed me to all bits and pieces that he wouldn't admit his feelings to my sister. Nah, it's probably because both of us are just stalwarts. _

_The final battle had many downs. The Master took over Nick's body. Nick embodied Koragg's armor. Son and father fought. It was heartbreaking to watch. I wonder if some part of Nick was resentful for all of this. Nick broke free, and the reunion of Leanbow and Nick out of Koragg's armor was tearful. Rootcore was gone though. There were plenty of memories in that place. _

_Along with that, Mystic Mother was killed. Daggeron and Leanbow traveled to the Mystic Realm to take on The Master. We're fighting our own battle in the real world. It was a tough battle and our magic seemingly gets eaten. Daggeron and Leanbow can't destroy The Master, so The Master kills them. Jenji is destroyed as well. To add insult to injury, Udonna is taken._

_Those were a lot of downs for a final battle if you ask me, but of course things got better. We helped to destroy Black Lance, Mystic Mother turned herself to a ball of energy. She helped to grant Clare full sorceress powers, and her, along with Snow Prince save us. Necrolai aided in saving Udonna as well as reviving Daggeron, Leanbow, and Jenji. By the way, LeeLee's mom is really hot. Oops, I think that was my other personality talking_

_Together we were able to destroy The Master. I dyed my hair pink because it was symbolic of my time as a ranger. Of course, Maddie will tell you of what happened between her and Nick._

_A week after the final battle, the power withdrawals were, I don't really know how to describe them, but I swear I didn't think I could handle it. I had hot flashes, tremors, and sweat episodes. Maddie hadn't faired well either. __I think it was nice that my sister and I became rangers together. I knew she understood what I was going through, and I believe a majority of the rangers didn't have the luxury. _

_I walked into Maddie's room one night. Blue energy began swirling around her._

_"How are you feeling?" I asked her._

_She just nodded. "I'm... good..." Had barely escaped her mouth. She used a cloth to wipe off her sweat. _

_I gathered some of my wind energy, and I shot it towards her, so she could cool down a bit. "Is that better?" _

_Maddie reveled in the wind. "Much." She smiled small. "And people think you're a bitch." She lighly giggled._

_"It's only because they don't know me." I reminded her. People might think I'm a spiteful, evil, sinful puta (bitch), but I'm not. "Do you miss the power?" I questioned her as I stopped the wind from blowing onto her skin. _

_The blue energy stopped enveloping her. "I do, but it's nice to be back to normal." She turned her gaze towards me. "You?"_

_"Of course I miss kicking ass and turning into a Mystic Sprite like how you loved being a Mystic Mermaid." We both giggled. "But, you are right, it's nice to be back to normal. I want to go to start a career. Possibly radio, or whatever comes my way." Pink energy started to dance around me, and then I got weak, and I needed to lay down. "Shit, I can't just go to my room like this."_

_"Here." Lethargically, Maddie got up, and she helped me to lie down on her bed. She found a cup, and used her fingers to have some water go into an empty cup that was in her room. She placed another cloth in there, and began to wipe down my face. "Better?"_

_I nodded. I believe our time as a ranger has helped my sister and I become closer. Before, I felt we were seperated by her girly interests, and I had isolated myself from the teasing I had encountered from before. Now, it's not even like that._

_Eventually, the power withdrawals stopped. Which is a very good thing._

_A year later, Xander called me for a date. I went. SXander and I began to date. We began to date after he came back from helping Operation Overdrive. He became a partner at the Rock Porium, and we **were** happy. Yes, were. Once I became a disc jockey at the local radio station, he seemed to change. There was no trust, on both parts. Then we broke up._

_However, that's not reason we broke up three months ago. See, Xander and I are on and off. First, pur break up was over trust, then we got back toether a month alter. We broke up again after Xander didn't want to commit. See, I wanted marriage, and he wanted to still be boyfriend and girlfriend. I guess he still didn't trust me. Then we got back together because he realized he didn't want to be without me. I really do love Xander, but the fact that he won't commit is what is hurting our relationship. That's why I broke up with him three months ago._

_Guess my bad girl streak is still going on. If I really wanted to make things work with Xander, then I wouldn't be having sex with another guy. Yet, I'm thinking this guy is the former Green Mysticranger. Besides, I am single. _

**(End Flashback)**

V moaned softly against Bishop's ear. She knew he was close. Once he came, Bishop pulled off the condom and lied down. He brought V closer to him, and he fell asleep.

The former Pink Mystic ranger got up. She needed to use the bathroom, and she brought her phone with her. There were two texts. One from Katie and one from Maddie. Katie blabbed about how tiny and awful the sex was with Rico. V giggled. Maddie wanted her to be safe and to let her know when she was coming back.

She noticed the voicemail icon and furrowed her brows. There wasn't a missed call alert. She pressed one and the send button. 1-1-1-3 is her voicemail password.

"_Hey V-Baby, it's uh, Xander, I was just calling to see how you were doing. Nick let me know it was the annual female ranger reunion, and I miss you. I want to have a big talk when you get back. Call me when you can. I love you."_

Vida stared at the phone. Tears entered her eyes. "What have I just done?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Trini Kwan, Original Yellow, I'm excited to write her chapter. _


	12. Chapter 12 Trini's Trials

**A/N: **_Trini Kwan, first Yellow Power Ranger, what happened after she left for the Peace Conference. Her chapter is probably going to be a pretty lengthy one. _

**A/N: **_There are drug references in this chapter. I know Thuy Trang is deceased, but I believe Trini Kwan is still alive. Remember, this is my interpretation of what happened after she was a ranger. _

**Chapter 12- Trini's Trials**

**Xxxxx**

**Palm Hotel & Casino**

It was fairly early in the morning. All of the women were sleeping, some were still intoxicated, so more than anything they were passed out. Clubbing at Voodoo Lounge was exciting. Especially for Mia and Emily, they were happy to be there with the other former rangers.

This reunion was about all of the female rangers spending time together. No interruptions, it was all about them. If there were any problems, together, they would work on them.

Some women heard the crying, and the door being slammed.

Trini, Maya, Dana, Kat, and Lily got up. They heard the sounds, and Dana felt the intense emotion coming from a certain someone. All five of them got up, and saw Vida had closed the door to the bathroom door.

"V?" Lily cautiously said. She lightly knocked on the door. "Are you alright?" Concern was evident in her voice. She began to play with her yellow pajama bottom.

Vida kept crying. "I'm" She sniffed. "I'm fine." She blatantly lied and buried her head deeper into her hands.

Dana sighed. "Sweetie, I'm pretty sure you are hurt, angry, and remorseful." She described. Did she forget that the former Pink Lightspeed Rescue ranger had the power of empathy? She mouthed 'Get Karone' to her friends.

Vida silently cursed. She _did_ forget Dana's extra power. She only hoped they didn't call Karone.

It was too late, as Maya walked away to get Karone.

The former Pink Zeo and Turbo ranger quietly tried to turn the knob. It was obviously locked. "If she doesn't come out after Karone comes here, then I will go in there." She whispered to the other girls.

They all nodded.

Trini had a feeling what happened with Vida, but she kept it to herself. She fiddled with her red pajama shirt.

Karone stepped into the bathroom. She walked up to the door, and she closed her eyes.

"_Damn it, why can't they leave me alone? Xander is going to hate me for what I did. I should've never had sex with that guy."_

The former villainess looked at her friends. "She had sex with that guy from the club." She whispered to them.

"That's nothing to be mad about though." Maya noted. "She's single, and she's young. If she wanted to do that, then we wouldn't judge her." The former Yellow Galaxy ranger looked at the door. She wondered if Vida was ever going to get out.

"She's upset because of what Xander might think." Trini finally spoke up. The women turned their attention to her. "He must've gotten ahold of her, and now she regrets even doing it with another guy."

Kat walked through the bathroom door. "Come on, V, get out of here now." She ordered.

Without a heads up, Vida conjured some wind against Kat. The doors were opaque. The ladies noticed Kat's blonde hair going back. Toilet paper was being tossed around along with towels too.

"Get out!" V yelled at her.

"We already know what happened, and it's nothing to feel ashamed of. Let us help you." Kat managed to say as the toilet paper was being whipped around her face. "V, quit it!"

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Lily questioned as her boss was being attacked by wind.

Maya ran to get Maddie. She felt like a gopher. Go for this, go for that.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." Karone felt like she did her part. "Before I go, Trini, if you can?" She tipped her head at the 'Original Yellow'. Trini placed her hands on her head. Yellow energy swirled from her hands to Karone's head. After a few minutes, Karone stood upright. She shook her head a bit. "I never did get why Ashley feels like she gets injected with Red Bulls when you heal her." She walked off.

Trini smiled and went to stand on the side.

"What was Karone talking about?" Dana queried as she looked at the door. The occupants shrugged.

Maddie came into the room. She knocked on the door. "V, it's me."

Kat unlocked the door and walked out. Maddie made her way in. Kat's hair was all over the place and pieces of tissue stuck out her mouth and nose. "I love V, but that was ridiculous." She shook her head of the unwanted decorations. "I need a drink I'll bartend, Mimosas anyone?"

Lily, Dana, and Maya followed her with happy faces at the thought.

Trini stayed behind. She saw Vida's face. "Hey, are you okay?" She politely asked.

"Yes." V stated. "I'm sorry for Kat, but I just wanted to be left alone."

"I'm sure she understands." Trini answered for Kat.

"Thanks, Trini." Vida smiled at her. Maddie gave a nod of appreciation as well. The former Mystic Rangers closed the door. They talked amongst themselves.

The Original Yellow walked away. She felt anxious, so she grabbed the pack of cigarettes that she had in the drawer of her room. She wasn't a hardcore smoker, anymore. She smoked sparingly. She had picked up, what people deem a killer habit, back when she started college. The cigarette smoking got really bad in 2001, and it turned into something worse. Eventually, she's able to limit her smoking to one or two to none a day. Today, she wanted one, so she stepped out to the patio. She sat on one of the chairs, and lit one up. She inhaled. Trini looked up at the sky. She exhaled, and she watched as the smoke turned into a mini cloud and disappeared. "I miss you, Sylvia."

**(Flashback)**

_I was born in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam to loving parents and an older brother. My parents, An Bao (Daddy) and Lien Thanh (Mommy) were happy that their family was finally complete. Tuan, my brother, eh, he didn't care for me. Just kidding, of course he cared for me. _

_At the age of 4, my parents moved all of us to the United States. We moved closer to Dad's sister and her husband, Dì (aunt) Yen and Bác (Uncle) Cam. At that time, my parents were already bilingual in both, English and Vietnamese. They made sure my brother and I were fluent in both languages too. _

_My parents enrolled me into an elementary school, Angel Grove Elementary._

_There, I met Kim, Zack, and Jason. Billy came later. I was very nervous to attend a school with kids who didn't have broken English. My accent wasn't horrible, but at the same time, it was noticeable. _

_I was sitting in the classroom playing with the dolls._

"_You look funny." A boy named Stan remarked._

_I just looked at him. "No, I not." I replied, sullenly. I was minding my own business. He didn't have to come up to me, and run his mouth._

"_You talk funny too." Stan added. _

"_Leave, now." I told him._

"_Is that all you can say?" He bothered me some more._

"_No."_

"_You did it again!" This time he pointed at me. _

"_Stop it!" I demanded angrily at him. He touched my hair. I backhanded his hand. _

"_Oh, you think you can fight." He signaled for me to come at him._

"_No." I told him, even though I could kick his twerpy butt._

_He pulled my hair, and I started to cry. I just wanted to be left alone. _

"_Stop picking on her, Stan!" A little boy called out. I looked to see three other kids standing there. A little girl with caramel colored hair, a boy with dark brown hair, and another boy with black hair. _

"_Jason, she's a dork." Stan commented snidely at me. "She talks funny, and she looks funny."_

"_No, she doesn't. She's very pretty." The boy with the dark brown hair named Jason said. _

"_She is not." Stan said._

_I cried more. He really thought I was ugly, and he kept talking about me in a bad way. _

"_Should I tell Mrs. R, what you are saying?" The girl with the caramel colored hair asked. She came up to me and got onto her knees. She placed a hand on my back._

_Stan just walked away. _

_"Are you okay?" The boy with the black hair asked. I meekly nodded. "Don't worry. I'm Zack." _

"_I Trini." I said._

"_I'm Kimberly, but I like Kim most." The other girl said. She helped me to stand up._

"_My name is Jason." He gave me a smile._

"_Do you want to be our friend?" Kim asked._

"_Are you sure?" I had to ask. After the encounter with Stan, how could they be so nice? They nodded. "Okay." I gave them a smile._

_From that point on, we all became best friends. We had our own interests: Jason loved martial arts, Zack loved dancing, Kim was very much into gymnastics, and I was into sports and school. We still stuck by each other. Then, Billy came along. He was teased for being way too smart and being a geek. We accepted him into our group, and all five of us became the best of friends. _

_In 5__th__ grade, Billy's mom passed away. He didn't come to school for a week, and we were really worried about him. We decided to cheer him up, so Kim and I, with the help of our moms, made him chocolate cupcakes with strawberry frosting. Jason and Zack asked all of our parents if we can all hang out at the park, with their supervision of course. We did._

_Mr. Cranston didn't want to come, and we understood. He encouraged Billy to go though. _

_My parents, Kim's parents, Jason's parents, and Zack's parents were at the picnic tables talking about grown up things. Us, kids, minus Billy, were on the playground. We even started a game of tag. Jason, Zack, Kim and I were having so much fun. It hurt all of us to see Billy like that, and we hoped by us having fun, he would join us. _

_Billy didn't."In my mental state that's occurring, I fear it is imperative I go home." Billy stated to us. _

_A bird seemed to chirp at the faces Jason, Zack, and Kim made._

"_He says because of how he's feeling, he needs to go home." I translated. _

"_Are you sure?" Kim was worried. It couldn't be good to be in a house where it's reminded of your Mom and all of the knick knacks of hers."_

"_Yes." Billy gruffly said._

_Jason heard the anger in his voice. "Hey, Billy chill out." He ordered._

"_Yeah, come on, you should have fun with us." Zack motioned for him to come on the playground set._

"_Why?" He lashed out and shook his head. _

"_Because it's fun." Kim answered him, not knowing where this was going._

"_Jogging around on metal equipment that weighs the equivalent to a car or something of that nature, with oblong shapes, and touching another person, how does that constitute as exuberance?" Billy not so clearly asked us. _

_Jason, Zack and Kim looked at me. "Running around the playground set and playing tag, he wants to know how it's fun." I told them. They were dumbfounded. I walked up to Billy. "Snap out of it!" I yelled and pushed him. Billy took a step back._

"_Tri, stop." Zack pleaded._

_I shook my head. "She's gone, and she's not coming back." I heard the other three gasp. "It doesn't mean she didn't love you when she passed away. It was __**her **__time to go." I comforted him as best as I could._

_After he took in what I told him, Billy began to cry. "Why couldn't she have waited?" He looked at me earnestly. "__**I **__still need her." I hugged Billy. To the right, Zack hugged Billy. Jason hugged behind me, and Kim wrapped her arms around Zack and Billy. We all embraced, and our parents took a picture of the sight._

_We didn't expect Billy to get over his Mom the next day, but I believe we continued to help him to cope over the passing of his mom. _

_There were questions of where my anger came from that day. I'm not exactly sure, I was usually the soft spoken one, but I believe I became more assertive over time. To other male rangers, I'm scary. Along with Aisha, Kim, Taylor, and Jen. I wonder why._

_In middle school, the friendship between Kim and I became stronger. Best friends, who were bonded by sisterhood. Not to mention she loved to tease me about Jason. _

_We were in the locker rooms getting ready for PE with Ms. Lee. I opened up my locker, and Kim slammed it. _

"_You like Jason. You like Jason, and you want to be Mrs. Jason Lee Scott." She did a dance, twirl, and a cartwheel in the locker rooms._

_I had to reopen my locker as I gave her a 'look'. It was one of those Valley Girl annoyed looks. "Kim, you need to stop eating 'Whatchamacallits' before class." I knew that always got her riled up._

_She scoffed. "Tri, stop avoiding and denying it." She told me._

_I began to take off my shirt, so I could put on my PE one. "I'm not avoiding it." That was a total copout. "Don't you think we should take pictures this weekend?" I changed the subject. _

"_Why, so you can give one to Jason?" She questioned me as she crossed her arms over her chest. She, then, began changing for class. _

_I practically screamed at her in anger. "I don't love him." And, I began to walk out._

"_Hold on!" She shouted. I stopped walking. She finally put on her clothes. "You may not love him, but you like him." She slammed her locker._

"_You aren't going to let this go?" I asked her as we walked in stride to the field. _

"_Of course not, he is my 'big brother', and I, as his 'sister', should know what's going on. Plus, I am your best friend, and we all know best friends know all." Kim eagerly explained. She gave me a smile. "Come on, tell me, tell me, please." She clasped her hands together in a pleading manner._

"_When you get a guy that you like a lot, I will tease you mercilessly" I muttered in a threatening tone. _

_Kim did freak out a bit, but still held her smile. "You know my temper is just as bad as yours." She threatened back._

"_Funny, I can't tell. I can barely see you." I told her._

"_Hey! I'm not that small!" She stood up to me toe to toe. I saw over her. _

"_Calm down, shorty." I said. _

_"Stop being so tall then!" She snapped at me. __Kim and I just laughed. That was the beauty our friendship. We always made fun of each other. _

_And then, high school came. The day__** my **__life changed was definitely when I became a Power Ranger. At the time, I was about 14, and I guess I was a 'teenager with attitude'. Several questions arose once I received my morpher. Could I really be a ranger? Can I handle saving the universe, going to school, taking care of my family, and destroying monsters? How could I keep__** this**__ a secret? What if Jason or anyone else got hurt? Am I really cut out to be a ranger? _

_Even though Jason was the first one to eagerly agree to be a ranger, and it was appealing to me, but I still wasn't sure if I could do it. Then bam, our first fight with the putties happened. I obviously had some experience, I practiced katas all the time, and Jason and I would spar over the weekends. Plus, my Uncle Howard, martial artist/scientist extraordinaire, taught me some moves._

_When I first morphed, okay let me tell you, the power that surged through my body was amazing. It took me from 1 to 100,000 miles per hour. I became stealthy, active, faster, graceful, and fierce. Putties were nothing after that battle.__Commanding the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord was a rush. I mean, that thing was four football fields long, and it had a gun on its tail. Pretty crafty if you ask me. I loved the Saber-Toothed Tiger, I called him Beast. I was the right leg of the Megazord, and I guess you can say, I literally kicked butt and balls. _

_The rush I got from fighting, and helping the world, I decided to accept the title. It was a rare opportunity to be a hero, and it was a privilege. I adapted. Plus, being a ranger helped me to get over my fear of heights. I became closer to Uncle Howard, my parents, and cousin __**Sylvia**__ as they've been targeted by Rita Repulsa. _

_I know the question you are wondering is, 'how did you feel about not having a skirt?'. Katie, Taylor, Aisha, Kelsey, and I will tell you, the skirt is very optional. I didn't feel any less of a female without it. I felt the Beast was a manlier Zord than a Pterodactyl one, and I was blessed to be a ranger without a skirt. Kim was really the girly one of the group anyway. _

_Over the course of my time as a ranger, I grew up mentally and physically. I believe I handled things that girls my age couldn't even fathom, and on top of that, I became stronger. However, I was still clueless in the area of love. Jason and I went on one date. We were 15, and hbhe took me to Denny's._

_He was eating the nachos, and I was eating pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. _

"_You sure can eat." He commented at my food._

_I laughed. "Yeah, I can, huh?" I looked at him. "What made you ask me on a date?"_

"_I like you. You're a great girl, and I like that you can kick my ass at any given time." He flashed me his million dollar smile. "Plus, Tommy took Kim out the running a long time ago."_

_I kicked his leg hearing that comment. "Oh, so I would've never been considered huh?" I playfully teased him. _

"_Damn, I forgot how hard you can kick." He rubbed his leg. "Let's play 21 questions." I nodded. "What's your favorite subject in school?"_

"_History." Both of us said. _

_I looked at him. "How did you know?"_

_He smiled. "I know you, Tri." The Red ranger said. I grinned. "What's been your scariest moment as a…" He looked around. "ranger or not?" He whispered the last part._

"_I guess not,__ it would be heights, but I quickly got over that." We talked about the time I quickly climbed the rope. "But, I think it was the time with the Praying Mantis." I informed. "I believe the Praying Mantis lacked honor and virtue, and that's what I was taught when learning the Shaolin Praying Mantis style."_

"_Is this your favorite food?" He pointed at my plate._

_I giggled and shook my head. "I love vanilla ice cream and chili dogs." I watched as he signaled for the waiter. _

_The waiter walked over to our table. _

"_Yes, can I order her a vanilla ice cream, please." Jason requested. _

"_Anything else?" He kindly asked us. We shook our head. He left to get my dessert._

"_Thanks." I told him. He grabbed for my hand, and I know the other female rangers talk about this spark that they feel. Unfortunately, __**at that time**__, I didn't feel it. My smile slightly faltered. He did continue asking the questions, but I couldn't get that feeling out of my head. We didn't go on a second date. Jason held no hard feelings, and we continued being best friends._

_When Lord Zedd entered the picture, I kind of lost hope at defeating evil. Granted we got new zords, and I commanded the Saber-Toothed Tiger Griffin Thunderzord- Kirin (Hey, I liked naming my zords). I liked that it could shoot fireballs out of its mouth. Yes, those were new, but Lord Zedd was very powerful. The first three days we battled him, it was all a blur. _

_During that time my parents were beginning to wonder why I was all of a sudden disappearing. This wasn't the first time they had brought it up either. They sat me down for a talk. _

_It was one of the few times we had a break. I came from Billy's house, and I wanted to sleep. _

"_Trini." My Dad called from the living room. _

"_Yes." I cautiously walked into the living room. I sat on the counch. My parents were on either side of me in a recliner. They were in the upright position though. _

"_Bạn đã ở đâu? (Where have you been?)" Dad questioned me._

_I stared at them. "Tôi đã giúp đỡ với buổi quyên góp bệnh viện của trẻ em. (I've been helping with the Children's Hospital Fundraiser.)" I replied. He didn't believe me. "Kim, Tommy, Jason, Billy và Zack là có là tốt. (Kim, Tommy, Jason, Billy, and Zack are there as well.)"_

_My mom studied me. "Bạn biết có một cuộc tấn công quái vật xảy ra. Một số loài cá tìm quái vật tấn công thành phố, tại sao bạn sẽ ra khỏi đó? (You know there is a monster attack going on. Some fish looking monster is attacking the city, why would you be out there?)"_

_I couldn't answer because my Dad interrupted me._

"_Nơi bạn đã nhận được những vết bầm tím? (Where did you get those bruises?)" He took my arm. "Mà cậu bé Jason là quá thô với bạn? (Is that Jason boy being too rough with you?)" He placed my arm back down. "Ông là một bitch nếu ông số truy cập một cô gái (He's a bitch if he hits a girl.)" He murmured angrily._

"_Dad không có, nó là không có gì như thế. (No, Dad it's nothing like that.)" I began getting hot. I was definitely in the hot seat. _

"_Nó không làm cho bất kỳ ý nghĩa tại sao bạn sẽ ra khỏi đó. Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên một trong hai. Bạn đến nhà trễ, bạn nhìn mệt mỏi, bạn có vết bầm tím và bạn đã nằm với chúng tôi. (It doesn't make any sense why you would be out there. This isn't the first time either. You come home late, you look tired, you have bruises, and you've been lying to us.)" Each accusation, his voice got louder. _

"_Bình tĩnh xuống, An. (Calm down, An.)" My Mom cautioned my Dad. _

_This was one of the times, I had regretted I became a ranger. I hated lying to my parents about where I was going, or what I was doing. I didn't want to break any of Zordon's rules; I just didn't want to go against my mentor. It wasn't in me to do so. _

"_Mẹ, cha, xin vui lòng, tôi đang sử dụng tốt và bạn không phải lo lắng về tôi. (Mom, Dad, please, I am fine, and you don't have to worry about me.)" After I said that, I quietly retreated to my room. I hoped my parents didn't ask me any more questions like that. It hurt too much to keep being deceitful to them._

_Pretty soon, we got used to Lord Zedd being the enemy. Yeah, the battles were tough, but he wasn't as intimidating as the first time we had encountered him. However, he did use some dirty tactics on us. The time when he turned Kim against me, I couldn't believe it. We had a talk that night about it. _

_We were at the Youth Center helping Ernie clean up the mess from the club rush. Jason and Tommy were getting the mats from the back. Zack and Billy had a school project to do, so they couldn't help. _

"_How was your Garden Club?" I asked her as I kept sweeping the floor. _

_She smiled. "It was so good. Can you believe Mr. Kaplan put the wrong place on the flyer?" She got the dustpan, and held it in place for me. Kim looked up at me. "Listen, Tri, I am so sorry for the way I acted towards you." She threw away what I had just swept._

"_Kim, it's okay. I knew something was up." She smiled at me. "Lord Zedd seems to have worst spells than Rita." We giggled at that. We hugged each other. "Besides, you're my sister, and sisters sometimes fight." _

"_Like brothers?" She pointed at Jason and Tommy. _

_We saw as the two boys were 'discussing' who was the hottest Street Fighter character, mind you at this time there were only two females, Chun-Li and Cammy. _

"_Bro, I'm telling you it's Cammy that's the hottest!" Tommy commented. He had one side of the mat and Jason had the other side._

_The Red ranger shook his head. "__Na, Bro, it's Chun Li. Have you seen her legs?" Jason maneuvered the large mat over the tables, and down the stairs._

"_What about Cammy's legs? Hers are decorated with camo." Tommy informed. Both helped to place it down. They began to warm up. "Besides, the camo gives her legs more definition."_

_Jason placed a hand on his right cheek. "Congratulations, you know definition has more than one meaning." He started to stretch.  
><em>

_Tommy glared. "Whatever!" _

_Kim and I were watching them. We were giggling at the exchange. _

"_The only reason why you like Cammy is because she reminds you of Kim!" Jason pointed out. He threw a punch, but Tommy blocked it. _

_Tommy gave Jason the 'stink face', and did a series of spin kicks. "Bro, those two don't even look alike. Cammy is blonde and Kim has brown hair. If you want to go that route, then I'd say the only reason you like Chun-Li is because of Trini." He hissed out. He got struck in the stomach._

"_Uh, guys?" Kim asked them. Jason and Tommy looked at us. They got really red, and they ran out. She looked at me. "Okay, what was that about?"_

_I laughed. "Knowing those two, who knows?" We continued cleaning up. _

_The other thing Lord Zedd seemed to have a knack for was reminding Tommy of his failing Green powers. Being as I acted like the mother to the team, it was hard seeing Tommy's depressed state all the time. The power is great, and you get satisfaction from helping to save the world. Once Tommy knew the inevitable was coming, he helped us as much as he could in battle. I think part of him felt disposable._

_Kim and Tommy spent a lot of time together during that time. Jason, Billy, Zack, and I could see the pain this was causing her. But it still couldn't compare to Tommy, I mean, this was the __**second**__ time he had to go through a power withdrawal. _

_After Tommy left the team… again, Jason came to my house. He knocked on my window. I opened it, and I could tell there was something eating him up inside. _

"_Jason, what the hell are you doing here?" I hissed quietly at him. I let him in though. He just looked miserable._

_He got in my room. He made sure to lightly pace around. "I failed." He confessed. "Tri, I failed." He went to sit on my bed._

_I sat with him. "Jase, you didn't fail." I told him. I knew Tommy losing his power again would bring back memories of the 'Candle' incident. "All of this wasn't your fault." I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. _

_He looked at me. "What if I hadn't gotten to your guys' candles in time? What if you guys lost your powers on __**my **__account?" He shook his head at the thought. I knew it was tearing him up inside, and I swore the job of leader was weighing down on him._

"_Don't dwell on it." I advised. I took his hand into mine. "We knew the Green powers weren't going to last forever, and look, all of us still have our powers. When you became leader, there wasn't a handbook. You were, and are, still learning as you go along." There were bags under his eyes, and I could see that he was losing sleep over the matter too. _

"_Trini, thank you." He hugged me, and I hugged him back. Like magic, Jason fell asleep in my arms. I got into a comfortable position, and I began to hold him. I played with his hair, and I gently kissed his forehead. Maybe I shouldn't have judged our relationship over a damn 'jolt' or 'spark'._

_Richie… I know you are probably wondering about that guy. The first time I met Richie was at the Youth Center. Obviously, we've had more encounters, and we've even studied together. I remember when he asked me the day after Tommy gained the White ranger powers. We had a nice time studying, but I believe his looks were more appealing than anything else. **Jason**, Tommy, Billy, and Zack didn't care for the guy anyway. Kim, well, she would always stick up for her big brother. _

_Speaking of Tommy gaining the White Ranger powers, I'm not questioning the judgement of Zordon. I'm merely questioning why wasn't there a warning? I never understood that, and I know Jason didn't want to ask Zordon why. Jason got demoted, and he was upset, but he kept that between us. I saw the jealously, and I know Jason felt inadequate. At the same time, I think Zordon knew there was more ahead for us, us being Jason, Zack, and I._

_Rocky, Aisha, and Adam, those three were really similar to Jason, Zack, and I. I liked Rocky's leader quality like Jason. Aisha's strong yet calm demeanor like me. I like Adam's passiveness and charming personality like Zack. Those three were some of the select few to know who we were as Power Rangers, and it was fitting since they became our replacements._

_After we left for the Peace Conference, I have to admit, it was hard to leave my family, friends, and Zordon and Alpha. Most of all, it was hard going from a teenage student who got up, went to school, fought foot soldiers, monsters, and commanded zords, and then just **stop**. I became a 'regular' teenager who just went to school. Yes, I applied for the Peace Conference because I thought it would look great on a college application, but it could never amount to what I did while in Angel Grove. _

_Jason, Zack, and I were okay when it came to the withdrawals because we still had our power coins. Then, things got really bad, we had to be teleported back to the Command Center. __Because there were two sets of power coins for the Tyrannosaurus, Mastodon, and Saber-Toothed Tiger power sourse, it was taking a toll on Zack, Jason and I. We weren't using the power like Aisha, Adam, and Rocky were. Alpha and Zordon helped us. Both were able to cut us from the morphing grid. That's when the power withdrawals started. _

_All I wanted to do was stay in my bed, and I didn't want to talk to anyone. In Switzerland, I felt alone. I didn't like being there, and I became very depressed. I don't know if it was because of the withdrawals or the fact of being in a strange place without the comfort of my friends and family. To be honest, there were plenty of times that I just wanted to give up, but I stuck it out. Even if I felt miserable all the time. _

_Once I realized, I had the power of healing; that helped a bit. I would use it on myself, so I could feel better. _

_I shut out Jason and Zack because I became so withdrawn. I wasn't the same Trini. I didn't want to talk to them because it wasn't the **same**. I know we've been friends for over a decade, but I just wanted to be left alone__. The power withdrawals affect people differently. The only person who understood what I was going through was Kim. _

_After a year, Jason, Zack, and I became close all over again. They accepted me back with open arms.I still maintained a friendship with Kim too. She had her own personal demons to deal with. Cough cough __**the letter**__ cough cough. _

_And then, Jason went back to take up the power once more. _"_Guys." Jason called out. We were in the main hangout spot at the school. Zack and I came to the table Jason was at. "I'm leaving." No warning. Just like that. 'I'm leaving'. I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth._

_There was silence. You could hear a pin drop._

"_What do you mean you're leaving?" I was the first to speak up. After I finally got over my depression and became friends with them again, I couldn't handle us being separated. "Jase, I just became friends with you two again, don't leave. I don't know if I could handle it." There was a pleading look in my eyes._

"_Bro, Tri is right." Zack said. He shook his head. "When we came out to the Peace Conference, we said we would stick together. We hit a rough spot with Trini and her power withdrawal. Now, we are all together, don't do this."_

"_It's because Tommy wants me to take up the powers again." He whispered. He thought that would change our minds, or at least make us more lenient of him. _

_That was a fat chance. _"_Just you?" I asked. He nodded. "Why not any of us? Why does it have to be you!" I practically screamed in anger. _

"_Shh." Jason tried to calm me down. "Listen, we've completed a year, and I'm done. I want to be back home, you guys can come to, but I've put in my paperwork, and it's been signed. I'm leaving tomorrow night."_

"_How long have you known about this?" I questioned him again. Venom was laced in my voice. I couldn't eye contact with him I was so angry. _

"_Earlier in the week, I asked the officials of the program to speed my paperwork up." Jason informed calmly._

"_Bro, if it's for the sake of the world, I support you." Zack confided. He looked between us. "I gotta go." He walked away._

_Jason looked at me. I was still looking down. The tears were welling in my eyes. "Tri?"_

_I looked up. "Jason, you know what I've been going through lately. You know I need you here. I'm sorry for abandoning you and Zack after I was going through the withdrawal. Please don't go." I begged. I looked down again, it was hurting so much to know he was leaving soon. "Please, don't go." I shook my head. _

_Jason moved to the chair closest to me. He picked me up, and I kept crying on his shoulder. He kept rubbing the back of my hair. He was smoothing it out. "It's like not like I'm going to forget everything... especially you. Tommy asked me to do this, and I accepted. Please understand." _

_He was right. I nodded, and I fell asleep in his arms. _

_With Jason back in Angel Grove, I slowly got back to being my old self- the Trini that was cool and collected, but could easily make you crumble with one look. I decided when I graduated, I would move back to Angel Grove, and I would attend college out there. And that's what happened, I moved back to Angel Grove in 1997._

_So, I heard about the shit that happened with Kim and Jason being sacrificed for Maligore. At that point, Jason and Emily had separated. Tommy thought Jason and Kim were boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't believe it. That's like committing incest. Jason and Kim never looked at each other in that way. Now, Kim will let you know what happened after the tournament._

_In college, I began my cigarette habit. The heavy course load I had, plus the stress, plus the fact cigarettes were available, I began smoking. It was a fairly mild habit- about three to five a day. I would always cover up the smoking with body spray and chewing gum. All of my friends never understood why I was smoking. I ignored what they thought._

_When Andros crushed Zordon's tube, I was hurt. I felt a little piece of me died. When we all went to the remains of the Command Center, it was nice to meet Tanya, Justin, and Kat. Even though, I wish it was under better circumstances. The Space rangers, I had mixed feelings. I respected them for carrying on Zordon's legacy, but what Andros had done it was too much. I remember watching the outburst from Jason, Kim, and Tommy. I remember Andros defending himself. I remember Karone taking the blame. _

_"This is not the time or place." I informed them. They nodded. "We should mourn quietly." All of Zordon's rangers nodded._

_After the vigil, Jason walked up to me. "Trini." I looked at him. "Is it okay if I spend the night with you?" I nodded. I knew Jason just needed comfort, and that's what I brought to him. He did the same for me. We held each other that night. _

_For the most part, everything felt normal. I was on my way to becoming a district attorney. My confidence was back, and I was the old Trini. Yes, I was like the Trini when I was a ranger. Then, September 03__rd__, 2001 struck. It changed my life._

_On that day, Sylvia and I went clubbing. A week earlier she had just turned 18. We met up with family and friends. Later that night Sylvia and her ex-boyfriend had gotten into an argument. It was similar to V's situation, that's why I had a feeling of what V went through. See, Sylvia had been sexually active for a while. Her and her ex-boyfriend had broken up, and he found out she had sex with another guy. Sylvia stormed out of the club, afraid to deal with the consequences. Sylvia was driving. _

"_Sylvia, I think you should talk to him." I told her as I stared out the passenger window. I knew she was shaking her head. I looked at her and the tears were coming down her eyes faster. "Why not?"_

"_It's no use, and he will hate me." She had a lead foot, I felt the car jerk faster._

"_Sylvia, slow down." I cautioned, she was driving like a maniac, and it was a Saturday night. There might be drunk drivers out there. Her cell phone rang. "Do you want me to answer it?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded. The voicemail icon had shown up. "I can play the message for you." I told her._

_She nodded. In the message, her ex professed his love to her, and it didn't matter what she did. They were broken up. anyway. Basically, he forgave her._

_Tears fell faster. "What have I done?" She tried to fumble through her purse for a cigarette. "Tri help me!" _

_I helped her, and she swerved the car to go back to the club. After that, I don't remember what happened. _

_From what I was told, when Sylvia made the illegal U-turn, a drunk driver collided with her car. _

_I woke up, and I I was in the hospital. "Sylvia!" I cried. "Sylvia!"_

"_Shh. Shh…" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked, and it was Jason. "Hey, how are you feeling?"_

"_Where's Sylvia?" I asked. He looked down. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SYLVIA, JASON!" He didn't look at me. "JASON, LOOK ME RIGHT IN THE EYE, WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?"_

_He shook his head. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you. Tri, I'm going to get your parents." He walked out the room, and my parents came in._

"_Trini, cảm ơn lòng tốt bạn okay! (Trini, thank goodness you're okay!)" My mom had tears in her eyes. _

_Dad looked at me with a remorseful expression on his face. _

"_Đâu là Sylvia? (Where is Sylvia?)" I asked serenely. I figure, I'd get a better answer out of them than Jason. I still needed to ask why Jason was in the room with me. _

_The doctor came in. "Excuse me, I just needed to check her vitals." He examined me. I felt the coldness of the stethoscope, and the warmth of the light hitting my eyes. I saw the IV in my arm, and the bandages around my ribs. "Everything looks good. You heal pretty fast." He commented. I attributed it to my healing powers. "Everyone has been worried about you. We thought you weren't going to wake up."_

"_How long have I been out?" I had to question._

"_A week." He informed. I gasped."Mr. and Mrs. Kwan, I believe your daughter is going to make a fast recovery." He gave a nod in acknowledgement. He knew what I was going to hear, wasn't exactly the best news. He walked out. _

"_Bạn sẽ nhận được một số còn lại thêm. Chúng tôi sẽ ở đây cả ngày với bạn. Bạn là bạn bè đã gửi Hoa đến nhà. (You should get some more rest. We will be here all day with you. You're friends have sent flowers to the house.)" Dad updated me, but I shook my head._

"_Là Sylvia okay? (Is Sylvia okay?)" They shook their head. "Điều gì đã xảy ra? Là cô ấy trong một bệnh viện khác nhau, cô trong chăm sóc chuyên sâu? Cho mẹ, cha tôi biết. (What happened? Is she in a different hospital, is she in intensive care? Mom, Dad tell me.)" I demanded. _

"_Cô... Cô đã không làm cho nó. (She… she didn't make it.)" Dad confessed._

_I didn't believe it. I was shocked. I started to cry, and I was angry. It made no sense as to why this happened. She was only 18, and she had her life ahead of her. It wasn't fair, all because someone wanted to drink and drive. Did they not think about other people on the road? They are selfish sons of bitches for pulling shit like that. I kept crying, and I knew it was putting pressure on my ribs. It hurt, oh my gosh, the pain pierced me. It was intensem but I needed to let it out. I didn't even know that happened. I was there when Sylvia was born. She was like a surrogate daughter to me. I needed a cigarette, maybe something stronger. _

"_Có được Jason! (Get Jason!)" I ordered through my crying spell. _

_My parents did what I wanted. Jason hurried in. He climbed into bed with me, and he held me. He was careful not to hurt me. _

"_Why? Why did it have to be her?" I cried against his chest. _

_He smoothed out my hair for me. "I don't know." He admitted. "I'll be here for you though." He kissed my forehead, and he held my hand in his. **There was the jolt. **_

_I demanded I be released from the hospital the next day, Sylvia's funeral was coming up. Reluctantly, the doctors agreed. With my ribs still bandaged, I attended Sylvia's funeral. Jason, Zack, Kim, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tommy, and Tanya supported me. Billy was still in Aquitar, but Andros helped me to manage a transmission to Billy. The Space rangers paid tribute to Sylvia. They rode on their galaxy gliders and drew in the sky, 'RIP Sylvia Vu'. They did it in their respective colors. _

_My friends were there for the funeral, and all the days to come. They didn't leave my side until they knew I was okay. _

_However, I wasn't okay. I began drinking and snorting cocaine to get over Sylvia's death. I may not have been at fault, but I believed I was. Smoking cigarettes increased to a pack a day, and the cocaine habit was $400 a week. All of my friends wanted me to stop, but I didn't. I didn't want to because I wanted to be selfish. _

_After that, my appearance changed. I became stick skinny, I dropped to below a hundred pounds. My ravishing, long hair was now brittle. My skin had a grayish tint, and I had horrible bags under my eyes. My teammates wanted me to snap me out of it. _

_I had been in my apartment for a week straight. Just drinking and smoking crack. I decided it was time for a change, so I started to smoke it. I heard the knocking on my door. __**Thump-thump-thump**__ I ignored it. "Trini, come on." Zack pleaded. I kept smoking. __**Bang-bang-bang**__ It was the fists being pounded against my door. "Trini, it's Billy. Come on." Billy moved back from Aquitar. I still ignored it. __**Boom!**__ The door kicked was kicked in by Tommy. _

_Jason and Kim ran in first. Tommy, Zack, and Billy were there as reinforcements. _

"_Trini!" Kim looked at me. She gasped at the sight of me, and she began to cry._

"_What?" I slurred with an evil smile. "I feel great!" I stood up, I was kind of wobbly. I turned my attention to them, and my eyelids were heavy. _

_Jason shook his head. "You need help." I looked at him, specifically, and scoffed. I did a little twirl. "Trini, we are worried about you." I knew he felt helpless._

"_I'm fine guys." I kept smiling, even though inside I was dying. _

"_Trini, please, let us help you." Kim begged through her tears. _

"_No." I grabbed for my piece, and I took another hit. I blew it out towards my friends. "I love this stuff."_

"_Trini, stop it!" Tommy demanded. He went to grab for my drugs, and I yelled at him to back away. Tommy stopped. _

"_Tommy, you aren't a ranger anymore, you aren't a leader, and I don't want to fucking it hear it from you!" I waved my finger at him. "You never deserved to be leader anyways." I coldly stated. _

_Billy, Kim, Zack, and Jason looked between Tommy and I. They wanted to know what was going to happen next. _

_He wasn't dissuaded. "We are your friends, and we love you. We don't want to see you hurt, or worse." Tommy said. "You are hurting all of us, not to mention Kim, Jason, and your family."_

_Billy went up to me. He grabbed me by the shoulders. "She's gone and she's not coming back!" He tried to pull a 'me' from all those years ago. I pushed him back, and it was so hard he fell on his ass. He looked up from his position. "It was the guy's fault for driving drunk, not **yours**." He began to stand._

"_Please… Tri… we don't want to lose you." Zack pleaded. The begging look was in his eyes, but I didn't want to. _

_I looked at them. "I don't want help. I want Sylvia back!" I said to them. "Why couldn't you-" I pointed to Tommy, Kim, and Billy. "-gather the rest of the Ninjetti and brought her back!" I was so angry my eyes turned red. I began to trash my apartment. Books were thrown, tables were knocked down, glass broke everywhere."The only reason I survived is because of my time as a ranger." I bitterly laughed. "I have the fucking power of healing" I kept shaking my head. "I hate it. It wasn't fair." I yelled at them. Jason tried to approach me. "Get away, get away!" I kept repeating. He hugged me. I fought him off. "Stop it, stop it." I kept thrashing around._

"_I will not stop it." Jason informed. "Trini, I** love you**, and it hurts me to see you like this." He held me closer. Kim was bawling her eyes out. Tommy held her, Billy and Zack were crying as well. They were lost, and they knew I was lost. _

_I didn't stop trying to push him away. "It's not fair. It's not fair." I screamed, I shouted, I berated, I lashed out. "__**I hate that I was a fucking Power Ranger**__."_

_They gasped at my comment._

"_Tri, you can't mean that." Billy looked at me in disbelief._

"_I do." I quietly said. "It's not fair I had the advantage of being healed, and Sylvia died." I croaked through my tears. I pushed Jason off of me. I grabbed my piece one more time, and I smoked the last of what I had. I fell asleep. _

_Then I woke up in a hospital. Jason, Kim, Tommy, Zack, and Billy were in my room. They tried to find comfortable positions to sleep in. I looked around, my arm had an IV in it, and it was the same hospital room I stayed in after the car accident. _

_Jase was the first to wake up. "Hey." He whispered. He tiptoed and sat on my bed. "How are you feeling?" He smoothed out my hair. _

"_W-w-what happened?" I took a look, and I realized they were in different outfits. _

"_You had a drug overdose." Jason told me. _

_I was in shock. How could I have let myself get that far? I was a Goddamn power ranger for goodness sake. I let myself get that far deep. I had to understand Sylvia is gone, and I should be thankful I lived. "Jason, I need help." I confessed softly._

_He held me. "Don't worry, we will get it for you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you." _

_"I love you too." I admitted. _

_It took us awhile, but we finally told each other the truth about our feelings. I asked Jason about the time of Sylvia's accident, why was he in my room. He told me my Dad called him, and wanted me to stay with me. I guess it was because they were helping to plan Sylvia's funeral. _

_"Even after everything, you look pretty like the first day I met you." He reminisced of that time in kindergarten. _

_"Really?" I asked, stunned. I probably looked like shit. He nodded. "Hold me?"_

_"Until the day I die." He prolaimed. I fell asleep in his arms._

_Kim took a picture of the sight. I keep it with me in my wallet. _

_After I was released from the hospital, I went straight to drug and alcohol counseling. I haven't touched hardcore drugs since my overdose. While I was getting help, all of the former rangers supported me. Kim, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya stayed by my side. Ashley, Cassie, and Karone were there as well. That's when we decided to start having Female Ranger Reunions. As you can tell, the legacy has continued. _

_When I was 6 months sober, Jason proposed to me. I accepted his proposal. I stayed in treatment, and I was released. As fate would have it, I was released the day of the 'Forever Red' mission. Jason was late because he had to pick me up, and he dropped me off at my parents' house. I was curious as to why he was in such a rush. _

_I was informed of what was going on, and Kim picked me up. She kept rambling 'death to Reds' and so on. I had to laugh. Once we saw the men coming, I had to could have sworn Jason pissed in his pants. He didn't participate in the handicap match. I don't think any guy wanted to. It felt great kicking ass after being cooped up in a treatment center. _

_In 2003, Jason and I married. Shortly after that, I became pregnant with Brennan Sean Scott. I still worked on my school stuff, and I was very resilient. I didn't want to give up, or fail, and I wanted to provide for Brennan. I passed my bar exam with flying colors. _

_When Brennan was born in 2004, I saw there was more to live for. He weighed in at 9 pounds 12 oz. and was 22" long. He was a fairly chunky baby, but I believe it was because there was more to love. _

_A year later, I got pregnant again. By that time, I finished my schooling in record time. I was on my way to working. I was very upfront with my past when I applied for jobs, and they understood why I would push for drug diversion programs more, or why I wanted to prosecute the cases where a drunk driver is involved. _

_Joanna Theresa Scott was born in 2006, and we call her JT for short. She weighed in at 9 pounds 10 oz. and was 22". I know, I can't believe I gave birth to two, almost 10 pound babies. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough who holds the record for the biggest baby among the female rangers. I still smile at that one. After JT's birth, I began working. _

_I have a 92% successful conviction rate at my job. I am very happy with the life I have. Jason is a firefighter, and of course we live in Angel Grove. Brennan is in martial arts while JT is in cheerleading. My life as a DA, wife, and mother gets hectic, but I handle it. I've been 9 years sober. I have to pat myself on the back. I do drink once in a while, and it's because I know my limit._

_I have come to terms with Sylvia's death, and my life after the power. I do regret saying that I hate I was a power ranger. I think at that time, I was just trying to make sense of everything. Being a ranger has helped me to be who I am today. All the trials I went through, it had to have happened for a reason. _

"_Sylvia, tôi yêu bạn, và bạn sẽ luôn luôn trong trái tim tôi. (To Sylvia, I love you, and you will always be in my heart.)"_

**(End Flashback)**

Trini wiped the tears from her eyes, and she placed her yellow lighter in the cigarette box. She looked at the ashtray, and she realized she had smoked two cigarettes

Kat, Kim, Tanya, and Aisha walked out to the patio. They knew she had been thinking about Sylvia. Karone, Ashley, and Cassie came out too. They all hugged Trini. "I love you guys." She giggled through her remaining tears. "Thank you." She had to admit, all of these women were her best friends and support system.

Ronny looked outside. "Now, that's a picture if you ask me." She grabbed her camera and took it. The women inside the suite smiled at the sight. They began to make breakfast for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Next chapter, Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Thunder ranger. _


	13. Chapter 13 Kira's Kaleidoscope

**A/N: **_I do not own any of these characters. This is simply my interpretation of what happened after the power. _

**A/N: **_**Zoe Ford is not my character. She belongs to Pink Lightspeed Ranger**__. _

**Chapter 13- Kira's Kaleidoscope**

**Xxxxx**

**Palm's Hotel & Casino**

The female rangers of Zordon's era entered the suite. They all had teary smiles on their faces. For one in particular, Trini, she had been thinking about her former life. She never denied her drug problem, and for that, people had respect for her. She had been able to turn her life around, and a lot of people, who had the same problem, could never do that.

Mia and Emily walked up to Trini. Since they were the newest members of the female rangers, they wanted to give Trini a hug.

"Are you okay?" Mia respectfully asked. She was definitely the big sister in the Shiba house, and it definitely showed to the former rangers. This was the opposite of how Mia grew up. She no longer held any type of anger towards the world or anyone else.

Trini smiled. "I am." She replied. The past three days, Trini took a big liking to the newest rangers. She gave them another hug.

As the women pulled away, Emily spoke up. "We heard about Sylvia, and we're sorry for your loss." She apologized sincerely. "I really do hope you're okay."

"I'm great." Trini giggled. She looked at everyone else in the room. "Really, I am. Thank you for not judging me for my past."

"We never could." Z was quick to speak up. She handed her a mimosa. "Remember, just one." She teased. Trini laughed and playfully slapped her arm.

Cassie, Ronny, Summer, Maya, and Dana were plating the food. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast lined up the counter tops. Syrup, butter, jelly, and ketchup were placed as well. All of the women looked with excitement at the food.

Meanwhile, there was a line by Trini. They all wanted her to cure their hangovers. One by one, Trini cured Jen, Tanya, Kelsey, Syd, and Rose, and Kendrix's raging headaches. They all had smiles on their face.

"Do any of you get an extra burst of energy when Trini does that?" Ashley queried them as she started making herself a plate.

The women looked at her with a quizzical look on their faces.

"Now do you see what I'm talking about?" Karone pointed at Ashley. She saw her sister in law stick her tongue out. "Love you too, sis." She said with a smirk.

"Very mature." Cassie shook her head, but smiled at the exchange.

The rest of the women lined up to get their food, and they all found a place in the living room. Some women converged on the couches, others found a place on the floor, and the last few found what spot they could.

"V, how are you feeling?" Gemma questioned. She had seen her puffy eyes.

Vida took a sip of her water. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I'm fine. I decided I'm going to talk to Xander."

After Maddie and her talked about it, she figured the best thing was to be upfront with him. They were still broken up, so he shouldn't be so livid with her. If he was, then there was nothing she could do. Obviously, he still didn't trust her after all this time. She made another decision too, but she was keeping that to herself. Maddie had a feeling what her sister made her mind up on. She gave her an encouraging hand.

"What's the plan for today?" Maddie looked at all the women. "I think Vida and I are going to go shopping this time around."

"I want to go too." Alyssa raised her hand. She giggled. "I swear if those dicks are at the mall, I'm using my powers on them."

"I'll help too." Tanya nodded her head in agreement. She always backed up her friends. "Besides, I want to get new heels."

"I think I've done enough shopping." Kim said. All the women laughed at her. They thought she was joking. "I'm not joking."

"Yeah right." Summer rolled her eyes. The former Yellow RPM ranger saw the serious expression on Kim's face. "Oh, you're serious." She got a little red.

Kim smiled. "Don't feel so bad Summer. When I'm really mad, my eyes turn pink. So just look out for that and you will know for sure." She continued eating.

"No wonder all the ranger men are scared of you." Tori observed with a smile. She turned her attention to the other women. "Trini, Taylor, Jen, and Aisha are also feared by the ranger men."

Mia and Emily laughed. There was still a lot to know about their predecessors.

"I am not _that_ bad." Aisha defended herself. She placed her fork on her plate. "I'm pretty mild compared to Trini, Taylor, Jen, and Kim."

The women she just mentioned scoffed at her. They knew she was lying through her damn teeth.

Kat laughed at her. "Modest Aisha? Please, you're as bad as Kim's shopping habit." She described with a wistful smile.

"Hey!" Kim exclaimed. She knew her friends liked to make fun of her, but still they could calm it down.

"Come on, Kim, it's all in fun." Dana tried to cheer her up. The former Lightspeed Rescue ranger felt really relaxed today. Later tonight, she decided to have a talk with someone.

"I'm not scary either." Taylor informed them.

The former Yellow Time Force ranger began to crack up. "Now,_ that _is the definition of denial." She pointed at Taylor.

The former leader of Power Rangers Time Force kept giggling. "That's true." Taylor glared at her. "What?"

"You're supposed to be on my side!" The former Yellow Wild Force ranger hissed. Because of how close their husbands were Jen and Taylor were practically attached at the hip.

"I _am_ on your side." Jen admitted. Taylor nodded her head in approval. "The side of being a scary female ranger." Taylor glared at her best friend. "Love you too."

"Can't we all get along?" Sydney mocked at the ladies. Pillows were thrown at the blonde's face. "Love you all too." She sarcastically said.

The women continued talking and making fun of each other. It was something all of them could do together. None of them took anything seriously, and that's what made it fun for them. In addition, it helped to lighten the mood around the suite. Some women had grudges, crying spells, and homesickness. This type of fun helped to calm all of them down.

Rose got up from her spot. "I think I want to go swimming today." She placed her dish in the sink and began washing it.

"I want to take a dip too." Ashley added. She got some of the plates, and she headed to the kitchen. She helped to wash the dishes.

"Since we are all thinking about what to do today, what about tonight?" Maya inquired. She went on the computer. "I'm sure there is a show or something."

"No Chippendales this time!" Lily eagerly commented. She looked between Dana and Rose. "I absolutely mean it." Rose and Dana were going to speak up. "No, now, don't you remember what happened?"

"What happened?" Emily muttered into Kelsey's ear.

Kelsey smiled small. "Sweetie, I think you saw enough of a culture shock last night at Club Voodoo. You don't want to _hear _about Dana and Rose." She wisely informed. Emily nodded her head sheepishly.

"What about Cirque de Soleil?" Ronny suggested. She thought about it some more. "Isn't there a new version or something?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Kendrix praised Ronny's suggestion. The former Pink Galaxy ranger helped to wash all the pots and pans. "I think we should do the same thing as yesterday."

"That sounds awesome!" Maya seemingly agreed. She did a jig.

"How many mimosas have you had?" Vida probed as she heard the excitement radiating from the former Yellow Lost Galaxy ranger.

"Three." Maya held up two fingers.

Mia laughed. "I think you should pace yourself, Hun." She smiled.

After all the dishes were washed. All the women got ready. Chaos did ensue as 29 women got ready. Maddie and Tori helped the women who couldn't use the shower stalls. Vida, Kendrix, and Taylor used wind to help blow dry the ladies' hair. Kelsey decided to levitate, so she could get ready in some peace. She still heard all the women cackling like hyenas. Alyssa's makeup bag was tossed at her, and she quickly grabbed it without anything falling out. Kat kept walking through everyone's walls, so she could look at the women's clothes.

"What's wrong with your clothes?" Trini raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She answered honestly. "I just love these reunions; you get to see everyone's style."

"You are weird." The Original Yellow playfully teased.

Kat giggled. "Yet, you still love me." She said.

Everyone continued getting ready, and two hours later, everyone was done. They all headed to do their thing, but one person stayed behind- Kira. She didn't mind not going out. She loved the hustle and bustle of these reunions, but once in a while, she just wanted a little bit of peace and quiet. None of the former rangers questioned her, and they let her be.

The former Yellow Dino Thunder ranger grabbed the guitar from her room. She started to strum it, and she played the song that basically started everything for her.

"_**I want to know  
><strong>__**Know where you're at  
><strong>__**I'm at the front  
><strong>__**But baby you're still at the back  
><strong>__**Oh can you tell me where  
><strong>__**Tell me where it's at**_

_**Know where you're at  
><strong>__**I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
><strong>__**Oh, can you tell me where  
><strong>__**Tell me where you're at**_

_**Freak you out  
><strong>__**Freak you out  
><strong>__**Freak you out  
><strong>__**Freak you out  
><strong>__**Freak you out"**_

Kira smiled. "Principal Ran-" She stopped herself. "Principal Mercer gave me detention for singing on campus. Then it changed my life." She laughed. Kira unlocked her Apple IPhone. She saw her four loves staring back at her.

**(Flashback)**

_I was born Kira Lauren Ford on April 02, 1986 in Auckland, New Zealand. My parents, Charles and Helena 'Birdie' Ford, were Kiwis. Those are the terms for people from New Zealand. After my sister, Zoe, was born, my Dad passed away of a heart attack. At that time, I was only 7 years old. I will always be Daddy's little girl. Zoe was really young, so she didn't know our Dad like I knew him. My favorite memory with my Dad was when we would play music together._

_Dad was in the living room of our townhome, and he was playing a guitar. I was hiding behind the wall watching him. _

"_Kira." My dad called out. I slowly walked from behind the wall to face him. "Do you remember that Beatles' song I told you about?"_

_I nodded. "Of course, Daddy. 'Yellow Submarine'." I smiled at him. "That's a funny song." Hey, I was a kid, and I didn't know any better. _

"_Sing the song." He started to tap his finger on the guitar for the beat. _

_I sang acapella. _

"_**In the town where I was born  
><strong>__**Lived a man who sailed to sea  
><strong>__**And he told us of his life  
><strong>__**In the land of submarines  
><strong>__**So we sailed up to the sun  
><strong>__**Till we found the sea of green  
><strong>__**And we lived beneath the waves  
><strong>__**In our yellow submarine"**_

_He strummed the guitar, and we sang together. I love that song. It's something special because of my Dad. _

_My mom gave me my dad's guitar and his kaleidoscope from when he was a kid. I still have those items even to this day. The **kaleidoscope,** I'll probably reference it later._

_After his passing, Mom, Zoe, and I moved to America. My Grandma had an extra house in Reefside, so my we moved there._

_The first person who became my friend was Kylee Styles. At that time, she lived down the street from me. We did everything together, and we were close as… say, Trini and Kim. It's a logical assessment since Trini and I were the tomboys, while Kim and Kylee were the girly girls. I know you're wondering why I sounded like Ethan there for a minute, I'll explain that too. _

_When I entered the fifth grade, my mom started dating. She would go out late at night, and she would leave Zoe and I at my grandma's house. I couldn't believe she would do that to us. We are here daughters, and we definitely, especially I, didn't want anyone replacing our Dad. One night, one of mom's dates came to visit. I disliked the idea. _

_I helped Zoe climb into her booster seat. "I'm hungry." Little Zoe said. _

"_Mom is cooking fried chicken, biscuits and gravy, with spiced corn on the cob." I updated. Zoe flashed a brilliant smile. I told her that was Dad's favorite food. The only thing that would really make it Dad's favorite was his dessert. I doubt Mom would cook that for another man. _

_We were sitting at the dinner table. Mom, this new guy, Richard aka Dick, Zoe and I were sitting at the table. _

"_So, Dick." I somewhat sneered at him. He turned his attention to me. "You got kids?"_

"_Yes, I do. I have five. Three boys and two girls. One of my sons is your age." He informed me. He took a bite of the spiced corn on the cob. "Mm. Birdie this is delicious."_

_I rolled my eyes. If anything, he sounded like a damn baby maker sucking up to my mom. _

"_Thank you." My mom was happy with the compliment._

_Zoe was happy munching away. She was clueless to the fakeness coming from this guy._

"_Dick, what do you do?" I stabbed at my chicken with annoyance because of him. _

"_I'm a nurse." He replied sincerely. _

_I laughed. "Sounds girly to me." _

"_Kira!" My mom scolded. I watched as she got up and opened the oven. She took out a Pavlova. It's a traditional New Zealand dessert. It's dense on the outside like meringue, but moist inside like a marshmallow. It's topped with kiwifruit, passionfruit, and strawberries. I saw she added some pomegranate arils and Chantilly cream. Exactly how __**Dad**__ liked it. _

"_How dare you!" I had coldly stated. _

_Dick looked between me and my mom. Zoe stopped eating as well._

"_What's the matter?" My mom really had no clue, but__** I**__ knew. _

"_All of this is Daddy's food." I told her. _

"_Maybe I should go." Dick wiped his face and got up. _

_My mom shook her head. "Sit, Richard." She ordered. He did. _

"_Leave." I demanded. He got up. _

"_Sit." My mom hissed quickly at him. _

_Dick shook his head. "I really should go." That man squinted his eyes, trying the best to avoid a confrontation at all costs. _

"_Leave, now!" Zoe's child demeanor changed into a fierce one. _

_I nodded in approval. I sat up and grabbed Zoe. "I can't believe you, Mom." I shook my head at her. Once my sister and I headed upstairs, I heard her crying. Yet, she didn't stop dating._

_By the time I turned 13, my mom stopped dating because she had married the butcher from the local grocery store. Mick and I butted heads once in a while, but Zoe loves him. I respected him because he made my Mom and sister happy. _

_In middle school, Kylee and I started a band. We were the lead singers for the band, and I also played bass. We did shows for our family, little league events, and we even got to perform at our middle school graduation. It was probably the most fun I've ever had. That's when I realized I wanted to do that for the rest of my life. I wanted a career as a musician. _

_At the age of 14, Kylee got signed and she became a pop star. I was happy for her, but at the same time envious. She was my first friend ever, and then she got everything. We lost touch, but when I listened to her music, I really didn't want everything she had. I mean, that poppy Britney Spears and Mandy Moore type stuff, that wasn't my style Besides Mandy Moore had a better acting career. And we know Britney went off the deepend later on in her life._

_I slightly changed my style. I wore heavy makeup and people considered me a punk rocker. I don't think that's a great way to classify me. To be honest, I'm smart. I may not have been on Ethan, Dr. K, Kendrix, Gemma, or Billy or even Hayley's level, I am smarter than I look. I have a fairly high IQ. No one knows about this but Conner and Ethan. I'm a very mechanical person._

_And the reason why I found it so weird to be a power ranger was because it didn't seem **logical** to me. Besides needing super powers, zords, and all that good stuff, I needed to know how that gem was created, and what were the side effects of me harnessing it? Furthermore, who was Mesogog? How the hell did he get that way? Where did he come up with the idea to make the population be like the dinosaur age? Questions came into my head left and right, but I never tossed it at Dr. O because he wasn't exactly forthcoming about his ranger past. _

_When I gave back the Dino gem to Conner and Ethan, I did it because it was too much to take on at one time. I mean, I may have been a douche to Dick all those years ago, but I had a perfect record when it came to school. Detention had never crossed my mind, and I got it for playing a guitar on school campus. Curse Principal Randall, now Mercer! Then on top of that, in detention I meet the Jock, Conner, and the Brains, Ethan. I've seen those two before in school, and I would never think of forming a friendship between the two. All of a sudden, I land in this cool cave place where I could've done a kick ass video, and I get a gem that makes me have a scream that can make a bat jealous. It was just too much!_

_Either way, that didn't matter because I was taken by the tyrannodrones, and left into Mesogog's lair. I really didn't want to miss taco night. Anyways, after I landed through an invisaportal on Dr. O's car and fought more of those scaly foot soldiers, I decided to keep the gem. _

_Conner took me and Ethan home that night. My mom wasn't happy I got detention of the first day of school **and **almost missing taco night._

_I walked in. "You're in trouble." Zoe, at that point was 11. She taunted at me._

"_Shut up." I hissed at her. _

_She stuck her tongue out at me, and I did the same._

"_Kira." Mom called out. _

_Shit. "Yeah, Mom." I answered._

"_Sweetie, where were you?" She asked about me, worried._

"_I got detention." I muttered._

_She looked at me. "Excuse me?" She placed her hands on her hips. "It's the first day of school, and you already got detention."_

"_Ooo." Zoe sang in a snooty tone. _

_I was about to backhand her, or better yet! I should've used my Ptera scream on her. _

"_Mom, the principal is a raging lunatic. Talk about B-I-T-C-H." I told her._

_Zoe tried sounding it out. She gasped. _

"_KIRA LAUREN FORD, how dare you say that about your teacher and in front of your sister." She shook her head in shame. "Not to mention you almost missed our taco night. You know you're stepdad always saves us the carne asada and chicken for our taco nights." _

"_Mom!" I couldn't believe her. "It's just tacos." I rolled my eyes. "I'm here, that's what matters."_

"_Yes it is. Anything interesting happen on the first day of school?"_

"_Besides the new principal, and it was the first day of school?" __**And I got a powerful gem that makes me knock down ugly robo dinosaurs with a scream, I got a science teacher who can rival Rambo, and I made friends with a jock and a brainy geek. And I got taken to an unknown fortress and fought Elsa, Zeltrax, and saw the Meso-freak. I'm also all of a sudden a black belt in martial arts. **__My mom nodded. "Nope, nothing at all." She smiled. I fucking lied like there was no tomorrow. _

_So that was my life at the age of 17, I became a fucking kick ass Power Ranger. I became the Yellow Dino Thunder ranger wielder of the Pterodactyl. I had similar problems like Kim, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, and Kat as we were all girl rangers during high school. Granted, Dr. O was my science teacher, and he would excuse us from some homework assignments._

_However, when it came to my language arts, math, foreign language, and history teachers that was a different story. I may have been smart, but I'm a visual learner. I needed new lessons to be taught to me, and I would soak up knowledge like a sponge. But since I hardly stayed awake in my classes, I lost that luxury. Dr. O was the only lenient one._

_I was often witty and quick to get on the guys' cases, in particular Conner and Ethan. Conner calling me __**Babe**__ was something I disliked. On the other hand, it just took some time getting used to. _

_When I met Trent, I found him handsome, intriguing, and intellectual. I liked his emotional side as he connected it to his drawings. He's a very talented artist, by the way. Not to mention he was refreshing because Conner was a little 'blonde', if you catch my drift. Ethan may have had a brain of a 30 year old, but his interests were often that of a 13 year old. Ruby Dragon card my ass. I still shake my head at that. _

_When Kylee and I reconnected, I was still barely starting out on the music scene. I mean Hayley was gracious to give me the afternoon/night time playing slots at her café. Meanwhile, Kylee had made two albums and was an international sensation. That night after we performed 'True Love', Kylee and I talked before she left for her next leg of her tour._

_We were at Hayley's Cyberspace, and the café was closed for the night. Conner, Ethan, and Dr. O were still there. Along with Dr. O's wife, Trent and Hayley; they were cleaning the place up. Kindly, Kylee requested a mocha frappaccino, and Hayley obliged. _

"_Kira, I'd like to thank you for showing me how I used to be." She showed her gratitude by giving me a warm hug. It was very different than the two fake kisses she had passed my way the day before._

_I smiled at her. "Kylee, you're my friend. Of course, I'd do anything to help you." _

"_What about how I treated you? My 'better than everyone' attitude probably turned you off. I forgot about my __**old **__life and you." She remembered we were best friends when we were growing up. _

"_Don't worry about it. Thank you for performing with me." I expressed **my** gratitude. _

_Ethan and Conner came up to us. _

"_Can I have a hug?" Ethan eagerly questioned Kylee._

_She gave him one. _

"_Me too?" Conner asked. She did. I laughed at them that was probably the most action they've ever had. Wink. _

_Once it was time to leave, Kylee's tour bus driver took me home. I was the only one who got that offer. I smiled, and I got to experience a taste of tha__t 'life'. Before I got off, Kylee left with some parting words. _

"_Get 'em girl.. He's really cute." She smiled and parted._

_I had to question who the 'he' was. _

_I mentioned Dr. O's wife. I'm pretty sure you know who I am referring to. I was thankful she was there during my rangering duties. Being teamed with two teens (I'm describing life before Trent had joined) and a doctor of paleontology, I don't know how many times I lost my mind. There was too much testosterone, but her estrogen was calming. I know Hayley was there, but she wasn't a power ranger. Mrs. O was and understood the pressure I felt._

_I was there for her when Dr. O was fossilized. _

_Hayley was on the computer doing research, and his wife was __**still **__staring at the fossilized form. (Dr. O had been in there for two days.) There were tears in her eyes. Conner and Ethan were upstairs playing with their kids. _

"_Mrs. O, are you okay?" I asked her. _

_The tears were still coming down, and she turned her attention to me. "I'm fine." She croaked. We all knew she was trying to stay strong. Their kids had some idea that Daddy was in amber. She touched the amber, and her touch was lingering on it. "Whoever did this, they are going to fucking pay!" She screamed in anger, and she was so hot that her tone would make ice melt. It would've been easier if he was just __**frozen**__, right?_

"_We will get Mesogog and the White ranger." I promised her. I knew those two definitely had something to do with it. I hadn't realized the White ranger was Trent though. _

"_You better do, or I will fucking kill them myself." She vowed. I shuddered at her tone. _

_However, I understood why she was like that. The love of her life, husband, and father to her kids was in amber. Of course she was upset. _

_She saw that I was scared. _

"_I'm so sorry, Kira." She quickly apologized. "I never meant to scare you." I waved her words away. "Thank you." She knew I was listening. She saw Hayley was breathing heavy because she was scared too. "Both of you." Hayley relaxed and smiled. She offered to make us milkshakes at her cafe. We agreed. _

_Trent… he was the White ranger. I was the only one that had faith in him that he was still good. Conner and Ethan hated it. They thought I was insane for thinking that. At that moment, I was taking everything Trent told me at face value. I believed the gem had control of him, and I believed that he would never hurt me. _

_Yet, there was a tug of war with the good and evil side. One minute Trent was with us, the next Trent was helping Elsa and Zeltrax. That was truly annoying and frustrating. Conner took me home one night, and he could see the emotional battle I had been going through. This was after we watched the Japanese version of Power Rangers. _

_He stopped the car in front of my house. _

"_Kira, are you okay?" There was genuine concern there._

"_I'm fine." I answered plainly._

_He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Trent will realize what side he should be on." He knew I still had that on my mind. _

"_Are you saying that for my comfort?" I knew he would never say that for his. He hated Trent for being a lying sack of shit._

"_Yours." He replied. _

_I nodded. "But it's so hard seeing him like that." I told him. He understood._

"_Kira, I bet if you get some rest, you'll be okay." I smiled. He placed his hand on top of mine. __**There was a jolt.**__ Conner knew I froze at the touch. "Are you okay?" He asked again._

"_Y-y-yeah." I told him. "Um, I should go." I exited quickly from his car. I had no clue what to think about that. Is that who Kylee was referring to? Was he the '**he**' in her statement?_

_Once Trent finally came to our side, it was great having another team member. Things were running smoothly, I know for a power ranger nothing is ever smooth, but for the most part it was._

_I loved the song 'Patiently' that I wrote. The guy who helped me make the video, yeah. He should've never tried to change the beat of it. What the hell was I wearing? The makeup, the outfit, the hair, all of that had fashion faux pas written all over it. That was a very big, big mistake. I realized I had the greatest friends ever, including Cassidy and Devin, when they helped me to make the second video. I believe it was more personal, and it was real. Unlike the alien looking creature, I swear I could've passed for Elsa's daughter. _

_So Dr. O was still in his power suit, and it took another three weeks before he finally became visible. After we talked about him fighting his three former selves, Dr. O and his wife kicked all of us out. They sent their kids to Uncle Jason's house, and we had a clue what they were up to. Another Oliver baby was the result of that. _

_Conner and Krista… what's there to say? He fell hard for the environmentalist, and I was spending more time with Trent. I disregarded the jolt as a fluke._

_The team up with Ninja Storm was mess, and it was really complicated. Evil rangers were one thing (mess), I mean Trent was one and Dr. O used to be one. Not to mention Dr. O's wife had been turned evil a couple of times. However, a team of them? That's was really ridiculous. The drama after the main battle I wasn't expecting (complicated). Seemed Blake and Tori had some unsettled differences, and the fact that Blake and I got along irked her to no end. _

_Just for clarification, there weren't two guys after me. The love triangle ended when Krista came into the picture. Well, at that time anyway. _

_I never wanted Blake, and Blake wasn't flirting with me. He offered the free passes. I never wanted to get in between them, and Blake hadn't even mentioned her. I just met him! I think some part of Tori was jealous. _

_Turns out, Mesogog was Dr. Anton Mercer. Elsa was Principal Randall, and Zeltrax was Terrence 'Smitty' Smith. All three of them had ties to Dr. O. The final battle, like other final battles, was tough. Good does prevail over evil though. For the most part, there was a happy ending. The only casualty was Smitty. From what Dr. O and Dr. Mercer told us, Smitty had a terrible accident. He was completely disfigured, and he would've never survived the accident had Mesogog saved him. Pretty much, he was a lost cause and disposable._

_At the end of everything, Prom went on. I performed, Cassidy and Devin became boyfriend and girlfriend, Ethan found his soul mate in Angela, Dr. O and his wife were about three months pregnant, Anton and 'Elsa', her real name is Eileen, ended up together, same with Conner and Krista, and Trent and I did as well. _

_Graduation went off without a hitch, and I graduated with high honors. Everything was going pretty much according to plan. I moved to New York, and I reconnected with Kylee again. I asked her about who she was talking about, and she said it was Conner. I told her that wasn't right, and I'm with Trent. Her brows furrowed a bit, but she was happy for me. In a month, I became her opening act. That's when I began to have a big following. _

_In 2005, I helped in the future? Yes, I still question it. Z and Syd told me about how I helped them twice. I don't remember that at all. Dr. Kat Manx really did erase our memories really well. I don't remember heading to the year 2025 to battle against Broodwing, Morgana, or Gruumm, or Dino Gems falling on the planet of Onyx. From what I knew, they were in a vault. If they hadn't told me, I would've thought they were a crock of shit. I sometimes think they are lying about me helping in the year of 2004 too. I shake my head at that._

_Now, was Trent still my boyfriend when the Ninja Storm team came to the show? Remember, Tori talked about the show where her and her old teammates attended. _

_All of them were wondering why Blake was with me, Tori most of all. _

_"I was actually coming to surprise you all." Blake told them. Hunter was shocked. "I ran into Kira in LAX, she gave me free tickets. Must've been returning the favor from long ago."_

_"Crazy. You know meeting all randomly like that." Dustin said. He looked between the us. "It was random right?"_

_I giggled. "Yes it was." I smiled at Tori. I knew she was thinking something really __**did **__happen with Blake and I, but I knew the truth. Blake was in love with her. _

_That's when my boyfriend walked in. The tall, handsome, loves the color red, soccer player- Conner McKnight entered the room. He kissed me passionately on the lips. I think he didn't realize there were other people in the room._

_Conner finally took a look and saw who was there. "Wow! What are you guys doing here?" He asked them and gave them hugs. _

_Finally, Tori believed was ever going to happen with me and Blake. Plus, Blake and Tori could finally start something together. _

_"You guys can stay back here while I perform." I said to the former rangers and evil henchwomen. _

_I performed 'Patiently' not just for Blake and Tori, but for Conner and me too. _

_See, when we came back for the reunion, you know a year after graduation, and you know when we were 'supposedly' taken to the year 2025, Conner and I reconnected. Yes, I was still with Trent, but he was in Africa on some dig with his Dad. He was gone for a month. I didn't mean to fall for Conner in that short period of time, but __**it happened.**__ Krista and Conner had broken up after we graduated. _

_I remember when I broke up with Trent. He had come back from Africa, and we went out to dinner. The dinner was nice, and then we were about to go to the movies. I just needed to tell him. _

"_Kira, why are you standing there?" He asked me. I couldn't move because I knew this was going to make him mad. "Kira?" He signaled for me to go to the movie theater. _

_I sighed. Here goes nothing I thought. "Trent, do you think you can see us getting married?" It was cruel for me to ask that because regardless of his answer, I would've ended it._

"_Of course, Kira." He admitted. I flinched at his answer, but I still held my ground. "Don't you?"_

"_No." I answered truthfully._

_There was silence._

"_What? Why?" He was understandably stunned at my admission. _

"_There's someone else." I confessed._

"_Who?" Malice laced in his voice._

"_Conner." _

_He laughed. He began to laugh! I couldn't believe it. "Conner… as in Conner McKnight? The dumb jock." He laughed louder._

_I shook my head. "He's not just some dumb jock." I defended Conner. _

"_Did you fuck him?" He blatantly asked._

_I gasped. "What? No. You know I'm still a virgin." I told him. I was stunned that he would assume that. There's nothing wrong with being a 19 to 20 year old virgin, by the way. I do have morals._

"_Kira, you can't be serious. Conner?" He sighed. "Conner's a joke, an idiot, a fucking loser." I think he was trying to defame Conner's character. "He wasn't even a great ranger." That did it. I was pissed. _

"_If I recall, Conner was made leader. Dr. O __**followed**__ his command on the battle field as did I, you, and Ethan. Conner isn't a loser because he's doing great in Brazil." Conner, at that point, was a futbol player in South America. "Whatever happened in high school doesn't define who we are now." I knew that because there is a different side to Conner. **I** definitely saw the different side of him. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope when I fell in love with Conner. _

"_You're right." Trent concurred. "You aren't the Kira I remember." He walked away. "You can find your own way home." He got into his Infiniti and sped off. We haven't talked since. _

_Conner and I began dating. Three months after my performance at the Civic Center, we were married. On our honeymoon, I conceived twin girls. I hated Conner had twins running in his family. Kaia Christine and Calysta Kaleigh were born in 2006. Surprisingly, I carried them to term. KC (Kaia Christine) weighed in at 5 pounds 11 oz, and CK (Calysta Kaleigh) weighed in at 6 pounds 1 oz. Both were 19" long. The adjustment of motherhood was fairly smooth. I took time off from singing, and Conner and I were happy to be parents. It made our bond stronger. _

_In 2007, I helped with Operation Overdrive. Conner and his twin brother, Eric, and his wife, Maria, helped Conner with KC and CK. It was hard leaving them, but I couldn't sit there and do nothing. I mean, the Sentinal Knight asked for my help. I agreed. Conner wanted to go, but there would be too much 'Red' power being revived. That honor went to Bridge Carson. I liked that Tori was with me at least, and we became closer during that time. Also, it felt great to take up the power again, but once that was done, I had the biggest detachment from the power. Mind you, I've taken up the __**same**__ power quite a few times. _

_I had the sweats, the tremors, and the moodiness. It was nothing like Trini's, but it was similar to say postpartum depression. You know like how Tori had. _

_Conner helped me to get out the funk. He took me for a manicure and pedicure, shopping for a new guitar, and he made me a candlelit dinner. He also gave me a bubble bath, and he even joined me. As a result, I got pregnant again. This time it was a single baby. Thanks goodness, I don't think we could've handled another set of twins. Conner Marshall McKnight Jr. was born in 2008. He was 22" in length, and yes,** I am the holder of the biggest baby** in female ranger history. Conner Junior weighed in at 11 pounds 10 oz. He was the fattest baby I'd ever seen. His arms were similar to the Michelin man, and his cheeks looked like he had six acorns stuck in them. That's my baby though, and he was the cutest little thing anyone has ever seen. _

_Sigh. In 2009, I went back to singing full time. Conner opened up his first soccer camp, and my little sister, Zoe, became a part of it. She plays on the team, and she helps her brother in law all the time. She's also the best Auntie ever. _

_As of right now, I have had two albums released. I have faithful fans. My daughters are 5, and I have a son that's three. Conner and I have been happily married for almost 6 years now. The McKnight family is actively involved in sports and music. Conner Junior is beginning to play the drums. KC and CK are doing both soccer and music. My little girls love to sing. _

_I'm very thankful for these reunions because as you can see, I do need a break. _

_Now, let me see, we've talked about life before, during, and after rangering. I feel like I'm forgetting something. Ah, yes, the kaleidoscope. My children love my Dad's kaleidoscope. They always look through it. I believe it's because that's the last thing of their grandfather, and they never got to meet him. I plan to make it a family heirloom that's passed down from generation to generation. _

_I think I'm a kaleidoscope as well. If you break down the word, kaleidoscope, it becomes kalos- beauty, eidos- form or shape, skopeo- to look or examine. Therefore, the word stands for 'observer of beautiful things'. That's how I look at everything in my life. My family, friends, and career, I believe everything is beautiful. Minus the monsters, bickering among ranger women, and other problems, but you get the picture, right? Good. _

**(End Flashback)**

Kira smiled at her family photo of her family. She knew Conner was a great Dad, and he didn't need his brother and sister in law to help him anymore. Maybe not. Conner called her.

"Hey, Babe." Kira happily greeted her husband.

_Conner chuckled. "I remember you told me off the first time I called you that." He reminded her._

"Shut up." She giggled. "How are CK, KC, and Conner Junior?" She asked.

_"They're good. Of course they miss Mommy."_ Kira smiled. _"Anyways, Zoe is in my office. She's performing at Hayley's for the first time tonight. I think she's worried." _

Kira sighed. She knew her sister was shy, but she was an amazing singer. Conner was also the soccer coach at Reefside High School. That's the same high school Zoe attended. "Let me guess, she's hiding behind the wall, as we speak." Mrs. McKnight asked her husband.

_"How do you know that?" Conner was shocked._

"Put her on the phone." Kira said. She waited a bit.

_"Kira." Zoe was playing with her yellow shirt. _

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Kira asked her little sister.

_"Yeah."_

"There's nothing to be worried about. You are a great singer. Music runs in the Ford family." She assured.

_There was a pause. "What if they don't like me?" Her sister asked, there was concern evident._

"Conner, CK, KC, and Conner Jr. will be there, and I know they will encourage you." Kira reassured.

_"It still doesn't make me feel better." Zoe said in a small voice._

Kira laughed. "I have no idea where your shy gene came from, but everyone else in our family loves to perform. I promise you, you will do amazing. You have a beautiful voice." She hoped the words of encouragement will make her sister feel better.

_Zoe took a deep breath. "I wish you were here."_

"Me too, but I will be there next week. I love you." Kira declared.

_"Love you too. Hope you're having fun."_

"I am. Get your brother in law on the phone." She waited a bit.

_"Babe." Conner eagerly greeted. Kira smiled again. "Your sister is a beast on the field, but in front of a crowd, she crumbles."_

"Just remind her of that, and she'll be fine. Just help her through it. Mom and Mick are going right?"

_"From what I know, yeah. Also Dr. O, his kids, Ethan, Angela, their daughter Elle, and Cassidy and Devin, and their son, Darren." Conner mentioned._

"Take a video." Kira ordered.

_"Got it."_

Kira missed her family. "Alright, I love you."

_"I love you more." Conner hung up._

She looked at the clock. The former Yellow Dino Thunder ranger took out her yellow bikini. She decided to head to the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sydney Drew, Pink SPD ranger. _


	14. Chapter 14- Sydney's Status

**A/N: **Sooo, this has to be the longest update known to man. Just kidding, but after nine months away from this story, I'm sure a lot of readers are wondering what's happened or when would another chapter be added. I deeply apologize for neglecting this story. Granted, I don't update as much I used to, but I have been able to update my other stories, create other stories, and/or post one-shots.

**A/N: **The female rangers, to me, are very complex. I probably pay more attention to them than the males. It's probably because I'm female, but there's also not a lot of them too. So, I have a lot of history to comb through, which makes me feel bogged down and sometimes causes me to become uninterested in writing the story. However, I need to finish this, so I'll start adding more chapters.

**A/N: **This chapter is different than the others, as Syd's chapter will have a Q&A session.

**Chapter 14: Sydney's Status**

**Xxxxx**

**Frederick's of Hollywood  
>Fashion Show Mall<br>Las Vegas Nevada**

"Maya, why are your boobs so big," Vida asked, while trying to find the right bra that would give her some lift. She kept sliding the hangers over at a rapid pace.

Maddie laughed at her older sister. "You know, you probably won't be able to find what you are looking for, if you keep that up." She headed towards the corner of the store. There was a great sale on underwear. She became ecstatic at the variety. There had to be every hue of blue proudly displayed.

Maya rolled her eyes. "I guess women in Mirinoi are built differently," she looked in a mirror and checked herself out. "My breasts are a 42 C, bordering to a 38/40 D, depending on what bra I wear." The other female rangers began to self consciously examine their chests. They frowned. Maya rolled her eyes. She didn't mean to brag. "When I wore my power suit," she carefully whispered as she began, "I didn't have to think about taping down my breasts. It probably looked like I didn't have any."

"I had some when I wore mine," Tanya figured as she thought about it some more. "Poor Trini and Aisha, theirs varied." She found the perfect bras and couldn't wait to purchase them.

"As a married woman, I'd like to think my husband would drool over this," Alyssa held up a sheer, pink and red lingerie baby doll. Her head filled with naughty thoughts.

Maddie, Tanya, and Maya went to find something similar. Of course there was a blue one, but there was only one yellow. Maya and Tanya groaned.

Sydney Drew smirked at Alyssa Enrile-Evans. "Thinking about getting knocked up again," she teased the former White Wild Force Tiger Ranger. Alyssa cheerfully smiled. Sydney returned back to shopping. Being from the future, she couldn't contain her excitement at all of the fashion in this time. "Oh God, I love these clothes, it's like so totally vintage!"

The former Yellow Zeo/Turbo, Yellow Lost Galaxy, White Wild Force, Pink Space Patrol Delta, and Pink and Blue Mystic Force Rangers had been shopping for the past hour. The rest of the female rangers were spread out all over Las Vegas. Some were lazily lounging by the pool, others were vigorously working off the calories they've been eating or drinking, a few women spoke about gambling and tasting the finest cuisines the strip had to offer.

These women decided shopping was on the agenda today, and the first store they headed to was this lingerie store. Victoria Secret's could've been another option, but Frederick's of Hollywood catered to Maya's size. This place fulfilled women's intimate needs. In addition, the bras, underwear, sexy lingerie would make their men melt. Besides, tonight, they all decided to head to Cirque de Soleil in flashy outfits, so it was necessary that their undergarments helped them to look their best.

The salesperson had overheard Sydney Drew-Tate's remark, and she became very offended by the words. "Ma'am, these are the latest styles. There's no vintage here. If you would like vintage, you can go to a consignment shop or possibly the Salvation Army," she snootily replied to Syd's comment.

The former Pink SPD Ranger didn't like her tone, nor did she like the way she was spoken to. "Excuse me, but I've worked with some top designers before. I've planned elaborate weddings to the rich and famous, and as payment, the fashion designers have given me beautifully crafted dresses that are very _nova_," she sneaked in a future slang word.

Alyssa, Tanya, Maddie, Vida, and Maya instantly froze at her word. They were worried Syd was going to expose she was from the future.

"From the look of your style, I highly doubt you have famous clientele madam," the woman looked disgusted by Sydney.

"Sophia Annabella is famous," Syd forcefully insisted while staring this woman down. "And there's nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed." She gazed at her nicely put together outfit. Her wardrobe for the day consisted of a casual black tee, a hot pink, poplar skirt with wedges that were a mix of gladiator and princess. She was carrying a clutch made by the wonderful Sophia Annabella, who was like a little sister to Syd.

"I've never heard of her; you must be mistaking her for a woman you've conjured in your brain," the salesperson remarked snidely with a little smirk present. "Bleach blonde dye can do that to a woman."

Syd pursed her lips together, and she wanted to attack the woman. The fact her hair was spoken about, her blood furiously boiled. "I can show you a picture," the previous Pink SPD Ranger was determined to prove her point. She began to take out her cell phone from the year 2031, which could produce holographic images for anything.

Her shopping pals practically bum rushed her. Syd collapsed to the floor at the impact of them. Hands, of different colors, began to grab for the phone she held.

"Stop it," Maddie warned her. "Are you trying to blow our cover?"

"This woman is challenging me," Syd struggled to defend herself.

"She's a bitch, and we're just going to leave," Vida diffused this situation. Coldness soon surrounded her lower body. "Holy shit, my skirt is riding up!" She quickly got off the ground and began to smooth her bottom.

"Nice undies," Alyssa complimented about the pink and green boyshorts. "Xander must like those," she joked around.

Vida blushed a nice pink color.

Tanya hoisted herself up, and she held her hand out for Sydney. "You should know better," she cautioned her.

"You're right," the blonde with wavy hair frowned. "I don't have to prove myself to you, and we're just going to leave. I've never encountered, such a vagrant, vile woman in all my life. You woman are such a..."

"We're leaving," Alyssa helped to drag her out.

Maya was still looking around. She ignored her fellow Rangers. She must've been a little clueless. "Do you have this in a size-" Without notice, she was yanked out of the store.

Vida still held Maya's shirt as she dragged her out of there. "When we leave, you leave," she hissed.

"Opps," was all the former Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger could say. "But still, it's not like they didn't have cute bras."

"Other places have pretty bras and workers that aren't so bitchy," Sydney added as she rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with how I'm dressed?"

Her companions whipped their heads to take a really good look. There was nothing wrong with her outfit, though the shoes were a little too futuristic. Other than that, they knew Sydney's taste was a little extravagant and definitely classy.

All women made mental notes to ask Z and Katie about the future's clothing. Were the shoes supposed to be like that? They weren't sure.

"There's nothing wrong with how you look," Maya honestly answered, even though her eyes were glued to the windows. "On Mirinoi, there's not much we could wear," she opened up about the customs of her community.

Tanya, Syd, V, and Alyssa's eyes bugged out of their sockets. They were definitely thinking way in the gutter.

"Oh, man, you must've been the talk of the village, if that was the case," Vida stupidly spoke up, and her sister smacked her arm. "What?!"

"You dimwit, she's speaking about the culture. There probably werne't that many options," Madison further clarified for her sister.

Maya nodded. "Right, so when I see all of the latest clothes, trends, styles, I get so overwhelmed. At least, I'm around women that like to shop and can show me what either fits my body or what's 'in'," she loved coming to these reunions. She did live on Earth, but she was still adjusting.

"Should we get something to eat? I'm starving," Sydney chirped as her stomach growled heavily.

The women looked at her weirdly. They had noticed the blonde with wavy hair had been eating quite a bit more than the last reunion. Usually, she wouldn't go back for seconds, but she would now and even get a third plate. Not to mention, the way she had defended herself earlier was unusual. Sydney was the type walk away rather than fight headstrong.

"We ate before we got here. That was like two hours ago," Tanya reminded her as they made their detour towards the food court.

"Yeah, but I didn't eat much," Syd informed her and everyone else. Her eyes illuminated with light as she looked at all of the possibilities. She headed towards the cinnamon rolls.

Tanya, Alyssa, Maya Maddie, and V began to make eye contact. They shrugged their shoulders and headed to get something to eat. They knew there was still time to get an outfit for tonight, but they weren't sure what the dinner plans were yet. They decided to get something light.

Once they were all seated at a table, Sydney quickly ravished through her food. Nothing was safe. She eagerly munched.

"Is Syd a fat girl at heart," the former Pink Mystic Ranger wondered out loud.

"No, but someone needs to stick their foot in their mouth," Alyssa jibbed while she motioned for her to cut it out.

The chiming tune to a cell phone resounded. All of the women each took out their cell phone.

Sydney took out her flashy cell phone. Her husband was calling her. The holographic picture displayed was Sky in his old, red SPD uniform. There was something about how he looked in red that made her become weak in the knees. Besides, in Sydney's opinion, she adamantly believed every female ranger has fantasized about being with a Red.

Sydney screamed in excitement. She eagerly pressed send. "Hello," she greeted around a mouth full of food. She obnoxiously chomped down.

"_Syd_," Schuyler 'Sky' Collins-Tate questioned, since she hated to eat around him, therefore eating on the phone was even more taboo.

"Hey, babish," she incoherently spoke.

The other female rangers began to giggle at her. Syd sounded ridiculous and looked even more ridiculous. She was still picking at her food despite being on the phone.

Sky wanted to know what was going on with her. "_Did you hit your head again_," he queried about the other times she's taken the ship. She wasn't exactly the most graceful character in the world.

"No," she swallowed. "I'm just starving that's all. I miss you."

"_I miss you too_," he smiled through the phone. "_Actually, I love you so much_."

Syd blushed, and it was similar to the time the others had found her and Sky caught in a heated lip lock session. "Aw, thanks," she mindlessly mumbled. Her eyes were firmly planted on Maya's Subway submarine. "Are you gonna eat all of that," she questioned her.

Maya almost choked on her soda. "It's only a six inch sub, yes, I do plan on eating all of it," she replied and curiously looked at everyone else.

Tanya picked up her phone and made a phone call. "Is there any way your husband can look up if there's a monster causing people to eat a lot," she requested.

"_You're joking, right_," the caller hoped so.

"Well, if you were here, you'd wonder what was going on with Syd as well," the music producer stated.

"_Oh, it's Sydney_," she asked, as she scanned her brain. "_Alright, I thought I was the only one to notice something wrong with her. Let __me get a hold of him, and then I'll call you back_."

"Bye," Tanya pressed 'end' on her phone.

Sydney was still on the phone with her husband. "So, what's going on over here," she was mostly interested in the food the other's were eating rather than her husband's phone call. That might've sounded heartless, but her thoughts have been centered around burgers, hot dogs, fried rice, and cheesecake.

"_Just the usual, but I do have something to tell you_," he pointedly replied with a smile.

"Can you get me the Strawberry Dream smoothie," Sydney asked Alyssa, while holding out the money. She seemed to forget her husband was on the phone.

"Um, okay," the mother to twins and a son agreed. "Maya, join me," she hoped.

"Of course," the former Yellow Galaxy nodded, and she got up. She walked a few feet but headed back to the table. "I'll take this." She protectively grabbed her sandwich.

The two sisters snickered at the move.

"_Syd_," Sky called for her and cleared his throat. All he heard was her molars working fast. "_Syd_," he repeated. She inattentiely looked elsewhere. This fumed the commander of the Space Patrol Delta Base. He wondered what his wife was so enraptured with. "_Sydney Amanda Drew-Tate_," he screamed through the phone with anger laced in his voice.

"Ooo, someone's whole name was called out," Vida snorted.

Tanya swayed her head from side to side. "Vida, don't you have to call Xander," she sarcastically wondered. She partly winced; maybe it was too soon to joke around about something like that.

Vida glared at Tanya, but it was playful nonetheless.

Glad that there wasn't any hard feelings, the former Yellow Zeo and Turbo Ranger laughed at her. "Love you too, mamas."

"Yeah, yeah, but you're right," she became vastly serious, "I should call him," the former hater of Pink had been feeling antsy all morning. Maybe, she's been picking on Sydney to pass time, for some comical relief. She didn't want to think about the consequences of what she had done with another person and behind his back. Xander was the holder of her heart, and she hoped there was still a possibility of them reconciling.

Alyssa and Maya reported back to the table, which caused Sydney's eyes to brightly widen once again.

"Thanks guys," she happily acknowledged.

_"Sydney,"_ Sky impatiently uttered her name once more.

"Babe," Syd inquired if he was still on the phone. "Why haven't you been talking? Like, I know you aren't one for conversations, but that doesn't mean you can't, especially for your wife, open up."

Sky heavily inhaled and exhaled to calm down. "_Sweetie, babe_," he started nicely, "... _the magazine that you were featured in_; _well, it's on_ _the racks. I've purchased 10 of them_."

"Oh my gosh! Really?!"

The other female rangers nosily listened in on the conversation.

"_Yes, you are on the cover of the, uh, ahem_," the Commander attempted to decipher the words. "_V-V-V-Vog-he_."

"Babe, it's _Vogue,_" she cackled at him.

"We're gonna continue shopping," Maddie pointed to the rest of the girls. "Syd, just meet up with us when you're done," she whispered.

Sydney nodded, as she watched the rest of the girls leave. She continued talking to her husband about her magazine appearance. A few months before the reunion, the lovely blonde was featured in a prominent fashion editorial spread. There was something about the model turned wedding planner that was still the talk in the industry that some found so hard to break into. For Sydney Tate, nee Drew, it was quite the opposite. As a child from wealthy scientist parents, her life should've led her to Harvard, Yale, or M.I.T.

For her, her life was very unconventional.

**(Flashback)**

_It was maybe three months prior to the reunion. I was asked by the editor of 'Vogue'. She wanted to know if I was willing to be featured in the magazine. First of all, hell yes, like w__ho wouldn't want to be in the most fashionable magazine in the world? Even in the year 2031, this was the epitome of __**style.**__ Second, I may not have been a designer, but I used to model. This would allow me to go back to my roots. Third, the clothing was a p__erk. I couldn't imagine not passing the opportunity to try on the latest modes._

_After I arrived to the warehouse, I was immediately sent to makeup. It was nice to be waited on hand and foot. My hair was straightened, which I hardly did to my hair The team managed to make it unique and interesting. The makeup was gorgeous as well—very nice pink hues with a dramatic black lip. So totally the opposite of what I would wear in public. Next, the team of stylists pieced together several outfits. Red and pink; blue and pink, green and pink; yellow and pink; and of course, pink and pink went together perfectly._

_Sigh, the outfits were very much to die for._

_In the future, I'm the number one wedding planner. Everyone would like me to plan out their extravagant nuptials. My career has spanned four years, and I've done about 100 plus. That would be about, um, let me see, seven a month. Wait, that doesn't sound right. That would be about four a month. No, no, no, sorry, my brain must not be working properly; or, my 'blondeness' might be taking effect._

_Anyways, that's not important._

_So, there I was in the most gorgeous to die for outfits. My back was concaved this way and that way. Then my eyes went from narrow to wide. T__he sapphires I possessed probably went to the left and the right. Of course, I had to change up my lips too. Finally, full body shots as opposed to the beauty shots. Memories filled my brain as I continued. It __**almost**__ made me want to go back to my previous profession._

_I went to sit down with the interviewer. In her family, entertainment must be the right profession. Kaylani Park sat across from me. She has the most alluring features by the way. Ugh, I'm so jealous of how she looks. Her parents must be proud to raise a daughter that has model good looks and brains. The lovely woman smiled at me, and I returned one as well._

_**Q. Good afternoon, Mrs. Tate, or shall I call you by your maiden name?  
><strong>__(I laughed at her.) Either or, but if my husband's reading this, then I shall say Collins-Tate. (My eyes instantly lit up just thinking about him.)_

_**Q. You used to be in the modeling industry. It's well known you modeled from the age of four until 15 and made sporadic appearances here and there, why not continue with that?**__**  
><strong>__Modeling will always be ap__art of me. I've been told, since I was little that I had the face for modeling. I guess it's the blonde hair, blue eyes kind of stereotype. My mom brought me to an agency when I was little, and my interest grew from there. By 15, I was doing so much already, and I gave up modeling. My time was consumed with something else. I had to think too.__ I've modeled for plenty of magazines and walked on plenty of runways, but it's not __my passion._

_**Q. What is your passion?**__**  
><strong>__Being a wedding planner of course!_

_**Q. How did that come about?**__**  
><strong>__Well, it happened by chance. You see, my best friend was getting married. She didn't want the typical wedding, so I offered to plan hers. We did__n't have a lot of time, but I did the planning, and in a month I coordinated everything. Everything came together so perfectly. One of the guests happened to know someone, and then BOOM! A business sprouted, and soon, I was planning the hottest__ weddings and featured in magazines for it. It's the greatest! Not to mention, the acquaintances and associates I've met have become like family._

_**Q. Do you ever think you'll return to modeling or doing anything else in your life?  
><strong>__Honestly, I'm content with this. Helping couples have their perfect wedding, talking to caterers, going to the different locations for weddings; I simply love all of it. (I thought about it some more though.) I've done plenty of things in my life, to be honest. I used to be a singer; I've sang at plenty of games, and of course I'm a wife, but there's one thing I would like to be._

_**Q.**__** And what's that?**__**  
><strong>__I want to be a mother. It's always been my dream to have a little girl or boy running around in my front yard. It just hasn't happened for me yet. (I frowned just thinking about it. It's not like Sky and I haven't tried. I supposed it was__ due to our jobs. The stress of not spending so much time with him, us arguing about it, my hormones weren't exactly where they should be.)_

_(I knew the questions to come. It was no secret of my other occupation. One that had consumed my life for two years.)_

_**Q. Are you ready to talk about your past?  
><strong>__(I nodded.) I already know where you are headed with this._

_**(She smiled, after all, it ran in her family too.) Q. One of the rules was to keep your identity a secret. However, times have changed—considerin**__**g you were apart of an academy that was specially geared to train individuals to become Power Rangers. Why did you join Space Patrol Delta?**__**  
><strong>__(The memories flooded back to me, and I hated to relive them. For the sake of this interview, and I guess it was tim__e for me to open up about what occurred. Girls wanted to be like me, and that may sound conceited, but I led a life others would surely be jealous of. It was their jealousy that probably caused them to bully me.) I tried to live a normal life, and I though__t I could. Although, I guess I couldn't ignore the fact that I had a special power like changing my hands or body into the molecular structure of any object I touched. When I was 14, I was bullied a lot._

_**Q. Was it because of your power?**__**  
><strong>__(I sadly __smiled.) Maybe yes; maybe no. I didn't want to know. (I continued and explained my choice for choosing the path to Ranger hood.) The girls would constantly taunt, harass, pester me, and do anything that would make my life a living h-e-double hockey sticks.__ (I heavily sighed.) I would come home crying, and I would ask my mother, 'why me'? I thought it was because I wasn't beautiful enough in their eyes. Like, I was a model, I made the varsity cheer squad, and I came from money. Everything was literally handed down to me o a silver platter, and I think that's what the girls hated. There was a time I contemplated suicide. It had gotten that bad. One __day, things went even more down__h__ill. Five girls must've came after me. They tackled me to the ground. Two girls held me up while the ring leader, the most popular girl at school, punched me continuously. I should've lost the will to fight after the damage that was done my stomach. A couple of ribs were broken, and I had bruises all over my stomach._

_**(Kaylani**__** appeared concerned. She handed me a tissue.) Q. What happened next?**__**  
><strong>__(My eyes instantly welled.) I managed to shrug the girls off of me. There were gates, the metal bars were near me. My hands grazed them, and I literally had the 'fists of iron'. I fought __back, and it may have been cruel to use what I had against weaker people, but I __**needed**__ to. I ran as fast as I could despite the injuries I had. My parents took one look at me, and they knew it was time for me to get out of public school. They told me about__ the Space Patrol Delta Base, and they spoke of the lead scientist there, Dr. Kat Manx. They believed it was time for me to harness my power there. And that's what I did; it was probably the best decision I could've made._

_**Q. I'm so sorry that happened to you. **__(I smiled in gratitude.) __**Were you scared when you got there?  
><strong>__(I blotted the tissue against my tears, since I couldn't smear my makeup.) A little bit. First day jitters, I guess. I mean the head of the base was a dog, and Dr. Manx was a feline. Not only that, but there were others there that past rangers might view as monsters. I met the two most amazing guys though—Schuyler 'Sky' Collins-Tate, my now, hubby, and Bridge Carson. They were in the same boat as me. Sky could produce force fields while Bridge read auras._

_**Q. Tell me about a typical day.**__**  
><strong>__Well, obviously we'd wake up. I had my own room, and it was more like a princess room. I made sure of it. I still had to hold on to my girly life. (I giggled softly.) I did my hair, makeup, and even put on sun block. To others, that might not seem important. For me, it was; it's a part of my identity. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so I made sure to eat healthy. __Then, we went straight to training. The physical stuff was intense. I had worked out muscles I didn't even know I had. My body curved to the left, right, up, down, and then I had to practice martial arts. Boy, it was a trip. After that, I went to special training, like surveillance and somewhat like spy work. That was a unique experience. Doggie also helped me to further my craft.__ Then, we had lunch time, and it was back to the __physical stuff. We did get mental breaks like Yoga or meditation, then dinner, and it was finally back to sleep. At night, the bed always sounded heavenly. _

_Q. **Sounds like you were very disciplined. Was there a time you ever thought about quitting?**  
>Just like the very first Pink Ranger, of course I was about to quit since my hair would get frizzy. (We both cackled at that reminder.) Actually, when I chipped my nail that was like putting the nail in the coffin when it came to training.<em>

_Q. **Are you serious?**  
>Nope, not at all. (I playfully smirked. One of the assistants handed me a drink, and I happily took it. I gave my thanks and went back to the question.) I did think about it though. Sky and Bridge had been in the academy longer than I had. I wasn't surprised they didn't find these training sessions more grueling or harder than me. But, I would get tired a lot, and I felt like I wasn't going to live up to anyone's expectation. I mean, those girls were probably right. I was just a bobble head blonde, and I was worthless. I packed up my bags several times. Modeling was way easier than the academy stuff. <em>

_Q. **What made you stop then? It's obvious you went to the B-Squad, then got promoted to the A-Squad.**  
>(The happier memories became apparent.) The first time, it was because of Bridge. I used to have crush on the eccentric man. There was something about his quirky attitude that got to me. He would always tell me some encouraging words, and I couldn't tell him no. Alas, I knew things between us wouldn't work out. He's definitely my best guy friend, even to this day. The second time, it was Dr. Manx to the rescue. She's a definite sweetheart, and I always found there to be some kind of sadness in her. She reminded me there were other obstacles to overcome. Becoming a ranger was a duty, and I was working my way up the rank. She knew I had the drive, the focus, and the <strong>heart.<strong> She would hate to see me quit. Besides, in her opinion, my unrequited love would make a big turn around unlike hers, although, I never got what she meant. The third time, Sky helped me realize I shouldn't give up no matter how hard the 'battle' could get. He even made the comment I was the heart of the team like all the other Pinks, and when there wasn't a Pink, the Yellows. After talking with Sky, I knew he was right. He helped me to train and build my strength. I guess he would always come to my rescue. _

_**Q. And that's how you fell in love with him?  
><strong>No, that came later—like way later. _

_(She continued with the questions, and I continued with the answers. It was fun being interviewed; I'm sure she enjoyed finding out about my past as well. It wasn't like she didn't have access to the whole history of the Power Rangers though. I'm sure her mother will elaborate on that.)_

_**Q. Is the Original Pink your role-model?  
><strong>Well, I've always loved the color Pink, and she is definitely my favorite. Most of the originals are to be honest. Oh, no, if my mother in law reads this and figures out I didn't think about her either. I don't even want to think about that. Yes, Original Pink, Yellow, second Yellow, second Pink, and even the Yellow Turbo/Zeo, and of course Time Force Pink. (I wiped off my brow in the nick of time.)_

_**Q. How has your time as a ranger changed you?  
><strong>__(Honestly, everything about me changed.) I grew up a spoiled brat; I admit it. My parents hardly told me 'no', and I guess it was because I was their only child—their bright light, their pride and joy, their little princess. I know what __happened before I came to the academy should've changed me, but it didn't. I still held onto my pampered princess ways. It wasn't until I met Jack Landors, and my absolute best friend, Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado. Okay, totally, Z had the coolest power. But, it bothered me when Capt. Cruger decided to have the two of them join. Well, Sky hated it more than me, but anyways, that's not the point. It's not about him; it's more about me. (I triumphantly smiled while Kaylani nodded with a little laugh added.) So, Z and I shared a room. I hated it, since she was way too 'manly', and she tended to be more sloppier than me. We butted heads a few times, plus I had to be a little wary of her. I wasn't sure if she was intending to kick my butt, or if she had the wits to steal my men, or clothing to give to the poor. I guess that's harsh of me to say. Anyways, Z and I had a heart to heart talk one night. She made me see where she came from. Her life wasn't exactly the easiest, and when I got to know her my compassionate side came out. Same with Jack. He seriously irked me. He used to act like he was all high and mighty just because he was the leader. We butted heads a few times, but I realized something about Jack. He didn't have a birthday, and he let me know about his past. So, now, we celebrate ours together. It's little things like that; that's showed me how much I've changed. Before, I wouldn't give two cents or give a second thought about their needs. Ohhh! I can't forget R.I.C either. That little dog has helped not only me, but the others in one way or another. Though I found him to be a pain and so, so, very annoying. He was there when I needed saving. Thank you,__** R**__obotic__** I**__nteractive__** C**__anine. _

**_Q. How would you feel now if someone called you conceited, selfish, or a 'blonde that's all about herself'?  
><em>**_I would be a little hurt, since I know I've came a long way. The opinions of others aren't important. It's what I think about myself. I'm more giving than I used to be. Not to mention a little more open-minded. I'm proud of how far I've come. _

**_Q. What's one of the funniest things to happen at the academy—ranger related or not?  
><em>**_(There were a lot of memories to think about. Suddenly, the right one happened to pop into my head.) It would probably have to be the time when we found out Z got pregnant and Bridge was recruited to be in the 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger' mission. (I giggled just thinking about it.) It happened on the same day. Bridge was eating his buttery toast, and Sky and I were arguing about the wet dreams he used to have. **(Kaylani, at that moment, became interested.)** I don't even know if I'm allowed to say this, but I'm going with it. Any who, I found out Sky's fascination, which was more like a fetish, with a certain technical adviser, and it was no secret Bridge had a big crush on her too. So there I was, scolding both men like there was no tomorrow. Bridge's snark filled comments didn't go unnoticed either. Of course, Sky was still serious about his work, and he thought that would stop me from talking. I couldn't let that happen, so the next thing I did, I launched myself and I was literally glued to his back. My poor husband didn't see that coming, so he was grunting and trying to shake me off. We must've looked ridiculous. Bridge was on the ground laughing and rolling around. He wasn't even upset that his buttery toast was kicked to the ground._

_**Q. Oh, wow. (She laughed too.) What happened when Z came in?**  
>So, Z happened to show up. She looked a little fatter than usual by the way. I was still wishing for my husband to admit about his dreams, and then Z yelled she was pregnant. Everything became pin-drop quiet, and I looked up at her with curiousness. My hair was completely out of place, frizzy, and I could see split ends coming through. Jack happened to stop by the day, and he gazed at the debacle in front of him. He didn't want to know what was happening. <em>

**_Q. Why was Jack there?  
><em>**_Even though he wasn't a ranger anymore, he still got to visit and hang out with us. I know you didn't ask about this, but the Sentinal Knight made an appearance. He requested that a Red SPD Ranger come to help in the past. So, Jack would've gone on the mission, since personal matters came up for Bridge and Sky had to oversee the whole entire base. Bridge figured he could handle both and ended up traveling to the past. _

_**Q. How did everyone feel about Z's confession?  
><strong>__I instantly climbed down Sky's back and congratulated Z. After all, I was gonna be the God-mother. Oh, and don't get me started on the fight with Dr. Kat Manx and I. Maybe I should have Z tell you the story. Poor Dr. Manx, she thought she was going to be the God-mother. (I shook my head automatically. Dr. Manx had other things to take care of, like her pregnancy that she didn't even know she had.)_

**_Q. So, I'm assuming all of you are still close?  
><em>**_Closer than ever. Our little indescrpinsies (I know I said that wrong. Don't judge me!) were a thing of the past. I love all of my teammates. Maybe one a little more than the others._

**_Q. I see that look. When did you and Sky realize it was love?  
><em>**_When Sky became the Red Ranger of SPD, there was a big mission he had to go on. He traveled to Onyx, and while there, he ended up getting severely hurt. And when I say hurt, it wasn't a teency, itty, bitty scratch; I'm talking about his protective suit was nearly sliced to shreds. That left him open to getting hurt more. The bad guys really did a number on him. Bridge did a kamikaze mission as well and rescued Sky. Z became hysterical since she didn't know our two male rangers left to Onyx without us as backup. (Just thinking about how battered and lifeless Sky had looked, I knew the tears entered. Sky and I flirted around, and I knew I was the only one to balance the 'play-by-the-book' kind of guy. He was the last person I talked to about leaving the academy; I knew there was something special about him.) When they came home, as safely as they could have, I was numb with shock. Dr. Manx, Cruger, Bridge, and Z tried to pull me away from Sky. I couldn't stay away though. He was the strongest guy I knew, and then this happened to him. I became angry. I felt hatred towards Cruger for sending him there. I even blamed Kat Manx for making defective suits. I was an emotional wreck. It wasn't until Z helped me to understand **something,** and this was a big something. I wasn't upset with Capt. Cruger or Dr. Manx. Honestly, I was angry with myself. Sky could've died without knowing my true feelings. I realized I was definitely feeling those butterfly swirling, heart floating, feelings running rampant kind of emotions. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE SCHUYLER 'SKY' COLLINS-TATE! A week into his coma, I entered the medical bay. I softly held his hand while I admitted the truth to him. I kissed his lips, and the rest was magic. (I contently grinned with some tears.) He pinned me against his chest, and his heartbeat became stronger and stronger. He admitted he loved me too. _

_**Q. Aw, so he was like the 'Sleeping Handsome'?  
><strong>__Yeah, I guess you can say that._

**_Q. Did you ever blame your parents for this life? Not everyone would like to be a Power Ranger or possess powers like you did, so have you ever wondered what it would've been like if your parents weren't a part of the SPD Pioneers?  
><em>**_(That was a thought-provoking question, if I ever heard one. It kinda made my head hurt too. Still, I thought about the question.) I love my parents with all of my heart. They are crazy smart, which is weird considering I don't have the technical "smart genes". (I was always a little jealous to not have their genes, but I guess it had to happen. My bumble blonde ways are cute anyways.) My parents saved me when I needed to be saved, and with their findings, they shaped what the Power Rangers: Space Patrol Delta needed to be. So what, I got the 'iron fists' as a side effect; that didn't bother me. I'm thankful for everything they've done for me. Including being apart of the SPD Pioneers. I don't blame them for what's occurred with the girls slandering my name, almost giving up at the academy, nor what's happened with Sky in Onyx. (I'm thinking about what's happened from start to now). If anything, they made all the right decisions. I'm proud of them. _

**_Q. Tell me one thing that others may not know about the famous Sydney Amanda Drew Collins-Tate. Wow, that's a mouthful.  
><em>**_(I laughed. It makes me unique I guess.) The one thing that others may not know about me is that I'm a professional fencer. When I was younger, I entered a ton of competitions and won. There's something about wearing that mask, protective covering, and shuffling my feet rather quickly. It's also great for keeping my figure in shape. _

**_Q. Are you content with your life?  
><em>**_Very much so. I love my life, and what it has become. I'm a wife, have a wonderful profession, and I can say that I've **almost** done it all. I probably wouldn't wish the darkest moments of my childhood on my worst enemy, but it's helped me to become who I am today. Life shouldn't be easy, but when life hands you a bunch of lemons, it's time to make lemonade!_

**_Q. This will probably be the last question of this interview. I had a great time talking with you; it's been a pleasure. Being from the future, is it hard not to interfere or change the outcome of any situation from the past? _**_  
>There are pros and cons to trying to change the effect of any cause. There's times when I thought, hm, maybe I can prevent Kimberly Hart from sending that letter, or wait, maybe I can prevent Sky from getting seriously hurt that time, or maybe I could've prevente deaths from occurring. At that same time, I wouldn't. Everything that does happen, should happen. It's made relationships stronger, and it's changed people's views. Sky's father was able to change his destiny, which was great, I'm internally grateful for what he's done. For those reasons, it's best not to interfere and let things run their course.<em>

_(I smiled at the end of my interview. I may have been 'legally blonde', but I think my Ranger time has helped me to become more mature. I'm not as self absorbed as I used to be. Also, I wouldn't cry if a nail got broken, I would move on.)_

_I got out of the chair and exited the studio._

_Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach._

**(End Flashback)**

Syd practically threw up in her mouth. She hunched her body over and covered her lips. She didn't feel right at all. She left her food, drink, and tray where they were. Making sure the phone was still connected to her ear, she rushed into the nearest bathroom. She quickly locked the stall and let the chunks blow.

Sky had been busy reading the article. _"What!? You used to have a crush on Bridge?"_ He kept browsing through. _"Damn skippy, my mom_ _should be your role model!"_ His wife was amazing in his opinion and strong for opening up like she had. _"Oh, and you spoke about my wet dreams?_ _Now, everyone is gonna know about my fetish for cat women_," he irritably complained_."Syd! What the hell are you doing_," he questioned as he heard the gagging and hacking sounds.

"Yeah," she groaned, and she sat, with her back, against the stall door. She realized she had eaten too much. "Babe, I don't feel so good."

Sky became overly concerned. _"Sydney, you might need to come home right now. Let me know_,_ I can get the time ship and send it to Silver Hills. Let me know_," he stressed. "_I love the reunions too, but if you're sick, it would probably be best to get the services here than there_." He knew her molecular structure was vastly different than the humans in 2011.

She shook her head even though he couldn't see her. "Sky, I'm fine. I think it's because I've been eating too much, the light years' difference, and I'm way too excited my article to be published," she mildly shrieked, though, he could indicate the falseness in her voice.

_"I've been your husband for awhile now. There's not many things you can keep from me_," he reminded her.

"Ugh, you're so lucky I love you," she frowned after realizing she couldn't keep things from him.

After Sky and Syd had confessed their feelings to one another, their love story was just beginning. They got to know each other, and they had formed a connection after two months of dating. He knew her inside and out, and he accepted her little quirks. There have been times when he allowed her to place the avocado mask on his face too. They might've been different from the beginning, but they accepted one another. That's all both of them could ask from each other. So for Sky to know his wife was in distress, and she was so far away, it hurt him to know he couldn't help.

_"It's obvious I love you more, even though I don't know how that's possible_," he figured. _"Listen, where are you right now?"_ She was about to answer, but he mentally kicked himself. _"Alright, who are you shopping with,"_ he rephrased the question.

"Just some of the former Rangers," she answered weakly.

The door to the bathrooms opened. Syd made sure to stay quiet. She wasn't sure who was out there.

"Syd," it sounded like Tanya's voice.

"Here," the former Pink SPD Ranger answered. "Sky, I love you, and I'll make sure to let you know what's going on."

_"Yes, I need to know about your **status,"**_ he retorted, and then he smiled again. _"I love you too, Mrs. Collins-Tate."_

Sydney smiled and turned her phone off. She got up, and she flushed the toilet. She exited the bathroom.

Tanya held up a water bottle for her friend. She observed the beautiful blonde and nodded. "Come on, let's get you a pregnancy test."

"Huh, what, no way, there's no way I can be pregnant," Syd denied her accusation cold-heartedly. "After all the drinking I've been doing, yeah right." She chugged down the water while rolling her eyes. She became mad just thinking about it.

"Sydney Amanda Drew Collins-Tate, I'm not giving this as an option. This is a demand. It's obvious a monster hasn't been released in Las Vegas. You've been irritable, your eating habits have changed, and your breasts are getting bigger," Tanya sternly admonished the wedding planner.

"Hey... wait, they have," Sydney turned to the left and right. "Oh my gosh, my breasts look fabulous!"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Alright, come on, let's get out of here." She held open the door for the young woman.

Sydney agreed it was best.

The two of them began to walk, so they could find the other girls. As they were headed towards the nearest department store, Sydney asked her a question.

"How's Kaylani doing by the way?"

With a bright smile, Tanya replied. "Great, did you know that she's thinking about heading into journalism in high school?"

Sydney knowingly laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

They went to find the other girls, as they spoke about Kaylani more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Next Chapter, Katie Walker, Yellow Time Force Ranger_


	15. Chapter 15- Katie's Keeper

**A/N: **Guess, I didn't check the typos from last chapter. =/ In this story, Sky _**is**_ son of Wesley Collins, which would make him Schuyler 'Sky' Collins-Tate, therefore, Sydney's married name is Sydney 'Syd' Amanda Drew Collins-Tate. Once again, I'm sorry if I had confused anyone.

**A/N: **And for those who are waiting for an update for 'Double Life', I'll try to update that as well. 'Requiem for a Yellow' is on hiatus. I'm gonna try to finish this story as quickly as I can.

**Chapter 15- Katie's Keeper**

**Xxxxx**

**Planet Hollywood****  
><strong>**Fat Tuesday****  
><strong>**Las Vegas, NV**

Dana, Summer, Cassie, Kat, Katie, and Kendrix were at Planet Hollywood. This casino had a variety of things to do, which made this casino appealing than the others. The six women had just finished shopping around the 'Miracle Mile Shops'. They were dazzled by the array of high end stores.

Bright purple, very maroonish-hot pink, and turquoise colors caught the attention of Katie. She almost shrieked in happiness. "You guys, we have to go there," she pointed out the drink bar, 'Fat Tuesdays'. She remembered a couple of reunions back, she had tried this place. There was something about their frozen daiquiris that caused her heart to flutter.

"I am so down," said the former Pink Lightspeed Ranger. She quizzically looked at her comrades. Some of them weren't too excited. "What, I'll pace myself," she offered as an exchange.

"Says the girl that drank a fifth of vodka last night," Kendrix quipped.

"Who also chased that with a strawberry margarita," Summer added with a smile.

"And you can't forget the Mike's Hard Pink Lemonade," Kat practically sang, while she shifted her bags from one hand to the other. She just couldn't stay away from the Sephora shop. She must've purchased over $200 worth of products.

Cassie smirked at her successor. "You know, I just don't see how Carter puts up with you. You are such a lush," she playfully remarked.

Dana turned a bright pink. She knew her friends were just kidding around with her. "When it comes to these reunions, I like to let loose. As a pediatrician in Mariner's Bay, a mother, and a dutiful wife, I would like to think this is my break. I don't see anything wrong with the way I handle myself out here," she explained while the others rolled their eyes.

Kendrix and Summer slung their arms around their fellow beautiful blonde.

"Honey, remember what happened with the dancers," Summer reminisced about the time Dana got on stage. "Come to think of it, Cassie, now I can see why Carter puts up with her," she winked.

They all laughed as they thought about Dana's lustful moves.

"For a white girl you sure got bounce," Katie cackled once again. She smiled at her friends. Being from the way, distant future, she was reminded how times have changed. She liked the modern times. They were very interesting to her.

All of them headed towards the bar. They each ordered a drink that was reminiscent of their signature color. Summer ordered an Amaretto Pineapple while Cassie requested the Jungle Juice. Next, Kendrix wanted the classic Strawberry Daiquiri. Dana and Kat happened to want the same drink, so they both got the Triple Bypass. And lastly, Katie sought the Banana Banshee. They took a seat on one of the bar stools.

The women's mouths erupted in pleasure as they tasted the sweet, yet bitter beverages that were laced with a ton of alcohol. They began to talk about how their trip was going so far, and how much they did miss their home. For Summer and Katie, they were cautious. The bartenders were near them, and for Katie, she was eyeing the cute one that looked to be of Puerto Rican descent.

By no means was Katie a 'slut', as people outside of her _world_ may deem her. After all, just a night or two ago, she was with a man she had met by the pool. Katie was still young, and in her mind, she wasn't ready to be tied down to one man. Her lifestyle was far from the ordinary, and maybe even her thoughts about herself were low. She _just_ couldn't see how one man would want to be with her. She hated that _he_ was willing to wait.

"So, it's been three days since we've been here, and I've yet to gamble," Kat mildly frowned. She watched as the machines lit up with all the different colors of the rainbow. The 'ching' sound did sound heavenly.

"Maybe it's best you don't," Cassie figured, as she took a sip. "My husband told me not to. He believes that these places are the devil's playground." She longingly watched the machines. "I guess a twenty wouldn't hurt," she lightly giggled.

The other women knew Cassie was a woman of her own. She didn't need her husband to watch her every move.

Summer's latest sip almost went down the wrong pipe, as she heard the others. "A couple more of these, and I wouldn't be surprised if I gambled away all of my money," she laughed and asked for another one.

"My kind of girl," Dana highly praised. She, too, nodded for one more.

"I wonder what everyone else is up to," Kendrix wondered out loud. She had been on her phone texting her husband. She smiled at the pictures he sent to her. "Hey, what time do we have to be back tonight?"

"There was no specified time," Katie answered with her eyes practically stalking the bartender. "Hey, what's your name," she asked him.

The former female rangers exchanged glances. Their hearts kind of broke. Up to this time, they had thought Katie was willing to settle down.

The cute bartender walked over. "I'm Juan, and what are your names. You are all very gorgeous by the way," he flashed them a million dollar smile.

"And _**very**_ taken," Summer defended her girls with a glare.

"Summer," Katie hissed with some anger. She returned her attention to the man in front of her. She nervously smiled. "Excused my friend. She's had too much to drink."

"One and a half daiquiris is not a lot," Summer almost slurred. She covered her mouth, trying to conceal the belch that was making its presence.

Dana laughed out loud. "Summer, you are younger than me and can't hang! That's pretty sad," she obnoxiously observed with a smirk.

Kat shook her head in embarrassment. "I wonder if I can walk through that wall and escape," she muttered to herself.

"Have you ever thought of adding another person to that," Cassie overheard.

The former Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger became red. "Excuse them, they hardly go out."

"My name is Katie," she introduced herself and held out her hand.

"So, are you from around here," Juan only paid attention to the overseer of new cadets at the Time Force HQ.

"Um, no, I'm from a faraway place," _and time, _Katie pondered to herself, "I'm just here with some friends."

"That's cool," he ogled her. "How long are you in town for?"

"Four more days," Katie quickly replied. "You should show me around some time."

"I might have to do that," he thought about taking her up on her offer. "How about tonight? I get off at four, and maybe we can go out later." He appeared to be very hopeful.

Cassie, Kat, Kendrix, Dana, and Summer were ready to pounce on Katie. She wouldn't dare put a guy before a date out with her friends. Even more, they didn't want her to hurt the one person that's been waiting what seemed like forever for her.

Five eyes were continuously glaring daggers at her. Katie could feel it. She knew their request, but at the same time, she had needs too. As selfish as it may sound, she wanted to head out with Juan tonight. Her eyes bounced from each of her friends to Juan, and then she submerged herself in her mind and memories.

It was the only place she could escape to.

**(Flashback)**

_Katie Mikayla Anderson-Walker, three-zero years old, DNA consists of a professional aero-ball owner and coach and a standard school teacher, wannabe singer, supervision kind of captain at the Time Force HQ, older sister to a loving brother, without kids, and single but my__ heart is taken; those words or statements describe me._

_If there's other stuff to say about me, I wouldn't know or possibly, I just don't want to know. Some can hurt me, while others can get me out of this rut I've dug myself in. I've been kinda overlooked. Yet, people notice me for my enhanced genes. The strong type, but I didn't want that__. I should be like other women I know—the gorgeous best friend, the go-to girl, the most appealing girl. Something other than 'Katie' or 'Butch'!_

_I guess I'm self-loathing._

_From a young age, I realiz__ed I was different. Other rangers grew into their powers, while I was born with mine. I didn't have a chance or time to adjust. I hated it. My parents thought their first born was going to be a male, so they made sure I was given __**STRENGTH**__. If only they wou__ld've done the common thing and asked the doctors what was the sex of their child, could they have known this would be a burden on me and not a gift._

_This may be the same sob story. Trini was made fun of for her accent and her slanted eyes. Syd was taunted__ since she was so beautiful, and Kendrix was too geeky. However, for me, being an African American woman coupled with a manly trait, I was severely made fun of. My earliest recollection had to be kindergar__ten._

_Teasing was still prominent, even in the future. There was no way to get around that. One of my classmates, her name was Lucy. She had to be the most beautiful girl I knew. Her bright, round blue eyes, soft, glowy skin, long chestnut, brown __hair; she appeared to be dolly like. Her only downfall was she had antennas. It shouldn't have been a surprise, since creatures of various origins lived in harmony with humans. There were these mean little boys, and they made sure to take Lucy's prized pos__session—a book she always carried around._

_Lucy cried and cried and cried for them to give it back. They were so vile, that they decided to use their own supernatural ability._

"_See if you can get this," one of the idiotic boys sneered. He hurled__ the book while the other boy flew and caught it himself._

"_Can you really get it now," the other boy pestered._

_She collapsed to the ground, her eyes filled with water. As the boys played a more malicious game of monkey in the middle, she watched in __horror. Her lip quivered with sadness. "My parents are in that book," she elaborated, "they died in the battle." Her face became long and sad._

_Family, and even to this day, was the most important thing to me. Part of me disliked my parents for enhanc__ing my genes to acquire this amount of strength, but they gave me life. Therefore, I loved them to death. I placed my hand on Lucy's shoulder._

"_I'll get it back for you," I promised. I watched as the two classmates were talking amongst themselves. With __fury encasing my brown orbs, I stomped right up to them. I used my strength and held them up in the air. The flying dingbat tried to escape, but I prevented him from doing so. They trembled with fear, and I felt great._

"_Hey, hey, let us go," one of them__ pleaded._

"_Yeah, yeah, we were just joking around," the other anxiously stated. He became a bundle of nerves and dropped the picture book._

_Lucy ran and retrieved the item. She thanked me. I smiled at her. I dropped the little monsters and walked awa__y with my friend._

_Then, I heard the words that still rattled me._

"_Ugly, __**BLACK**__ girl," one of them snared, "go clean my room!"_

_I turned around in shock. My color wasn't and shouldn't be an issue._

"_Are you sure she's a girl," the other malevolently__ teased. "With powers like that, yeah right. She's a boy, an ugly **BLACK** boy," he added._

"_I am a girl," I screamed. I didn't understand. My parents had instilled in me that people with darker skin were still targets. I didn't get it though. People we__re nice to me, and I was nice to them. Regardless of what color I was, we needed to get along. "Stop it, stop talking about me," I wished they would._

_That's what always happened though. If it wasn't because of my ethnicity, then it would be about my 'po__tential'. As I got older, I began to understand what my parents had warned me about. Color—black and white especially, there had been a lot of bad blood between them. Some sense of rivalry; it made sense why I should 'clean his room'. That's what people of__ darker color did back in the 1800s._

_On the other hand, I would look in the mirror. I didn't see a boy like others did. I saw a girl, a lost little girl, but a girl nonetheless. My lips were full, I had the doe eyes, my boobs were getting bigger, and of__ course I had a butt. Not only that, but my hair was beautifully curled. Everyone loved my tendrils._

_I would be lying if I didn't encounter some racism at the Time Force HQ. I did. When I first applied to be a recruit, the man, who was responsible for my__ intake papers, simply tossed them to the side. I frowned._

"_Excuse me," I politely tried to get his attention._

_He ignored me. "Next person," he huffed. More and more people came forward. Their papers were fast tracked. I couldn't believe it._

"_Excu__se me," I practically grunted. He still didn't want to hear me. I fumed at his careless actions. Equality wasn't evident in his mind. I thought he was denying me since I was a woman, but there were plenty that made their way forward. Then, he stopped one m__ore person from advancing. I noted the man's color. He was black. I saw red, and I cut in line and went behind the apparent incompetent man. I picked up his chair with one hand. _

_With trepidation, he gulped._

_Everyone in the room was in a stunned silence. They couldn't believe __their eyes. A thin framed girl like me could pick up a morbidly obese man like that. I wanted to get my point across though. All of us are equals. Our skin color can be different, our features, sexuality; whatever it is, but I shouldn't be denied access __to an academy due to that._

_And that's when they came, two teenaged guys. At first, I became scared. It reminded me of my childhood, and I thought they were going to stop me from harming the man. I immediately spoke up._

"_Don't," I yelled, "what he's d__oing is wrong. He shouldn't deny me or anyone else."_

"_And we agree," one of them spoke up. It happened to be Alex Drake. "If this was how they run things, then I don't want to be a part of this organization."_

_"That goes for me too," the other guy, L__ucas Kendall, second. He smiled at me, and in that one smile, I began to like him. _

_A man in his late 30s entered the building. He perused the scene, and he pointed the three of us out. He didn't seem to be the one for games. If anything, he was dead ser__ious on getting us, three, out of there. At least, that's what it seemed to be. I gulped down my lunch, since it seemed to be creeping up on me. I hadn't even let the man go, since I was so nervous._

_ **I might've ruined my chances to join Time Force,** I sorrowfully pondered to myself. _

_Since I__ didn't think I had a chance, I let the man fall to the ground. I should've had some second doubts, but I was tired of feeling inferior. In addition, this man deserved every bit of malevolent treatment. Alex and Lucas snickered a bit, and then they became stoic at the other man' face._

"_I am Commander Logan," the man introduced himself, and the three of us felt our knees knock together. It was truly an affirmation, our careers at Time Force was already over. State your names."_

"_Sir, yes, sir, I am Alex Drake," the future Red Time Force Ranger saluted him__._

"_Lucas Kendall, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he smoothly commanded with his pearly white teeth showing._

_Again, my heart fluttered. I cleared my throat to refocus. "And I am Katie Walker," I had to remind myself that I was there to make a __better mankind, not find me a better and kind man. Though, Lucas was just __**that**__ appealing. Alex was cute too, but he wasn't my cup of tea._

_The Commander paced in front of us. It seemed like the world had stopped during the time he seemed to be in deep thought. Th__e words to exit his mouth caused my own mouth to drop. "You three are to be in Squad A. People of your valor and the sacrifice one was willing to endure, I believe you three will succeed at this place."_

"_Did I just hear you right," I questioned inquisit__ively. He simply nodded. "Oh, thank you," I engulfed him into my strong yet hearty bear hug. A breath of relief exited. **He saw potential in me!** That was self affirming, and I just wanted to dance in joy._

"_Her name's Katie right," Alex whispered to Lucas__._

"_Yeah, I believe so," Lucas watched in awe._

"_Katie," they both barked._

_I released the Commander. "Huh?" I turned to them, and they pointed to the ground. "Oh, Commander," I exclaimed as I found him slumped over. I picked him up by his right arm, and __he gratefully nodded at me. "Sorry, I just got so excited," I futilely explained._

_He blushed a bit. "It's alright," he straightened his clothes out. He ushered the three of us inside. "Dirk, by the way, you are dismissed of your duties. Time Force is abo__ut equivalence; you are just a jerk."_

_I victoriously smirked._

_Two days later, two more recruits made their way in. Jennifer 'Jen'__ Scotts and Triptonium 'Trip' Regis meshed very well with Alex, Lucas, and I. We were the fabulous five. Jen did have some doubts in passing all of the exams to become a Time Force Officer while Trip had self confidence issues due to his origin. However, w__e all worked together._

_Jen and I became best friends. We were two girls immersed in an academy that was full of men and some other women. We became attached at the hip and our bond grew from there. To the outsiders, she was crude, uncaring, frigid, but I__ knew her true persona. She was a sweetheart and definitely there whenever someone needed a hand. Her sparring skills were impeccable, and I strived to be like her. But, and this was a big one, I grew envious of her. Amongst our quintet, Alex fell for her,__ Trip developed this deep admiration for her, and of course, Lucas held these unrequited feelings from her._

_Lucas was the type of guy to get any girl he wanted. The fact that Alex and Jen were getting closer; it didn't bother him. If anything, he found that to be like a game. He was positive Jen would fall for him eventually. That wasn't the case, but he moved on, and it was never to me. _

_Anyways, Alex probably had no clue how much he helped Jen excel in the program. He did though! Oh my gosh, she hit all of her marks; each obstacle course, she surpassed her other times.__ She made me feel inadequate as another female recruit. I kept my feelings a secret, since I didn't want to be catty with her. I confessed how I felt __**way**__ later._

_As the years and months went on, we became officers, helped protect the city around us,__ and did whatever we needed to do to keep the bad guys off the street. Alex became a Captain and the Red Time Force Ranger, and Jen was right by his side. Lucas maintained his heartbreaking ways, and Trip was along for the adventure. The inferior fe__eling soon left me, and I was comfortable in my skin for what seemed like the first time in five years._

_When Alex 'died', while trying to prevent Ransik from escaping to the past, our team's heart broke. Lucas and Alex had been friends before Time Force b__ecame a big thing, Trip found Alex to be a father figure, and of course, half of Jen was gone. For me, I had never encountered anything like that before. Before he __**supposedly**__ parted to the other side, he handed over his morpher to Jen._

_**None**__ of us knew how much tha__t would alter the future or past._

_So, we went behind Commander Logan's back, obtained the rest of the morphers, probably disobeyed every rule in the Time Force Manual and traveled to the past. Our mission was to retain Ransik, his daughter, Nadira, Frax, and that h__orrible excuse of a frog/whale monster. We came face to face with the disgusting gang, and the most embarrassing thing had to happen, we couldn't use the damn Chrono-Morphers. Our wonderful and informative sidekick Circuit—courtesy of Trip, had informed us__ someone of Alex's DNA line had to unlock them._

_Great, so we traveled almost a thousand years into the past, all to find out the morphers couldn't be used until someone of Alex's family tree, who would have the right molecular structure, had to be present!? Were they fucking kidding me? I was beginnging to get a huge migraine from this news. _

_But before I answer that, I can't forget the __first time I saw Wesley 'Wes' Collins? Is it just me or did everyone in their bloodline have an infatuation with Jen? Come on, the way his eyes looked, and I'm sure even his heart twinkled with love when he first laid eyes on her. It was a shock to know about their uncanny resemblance. The two o__f them are a dead ringer for each other, granted Alex's hair was way darker, and Wes was way hotter. Shhh, don't let anyone know I said that. Jen would go ape shit!_

_Jen's stubborn ass couldn't admit we needed his help though. She kept complaining about him being a rich, spoiled kid, and he wouldn't know what it would be like to work on a team. Yet, he did the one thing we desperately needed. He made sure we could use each and every Chrono-Morpher. Eventually, Jen warmed up and allowed him to join. That's probably not the only thing she warmed up to. _

_As Time Force Yellow, I became e__ven more manlier. My boobs disappeared, depending on the light, I grew about five inches, and my body appeared to be more square. I thought when the power entered my body, it was supposed to give me black belt status, martial arts skills, heighte__ned senses, weapons, not a completely altered body! What the hell was in those morphers? Alright, let's back to the more important stuff. I operated the Time Flyer 4, the Chrono Blaster, Saber, V-4, and the Vector Cycle. That was a definite perk, and I tot__ally, like oh my God, loved the accessories._

_And that's what my life in the past was consumed with. I fought, did odd jobs ,wielded Zords whenever needed, hid my true ability, sometimes, tasted the finest dishes (greasy pizza), lived in a clock tower, watched Jen a__nd Wes flirt like crazy but maintain a love-hate relationship, released the feelings I had for Lucas, and of course, adjusted to what the past was._

_I knew the past wasn't where I wanted to be though. As a Power Ranger, I accepted duty, the assignment, whatever I needed__. But, fighting for the year 2001, I just didn't think it was fair. I had been separated from my family for awhile. My life revolved around training, living on base, practicing the latest defense techniques, and there were times I would go months without__ seeing them already. With the battle between us and Ransik brewing heavily, we left the future unprotected. There was no telling how long we'd be in the past for. How could I fight for a place I didn't live in? I didn't grow up here, nor did I want to keep protecting Silver Hills. _

_Of course, my team helped me to see that **I **was wrong. __Wes' kind words, Jen's concurrence with him, Lucas' determination, and of course Trip's presence helped me to see it was just as important to fight for this city as it was to fight for the futur__e. I understood why they were my best friends. _

_So, as I mentioned before, I secretly felt green towards Jen. The fact her fiance died made her even more colder __than before, and I was accepted as the gentler force, maybe what a 'Pink 'should really be. I admitted how I felt towards Jen from beginning up until that point. __It was after her battle with her old partner, Steelix. The leader of the Time Force Rangers was unraveling from her brush with evil, and I was helping her bake sugar __cookies. Her chocolate chip ones were unbearably awful. Wes was too whipped to admit it. As I began to mix the eggs in, I turned to her._

"_Jen, you are my best friend. I'm glad your okay," I confessed, and she gazed at me. Her eyes were curious, and I ne__eded to elaborate. "There's no easy way to say this, and I suppose I just need to open up. There are these feelings I've been harboring, and it's been on my mind for awhile now," I took a deep breath filled with much anxiety. "There's no point in hiding them, since we've come so far and been through__ so much. And well," she interrupted me with most absurd thought._

"_Katie, I do NOT swing that way," Jen angrily hissed._

"_Huh, what," I wanted to chuck her rancid cookies at her. "I don't either, what are you trying to say," I placed my hands on my hips__ and glared at her._

"_Well, it's just that," she didn't know how to phrase her words. "Well, you never," she made me want to choke her! "But you didn't, and you never hinted," each statement acted as a verbal slap to my face._

"_Jen!" I yelled lividly. "__Are you insane?"_

"_She's insane for making those cookies," Lucas nonchalantly joked as he looked at himself in the mirror. He made those obnoxious model faces. _

_Trip and Wes almost fell out of their seats with laughter, much to Jen's chagrin. She glared at the two of them which caused the duo to become eerily quiet. _

"_So, you're not," she wondered. _

_I really couldn't believe she was inquiring about my sexual orientation. Did she not get the hints that I had thought Lucas was cute, or that Wes' ass was voluptuous for a white guy? It caused me to rethink some things about Jen. Maybe, she wanted to be the center of attention, or it's possible since she was a Pink, she should be the only female in the group! Yet, I knew if I kept this in any longer, I would burst. Another thing, I shouldn't jump to conclusions. It's better to face everything head on. I decided to take a few calming breaths and asked if we could talk alone—without the prying eyes or ears of the guys. She agreed. We went to the upper part of the clock tower, and I spoke from the bottom of my heart. I did not leave one detail out, nor did I let her get a word in edgewise. She figured out quite quickly how serious I was. _

"_Katie," her mouth gaped. _

_This kind of monstrous confession caused my eyes to water. _

"_Without you on this team, we would probably go crazy," she consoled me, and I nodded. "Who else is going to help me keep the guys in check? Yeah, you might not be as bitchy as me, but it's __**your**__ attitude that helps us to remain optimistic. Though, the roles were almost reversed, when you had that meltdown."_

"_I did not have a meltdown," I countered._

"_Oh honey, in denial much? You so did have a meltdown when Vexicon was in town," she reminded me of the Mutant from a few weeks ago. She smiled nonetheless. "Katie, you should be able to open up to me anytime. You are my best friend, actually more like a sister. I wouldn't know what I would do without you. If anything, I'd probably go crazy."_

"_You mean it," I asked her._

_She genuinely nodded. "I have to admit, I'm jealous of how laid back you can be. After everything that's occurred within the last few months, I've become this walking, talking, fighting robot. It's good to have some emotion, but I just... can't," she confessed, and I understood. _

_I had to laugh at her. "So, when are you going to admit you like Wesley 'Wes' Collins?"_

"_What," she disbelievingly stared at me. "Are you crazy? I don't like that man with the gorgeous eyes and to die for body," she gazed off towards the distance, then shook her head. "He's so annoying and thinks so highly of himself, but with those features I kind of understand why."_

"_Yet, you don't like him," I quirked my brows._

"_Right," she acted like nothing happened. _

_I should've brought up what happened with Contemptra. Maybe that would jog her memories, although, Jen's crazy in her own right. She's also the most stubborn person I've ever met. Well, I guess I can't really say that. Eric Myers **did** rival her. _

_What can I say about him? He's a rogue ranger, he hated us, he fought against us, and he stole the Quantum Morpher right underneath us! Another thing, he was very much an asshole, and his picture would be found in the Merriam-Webster's dictionary under that word. I have to be honest about something. Eric and I have talked about this too. The two of us are kind of like kindred spirits. Both of us were rather envious of our respective best friends. It took me awhile to like this estranged kind of man, but he needed to meet me halfway as well. The fact was, he did, thefore I have respect for him. _

_Now, where was I? _

_Oh, so Alex's arrival marked, well, a lot of things. It was obvious we were getting some kind of help due to the fact Commander Logan seemed dumbfounded about the Time Shadow. Alex notified all of us the fact the time line was shifting. That made sense since Walter, at first, died lonely, then I came back from my little tryst in the past to find out he actually married Gwen. So, if that was the case, what was occurring in the past altered the future. Alex had made that clear, which meant Wes was supposed to take over his father's company, and we would get things to be the 'way they were meant to be'. _

_That would've been all fine and dandy if we would've never encountered Wes—like ever. It's obvious our lives were destined to collide with his, while his destiny wasn't to run his father's company. I don't know what had caused Alex to become severely demented in his mind, but he did. The person I felt bad for was Jen. That wasn't the man she fell for. It was obvious, and I felt bad for Lucas. He had lost respect for his own best friend. Trip, on the other hand, seemed to be a little indifferent, but he was obviously in cahoots with Wes more. And for me, I couldn't find the same guy that had rescued me all of those years ago. It was kind of sad, bittersweet even. When we had lost Alex, we gained Wes. _

_Alex's 'death' happened for that reason. _

_Before I get to my feelings on the final battle, I have to mention something about Mitch. Not many people know about us, but we __**did**__ have a relationship after our encounter. There was something about the baby faced photographer that made me melt. He paid attention to me, and he saw me for who I was, other than the fact I could lift more weights than the strongest man. He also called me 'gorgeous'. That right there made me fall head over heels for him. Of course, we couldn't continue a relationship due to the truth, which I admitted to him. He accepted, and he said he would never forget about. I couldn't forget about him either. He was my first kiss._

_The final battle between the Time Force Rangers and Ransik ended up being Alex versus the Time Force Rangers versus Wes versus Ransik. Alex's domineering and condescending ways were extremely obtrusive, and Wes fell for his dirty tricks! I couldn't believe the Red Ranger, the TRUE, Red Ranger was willing to risk his life to save the world and ours. I'm glad Jen stood up to Alex and returned that cheap, Cracker Jack, engagement ring too. Serves Alex right! I couldn't bear to think about Wes fighting thousands of foot soldiers and dying. I absolutely wouldn't and couldn't be in his shoes. Amicably, us, Time Force Rangers, saved Wes' life that day, altered his destiny, and what was to come in the future world. _

_Not only that, but Trip had a hand in helping change Nadira's ways, which helped Ransik see the error in his ways. The war was over... **finally.** _

_The teary goodbye, Jen will probably discuss that. I have to reveal __**who**__ my keeper is. _

_When I returned to the future, I was reunited with my family. Just like I had missed them, they missed me very much and maybe a little more. I became giddy and filled with a ton of joy when I heard about what had happened in those __months I was gone for. My father signed a multimillion dollar deal for his aero-ball team. (Aero-ball is the future form of __basketball and played in an arena consisting of supercharged air. The players have shoes that counteract the force, which causes them to stay suspended, therefore they can engage in their game. Unlike basketball, there's six quarters.) My mother soon retired from her job as a teacher, but my brother got early acceptance into Time Force. He spoke to Commander Logan and used my name as a reference. Hey, what can I say? My brother happened to be smarter than he looked. _

_Those weren't the only changes to come. Sadly, Alex Drake resigned from his post. He needed a vacation from everything and didn't exactly know when he would return, but he couldn't leave Time Force without a leader. He relinquished his title back to Commander Logan. I knew that was probably the hardest thing he's ever done, but I don't blame him. How could he be in the presence of Jen's 'homesickness', or the way she looked whenever she took out Wes' picture from her pocket. At least, he thought ahead for once. _

_Furthermore, Commander had appointed us to be the teachers at Time Force. It happened to be we were like hometown celebrities for the selflessness we exhibited in the year, 2001 or was it 2002. And of course, Jen had a higher rank than us. _

_And in the years and months to come after our promotions, Trip and I became closer. I mean, day in and day out, we took notes on who was coming in and who was leaving that place. We compared our findings. We were responsible for who would be able to carry our title as Time Force Rangers. Trip and I flirted here and there, but it wasn't until we got back from the future the first time, did I notice how cute he was. So, he came from a different planet, he had that jewel placed smack dab in the middle of his forehead, and he had that not so flattering neon green hair, but I saw passed that. Honestly, I fell for Trip Regis. There wasn't one bad thing about Trip. I loved his smile, his deep, brown eyes, his intellectual side, the way he looked when a premonition was coming, he treated the cadets with care and the utmost respect, he used his brains for good, and he put others before him. _

_Though, dating has never been my forte, and I was afraid since I had a relationship with Mitch before considering him, we made some progress.. Right after the battle with Wild Force to combat the Mutorgs, we noticed how everyone around us was in love. Hell, one member stayed in the past to be with the one she loved, while one fraternized with a member of another team. Nadira and Lucas were so entranced with each other, Ransik ended up crying his eyes out. I believed he was crying due to his little girl growing up, and there was little he could do about it. _

_Anyways, the two of us continued to submerge ourselves in the work we had laid out before we left. Each picture and profile of the future cadets was before us. The work was tedious, time consuming, a lot of information to sort through, and we were tied to our desks. We didn't know how we were going to prepare for the next day without this being completed. It was frustrating, and I wanted to scream. And then, out the blue, Trip began to laugh. _

"_What's so funny," I asked him, a little upset with his casualness. He didn't stop. He continued for what seemed like minutes. "Trip, what's so funny?"_

_Then, he snorted like a tiny piglet. Trip's never done that before. I couldn't help but start giggling. The both of us became a mess with how much laughing we were doing. My stomach cramped, and I had to hold it. Tears were coming out of my eyes, he was practically convulsing upright. We looked like fools and started sounding like ones too. There was a slight gurgling noise added with mine since the joyous utterances were caught in my throat. _

_After a few more minutes of unnecessary laughs, he had the warmest look in his eyes. It made me blush like fifty shades of crimson. It was kind of out of nowhere. He grabbed my hand, and he began to softly stroke my skin. There was a shift in our relationship alright; he moved my chair closer to him. And, there it was, a deep, romantic kiss via Trip of Xybria. There was that unexpected warm feeling, my heart filled with love, if I kept going on and on it would have to be the cheesiest thing ever described. Either way, this had to be the most romantic and loving kiss I've ever participated in. _

_The need for air became evident, so I broke away from his soft lips. _

_For Xybrians, their skin doesn't get pink or red when they beging to blush, they turn an ill shade of green. I gasped, thinking I must've overwhelmed him. "Oh my God, Trip!" I hugged him, almost suffocating his small stature. Then, his skin morphed into a sickening blue color. He looked like a blueberry. I let him go. _

_Trip chuckled a little, while trying to recapture his breath. He pretty soon regained his composure. "Katie, I'm alright," he signaled everything was okay. _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes," he bobbed his head up and down. "It's been awhile since I felt this way about someone," he admitted. He's opened up about the girlfriend he had on his home plant. A beautiful native by the name of Thalia. He showed me a picture; he still kept her memory with him. Sadly, she didn't survive the war that erupted on Xybria. Trip escaped just in time with his family; something I'll internally be grateful for. Whenever he would speak about her, I knew his eyes would be cloaked with sadness. This time was no exception. I felt so bad for him, but at the same time, I was there. "You aren't her, and I'm glad you aren't. It wouldn't be fair to you, if I constantly compared you guys. I fell for Katie Walker, strong mentally, emotionally, and physically."_

_That's all I wanted. Recognition for who I truly was. I became ecstatic. Trip and I made out once more. _

"_I fell for Katie Walker, strong mentally, emotionally, and physically," a familiar voice immaturely mocked us. The two of us immediately whipped our heads towards the direction of the voice. It was Lucas, and Nadira was with him. "About time you two admitted your feelings. Isn't that right, babe?"_

_Nadira shrieked, and it caused all of us to wring out our ears. "Yes, sweetie," she smiled brightly. _

_My boyfriend and I just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. _

_And that's how it's been for the past several years—with plenty of bumps in the road. There's no doubt the two of us are in love, but I've had some doubts. It's stemming from the insecurities I still hold. Thalia has been deceased for more than a decade, but he still has her picture hanging in his room. On top of that, Trip and I are seen as a goofy __looking couple, so I feel my cheeks get hot when people make fun of us. With Jen gone, I would've thought I was going to be the 'go-to woman', instead I'm still second best. I end up taking my frustrations out on Trip, and that puts a strain on our relationship. And, well, there's the fact that there are billions of other guys in the past and present. Hell, it was obvious when Jen and I went to our first ever reunion. Yet, I didn't engage in any relationships with guys due to Trip. Our conflicts came to head when Trip wanted to settle down, like fo real, fo real as some people like to say. _

"_Katie, what the hell is your problem," he snapped at me. Trip was usually the gentle one of the group. I couldn't believe how angry he could get. "We've been together for a long time, and it's taking you this long to get past your 'wanna have fun' phase? You have to be joking."_

"_Trip, I'm not ready," I told him, and I hoped I hadn't hurt his feelings, though I knew I was doing a great job of doing so. _

"_And how long do you expect me to wait? Should I use the same excuse, there are billions of other girls past and present, so I can see what it's like to wild out?!" Actually, so I can show you how much you hurt me?_

"_No," I selfishly said. It was probably the self-loathing that was causing me to do this. I was never the pretty enough one, I wasn't as girly as I could be, and I wasn't the one with leader like qualities. I was still a low-grade version of Jen. It still wasn't fair, but it wasn't fair to string Trip along either. "I'm so sorry that I make you feel like this."_

"_You know how to stop it, Katie. You can give up this carefree life, marry me, and we can start our family. There should be no reason why you're ashamed to be with me., or you need to prove yourself. You are who I want to be with."_

_I wanted to cry. How could I have such a great guy, yet I'm still willing to scope whoever is out there. I sat down on a couch, ignoring those words. "I love you," I declared for the thousandth time. "I'm very lucky to have you, but..."_

_He waved his head, side to side, and the anger was immersed in the head shake. "No buts, Katie, either you do or you don't. You do, and you marry me. Or, you don't, and we go our separate ways." I was going to speak, but he interjected. "I am your keeper," he cryptically stated. _

"_You do hold my heart, but I want to have fun. We are still young, there's no point in settling down now. Please, Trip, if you really did love me, you'd wait for me," I kissed his cheek and left it at that. He didn't stop me, and I think he knew not to stop me. Trip is my keeper. He will always be. _

**(End Flashback)**

The quickened heartbeats of her heart slowed down. She smiled at everyone and Juan. She opened her mouth with an answer. "I have plans tonight. My friends and I are seeing the Cirque Du Soleil show. It's going to be really fun," she gabbed.

The other women felt some relief.

"Well, how about after," Juan questioned, while he wiped down a glass. Other people were seated around the bar, and he wished for an answer soon before he needed to help the others.

Katie thought about it some more. If she said 'yes', then that would allow her to continue her ways. If she said 'no', she was ready to marry Trip. It was obvious that this vacation wasn't any different than the others. The first two she attended, she was completely devoted to the former Green Time Force Ranger. And right now, she was still willing to have other relations. She was about to answer, when all of their cell phones went off.

Summer, Dana, Kat, Kendrix, and Cassie opened their's with quickness. Katie, on the other hand, didn't due to hers being vastly and technologically advanced.

"_Hotel, now. 8__th__ Pink, P.T."_

"Duty calls," Dana Mitchell deciphered quickly, and she swallowed the rest of her drink.

"Holy, shit, Jen might be a grandma," Summer was stunned by the news.

Cassie giggled. "Summer, don't be so shocked. It's better she finds out now, than later," she said, but then she thought about it again. "Well, she will find out later." She was glad to bring her _kit_ to the hotel.

Kat took one more sip and sighed. "This is turning out to be a wonderful vacation. I love finding out when someone is pregnant."

Kendrix rolled her eyes. "You love seeing others' clothes, finding out when their pregnant, what else do you like," she jokingly asked her predecessor. Kat stuck her tongue out. "Love you too, honey," she smirked.

As the others were getting ready to leave, Katie knew where she needed to be. She looked at Juan. "Thanks for the drinks and the talk," she acknowledged. She exited her seat and left with everyone else. No one would really know Katie's answer to Juan's question, but it's believed the previous Yellow Time Force Ranger wanted it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Next chapter,Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Ranger_


	16. Chapter 16- Dana's Days

**A/N**: Alright, the updates are becoming about a week apart. Please, bear with me. I have a lot going on in my life right now.

**A/N**: This story is **really** AU, which means, it's not all canon. This is my explanation of what's happened before, during, and after. I'm thankful no one has jumped down my throat. I know Dana knew she had a brother, but this is _**my**_ interpretation.

**Special Announcement! **With the holidays upon us, I'm going to write a mini story with a holiday twist. Two of my favorite couples are going to be featured—Tommy/Kim and Jayden/Mia. It's going to be AU of course. I think some of y'all will really enjoy it. I can not wait to post it.

**Chapter 16- Dana's Days**

**Xxxxx**

**3:36 P.M.  
>Main Living Room<br>Palm's Casino  
>Las Vegas, NV<strong>

"_**Hotel, now. 8th Pink, P.T."**_

In that one text message, the female rangers minus two knew what that meant. It was time to haul their butts back to the suite and prepare for this occasion. This wasn't the first time a female ranger had taken a pregnancy test during a reunion. It was damn near expected. Last year, Maya had found herself expecting; three years back it was Taylor, and the year before that Karone had peed on a stick and it came back positive.

Tanya was the one to send out the mass text message. She was met with, 'we knew there was something going on with Syd', or 'it's about damn time'. The most unique response had to be Jen, 'Yippeee, I'm set to be a grandma'.

"Come on, Syd, it's time for you to get the 'royal treatment,' the music producer led her to the couch.

"Is it really a big deal," Syd queried the former Zeo and Turbo Ranger. She felt a little overwhelmed already. "Not that I, like, don't mind the attention, but still, we don't know what the others were doing."

Tanya smiled at Syd's emergent bashfulness. "Honey, this is how it is. Don't you remember last year with Maya?" The former Pink SPD Ranger nodded. "Then, this won't be any different."

Other female rangers made their way through the front door. Each with merry smiles plastered on their sun kissed faces.

Maya, Vida, and Maddie went to their rooms to get their cameras. They had their phones out too.

"So, how's Jen going to feel," Maya wondered curiously. "I mean, Sky's about four, and he's already going to be a dad."

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself," Alyssa poked her head out of her room, after she heard the question. "You have to remember that the _future_ Sky got Syd pregnant." She left to the living room with several pillows.

"Right. Besides, it would be pedophilia if Sky got Syd pregnant, right? I mean, wouldn't he also be shooting blanks at this age," Vida eagerly concurred.

Maddie was so glad they were in the confines of their room. She shook her head at her sister. "You have been watching way too much Law&Order: SVU. "Are we ready to head to the front?" She overheard the others squealing, yelling, and excited cheers. "I bet you our neighbors hate us."

Vida giggled. "Honey, when there's a Power Ranger baby possibly brewing, we all get a little crazy," she smirked.

As the three women made their way to the front, they had to dodge Karone, Cassie and Trini.

"Wait, where are you guys going," Maya asked; she held her camera up. "I got it covered."

"You already know standard procedure," Trini pointedly answered. "Dana's getting her equipment ready, while Cassie's heading to get her nursing kit. Tanya asked me to help her, so I'm going to."

Karone walked to her room. "I gotta get the stopwatch," she yelled, and she looked around. "Ugh, never again, am I rooming with Cassie. She's a little piglet."

"Takes one to know one sweetie," Cassie smiled and retrieved her nurse's kit, "I found this with quickness." Her big, black and pink bowler's bag housed all of her nursing needs. She brought this thing to every reunion.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get back out there, don't you and Dana need to set up," Karone got her back on track.

"Don't you just love this," the former Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger queried with cheerfulness. She was very ecstatic. "Alright, I'm headed to the front," she sang out loud.

"Right behind you," Karone shouted.

Taylor exited her room. She was on the phone with her husband. With the ruckus that was ensuing, she found it hard to talk over 28 other women. She began to get frustrated with her husband as well. She found him to be clueless. "Will you listen to me," she lividly stressed. She walked to the front to meet with everyone else.

Tori, Lily, Kira, and Rose walked right in. They were still half dressed after their time at the pool.

"Will you guys wipe up the floor," Jen requested with a glare. She kept stroking Sydney's perfect waves."I can't have this place dirty, nor will I let the possibility of a slip happen on my watch. Someone _might_ be pregnant. _I'm_ not going to have a deformed baby."

Syd looked at her mother in law weirdly. "I'm not going to have a deformed baby," she mouthed to Z.

Z shrugged. "She's gonna be the grandma, and they tend to get overbearing,' she shuddered from experience. "Might as well get used to it now. Knowing her in the future, she's gonna go crazy you're traveling while pregnant," she knowingly whispered.

"Damn it," Syd silently cursed under her breath.

"You're pregnant," Emily gasped after catching the last line from Jen's remark. The other women laughed at her. "What? If she was, she hid it so well," she complimented, and Jen happily smiled at her.

"I really like that Yellow," the leader to the Time Force team vouched, which caused Emily to smile.

"And what are we, chopped liver," Taylor asked about the statement. "What did you say," she snared at her hubby. "You weren't supposed to answer that, stupid."

Summer was by the fridge. Her eyes lit up at the array of drinks present. Though, she already had two Fat Tuesday drinks, she wanted some more. "Who wants to celebrate this occasion with a drink," she slurred.

Kendrix walked by. "I thought you would've had enough," she disbelievingly shook her head, yet she took one anyways. "Ooo, why don't we get the champagne flutes and fill them with Moscato." She got right to work.

Mia appeared rather confused with why everyone was acting so crazy. "So, it's a very big deal when a Female Ranger takes a pregnancy test," the current Pink pensively inquired about this 'ritual'.

Gemma nodded. "Yeah, I think we get overboard, but it's just because we are looking out for each other," she commented with a smile. She couldn't wait to have a child with Flynn. "It wouldn't be any different if you, or I get pregnant."

Aisha went straight to the refrigerator. "Honey, you need to slow your roll. You might throw up, and none of us will be able to help you," she lightly scolded Summer. The used to be Yellow RPM Ranger frowned. "You know how serious we get about this."

"I hope to get pregnant, and you guys can cater to me," Summer wished with an envious smile. She watched as Sydney was waited on hand and foot.

"Well, when you get knocked up, it'll happen," the Bear Ninjetti updated, not thinking anything else of it."Oh, thanks, Kendrix," she received a flute of the grape fermented drink.

Summer drank her Corona.

Gemma walked over to her teammate. "You wanna be preggers, huh," she pursed her lips together.

Summer nodded and blubbered like a baby. "Dillon doesn't want one," she whined.

Mia and Emily wanted a nonalcoholic drink. One look at Summer, and that caused them to become concerned.

"What's going on," Emily posed the question to the other blonde.

"I'm not pregnant," Summer blubbered and complained, while Gemma rubbed circles on her back.

"Isn't that a good thing," Mia thought so.

Kelsey and Kim stepped into the kitchen area. They were going to prepare the snacks for the women. However, they couldn't. The kitchen was crowded, and they attributed that to the girls being concerned over Summer.

"What's wrong with her," Kimberly asked, and she bent down to get a tray from the lower cabinets. "Summer, snap out of it."

"She's upset cause she can't have a baby," Gemma filled in.

"Take it from us, we've been through childbirth," Kelsey warned, and she placed cookies, bags of chips, and Fruit Roll-Ups on the tray as well, "it hurts like a bitch."

"Yup, feels like my vagina is about to rip apart," Kim agreed.

With that news, Summer immediately calmed down. "I would like my vagina in one piece," she softly said.

Gemma nodded. "Right, then you can have sex properly," she nonchalantly remarked.

"I love to have sex properly," Summer nodded as an afterthought.

Mia and Emily weren't as thirsty as they thought they were and tried to find a seat in the living room.

"Is there a wrong way to have sex," the current Yellow Ranger felt a little clueless.

Kat laughed at the newest rangers. "There is, trust me," she responded.

Katie lightly shoved Kat. "Don't scare them. Sex is a natural thing between a man and a woman," she updated.

"Or, a woman and a woman," Ronny chimed with a lustful smile.

Mia and Emily's eyes practically bugged out of their sockets.

"Happy, we cleaned up the water, or rather Vida did," Kira informed Jen, and she found a place on the floor.

"Yeah, Jen, we knew you can't have a deformed baby," Tori sarcastically stated, and she hoped to not get that overbearing when her daughter became pregnant in the future.

Rose went to the kitchen. "I need a drink, and my partner is busy working away," she mused about Dana's status.

"Alright, we are ready," Dana clapped her hands. She observed all of the women in front of her, and the curious looks coming from the newest female rangers. She gave her little speech. "So, I know this was a little unexpected, but I was glad to see everyone get together so quickly," she began.

"By the way, I'm Godmother," Z hoisted herself up and intruded on Dana's speech. Several pillows were thrown at her.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "That's a given," she curtly added. Her ear was still attached to her phone. "Know what, I'll just call you later."

"_When is later,"_ her husband asked.

"Like, half an hour," the former leader to the Wild Force Rangers replied, a little exasperated by her husband's clingy behavior. "So, I'll call you then, okay, bye." She hung up the phone. All eyes of the other women inquisitively wandered to examine her. "Okay, let's get this on the road," she grabbed a flavored roll up and started munching. She also turned her phone off.

"As I was saying," Dana began again, "childbearing can be the hardest thing on a woman's body. Yet, it can be the most joyous thing to happen to a woman's body. Most of us are mothers, so each and every one of you should know what I'm talking about. Now, when a female ranger, past or current, is pregnant, it's definitely something special, and," she cleared her throat when a chiming sound interrupted her.

Jen realized it was her phone. She picked it up. "I'm a little busy, right now, I'll call you later."

"_But,"_ the man on the other end tried to stop her. He heard the dial tone.

"Anyways," the pediatrician tightly smiled. This was going on longer than needed, but this was how it was for every pregnancy test at these reunions, "Sydney, all of us are going to be here for you in one way or another. Trini and Tanya have already gotten the test ready for you. Karone has her stopwatch ready, so we can wait that exact five minutes and one second. Yes, that time is for a reason," and then, she stopped speaking further. More cell phones went off.

Aisha picked up her phone first. "Hello," she answered irritably. "You care more about them than asking about me. What the hell is your problem," asked the second Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"There's no reason why you have to patch a transmission to the Delta Base," Ashley dissuaded her husband, "everyone is fine, and we are under one roof," she rolled her eyes.

That was followed by, "What?! Are you crazy," Kira asked her husband. "Babe, I told you not to listen to the other Reds. They play on your naiveness."

"Who's cheating," Kimberly irately wondered, and she surveyed the room. "Everyone is here. Have you been talking to Conner?"

"He has to be putting out a fire; I swear he rivals smokey the bear," Kendrix interjected.

Cassie buried her face in her free hand. "Your haircut will always be regulation, baby," she relayed.

"No, Shane, everything is great over here. What do you mean Hunter and Cam are fighting," Tori inquired, and she knew her teammates fell apart without her. "Well, get Blake to talk to Hunter about that wandering eye he has," she waited for a response. "It's not feminine, get my husband on the phone," she eagerly ordered.

"Cole, there's not a never-ending peeing tarantula here," Alyssa didn't understand where this was coming from.

"Casey, no one is _eating _your jellybeans," Lily comforted.

"And Mack, none of the other women are _secreting_ talc like fluid," Rose calmed her fiance's fears.

The Lion Folding Zord made it's way in. The poor thing was tired, and Mia frowned. "What's going on," she asked the thing. A little scroll of paper fell out of it's mouth. In Chinese characters, a question was asked. "Yes, Jayden is _treating_ me right."

Summer bawled on the phone. "Oh, Scott, I know, right," she cried.

Dana exasperatedly sighed. "Oh forget it, Syd go pee on the damn stick. I need a drink," she promised herself. Her cell phone began to vibrate. "Carter, sweetie, how I've missed you."

Rose smiled. "I love you, Mack, I gotta go," she hung up and followed Dana.

"What happened to pacing yourselves," Lily questioned them. Alyssa grasped her wrist and shook her head. "Yes, I know it's a weak attempt on my part."

Jen and Z ushered Sydney towards the back. Aisha made sure to bring extra bottles of water, just in case Sydney couldn't urinate. For the rest of the girls, they were either on their phone, talking, or waiting.

Taylor phoned up her husband, and she was a damn near livid cockerel. "You called Wes. Not only that but you also called Kira's husband. Are you crazy?"

"_It wasn't my fault, I was trying to get a hold of the other guy, and Conner ended up answering. Is it my fault they are always together,"_ her husband defended himself the best he could.

"Sounds familiar, you are always with Wes," she argued.

"_He's my partner, of course I'm with him all the time."_

"Are you cheating on me," Taylor asked. "You know I can break you like I can break that little Dino Thunder Red."

The former Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Hey, he can kick your ass in soccer," she made sure to stick up for her man.

"That's probably the only thing he can kick my ass in," the former Yellow Wild Force Ranger argued with her tongue sticking out.

"_Taylor, I am not a homosexual, why would I cheat on you with a guy? If I did, it would be with a female,"_ her husband reminded her.

"Oh, so you've thought about cheating on me," Taylor lividly rationalized, and she got up and stomped out of the room.

"Jeez, what's up her butt today," Kat questioned, and she got up to get herself a drink. She turned to Kendrix. "You didn't wanna share, now did you?"

Kendrix smirked. "I tried," she gulped down her tenth glass. "Oh, Leo, I love you three," she slurred.

"When's something not up Taylor's ass," Maya queried, and she nicely smiled at Taylor.

"Oh, girl, that's a good one," Aisha congratulated on Maya picking up on good old American wit.

Trini rushed out of the bathroom with the news. "The results are in, the results are in," she chirped happily.

Maddie, Vida, and Maya got their cameras out. Kim, Kelsey, and Kat made sure to get the celebratory drinks settled. Kendrix attempted to help, but they shook their heads. Trini, Tanya, Jen, Z, and Syd remained in the back. Karone came towards the front. The rest other women held their breaths in, and whoever else was on the phone, they made sure to get off and pay extra special attention to the results.

Emily sighed. "Gosh, the suspense is killing me," she anxiously bit into a potato chip. "It's worse than the first time we formed the Megazord," she whispered to Mia.

"I know right," Mia agreed. She watched on.

"Alright, so who's announcing whether or not she's getting pregnant," Katie hurried this up. "We're all ready to know."

"Yeah," the others simultaneously bobbed their heads and yelled.

The first Yellow of Earth smirked deviously. "Hey, I'm just informing the results are in," she was met with boos. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, act like that. See if I'll heal your dumbass hangovers tonight," she retaliated. The women got quiet, and she smiled.

Jen walked to the front first. She made sure to make eye contact with each person in the room. She rubbed her stomach, as if she was truly pregnant, but laughed it off. "Yup, I'm gonna be a grandma!"

The room erupted into cheers. There were hugs exchanged, and Z and the mother to be, Syd, walked out with the brightest smiles on their face. Of course, Syd's face had cascading happy tears. She couldn't believe it. Her last dream was now her reality. She wanted to thank everyone for baring with her and taking part in witnessing this occasion with her.

Dana stumbled a little towards the front. She shook off the liquor. "Alright, Syd, please lie down. We are going to get your first ultrasound done," she pointed to the lounge chair. "Cassie, I need my assistant." The beautiful Korean made her way over and helped her fellow Pink.

So, Dr. Grayson's true profession might be a pediatrician, but with the female rangers, she was their primary doctor. She could've become an OB-GYN, and it's not like it hadn't crossed her mind. However, she loved kids, taking care of kids, and she found great delight in helping kids flourish . At least, she got a taste of the job as an obstetrician-gynecologist by administering her fellow rangers' first ultrasound. Mrs. Fairweather-Rawlings helped to create an on-the-go kit—which had _everything _needed for a gynecological exam_._ Dr. Dana Mitchell-Grayson used the transducer and rolled the bulb on Sydney's stomach. She smiled, and thought, _these are the __**days**__ of my life. _

**(Flashback)**

_My life can be described in __days.__ These are the significant milestones in my life. Of course I'm going to address when I first thought about being a nurse, __what I thought about my father's secret occupation, how I truly felt about becoming a Power Ranger, how I met my current husband, the shock I endured when I found out I had a brother, what's really happened between Kelsey and I, and how I feel about my life now. That covers before I was a ranger, during my time as a ranger, and my life up until now. I would like to think. _

_So, in the words of Marvin Gaye, let's get it on! _

**_The Day I knew my father had a secret(s).  
><em>**_My father took me straight to the hospital after the night of **that** car accident. Those memories were fuzzy to me. I had a little lapse of amnesia. I remember staying in the hospital, and my father and mother visiting me. I became confused, thinking there was supposed to be one more person there. My law abiding and honest, at least I thought they were somewhat honest, parents shook their heads. It was only the three of us. I accepted that, and I moved on with my life and living as an only child. Suddenly, I began to have these dreadful nightmares. I would scream in terror, wondering who that little boy was that called for father—my father. My mother disregarded them._

"_Where's dad, then," I asked my mother after drinking a cup of warm milk. It helped to calm my nerves. _

"_He's working," she would answer, but she wouldn't look me straight in the eye. _

"_He went to work earlier," I reminded her with firmness, but he was a firefighter. Something could've come up. "_

_"And he went again," she said. _

_"Why?" I wasn't exactly the dumbest person on the block, but I also wasn't Mensa level smart. They should've known they couldn't keep secrets from me. _

"_Sweetie, your father will be back," she soothed my unnerving emotions. She pecked me on the head, and she headed straight to the door. _

_I watched with interest. There was something that haunted me, and I hoped she would address it. "Mom," she turned to me. "That baseball jersey, who does that belong to?"_

_She almost dropped the tray. I could see the way her fingers shook. She lightly laughed and answered. "It was your dad's, from when he was younger," she smoothly lied. _

_That would be believable, if the jersey wasn't so modern. In addition, it was too clean. Where are the antique stains? I knew they were hiding something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I had to investigate the truth someday. "Good night, Mom," I sweetly told her and laid on my back. At age six, and even up until this age, I hated someone who kept secrets. Knowing my track record, that shouldn't be such a big surprise, huh?_

_**The Day I found out I wanted to pursue anything in the medical field.  
><strong>Middle school and I was inside of the cafeteria. _

_Mariner's Bay Middle School catered to the elite, but it was also magnet. There were plenty of students that wished to excel in their studies in hopes of getting the right marks for college. The school only had 12 and 13 year olds, but they were that serious about their studies. One kid, he had gone mad. This had to be before Columbine and the Virginia Tech Shootings. He brought a gun to school, and he held all of us hostage. I was scared out of my mind, and he pointed the barrel of his gun right at me. I held me breath, and I wondered what it would've been like to walk in his shoes. Was he mad because no one sat with him? Did he not have a good grade? He probably was unrelentingly teased for whatever reason. _

_Thankfully, he walked right by me. Another guy, he decided to play hero. What a dumbass, no offense. He bum rushed the guy, and the shooter went crazy. People were struck. I hid underneath the table, and I watched as people dropped like flies. I gulped in fear, but my father taught me to remain calm even in the direst situations. I have to thank him for that, since it probably saved my life that day. _

_Finally, his gun was without bullets. He as apprehended, and I was ushered out of the cafeteria safely. I couldn't go on without helping somehow. One of the paramedics, she saw that I had broken away from my class. _

"_Excuse me," she cautioned me, "this is no place for you."_

"_Please, let me help," I felt like I had to repay the fallen victims. I mean, I could've been one of them. _

"_Do you have any training," she inquisitively wondered. She must've felt bad for me. _

_I shook my head. "I'm a quick learner. Show me once, and I'll have it down pat," I promised her, and she looked at me surprised. She agreed to let me help. That day, I learned how to make a make-shift tourniquet, how to take a pulse and even made some splints. _

_Even though, I had the biggest lecture from my father, for not listening to my teacher's directions, he was proud of me. And that's when he admitted one of his secrets—the Aquabase. With the Government's money, this place was created to oversee Mariner's Bay and combat ancient demons that were supposed to be a myth. My father made me a deal, I would continue with my school, studies, but on the weekends I would be there completing necessary classes and training. _

_In a heartbeat, I agreed. _

_**The Day I found out I was going to be a Power Ranger.  
><strong>The day everyone in the Aquabase was waiting and dreading for had finally come. On behalf of my father's wishes, it was time to round up the team—which had been preselected by my father and an elite group of individuals. The plan had already been put into motion, Joel, a smooth aerial pilot, Kelsey, a free lancing, extreme rock climber, and Chad a gentle aquatic animal trainer would be picked up by the FBI like agents. I would accompany those same FBI agents to pick up the Red, Carter. _

_I gave Carter somewhat preferential treatment due to his valor, and it would be an honor. Besides, I had to scope out who was going to carry on the legacy my father had envisioned. Of course, I didn't think Carter was going to be that good looking. Could a woman have been warned first? Shit, even covered in soot he looked amazing and like a Greek God. _

_When the five of us arrived in the room with my father, I became very confused. There was a person missing. I was going to step out and see if the other potential ranger was afraid of the mission. It's not everyday a person goes from a 'normal' life to engaging in contact with demons of an unknown origin. So, when it was finally revealed** I **would be the fifth and final ranger, Pink, I was completely shocked. It's no secret I'm Daddy's little girl, but he didn't pick me because of that. If anything, he would've wanted to lock me up in a cabinet and made sure I never got passed the age of 10. To know he trusted me, even more, trust that I could be apart of a team that can represent all of his hard work, I couldn't believe it. Maybe, he made a mistake, however, he didn't__ which meant a lot to me. _

_I couldn't let him down. _

_**The Day I knew my father treated me differently than the others and in general.  
><strong>It was odd to watch my father interact with the others. He seemed to share a relationship with them that I couldn't personally give him. _

_During the days we would train as a team I would watch how my dad would look at the others. He loved playing games of basketball, football and baseball with the 'guys'. Kelsey was considered one of the guys, since she sort of acted like one. With Carter though, my father's eyes would be cloaked with a longing and 'what if' kind of look. He treated Carter like a 'son he never had' or was it like a 'son he wished he still had'? I wasn't sure, but it gave me an uneasy feeling. I did feel like Carter, Joel, Chad, and Kelsey were trying to take my spot. It's not like they didn't have their own fathers to be around or do 'guy' things with, so why try to take mine? It wasn't fair at all, but I didn't speak up about it or I would be deemed the 'girly girl'. _

_And when the assignment about the fuel cell came up, I wished he would've let me gone with my team. I actually loathed my father, since I felt like he was treating me like a child. Like **that** little girl that would wrap my arms around his neck while he galloped like a horse in the backyard. He knew I've been through some stuff that's made me resilient like the time I had a gun pointed towards my face, or the fact that I took up the power. He must've forgotten he chose me to be apart of this team, which hurt me the most. _

_The oddest part though, that day was also like an epiphany for me and my dad. He **did** trust me, since I had the most important assignment—to protect Earl, who actually held the fuel cell. With that, my confidence was restored in my dad, and even more, my position on this team. He didn't choose me since I was his blood, he chose me because I earned it. For that, I am thankful, and that's how I knew our relationship could be professional as well as personal. _

_**The Day I found out I had a brother.  
><strong>It wasn't even a day after we lost the secretive morpher; this morpher had been worked on by every single scientist that's come through the Aquabase, and without a hitch or a signal, it was gone. All of us were clueless, but when a ranger, not one of us by the way, in silver began terrorizing the citizens of Mariner's Bay, it became obvious this person had made a 'connection' with the powerful alternator. This person felt like he had something to prove. He fought with passion, vengeance on his mind, and the intent to decimate any person, who came in his path. _

_I felt like we had a past, like we knew each other in another life. When he came in contact with me the **very** first time, he must've realized the link we possessed with one another, since he sort of went easy on me. The second time, he acted like a different person, or like I had killed a person very close to him or I had stolen something very dear to him. Whichever it may be, he punished me. His foot connected to my gut and pinned me down. Carter had to get him away from me. _

_Finally, it was revealed who he was. It's not like the Titanium Ranger's eyes weren't any indication. Too many emotions ran through my head and heart. I ached to understand why and how. Answers to my questions, I angrily demanded them. Damn right, my father would give them to me. _

"_After all this time, you kept this from me," I shouted at him, my tears threatened to fall, but I maintained my ground. I watched the weariness and regret make it's appearance on his face. He knew what he had done. _

"_Dana, you have to understand, you temporarily lost your memory. Your mother and I didn't know what else to do, so we came up with this rouse to make you think you were an only child," he weakly defended himself. He looked out one of the very few windows in his office. He sighed, and I think his shame caused him to not look me in the eye, just like my mom. "That night, it was one of the hardest decisions I had to make. It was either end up with one child safe or no child safe. I was desperate, at that very moment. I accepted the condition," he confessed sadly. _

"_I would've accepted the truth," I promised him. As the heart of the team, I understood emotions, feelings, and anything else that went along those lines. He should've known that, hell, he fucking raised me. As I look back on it, this was worst than the time I thought he couldn't trust me. Maybe, he did this because he couldn't trust me. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I was too weak to know this? Were you only thinking about yourself? Or are you wishing it would've been me to be in Ryan's shoes," I coldly asked, and I could see goosebumps surface on the back of his neck. _

"_No, no, no," he stressed with a frantic head shake. "It was never like that."_

"_How can I believe you," I broke down. As much as I wanted to stop them, I couldn't. The gut wrenching truth was, I had an older brother. This had been kept for me for the past thirteen years. I thought I was an only child, instead, I was the youngest child, one that hadn't been in on the secret. At 18, the perfect life I led appeared to be a lie. The brother I had hated me, wanted me dead, decided it was best to get back at my father by traumatizing me._

_My father hugged me, and I wanted him to let go, although, he didn't. As much as I resisted him, he held me tighter. The hug was filled with love, happiness that I was still there, and a lot of gratefulness. He was appreciative that I wasn't turning my back on my team and most of all him. In that one hug, I made a choice, life or death. _

"_Come on," he let me go, "it's time we tell the others the truth." _

_That was on his mind, but not mine. Behind my father and teammate's backs, I went to confront my brother. Innocent civilians were at stake, and I wouldn't let them get in his way. They didn't do this to him. _

"_Stop it, Ryan," I struggled to say, as he pinned my arm around my back. The rising fear was bubbling within my stomach. More pressure was added to his hold, and I couldn't find a leeway to swing my arm around to strike him. "Ryan, if Dad had the power to save you he would've."_

"_Silly, girl, is that what he told you," he powerfully kneed me in the stomach and pushed me away. _

_I attempted to stand, but I couldn't. "Please, stop this," I pleaded, and if I could've been on my hands and knees, I would've done both. "You fighting us will get you no where."_

_The strength he had acquired was out of this world. He came at me once more, grabbing my uniform with a solitary hand, bunching the fabric in the midst of his knuckles. He huskily laughed at me, as if he knew he had already won this, or I was going to give up. I couldn't let him think I was throwing in the towel, so to say. "Do you know how I feel? Did you want it this way?" I shakily shook my head to the left and right. "Do you know how I lived?" Again, I could only say no. "Did you even care?" Urgency, petulance, demand grew with each inquiry exiting his mouth. _

"_How could I have cared, if I didn't remember you," I screamed. He punched my stomach, causing my body to abnormally fold on its own. "R-R-Ryan," I couldn't even speak properly, "he didn't abandon you. He wanted you to live at any cost; he didn't want you to die." His hold loosened just a smudge. "Please, forgive dad, we can start over, be the family that dad, mom, you, and I should be..._

_Negotiations were over. He extended his arm as high as it could go. Silver flames enveloped them, and I remember it barreling down. I prayed like there was no tomorrow. I knew I was done for. _

_But, I wasn't affected at all. Instead, warm and telling arms surrounded me. At first, I thought this was God's way of welcoming me; instead it was **his** way of telling me I was safe. My heart practically sang my devotion to him—more on that later. As Ryan saw the rest of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers ready to attack him, he chose to flee the scene. I wasn't positive on how he came to that choice, but somehow there was a breakthrough. _

_Regardless of how, my brother made the right choice. He became the Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, which was one, very much needed, two, a certain Yellow became ecstatic, and three, this became a family affair. We have to remember Ryan was the oldest, so his first assignment was to interrogate a certain Red. _

_**The Day I fell for Carter, and he reciprocated.  
><strong>When could that have happened? _

_It could've been the first day, possibly love at first sight like other Power couples. I remember that day vividly. He unveiled himself after he came out of the burning building, amicably saving a little girl trapped inside by the furious fires. He was sweaty, covered in ash, probably a little incoherent, and then I came up to him with two men, who looked like they had escaped from a 'Men in Black' film. On top of that, he came to the Aquabase, accepted his new mission in life with no hesitation, and he became the leader. _

_Or, maybe it was the day all of us were training, and at the end Carter praised Kelsey on a job well done. Possibly, it was the day that Carter and Ms. Angela Fairweather had spent more time than needed trying to perfect the experimental Titanium morpher. Okay, we all get she's an undercover hottie, but I think Joel hadthat under control!_

_I wouldn't doubt I fell for Carter way before this event, but the way he acted this particular day was definite confirmation for me. So, the other rangers had forgotten about their obligations to the Aquabase and their loyalties to one another. We all became strangers. Ms. Fairweather had developed some memory boosting technology, and the Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green Ranger went into their 'holders'. They were restrained as the memories of their first day of being recruited, up until that point were fed to them. The process took about three hours, but that was 15 minutes too long. There was a demon on the loose, and no one could get harmed, so I did another rogue battle. Ryan was on a special assignment and couldn't join. _

_So, I was in a heated battle and getting tossed around like a rag doll. Joel, Chad, and Kelsey arrived on the scene, memories restored, and ready to fight. Carter was still no where to be found, which meant he probably needed more time. Four rangers were better than one, I supposed. As more time passed, and with me being a target, I was beginning to get worn out. My muscles were fatigued, my body felt bruised, and I couldn't go on. His laser attacks struck once more, and I collapsed. Again, I felt my life flash before my eyes. Suddenly, Carter came to my rescue._

"_Dana, are you alright," he asked me, and protectively, his body hovered over mine. _

"_I am now," I replied, which could be taken more than one way. I was glad he remembered who he was, and I was glad he was right in front of me. _

_Later that night, Carter and I spoke. Joel was still running around the Aquabase trying to see if that offer for a date by Angela was still vaild. Angela laughed, as she ran. Kelsey and Chad had gone to dinner, alone, which bothered me. And, Carter stopped by the room I shared with Kelsey. _

"_Dana, are you alright," Carter must've retained some memory loss. I simply nodded. "Do you need water, something to eat, a massage," he fired questions, and I couldn't keep up. "Or, a calming game of chess, we can track down Ryan, or look at the stars," I had enough. I carefully got out of my bed. There were some bandages on me, and I stepped up to him._

"_Shhh," I whispered, and I took his arm and led him completely inside and away from prying eyes. "Carter, thank you for saving me."_

"_Huh, if anything I should..."_

"_Today wasn't the first time, there have been others, and I just wanted to show you my appreciation," I nervously smiled and leaned in. I tenderly kissed his cheek. _

_The guy in front of me happened to blush the color of his power suit. I laughed a bit. He turned to me, his blue eyes concentrated on me, and this time, he made the move. Our lips made this connection, and it wasn't like my first kiss. This one had more emotion, and my heart did merry somersaults. Taut, staccato filled knocks stopped us from going further. Not necessarily to a different 'base', but from continuing. _

"_Chowww," Joel clapped and smiled. "About time you got the courage to kiss her, maaannnn!"_

"_Joel, stop," Carter motioned him to do so. _

_The wonderful Green Ranger didn't get the hint. "You blabbed to me and Chad, cause me know you couldn't tell Ryan or he would kick your ass about wanting to bone his sister, but yeahhh, you did it my boy!" He sat in between us and wrapped an arm around each of us. "So, when's the wedding date."_

"_When you marry Ms. Fairweather," I quickly interjected, which caused Joel's jaw to drop to the ground. Luckily for him, Ms. Fairweather decided to marry him a year later. _

_**The Day the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger's reign ended.  
><strong>The final battle for Lightspeed Rescue had come and gone. The Aquabase and the Megazord suffered a tremendous breach and blew up underground. There was no way to prevent the Batlings from entering and causing the destruction. We all ventured into the Skull Cavern, which Ryan uncovered, and Carter fought Queen Bansheera with us fighting against her remaining foot soldiers. With the Skull Cavern becoming a pile of ash and the ultimate queen of the demons buried in the Shadow World, we were relieved of our duties. The fighting was done, and we would resume our lives prior to our ranger days. _

_Kelsey and Ryan began to get serious. Ryan became a rockstar, while Kelsey began to draw out the plans to open her indoor rock climbing gym. Joel and Ms. Fairweather engaged in a whirlwind romance, and they ended up marrying, much to everyone's surprise. Carter and I did become boyfriend and girlfriend. He asked me after he had a very, **very** long talk with my father and Ryan. I went back to school and was fast tracked. Right away, I began the Mariner's Bay Pediatric Program circa the comunity hospital. And of course, Captain Mitchell, better known as my father, had a happy family, now that his own son was back where he belonged. _

_So things were boring, oh, I mean, very normal, until the following year. Carter rounded up the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. Vypra had risen from the dead, hell bent on getting the Solar Amulet. The current team, Time Force, had tried to stop our former villainess, but they had no success. That's why we were called in. Glad to know my father had been tracking this down, and the first person he thought to call was Carter, not his own daughter. I should've been , at the very least, clued in. _

_Anyways, Time Force held their own, and I could see how they were defending Silver Hills. Gotta admit Jen was amazing to have led that team, and I could see the sparks between her and Wes. Katie and Trip, they were so cute around each other. Lucas was handsome in his own way, and he could definitely maneuver a car, but God's gift to women? Yeah, I gotta question that. And then, there was Eric. Nice to know he had picked up my brother. Odd, but hey, we needed any kind of help we could get. We defeated the evil and visited the Clock Tower not too long later. My teammate's and I handed over our jackets, and they gave us a little piece of the future. When Time Force escorted us home, I knew my time had come to an end. _

_Carter held my hand, as we drove back to Mariner's Bay. "What are you thinking about," he questioned. He turned on his right signal and exited. _

_A sorrow filled smile appeared on my face. "It's over," I said, as I stared off. There was mixed feelings there. As much as I wanted to have a life where I can be married, raise kids, and know there wasn't an evil entity making plans to ruin my family's and my existence as well as wiping out the world, I knew I would miss suiting up, picking up my V Lancer, and kicking major ass. _

_He kissed my hand. "But, look at it this way, we can finally start our lives together."**  
><strong>_

_**The Day I found out about my first pregnancy.  
><strong>And that's what we did, Carter and I married six months later. In late 2003, I took my first pregnancy test. Yeah, we waited and made sure everything was just right. Well, it came out positive. My dream of having a family with Carter was finally coming true. There was no time to waste, I needed to start planning everything, my first doctor's appointment, how I was going to prepare the baby's room, and of course I needed to find Carter. The two of us were ready to purchase a house, so it was time to speed up the process. I called his work, his family's house, Chad's, and Joel's, but I couldn't pinpoint his location. _

_Thankfully, I did call Wes; the two of them had become really close since the team-up. Carter even ended up becoming friends with Eric too. I actually do like the guy. Anyways, Jen answered the phone, and she mentioned that Wes and Eric weren't at their work either. We both became suspicious, and the former Pink Ranger of Time Force contacted another person. I had no clue who Taylor was, but she clued me in. Taylor Earhardt was the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, and she revealed the truth; there was a special mission for Reds only. That threw me for a loop. _

_So, I went with Alyssa, Taylor, and Jen to meet the guys there. There were other female rangers as well. That was shocking to me, and they introduced themselves. They hadn't started the female ranger reunion and make it an annual thing until after Trini was released from rehab. I just wanted to clarify that. Yeah, I was there to witness the somewhat embarrassing to watch handicap match. Dr. Oliver was a brave one for that. I wasn't too upset with Carter like the other female rangers were with their respective Red. I did mention Carter's embarrassing middle name, and he got teased for that. That was funny to me, and then I told him about the pregnancy test. _

"_I'm really going to be a dad," he asked in anticipation and in front of everyone. I happily nodded, and I could feel myself getting teary eyed over his reaction. "Woohoo! I'm going to be a dad!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He picked me up and spun me around. _

"_Hey, I do the spinning, that's me, that's my thing," Tommy muttered under his breath. His wife smacked his arm. _

"_Careful now, we gotta watch out for the little one growing inside of me," I slowed my husband down. _

"_Sorry," he deeply apologized and kissed me on the lips as consolation. "I love you, Dana," he declared._

"_Awwww," the other female rangers albeit Taylor exclaimed. She kept glaring daggers at Eric. _

_That was the first day. The following year I gave birth to our first child Carter William-Ryan Grayson Jr., at 22" and 8 pounds even. Two months later, I found myself expecting a second child. Danica Colleen-Marie (in honor of our mother's names) Grayson entered the world, and she was 20" long and 6 pounds 12 oz. I guess my husband and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other, since I found myself pregnant again two years ago. We had another boy, Christian Dean Grayson was born, and he was 22" long and 8 pounds 13 oz. _

_The thought of having another child has crossed my mind, but three is a crowd. _

_**The Day my relationship with Kelsey changed.  
><strong>This is myself backtracking, but I would like to state my position on this matter. _

_That day when all the rangers had lost their memories, and Kelsey and Chad had got out to dinner was suspicious to me. I had already spoken to Kelsey about this, and she promised me she was going to take the relationship between her and my brother very seriously. It was her very first relationship. She hadn't dated due to her tomboyish ways, and I hoped she would uphold her promise. _

_So, I made sure to let Ryan know he needed to watch those two together. He thought I was overreacting, or reading too far into their friendship, but I was just warning him. And when he came to me crying about how she had been cheating on him with Chad, he saw her on top of him, I knew I was right. No one was supposed to know how broken he was, since he doesn't like to speak about it but he was. He didn't want to eat, he couldn't sleep, Carter tried to take him out, but he said no, and all of this was because of Kelsey. Hell, they were supposed to get married, and she was having an affair. It boiled my blood, and I knew things between us weren't going to be the same. _

_And she was pretty damn bold for calling me, telling me she was pregnant, and she didn't know who the father was. I just could not help her though, and I administered her pregnancy test and gave her first ultrasound. As a tiny walnut, there were no real features to compare. I was thankful to know the father was Ryan. And when she got pregnant for the second time, I damn near lost my sanity. Her and Ryan weren't back together, but that didn't mean my brother wasn't open to it. I remember when she told me the truth. We were at our second power reunion, and we were arguing on the balcony. I definitely had some drinks in my system, but I needed to speak with her. _

"_Couldn't keep your legs shut, could you," I malevolently asked her. _

"_Dana, please don't do this right now," Kelsey pleaded, and her tears streaked her face. _

_I watched as her eyeliner smeared, and I felt some satisfaction. She should know how it feels to be hurt, since she did that to my brother. "I will damn well do whatever the hell I want. You aren't my fucking mother," I slurred while I smirked. "You know what you've done, and you know the reason you are in this predicament is because of your actions."_

"_What the hell are you talking about," she shouted with exasperation. _

"_Shhh, calm down, you don't want to hurt the baby, don't you?"_

"_Why are you doing this to me," the former Yellow Lightspeed Ranger asked. "How many times do I need to apologize for what I've put Ryan through, your family, and most of all for how much I've ruined our friendship. Day, you are my best friend, at least I still consider you mine."_

"_I'm not the one that's gallivanting around this place, pregnant and proud," I sneered. _

"_Wanna know something, that's what women do. Women, who are pregnant, are excited they are pregnant! It's not a burden on me because I do want another child. You already had two, you should know."_

"_And what's that supposed to mean? At least, I'm married to the father of my kids. My kids are by one person. You stupid whore, you should know Ryan wants to make things work with you, and all of a sudden you are pregnant by someone else," I spoke highly about my situation, and I wanted her to feel like scum. To know she did some things that whores would do. It could've been the alcohol, but it also could've been how angry I was with her._

_Quite the contrary, she surely shut me up right after. _

"_You are really talking out of your ass," she began, and I didn't get what she was saying. "Dana, Ryan **is** the father. I haven't been with anyone since him. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I stayed quiet. "If Ryan's been able to forgive me, why can't you? What I did was a mistake, but I'm making it right." She turned back to the hotel suite and entered. _

_She is right. I should forgive her. _

_**My Days now...  
><strong>As of right now, my days are revolved around being a dutiful wife to Carter. I love him so much, and we've been married for almost a decade. He knows everything about me. He makes me laugh, smile, gives me the butterflies I love to have, and on a bad day he can turn it around easily. Just one smile can do it. Obviously, my kids make my world go round. Carter Jr. has just turned seven, Danica is six, and our youngest, Christian, is just a year and a half old. Carter Jr. does want to become a firefighter, while our only daughter has thought about becoming a model. I spoke of my little stint to her, and she knew there would be nothing like being a Power Ranger or a doctor to get in her way. She's a big smart alec. Christian is fairly young, so no career aspirations yet. I love my life as a paramedic/nurse turned Power Ranger turned pediatrician turned wife turned mother and whatever other titles I have. _

_And I am going to talk to Kelsey. Kingston and Riley are my niece and nephew. I would hate for them to ever get the hint that me and their mom don't get along. I believe this is the day, I'm going to let the past go. _

**(End Flashback)**

Dana was just about done. She took the measurement of the fetus. "According to this, you are seven weeks and five days pregnant," she enlightened everyone in the room.

"Oh my gosh, that far along," Sydney's mouth was still open, as she waited for Dana, who asked Cassie what she thought, for the final confirmation. Both of the Pinks nodded. "I've been drinking, and we've been around cigarette smoke, is the baby okay?"

"The baby will be fine," Kelsey resolved her fears. "You aren't the first person to find out during the reunion that they were pregnant."

"And it's not like some of us haven't came to these things while pregnant," Cassie wanted Sydney to see everything should be okay. "Now, that you're done, I think it's time you made a certain phone call."

"Yeah, it's not like he's on a Forever Red mission," Dana joked while other females snickered.

Jen stood up with a smile brightly shown on her face. "I'm going to be the hottest grandma on the block," she nodded keenly.

Taylor retrieved her phone. "Great, now she's going to be even more full of herself," she grinned at her best friend.

"I'm not full of myself," the former Pink Time Force Ranger didn't like that comment.

"Sounds like someone's being a little stubborn," Katie haughtily laughed.

"Yeah, Jen, don't be so modest, most Pinks are like that," Z commentated, and all of the Pinks incredulously looked at her.

"Shouldn't we start getting ready for tonight," Mia wondered, and she hoped to diffuse the situation.

"She's right," Kim agreed. "Come on, we gotta a show to watch."

So, the women began to clean up the minor mess in the living room. Some headed to the showers, others were using their phones, or Skyping on their computers, while others were picking out their outfits for the night. Two women, former teammates at that, happened to meet in the kitchen. They each smiled at each other.

"Kelsey, listen," Dana started.

"Dana, you are my sister in law, and we might as well be sisters. We've fought, disagreed about a lot of things, just know, I know we can get passed this," Kelsey held out her arms and hugged her.

"I was just going to talk to you about that," Dr. Grayson spoke up, as she kept hugging her sister in law.

Summer smiled at the two. She typed on the communal computer.

"Hey, babe," she greeted the person on the computer screen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Up Next: Summer Landsdown, Yellow RPM Ranger<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17- Summer's Sins

**A/N: **In order to finish my holiday story, I had placed this story on hiatus. I'm determined to finish this story for you guys. I know there are reviewers that are waiting for certain rangers.

**A/N: **I have to admit, I know nothing about Power Rangers: RPM. The only thing I do know is that Summer and Dillon almost kissed. I re-read Gemma's chapter. Okay, it wasn't the best I could come up with, and it was very choppy and repetitive. I will try not to do the same with Summer's.

**Special Thanks: **To all the reviewers, the readers that have added this story to their favorites and, or follows this. The people that have messaged me hoping that I continue, you guys are fantastic and amazing. When I came up with this story, I didn't think it would get that much feedback. So, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Chapter 17- Summer's Sins**

**Xxxxx**

**5:00 PM  
><strong>**Main Living Room  
>Palm's Casino<br>Las Vegas, NV**

_"And how's my lovely fiancee doing,"_ questioned Dillon on the other end of Skype. He missed her so much, but he knew this was her vacation. She's been involved in various activities recently, so this was her break. He also believed absence made the heart grow fonder.

And her fears should also be calm about leaving Corinth, since Scott was still active, along with Flynn, Ziggy, and himself. Gem was in Panorama City assisting with the Samurai rangers. He cringed, knowing that one half of the boom twins was adhering to the color pink all of a sudden.

"I'm good," she sadly murmured. The baby talk definitely sent her into an envious tailspin.

_"Alright, I've known you for how long now? What's going on?"_

She smiled, as a way to cover up her true emotions. "Everything's fine here. Sydney, the Pink from SPD, we just found out she's pregnant. She's so excited," she gushed, though her face was still long about the situation.

_"Damn, female rangers get knocked up left and right,"_ he jokingly commentated, though she didn't find that funny. _"Oh, Summer, come on, laugh a little."_

"Well, you know how baby talk gets me..." she stopped right there.

Dillon admitted he wasn't ready to have a child, since he was worried about his DNA. Dr. K had tested him, and she believed he was okay to procreate. There were no traces of the Venjix virus in him, but he was still cautious even to this day. It's obvious his sister, Tenaya, wasn't too concerned. Her and Scott had been trying to conceive for the past year.

_"Babe,"_ he attempted to calm her down,_ "if everything was 100%, then we'd be in bed right now. But, it's not, so we gotta wait."_

"We won't know until we try," she countered with anger.

Suddenly, the two were interrupted during their personal Skype session. Gemma snuck in, and she was ready to obnoxiously wonder how everyone was. In the midst of her getting ready, she participated in a shot contest. Dana, Rose, Ashley, they were all ready to get this party started. She vividly flashed her pearly white teeth, which caused her almond shape eyes to become even smaller.

"Hey... Dillon, babe, how are we doing on this fine evening," she wondered, and she wrapped Summer into a loving hug. "You need to get ready," she immaturely tapped her nose.

"And I'm pretty sure the showers are all being used," Summer replied to that. She wasn't the girly girl she used to be, so she knew she could get ready in about half an hour and still look picture worthy. She had learned how to accommodate. After living with Flynn and Scott, and with Dr. K discreetly hidden in a computer, years prior of course, there wasn't time to become very glamorized.

Dillon wasn't in the mood for Gemma's games. He was perturbed, and he hadn't been talking to his fiancee for no more than ten minutes. _"Gemma, Flynn is around here, moping, since he misses you. My sister is having sex with Scott like they were rabbits, Gem, from what I heard, is still trying to dodge Mentor Ji at the Shiba House, and Dr. K and Ziggy are having a romantic getaway,"_ he revealed the mouthful, and he took a deep breath._ "Right now, and don't get me wrong, I miss you blowing up stuff, especially when you ruined my lovely muffler,"_ he huffed about that, _"but I would like to talk to Summer alone,"_ he stated.

Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado curtly laughed about that. "Nice try, there are 28 females in this place. All full of emotion, and we are nosy. Of course, you'll never get your _alone_ time with her," she thought Dillon was an amateur.

The Silver RPM ranger's ears perked up. "Whoa, you sounded so much like a foghorn right now!" She bounced to Z.

The two made some more drinks.

"Finally," Summer exasperatedly said, but something that he said interested her. "So, Tenaya and Scott are doing it constantly?"

_"Ugh,"_ he wanted to throw up in his mouth. _"don't remind me. I felt my room shake like a 7.3 earthquake was happening. I don't want to think about her having sex."_

"At least, they're trying," Summer pouted.

_"What's with you wanting to have a baby,"_ the Black RPM ranger wanted to understand her reasons. He loved Summer with all of his heart, and he was willing to do anything to make her happy, but he still had his reservations. They were understandable, at least, in his opinion.

The Yellow RPM ranger yearningly scanned the suite, as she pondered about some things. Z was a mother, and she saw how happy she was. Zordon's female rangers were all mothers as well, and that was expected. And the way those women talked about it, they held so much pride. Sometimes, when Taylor would talk about her kids, the former leader of Wild Force admitted she would sometimes become aggravated with them, but that didn't mean she love them less than any other mother out there. Taylor insisted, and it did show, she loved her kids more. Summer had to laugh, last year, Maya wanted to sleep more than anything after she found out she was expecting. And even now, she watched Sydney enter the kitchen; she was ready to stuff her face with food. In addition, she wouldn't doubt Syd's sex drive would increase. It's a common thing amongst the ranger women; they spoke it was a side effect.

With the seven deadly sins explaining her life, she held this thought that a baby would essentially 'purify' her.

**(Flashback)**

_Born Summer Louisa Landsdown, with a golden spoon in my mouth, my whole existence was already predetermined by the time I exited my mom's vaginal canal. I was an heiress and worth millions. My life revolved around fancy cotillions, equestrianism, high-stake derby races, rugby, martial arts, five star restaurants, five star suites, brand name clothes, and a butler named Andrews. I didn't have to feed myself until I turned 10. Others may think that was the life, but in all reality, it was a sinful life. _

_**Deadly Sin: Greed  
><strong>My parents conditioned me to know that money was as important as air. Money made the world go round, and money **did **buy happiness. They were surely ecstatic about the green paper, especially when Benjamin Franklin was printed on it. Whenever I saw my parents next, Dad would have a fancy toy by the name of Bentley, while mom had beautifully, glowing skin. I wasn't surprised when she did come home a little more tanned either, after all, she loved taking a dip in pure, liquid gold. _

_Whenever I wanted the latest Louis Vuitton purse, I had the gold card to swipe. If I needed the latest velour tracksuit, the Yellow, Juicy Couture ones were hard to come by, but it was very much within my grasp. Mac makeup, Urban Decay, Lancome, Chanel, I would buy those by the dozen because I could. At 16, my first car was a Cadillac Escalade SUV. It was, as people would like to call it, pimped out. It possessed anything I desired._

_My motorcycle was still my pride and joy. _

_So, I was spoiled, rotten and I wouldn't talk to people that were 'beneath' me. If Dillon and I crossed paths, say when I was 14, I wouldn't give him a second look. He'd be considered dirty. _

_**Money**... was the most important thing on my mind, besides spending it on the things that I didn't need. And damn it, no one would stop me from using it to my advantage. _

_**Deadly Sin: Gluttony  
><strong>Nimis: **Eating too much**_

_Sweets will always be my favorite. Andrews baked the best German Chocolate cake, and I always had to have a chocolate milk shake accompany that. Strawberry cheese cake is my second favorite, and I would have that flown over from different parts of the country. I just had to sample them all! Juniors in New York makes an amazing one. My third favorite would have to be fruit tarts. The sweetness of the fruit and the moist crust, I was definitely in heaven. _

_My parents were ever there to scold me for eating desserts more than a common breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Andrews did as he was instructed, but I could see on his face that he was displeased. If anything, he should've treated me like how Willy Wonka did Veruca. I should've stopped before the over indulgence caught up to me. _

_I did pay for it though. And Andrews was there to pick up my vomit.  
><em>_  
>Laute: <strong>Eating too Expensively<br>**We ate the finest meals. Caviar, pate, lamb, Godiva chocolates, mineral water; there wasn't a single thing in my pantry that was not either brand name or less than expected. It had to be like that. I wouldn't put filth in my body. Mom and Dad had tabs at several fancy restaurants. I wouldn't be surprised if the bills were over $500. _

_**Deadly Sin: Sloth**  
>What's one of the best things about having money? It would have to be paying the <strong>lower<strong> people to do the things I didn't want to do. And that's where Andrews comes in. My butler waited on me hand and foot. It was only natural that I saw him more than I did my parents too. He was my doormat, and he cleaned up after me, washed my clothes, made me the finest macaroni and cheese and cake, and he even cleaned up after my tea-cup poodle, Maximus._

_I remember the first day we got him. It was literally a mess._

_I entered my room, and there I saw my wonderful dog squatting down on my new newest ballgown. In addition, he ripped it apart, and there was feces was **ALL** over it. My usual white carpet was dingy. I didn't have time to watch after my new puppy, I was pooped after a day of shoping. So it wasn't my job to take care of him. _

_My room smelled way too atrocious for my liking. _

_At that moment, hell would have to freeze over if ANYONE thought I would clean up the destruction good old Maximus had caused._

"_ANDREWS," I powerfully summoned. I definitely felt like Cleopatra of Egypt. Damn it, that should've been my middle name instead of **Louisa.** _

_That was so common. _

_My butler arrived right on time. He smelled the pungent aroma, and he had to scrunch his nose. "Yes, Miss. Summer," he would always greet me. _

"_There, right there, get rid of that, and I want this place smelling like it needs to," I spoke of the lavender and rose-buds. _

"_Yes, Miss. Summer, and is there anything else you need," he went to get the cleaning supplies. "Miss. Summer, would you like me to get you a new dress?"_

"_No," I answered, but then I thought more about it. "Clean that dress up, and then bring me three more. You know what I like, the dresses with the thin straps. Pink, maybe yellow."_

_He never got upset with me. He simply smiled at me. "Yes, Miss. Summer. Later, we can practice your karate, I already cleaned up your motorcycle, and if you need me to, I can help you do your hair and nails," he offered. "The pool is nice and cool, you can rest there."_

_Andrews catered to my hand and foot. There was no reason for me to break a sweat doing something for myself. "Very well, and don't forget to have this done within two hours. I need your help with sparring," I informed arrogantly. I shouldn't have let him clean up the mess though, since he had asthma. _

_However, I wanted to relax. This had taken a lot out of me. _

_**Deadly Sin: Pride  
><strong>By the age of 16, Zordon's rangers were fighting the arduous fight against the forces of evil. Even if they weren't rangers, it was obvious they something outside of ranger duties that made them stars. Kimberly was en route to the Pan Globals, Justin Stewart was a child prodigy, Jason, Trini, and Zack were placidly saving the world at the Peace Conference, Adam and Rocky found joy in mentoring kids, whether it was karate or soccer, Aisha saved animals, Tommy's opportunity to race hit a little too close for him, Kat educated young girls into becoming dainty ballet dancers, Billy developed technology way ahead of the modern times, and Tanya would help others harvest their singing. Why shouldn't they be proud of those things?_

_Sheesh, at her young age, Dr. K unleased a powerful virus that stopped a 'intelligence' school. Okay, so Dr. K didn't exactly pride herself on that, but I think my logic is present. _

_Anyways, I was cocky over the dumbest things. Yeah, I was happy that I could feed myself by age 11. Well, not so much, since my nail polish would chip eventually. Definitely, I was excited that I could swipe the credit card down the point of sale machine. I had the highest credit limit amongst my friends. Let me see, I **did** know how to fight. My 'friends' couldn't defend themselves. _

_So, that day when Venjix's attack was unleashed, Andrews ended up saving me three times that day. He was there when I realized my parents used my party to their benefit. They had already escaped, and I was fending for myself. Second time, I had been pushed off the escape truck by my 'friend', and he came with an ice cream truck, rapidly barreling down the desert. Third, when the ice cream truck was kaput, he made sure that I safely made it to wherever we were going. I was sitting on his frail back, and it was probably the most eccentric piggy back ride anyone has ever seen. _

_I demanded a break, since I was extremely tired, and he automatically agreed. I tried to delve deeper into his life, but he wasn't having it. Instead, he was still trying to make sure I was safe. He would always be my savior, but that wasn't a part of his job description. All I wanted to know was his first name. He denied me access, and he motivated me to keep going. Instead of using his back to my advantage, I tossed my heels and continued on. _

_When we weren't that far from Corinth, __I became lethargic, and I couldn't continue. _

"_Wait, Andrews, I want to ask you something," I must've sounded like a broken record, but I was serious. I slid down the dirt hill without a care if I was going to ruin the dress I had on. "And I need you to tell me the truth."_

_His elder body turned to me, and he faced me like a father would do his daughter. "Of course, Miss. Summer," he readily agreed like that wasn't anything new._

"_Why do you put up with me? Why don't you just leave me behind," I queried, since it would've been better. He would've been protected in the dome by now. _

"_I suppose it's same reason I've put up with you and your family all of these years, Miss. Summer... I'm waiting," he truthfully answered, though I became confused by his reply. _

"_Waiting for what," I asked. I still didn't know a lick about this man, yet he's raised me since I was born. He was the one to bottle feed me, he fed me the pureed carrots, and I spit it in his face. He helped me walk, when it was time to stop crawling. He knew me inside and out, but I couldn't say the same about him. _

"_For you, Miss. Summer," he never addressed me without the Miss. It was his nature, I guess. "I'm waiting for you to show me who you really are. Who you really are behind that hair, the makeup, those fancy clothes, and that diamond."_

_I protectively cradled my diamond necklace._ "_I don't know who I am," I complained, a little defeated, since I was just the big hair, the face full of makeup, and who I was, was defined by special clothes. The diamond signaled my money. I was worth something. _

_He heartily grinned. It warmed my heart to know he was remaining optimistic about everything. At that moment, all I wanted to do was give up. He wasn't going to let me though. "It's quite alright, Miss. Summer. **I do**, and that's why I'm happy to keep waiting," was the fatherly response. __The Grinders appeared, and they were ready to terminate whoever came in their path. "Miss. Summer, watch out," he raced forward _

_I saw them out of the corner of my eye. The princess in me would've stayed put, but I was ready to confront them. Andrews shoved me out of the way, and he placed himself in danger. He was in the crossfire, and I could hear the loud, agony filled groan exit his mouth. It tore my heart apart. I couldn't let him continue the battle all by himself, so I deflected their attention on me. I was fighting to save Andrews and me. The Grinders put up a fight, and they were ready to use their blasters. Heck, they did use their blasters. I was scared, but working off adrenaline, I didn't have time to think. I punched, kicked, attempted to flip out of their way and dodge what power they had against me. I hid behind an old deep freezer and flipped the lid open to block their power. My mentality was in survival mode. I blew out a breath of relief when they retreated. _

_Yet, my heart completely dropped to the bottom of my stomach. Andrews laid on a cement wall; he was hardly breathing. I quickly rushed to his side. _

"_Come on we have to go," I pleaded while holding his hands. The tears were in my eyes._

_Nothing could've prepared me for this. Not all the money in the world. _

"_20 miles straight ahead, Miss. Summer," he gravely spoke. "And you will make it"_

_I just wanted him to save his strength. He needed to hold on. "Not without you, please, I still have to show you the real me. Who I am on the inside... all of that," it was incentive, but also the truth, I wanted him to know I wasn't so greedy. I did care about others around me. **Most of all, I cared about him.** _

"_You will, Miss. Summer. And I'll be watching and waiting," his last breath was held with some encouraging words and a promise. Even in his after life, he would use his time to still care for me. _

_He was someone that never complained about anything that I subjected him to, even if he did find it torturous. He just followed the directions and did whatever I needed. I was definitely blinded by my bratty personality that I didn't see he was trying to teach me lessons and helping me to be better. My parents were never really there for me like he was. They were a bunch of dingbats and cared about themselves He was the only parent I truly needed. I never got to tell Andrews thank you for everything he ever did and for making me see the light. _

_I believe something though. He died with the utmost confident I would break the ill-natured personality I had. __However, if I could, I would've sacrificed my life for his. He deserved to live. He had the gentlest spirit, he was extremely selfless, and more people in the world needed to be like him _

_I have to smile though. Andrews would've never allowed that to happen. _

_The foot soldiers were back for more, and I hightailed it out of there. If could've I would've slung Andrews on my back, so he could have a proper funeral. Instead, I just left. I still don't forgive myself for leaving him behind like that. As the danger rose, and I was positive the death toll was increasing, I rushed inside. My parents were the first ones to greet me, but I was still in a daze. Andrews was gone, and it hurt so much. _

"_22 minutes..."_

_The computer's voice informed the occupants. After that, then, no one could enter the barrier. _

_Over the radio, I heard Scott's plea for help. His own teammate didn't want go back out there. He was worried he wasn't going to make it back in time. What a selfish idiot! I couldn't let that happen. If a man is down, no man should be left behind. I had to abandon who I was before, and I believe this was the first step towards the right direction. I donned a uniform—something I would, usually, never wanna be caught dead in, and I ventured out there despite the pleas from my parents. When I came to Scott's rescue, he was pessimistic about the situation. I reassured him that we would make it back in the dome. _

_Andrews was smiling down at me. I already knew it. _

_From that point on, I had some self worth, fighting against the monsters and anything else that came my way. Yellow Operator Series Three, that was me. I was ready to 'get in gear' and use whatever was at my disposal to help better our God forsaking world. _

_**Deadly Sin: Wrath  
><strong>It's easy to recognize what's made me angry during the time I was a ranger. The Grinders never seemed to die, evil beings were constantly trying to kill me and the rest of the crew, and then there was the bickering amongst the team. Scott and Dillon were always trying to show each other up with their machismo ways; we all knew they had the nicest cars. They obviously fought over the role of leader. Then, there was Gem trying to get in the way of Flynn and Gemma. Poor guy, he just couldn't get over the fact his sister was a definite looker, and that Flynn paid attention to that. What else was there? Oh yes, Dr. K and Ziggy; though, I think Dr. K was trying to deny the inevitable. _

_**I'm so glad they're together now. **_

_But, my parents with their damn stipulation I get married within a year, that was the most aggravating thing. I was willing to show them a livid bitch if they didn't back off and let me make my own decisions. That's what I had been doing. My life was constantly placed on the line, and all they wanted was their upper class rank back! It's not my fault they lost all of their money, and I don't see why I had to suffer. _

_No, that's not being selfish; it's me being reasonable. _

"_Don't you want to help your parents," my dad questioned, and he even patted me on the back like it was some sort of consolation. _

"_I don't want to get married," since it felt like I was reverting back to who I used to be. I would be dependent on my husband. My ranger life was over, since marriage was a big thing. My parents have been together for so long, and I would think they were the some of the lucky ones, since arranged couples weren't that successful. _

_On the other hand, the same couldn't be said for me and Austin, John, Jason, David, Frank, oh hell, I don't even remember that guy's name. _

_My mom walked right up to me. "You made us a promise," she reminded me _

"_And I simply said okay, so I could get you two off my back," I malevolently countered. The sensors went off, and there was a fight brewing. I was ready to leave and handle the business, but my parents stopped me. They were concerned over my health, and they wanted me to stay there so I could get ready. "I've been taking care of myself," it's not like they cared, "and I don't need my parents treating me like a child," which was emotionally draining and made me want to punch the fucking wall, "bye!"_

_What was even more annoying than my parent's provision, would have to be Tenaya 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 10, 12. 15. I could never keep up with those numbers. She managed to bring me to my boiling point each chance she got. Her robotic ways, and how sadistic she could be, I always wanted to pour water on her, so she could stop working. When wasn't there a time she stuck her damn nose where it didn't need to be stuck?_

_She showed up for the 'ranger auditions', and as a result of her failed attempt to acquire the morpher, Ziggy ended up becoming a ranger. He wanted to be one so bad, and then he sadly regretted it. Hey, Dr. K becomes a sucker when it comes to seeing someone in the color green. Shhh... don't let some ranger women know that though. They are protective of their men. After that, she detached her deformed, wired arm under Scott's car. That was great trying to clean up all of the mess in our base. Then, she interrupted my wedding, which I successfully bypassed with the help of Dr. K. She really can play her heart out when it comes to the violin. There's more times that Tenaya 7 made me pissed off. _

_Oh, yes, whenever her and Dillon would get around each other. Alright, before I found out they were brother and sister, it was still a little odd to see them in combat. They had this look in their eyes. I'm not positive if the look was flirtatious, filled with much admiration, or they were so happy to see each other, I don't know, but it bothered me. And when Gemma pointed it out, I wanted to smack her. _

"_Are you really getting jealous ofver Dillon and a robot," she question, as she accidentally blew up another one of Flynn's tools. She nervously laughed and smiled at me. She hid the item under some random pile of garbage. _

"_I am not jealous," I lied. _

_Flynn filed into the garage, and he was looking around for his tool. Gemma and I exchanged eye contact. _

"_What are you looking for," I asked, though I already knew. I took a seat at one of the bar stools._

"_Oh, it's a tuuul, you know," his accent's pitch increased when he was trying to explain it. "Yay, high, this wide, with a bluuue, handle," he described more. _

_Gemma kept her mouth shut, and she signaled that I shouldn't say anything. _

"_Check with Gem," I couldn't believe I was helping to shield Miss. I-want-to-blow-things-up-especially-Flynn's-stuff._

"_GEM," Flynn growled, and he stopped out of there. _

"_Anyways," I rolled my eyes. "Dillon is just a friend."_

"_Right, and that's why Dillon didn't want you to get married," she noted, which I became confused about. "Ziggy told me. Just because Gem and I showed up late, it didn't mean I couldn't find out more about my teammates. And be careful, Ziggy has a mouth on him."_

_I laughed, but I wanted to know something. "So, do you think that Dillon, like, likes me, likes me?"_

"_If the sky isn't the color blue, then I don't know what is," she answered, and I smiled at her. "But you know, you still shouldn't be jealous over the two of them."_

"_I'm not jealous," I roared, and I was about to call Flynn back in there._

"_Oh, you so are, but you shouldn't be," she smiled and walked out the place. _

_The times that Tenaya and I have fought against each other, I seriously wanted to kick the shit out of her. So, when it really was revealed that she was Dillon's sister, it was kind of hard to trust her. That caused some tension between me and Dillon for a little. For the past six months, she was hell bent on making us suffer. Let alone, she really hated Dr. K. I don't see why anyone would hate Dr. K. She's really sweet, and she just cares about the rainbow colored astronaut suits that's all. It's not exactly easy going from hatred to roses and shopping dates. _

_Whew, I was so glad to know that she was his sister though. They are both good looking people anyways. It would be a crime to see such a good looking couple like that walking around in public. Besides, I would've fought her to the brink. Yup, that would show off my wrath! _

_**Deadly Sin: Lust  
><strong>When I first my Scott Truman, I couldn't believe my eyes. He was definitely a good looking guy. His smooth, chocolate skin, and his very curly hair, I couldn't get enough of it. I was very closed off in my previous life, so I never paid attention to someone that didn't have a vast bank account attached to him. I can say that there is something vast about Scott though. _

_Please, I can't let Dillon find that out. He would kill me. _

_So, I would act like a school girl around him. Laughing out loud, twirling my hair, becoming interesed in whatever he did, that was me! His body was chiseled to perfection, and he had this kind and refreshing aura about him. He was stern, yet caring. He played everything by the book, yet he went against his dad. He led the team while paying homage to his deceased brother, and I found that very loveable. His sparring skills matched mine, which was great. I loved working out with Scott. _

_He felt the same way, and we kissed her and there, and I've seen this and that. I was ecstatic about the feelings we shared, but I wasn't meant for him. It sounds cliché, but it was the truth. _

_Dillon entered the picture, and that changed the game. Dillon's mysterious past, his passion, the way he defiantly stood up to both Scott and Dr. K, that was a big turn on. He handled himself the best way he could considering his bleak circumstances. It also just seemed like he needed a friend and some guidance. I was smitten by him. Our first encounter wasn't the most customary, as we met in jail, but it was because of his physical skills that made him the perfect suitor for the Ranger Operator Series Black. It kind of made sense to have him as the wolf, since he was roaming around like one. He's stubborn in his own way, and there were plenty of times our personality clashed. But one good look at him and his body that could make a Greek God envious, especially that deformed one Aphestus, I would melt. _

_His feelings towards me were becoming evident when he was against my wedding. He wasn't the only one though. Scott's feelings were still strong, and he actually hated that Dillon was the one I liked more. There's also been times when I was the only person he would listen to. Not only that, but he made sure to protect me from his sister when she went on a full blown rampage. _

_The Black Ranger brought a smile on my face when needed. And let me address something, we failed twice during our ranger days on trying to kiss each other. Each time it wasn't our fault! Gem and Gemma didn't have to barge in when they did. Seriously, those twins should have ESP, and they needed to use that ESP to back the hell away, so I could have his lips against mine. Seriously, I wanted to smack each of them. _

_By the way, I know how Rose feels. I wish I had a 3,000 page book to hurl at them. But knowing them, they would've made it go kaboom. _

_At least, Dillon and I got our fairytale after the fact._

_After we left to help rebuild the ravaged world, __Dillon and I incredibly missed our teammates. We knew it was time to come back home, but before we did, we had one last dinner together. We didn't want anyone prying into this date, and we knew that would've happen. Anyways, it was a romantic date, and he wanted to eat Italian food. He loved that stuff. During our date we talked about my life prior to this, and I opened up about Andrews. I explained he was the only person I could've counted on back then. He disclosed how he felt after realizing he was infected with hardware like his sister. _

"_It's bad enough I didn't know who I was before I came to Corinth, and to find out that I had this **stuff** implanted in me, it's kind of..." he had this far away look in his eyes._

_I placed a comforting hand over his strong one. "At least, you know you aren't defined by that. And you do have a link to your past, you have Tenaya now. She went through the same thing you did," he was glad about that."I know she's worried about her vision going away," and I would be too if I was in her position. However, she still had her sight, even after all this time. That's probably the only good thing to come out of Venjix's crew. _

_He nodded. "Yeah, she is, but I'm we were reunited, and she's safe. I'm worried about her coming back with us; I think the guys will hit on her," and he would protect his little sister any way he could. _

"_Baby, I hate to tell you this, but your sister **is** hot," I checked her out, but not in a lesbian kind of way. "Flynn, you don't have to worry about. He's in love with Gemma. Ziggy is all over Dr. K," that was my favorite couple ever, no offense Gemma and Flynn. "and the only two people left are Scott and Gem. I would have to say Scott's in the running."_

"_Your thinking is off, and ew, Scott," he laughed, and I felt gratification. It seemed to be I was one of the few people that could make them do that. "Yuck."_

"_I predict it now, fireworks," I motioned with my hands, and we both began to giggle about it. _

"_You are so corny, but I love you so much for it," he smiled at me. _

"_I love you too," I declared, and he took an item out of his pant pocket. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm not a touchy, feely guy, but I know how I feel about you. I'm very much in love with you, and well, let's make this official," he opened the box, revealing a ring. It wasn't expensive, so if I was ever ready to pawn it, I wouldn't get anything back. The very good thing, I would **never** pawn it. _

"_Yes," I exclaimed, and he placed the ring on. _

_He would so totally be taking my last name. And well, we did it like rabbits! It was amazing. _

_When came back from helping to rebuild the ravage world, I gushed about the engagement. Gemma, Dr. K, and Tenaya got right to work on planning my wedding. It was nice to see all of them get along so well. And, well, the dysfunctional bromance between Dillon, Ziggy, and Scott continued, while Tenaya and Scott ended up falling for each other. I had to laugh, since I wondered what it was like dating the female version of Dillon. Scott never wants to hear that metaphor again. _

_Too bad it's true!_

_**Deadly Sin: Envy  
><strong>There's also no secret what I'm envious about. _

_Okay, lie one. The bromance between Dillon and Ziggy is very strong. So, yeah, sometimes I would get upset over that. Dillon's sister assures me they're platonic. That's a good thing to know. _

_So, I would like to be pregnant. And when I see all the female rangers whip out pictures of their children, and when they brag about their child's milestones, it makes me want to have a baby even more. My job isn't making the situation any better. I love kids, and it's their innocence that makes this world a better place. Others may not believe that, but I do. _

_Dillon and I are together, and we are married. Our lives aren't too dedicated to defeating evil; we didn't even participate in the team up! Scott did that on his own. There's no reason why we can't form a little family now. My husband has been hesitant, since he's not sure if the baby will get his chemical DNA, but we won't know until we try. Damn it, I should have some bragging rights and show off my child. That's not the only reason though. _

_I've been told by the parents that come into the child center that I would be such a great mom. That's reassuring, and I would never bestow on my son or daughter what my parents taught me. _

_And that's been my life—it has definitely been full of ungodliness, although, it's helped me to build some character. _

_As of right now, in my spare time, I help my students with anything that they need. There are a couple of kids that don't come from money, so I buy them clothes when they need it. Money's not handed to me anymore; I work hard for it. Instead of eating a nice piece of filet mignon or a bowl of caviar, I eat a cup of noddles. It's humbling to know the female rangers respect what I've contributed to the legacy Zordon created; all I cared about was perserving the world. Patience is a virtue, and I think I've waited long enough. This whole week, Dillon and I won't have sex, therefore I am celibate. And of course, I should be kinder and gentler to him, so I can get my way. _

_Or, maybe, I need to take a step back and wait. That's probably what he wants to do. _

**(End Flashback)**

"Dillon, you don't think we're ready," she wanted an answer, but whether his answer is a yes or a no, she would accept it.

_"You already know why I don't think we should,"_ he responded a little tightly. He sighed.

Summer still smiled. She shouldn't push the subject, after all, they would have children when they were ready. She didn't want to appear or act like the person she used to be before. She probably made this into a bigger deal than it was. She admit, she had quite a bit to drink, and that's why her emotions got the best of her. "I'm sorry, I know why you don't want to," and she apologized further.

_"Babe, you already know if everything was a go,"_ he air quoted it, _"then, of course we could start working towards that baby."_

"And that's all I could ask for," she said to her husband of two years sweetly.

"Awww..." Gemma despicably crooned. "So, is everything alright with the married couple," she was now **the** lush, and she intimately hovered over her best friend. "Where's my ba-boy," she combined baby and boy together.

"We know she's drunk when she..." Summer started.

_"Combines her words together,"_ Dillon finished for her. He started laughing. _"Yo, Flynn! Your ba-girl is on the computer!"_

Flynn made his appearance on the computer._ "There's my ba-girl,"_ he loudly jabbered, which caused the Silver RPM ranger to blush pink.

Summer rolled her eyes, and she blew a quick kiss to Dillon, who she barely saw at the corner of the square.

_"Oh, Summer, you know I don't like ya like that,"_ Flynn interjected, as if she hadn't realized her husband was still present. Dillon smacked him upside his head. _"Argh, what was that for?"_

_"You idiot, she was blowing a kiss to me,"_ he lowly muttered. _"Summer, I'll speak to you later. I will make sure I talk to Dr. K about this. I love you."_

"I love you more," Summer proclaimed, and she said bye one more time. She left her best friend to talk to her boyfriend and headed to the showers. Once more, she looked to the right and left of her. Her fellow rangers were still getting ready. She smiled, since one day, she'll be like a majority of them.

A mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next- Madison 'Maddie' Rocca, Blue Mystic Force Ranger<strong>


	18. Chapter 18- Maddie's Movie

**Special Thanks! **Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe the feedback from the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys like how I incorporated the 'Seven Deadly Sins'. I will try to do something similar, **unique subheadings**, for the rest of the chapters!

**FYI- **I do not know what the last name of Leanbow or Udonna was. I believe it wasn't even clarified, so I came up with my own.

**_Author's_ Note: So, it's been _way_ over a year since I've updated this story or written any other story for that matter. There's been plenty of reasons. One, I had lost a passion for writing. Two, there wasn't any time for me to write. I'm a very busy person. Three, I was involved in a very serious car accident recently, and I have doctors visits three times a week. I am slowly getting back into this writing thing, and I hope that you, as a reader, can understand and will continue to read this story when I do update it. I'm not sure it will be as good as what it used to be because I think the car accident has had an affect on my cognitive/thinking skills, which is kind of sad. I'll try my best though. Thank you , and I hope you can _still_ enjoy it**.

**Chapter 18- Maddie's Movie**

**Xxxxx**

**5:33 PM  
>V, Maddie, Ronny, and Rose's Room<br>Palms Suite  
>Las Vegas, NV<strong>

The female rangers from Mystic Force and Operation Overdrive were just about done. Their makeup was tastefully applied, and their hair was sleek, smooth, and definitely night out appropriate. The anticipation to see the flexible, acrobatic, and graceful performers of the_ Cirque de Soleil_ was present in all of the women.

Thankfully, Kira, Tanya, and Maddie were able to score them the best prices due to their **connections.**

With four days left of this reunion, there were still plenty of things **ALL** of the women wanted to do. They wanted to watch Celine Dion, Criss Angel, Lance Burton, experience the clown antics at Circus Circus, continue in more shopping voyages, take a ride on the prized roller coaster of the strip, travel to the outskirts of Las Vegas and climb up the scenic mountains, participate in group pictures, and anything else Las Vegas had to offer.

Chippendales would not be on their agenda due to an obvious reasons. _The thunder of down under _can stay down under and away from _certain_ Pinks.

Out of these four girls, Maddie was the first one done. She laughed at her roommates. V was still looking inside of the chest that housed their clothes, Ronny's ear was attached to her cell phone while holding up clothes to her body, and Rose sporadically came in and out of the room with much excitement. The former Blue Mystic Force Ranger knew what the 'retired' Pink Operation Overdrive was up to. As she heard the playful banter tossed around, clothes tossed this and that way, the excitement of Syd's news, the somewhat unnoticed emotional outburst from Summer, and the fact that Dana and Kelsey made up, she _had_ to capture everything.

She rummaged through her belongings and grabbed a case. Inside was a vintage video camera. The item would produce a recording in black and white, but that would add some sort of ambiance. She hit record, and she placed the video on herself, first.

This was one for the books, as people would like to say. She also accepted that this could never be shown in any movie theater, and it would never be aired on television, nor could any of the footage be used for personal gain. That didn't matter to her though, as she knew this was for sentimental value. She wouldn't be the only one to appreciate this, as future, female rangers would could see this as well.

"My name is Madison 'Maddie' Rocca, and this is day three of the Female Ranger Reunion," she began, as she headed to her sister, "glad to be here, since I couldn't miss all of this," she deflected the camera's attention to her older sister. "Here's V getting ready."

Vida Rocca started to toss clothes around. "Oh, where is it," she frustratingly muttered. "Come on, come on," she hadn't noticed the lens boring holes into her back. "It's lacy, but not racy, and I want to..." she turned around. "¿Qué demonios hace usted grabarme en vídeo? ¡Usted quiere que yo le mate! ( What the hell are you doing videotaping me? You want me to kill you!)" She yelled like it was supposed to make her sister stop.

Madison heartily chuckled. "Calme, esto es sólo un vídeo. (Calm down, it's just a video.)," she tried to suppress her sister's livid emotions. She placed the video back on her. "I'm the sister with the common sense, remember," she snickered.

"You better edit out the lacy, racy bullshit," Vida scolded her, and she resumed her venture to find an appropriate outfit for the night. She loved her sister, but the unexpected recordings were annoyances at times.

"Yeah, I know, I won't be gone for much longer," Ronny soothed the person she was talking to. She smiled at the camera and even gave one thumb up while happily bobbing her head.

"And that was Ronny Robinson," the second female to ever become a blue ranger continued to commentate. "Over here, we see the melee of brand name makeup," she then stepped into the bathroom, but made sure NOT to get anyone who was in the showers."Say hi to the camera guys!"

Sydney was the first to come over. She was eagerly munching on a chocolate bar with toffee bits. "Get my good side before I gain all of the weight," she directed with a smile.

Maddie giggled. "Uh, Syd, you have something right about there," she pointed to her own teeth.

"Oh my gosh," Syd rushed to the mirror. She cringed at the sight. A toffee bit was stuck in between her two front teeth.

"Someone needs to check the mirror more often," Taylor sang with a smirk. She lined her lips with a little bit more lip liner.

Alyssa overheard. She was curling her hair. "Right, I remember what happened in the Animarium," she revealed with a grin. "You weren't the best at putting on lipstick. Princess Shayla and I saw the lipstick on your teeth plenty of times." Taylor flipped her the bird. "And I know, I love you too," Mrs. Cole Evans chirped.

Taylor couldn't help but smile. She went to Madison. "By the way, if my family sees this, I want to tell my kids, Mommy loves you so much and to Eric, I love you too, but you're such a pain in the ass. And you better have the house clean when I get home. Thank you and ba-bye," she retreated to her room.

"I love you Rex, JT, and Brennan," Trini declared with a smile, as she passed by the camera woman. "Forever Yellow!"

"There's going to be one," Katie excitedly queried from where she was. There was a hopeful expression on her face.

Kelsey stepped out of the other shower. "Sorry, sweetie, she got your hopes up," she calmed the enthused teacher at the Time Force HQ. She turned to the camera while protectively covering her body with a towel. "Ryan, Kingston, and Riley just a few more days, and we'll all go rock climbing! I just can't wait!"

"Gotta love those women. Syd just found out she's pregnant, so don't mind her eating. The one with the curling iron was Alyssa, Taylor used to have trouble putting on lipstick, Trini wants a forever yellow, Katie wished there really was one, and Kelsey wants to go rock climbing," Maddie elaborated, and she turned to the first Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger. "Kendrix!"

"Maddie, still capturing our finest and not so finest moments, aren't we," Kendrix greeted, and she used her elbow to pinpoint the lushes in the corner.

"I _do_ know how to put makeup on by the way," the Yellow Wild Force Ranger poked her head out of her room and glared at the Blue Mystic Force Ranger's comment from earlier.

Maddie rolled her eyes. She loved Taylor, but her aggressiveness was unnecessary at times. Her video camera then bared witness to Dana, Rose, Ashley, and a very newcomer, Gemma, sharing a large bottle of Skyy Vodka. "Dr. Dana Grayson, Ashley Hammond, Gemma, one half of the boom twins, and Rose Ortiz, doing what they do best."

"Woohoo, give it up to the Blue then Red then SPD Ranger," Gemma applauded, though she got some of her facts wrong. "You weren't shooting blanks after all!"

Vida's sister should've cautioned them. She wanted this video to be kept to a PG-13, maybe Rated-R. The XXX-rated stuff could be said between them, but not on camera.

"I love you Kelsey," Dana slurred, and the occupants were wondering about her husband and kids. "Oh, I love them too, and Carter, baby, I can't wait to have your big..." She opened her mouth wide.

"Okayyy, Dana," Maddie didn't want to hear the rest of that. She groaned at the sexual insinuation, "let's keep this, you know, a little more modest."

"Carpe diem," Rose screamed after taking a swig, "Mack, you need to work out my pelvic muscles."

"Rose," the music director lividly barked.

"Ooops," Rose shrugged.

Ashley concentrated on the video camera. She opened her mouth. "Andros, Alex, we are the real** A-team**," she happily shouted.

"What's with all of this screaming," Jen wasn't too thrilled about it. She straightened up immediately at the camera though.

"Say a few words," Maddie nicely ordered.

"Jennifer Marcia Scotts-Collins," and she flashed her diamond ring, "hello, Sky and Danni mommy loves you," she blew a kiss to the camera. "By the way, I'm so gonna be the hottest GILF around the suburbs."

Kim's eyebrow rose, as she walked towards the bathroom. She needed to brush her teeth. "Excuse me, what the hell is a GILF," she questioned, and Kira was right behind her. The two ladies had just put on their heels and were fabulously dressed to impress.

"Grandma I like to fuck," Kira elaborated, and after she said it she became disgusted with herself. "Oh, ew, gross."

"Respect your elders," Jen admonished with a scoff and left.

"Respect my elders," Kira repeated, and she shook her head and body. "That's the most vulgar thing I've ever heard anyone say! You need to shell out respect, if you want it reciprocated."

"Nice to know you have a big vocabulary," Katie exited the shower with a towel on.

Something that Madison was happy about. She didn't want this to become pornographic either, so seeing Katie with a towel was a good thing. "Alright, guys, let's keep everything, you know, not, so, tasteless. We are highly respected women, and let's not get too crazy," Maddie weakly tried to suppress the hyperactive and drunk women.

Z happened to walk by as she heard that. "Elizabeth 'Z' Roxanna Lucia Delgado-Carson, and there's one thing I have to say to Madison Rocca's demand, buena suerte en aquella una hembra (good luck on that one bitch," she curtly grinned and finished up what she was doing.

"What did she say," Kira asked Maddie. Maddie didn't want to answer. "Fine, Kim, shall we," she hoped they would escape to the front to drink.

"Woohoo, liquor," Kim happily skipped in heels. She was definitely a professional at walking in heels, and if she could, she would probably tumble in them.

Madison shook her head at everyone's craziness. "So, the shorty in the Pink was Kimberly, she's a, or shall I say **_THE_** legend. The lovely dirty haired blonde, well, that's the famous Kira Ford-McKnight, her husband is very hot, and well, you heard the other two quacks," she snorted at that.

Maya, Lily, and Cassie came around the corner. Maddie's camera went straight to them. "And say hi to the camera," the former Blue Mystic Force ranger prompted them.

"I'm Maya," the former, Lost Galaxy ranger introduced herself. "Originally from Mirinoi, now I reside on Earth, more specifically, in California. I'm the one that the other females are jealous of due to my great rack," Maya arrogantly showed off her breasts.

Again, Maddie became annoyed. "Guys, this is PG-13," she hissed.

"PG-13, huh," Cassie questioned with her eyebrow raised. "Sorry, honey, with us letting loose, that's not going to happen," she obnoxiously placed her tongue in between the 'peace sign'. "You like that? Don't you, don't you?"

"I know I do," Lily readily second with a heavenly smile planted on her face, as her thoughts immediately raced to her past sessions with Casey.

"That's what I thought," the former Yellow Lost Galaxy ranger deviously smirked. She had taken big gulps of wine with the former Yellow Jungle Fury and Pink Turbo and Space Ranger. She cleared her throat, while Cassie and Lily laughed at her. She was a lightweight. "Oh, well, what the hell! I have boobs," her top went up in the air.

Everyone near her had dropped jaws.

"Damn it," Maddie wasn't the one to curse, but her eyes were feeling cursed alright. She knew this video could not get into anyone's hands that was male.

"Maya, your breasts are fucking gorgeous," Kelsey gushed out loud.

Tanya's head popped out of her room, after she heard someone talking about boobies. She couldn't believe the sight either. "Alright, I definitely jealous of that," she sighed, as she looked at her own.

"No, mines are better," Dana flashed hers.

Mia and Emily gasped at the sight. Their cheeks flared to the color of cotton candy. Maddie zoomed in on them. "So, I'm guessing that wasn't something you guys see everyday," she asked them.

Dana and Maya faced the newbie rangers. They nodded it was okay to show their chests to each other.

"Uh, I'm not used to this," Emily became a little uncomfortable. "I mean, I know I have some, but I mean," she felt the heat under the collar. "Mia, help me explain this to them."

Although she was a little uncomfortable, she realized there shouldn't be anything wrong with showing off her body. She knew with as much training she did her body was toned, fit, and right. She faced her best friend."Why shouldn't we be okay with this," Mia felt empowered by them. She proudly displayed hers. "Wow, this is freeing."

Emily gawked at Mia. "No wonder Jayden loves sleeping next to you," she sort of stared in awe.

"Try it," Mia urged Emily with a smile.

"Have you guys been drinking," Tanya questioned them.

Mia and Emily both nodded their heads. The present women were surprised by the answer.

"We know we're underage, but with alcohol so accessible here..." the Pink Samurai Ranger began, as she looked at Emily.

The Yellow Samurai Ranger continued on, "We know it's wrong, but all my life, I've been," she quickly retracted her words, since this wasn't supposed to be her destiny. "Mia and I train, train, and we don't go out often. The last time we did anything fun was when we went out to the movies."

"And before that, it was an amusement park, so we just drank two beers," the mother figure in the Samurai Rangers finished, and she looked at the women expectantly. "Please, don't tell Mentor or my parents," then, she panicked. "This video isn't going to get out right?!"

"Mia and Emily, it won't. Trust me. I will give this video to a highly trusted person," Madison comforted, while she confronted the other women. "And we won't comment on the underage drinking. Yes, we know it's wrong, but..."

"You have 26 other women watching out for you," Tanya tacked on.

"Make that a good 20," Cassie pointed to the stumbling and bumbling women in the corner.

After the somewhat pep talk, a certain former Pink Ranger passed by them. "This isn't supposed to be _Girls Gone Wild_," Kat relayed in her alluring Australian accent. However, she felt rebellious, and she waited for her camera time. When the camera was on her, she pulled the upper part of her dress down. "Don't be so surprised, Maddie."

Madison stuck her tongue out, and she surrendered. They were right. ANYTHING was bound to happen at these reunions.

Ronny walked out of her room; she was excited about the exposed breasts. "Now, this is my kind of party," she reveled in this.

Maddie had to walk out of the madness. She headed towards the front, and she noticed that Summer appeared to be in deep thought. She captured a glimpse of her, and then she kept moving around. Aisha, Kira, Tori, Kim, and Trini were in the kitchen drinking Jack Daniels in shot glasses of their respective colors.

"Say cheese," Maddie ordered them, and they all flashed their smiles and held up their shot glasses. After the women drank theirs, Aisha continued to play bartender. She gave one to the 'director'. "Oh, thanks," the former Mystic Ranger quickly swallowed the burning liquid. "Eek, I don't know how you guys do it."

"Honey, it's easy, it just takes tons of practice," Aisha responded without a second thought. Kim and Trini began to laugh at that. "No, that's not what I thought."

"You mean, that's not what you meant," Tori corrected her, but she knew better. "And babe, that is what you meant," she winked at her.

Rose skipped over to the women at the kitchen. "King me," she gleefully left her mouth gaped.

"Careful what you wish for," Ronny smacked her ass and followed suit.

"You guys have potty mouths," Maddie shouldn't have been surprised.

Lily escaped to the front, grabbed the woman clad in blue's face, and she kissed Maddie's cheek. "That's just what happens when we drink," she smiled.

Karone was glad to get to the front of the suite. "Okay, now _**I **_need a drink," she exasperatedly mentioned. Kira rapidly poured her one. "I've never seen so many cha-chas in my life," she elaborated about the other women partaking in the strip shows. "I'll tell you now, these Samurai women are rebels!"

"Oh, I want to see," Ronny raced back there. "Now, this is heaven," she exclaimed.

"I love you guys," the reformed evil princess of the galaxy had to exclaim. Regardless of how crazy these women were, she loved each and every one of them. "Really, I do."

"And to think, we're supposed to be somewhat presentable," Trini pondered to herself. "I mean, countless women and little girls look up to us because of what we've been able to do for the world.

"And," the first Pink Ranger of Earth didn't see the connection. She smirked. "Oh, come on, Tri, we are a bunch of characters."

"Not to mention, female rangers plus alcohol plus a camera," Karone reminded Mrs. Scott. "Yeah, right, like that's possible of us to be on our best behavior. Shot!"

Half an hour later, most of the female rangers rounded towards the front. They were ready for the night. Their clothing was appropriately on, and merry smiles were plastered on their faces—some of them were a little too drunk to even know what was going on.

"Wait, wait, don't leave without me yet," Summer breathlessly hobbled over. She was trying to place on her last heel while catching up to the rest of them.

"If someone wasn't Skyping with their husband for such a long time," Taylor alleged that was her reason for being late.

"Shut up for once," Gemma sneered, so she could protect her best friend. Taylor's eyes gravely narrowed. The Silver RPM Ranger didn't back down. "You heard me!"

Taylor laughed. She was okay with this. "Nice to know you finally have a backbone," she congratulated with a hug.

Inside, Gemma felt a sense of relief wash over her. She wouldn't have known what to do if Taylor had punched her.

As a result of that little snare, and with the provocative moments from everyone else, Maddie figured there were decent moments in this little film she recorded. That's what mattered, although, she loved that they were letting loose and being themselves. She could only imagine how the future, female rangers were going to feel about them if they had the opportunity to watch this. Maddie had to laugh inside about that. She thought this would scare them away.

"Alright, turn that camera off," her sister sternly, yet playfully demanded. "You don't need to hide behind it!"

Madison, for a moment, stayed put. She repeated the words in her head, since they were oddly familiar. She was about to place the camera back up, but she didn't. Instead, she turned the item off. Her sister was right. All of the things she'd accomplished in her life, whether it was good or bad, it was camera worthy.

_**She**_ was actually camera worthy.

The ex-Blue Mystic Force Ranger mused her life was quaint, but lively in its own way. She was happy beyond words. Her life was was replayed like a film.

**(Flashback)**

_There are five components to making a film from what I can remember: **development**, **pre-production**, **production**, **post** **production**, and **distribution.** _

_**Development—Who I Am  
><strong>Me llamo Madison 'Maddie' Analisa Carlotta de Perez-Rocca. Nací a un coche lucha libre y una actriz. Mi hermano es cinco años más viejos que mí, y mi hermana es sólo un año más viejo que mí. Puedo ser descrito como tímido, tranquilo, y calma. Soy la hermana con el sentido común, cuando Vida es la cabeza caliente. Mis pasatiempos son la fotografía y algo que tiene que ver con una cámara de vídeo. Yo tenía un miedo de ranas debido a la de Vida.  
>(My name is Madison 'Maddie' Analisa Carlotta de Perez-Rocca. I was born to a lucha libre coach and an actress. My brother is five years older than me, and my sister is just a year older than me. I can be described as shy, quiet, and calm. I'm the sister with the common sense, as Vida is the hot head. My hobbies are photography and anything that has to do with a video camera. I had a fear of frogs due to Vida.)<em>

_It was a typical Sunday evening. I was in the house watching my favorite movie, 'The Sound of Music'. The production of that movie was fantastic, and the way the light hit on Julie Andrews face during her scene with Christopher Plummer, and he was about to kiss her, oh my gosh it was genius—pure genius. So, it's obvious that I was entranced, captivated even._

_I overheard the snickering of my sister, but I didn't think anything of it. _

_Then, I felt this strange sensation on my back. Ribbet... ribbett... ribbet I overheard. I could feel the mouth of the thing pulsating rhythmically on my back. My body began to shake with terror, the goosebumps began to rise all over my body. I could feel the green, icky, slithery amphibian bouncing. The webbed feet jerked, the rough, bumpy skin caressed my back, and I still shivered at its breathing. **IT **continued its dance. _

"_Ahhhhhh!"_

_I ran to my mom, who was in the kitchen. I was crying, almost to the point of hyperventilation. Vida was laughing at me. That added to my unstable emotions. I knew she had put that thing down my dress. The frog had escaped when I ran to my mom._

"_¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué es el llanto de Madison, y tu se ríe? (What happened? Why is Madison crying, and you are laughing?")," our mother asked, and I clung onto her._

_My sister was stunned. She didn't want to answer, since she didn't want to get in trouble. I didn't want to be a tattle tale either. _

_Mom got down, and she looked at me. She wiped my tears. "Usted tiene que calmar. Todo será bien.(You need to calm down. Everything will be okay)," she comforted, though I begged to differ._

_So I stayed away from those green creatures, and when I had to dissect one in high school, I made sure I hid in the photography room at school. On the other hand, I had no clue I would have to face my fears in order to save the universe and a fellow ally. _

_**Pre-Production—The Camera, the Rock-Porium, and the prelude  
><strong>In my senior year of high school, I was known around the campus as the 'Video Geek Girl'. _

_I was the subject of most the jokes on campus. It took all of my might to prevent Vida from suddenly making a guest appearance during lunch or my classes, so she wouldn't 'beat the snot out of anyone that made fun of her little sister'. She was still an angry person, and for what reason I didn't know. She had been suspended due to that fragrant idiot at elementary school, and she wanted to decimate Xander's potential love interest for calling her a dyke. Those two instances she had valid reasons to want to kill them, but my battles were my battles. I was constantly hassled for carrying around a camera, whether it was a video, digital, or 35 MM SLR, but that was my choice._

_Those did define who I was. All of the bullies that hassled me, it was their problem for not understanding my passion._

_I was actively involved in video club at school too. See, at Briarwood High, we put on television productions to broadcast the morning announcements. I was never in the front, like a TV anchor, but I was in the back recording, placing the lights where they needed to be, and editing. Also, when it came to yearbook pictures, I was **the** photographer. Not to mention, the school newspaper posted my shots as well. _

_It was comforting to not have my face shown. I would rather be known for what I can do artistically anyways. Maybe, it was because I was shy. I never put myself out there, and that's because Vida and Freddy had that role. There had to be one child that was not in the spotlight. _

_After high school was finished, I had the opportunity to study at USC. Their film studies program was prestigious and well known, but I chose not to. There was something that held me back, and I couldn't exactly explain what it was. Maybe being away from family scared me, or maybe being away from my closest friends made me nervous. Maybe, there was another **entity** out there that made me not want to go. Obviously, I didn't head to USC. Instead, I applied at the Rock-Porium, and thankfully, Toby hired me. _

_It's obvious who put in a good word for me. _

_So, there I was. Still in Briarwood, and with the three people that I was the most comfortable with: Vida, Chip, and Xander. In addition to being co-workers, we did everything together. We would go out and watch Xander flirt with everyone, much to my sister's dislike. Vida and Chip would engage in chess matches. We often watched how Xander would give Chip some dating advice, and poor Chip was never able to score a date. Though, I don't think he cares now. Also, there wasn't a place we didn't try in or near Briarwood to eat at._

_And I captured our experiences on tape. _

_I believed everything in my life was good until that fateful date when Bowen Nicholas 'Nick' Russell-Vincent came to Briarwood. _

_**Production— and... ACTION!  
><strong>Earthquakes are common in California. It shouldn't have surprised anyone in town, however, the things that happened after the earthquake were unusual to say the least. _

_First, there was that strange 'man' that demanded we enter the forest to help him search for his brother. Very hesitant, I stayed in the background. That was the most sensible thing to do. Yet, the mysterious stranger, who was the first one to volunteer to help, quickly changed my mind. Not because he had these entrancing eyes, nor was it the fact his looks were beyond this human world; it was just that, he was incredibly brave and exhibited a natural, born leader quality. He had this effect that made me want to follow. However, and this was a big however, the stories about the Briarwood Forest would make anyone not want to go. __The Briarwood Forest held these ancient legends about them. Like anyone entering wouldn't come back, and if they did come back, then magical things would start to happen around them. In addition, Chip did say, ' there was a report of a witch'. No one could say if the witch was bad or good. _

_Moving on, as much as I wanted to stay behind, I couldn't. Not after that Vida had willingly offered assistance. She was like that though. She didn't like the label of being 'scared easily'. I went where she went, regardless if I didn't want to be there. That's how us Rocca sisters were. We looked out for each other, and if I had been the one to head to the Briarwood Forest first, she'd be at least an inch behind, maybe less, behind me. Now, don't question me on how Xander was able to get the keys out of my pocket and use them to get behind my sister's car and drive the two of us to the forest. I'm not going to say anything else about that. _

_Vida might've been angry with him for her car being driven, but there was a hint of a blush creeping on her face knowing he was there._

_And all five of us followed the 'man', but the man wasn't on my mind. Nick, or Stranger as Xander dubbed him, was. I concentrated more on him than Chip's blabber, Vida's tough girl exterior, and Xander's wannabe leader role. We walked through this mythical barrier, and I instantly felt different. It was like an in and out of body experience. Kind of Paranormal-ish, and I wondered if anyone else felt the same way. Soon after, we lost the 'old man', and well, the Stranger was the first one to speak up. Apparently, he wasn't too impressed with the urban legend surrounding this place, but I know I was, since the colors around us turned a grayish tint for no apparent reason!_

_Then the figure in a hooded black cape appeared, along with scary looking foot soldiers, and then we were unsure of what to do. All of a sudden, we were thrusted into the air by mysticism, and we landed near this humongous, out of this world, 'Jack And the Bean Stalk' kind of tree. I wished Nick would've held me to calm my fears that were growing by the second, but of course there were more important matters in front of us. Like, how were we going to escape this alive and with all of our body parts in tact? How was I supposed to know whether or not those creatures weren't going to suck my blood and offer me to their king? Answer those question because I couldn't!_

_Udonna, the lovely maiden dressed in white came to our rescue. She used her magical powers, and she aided us when we knew no one else could. The five of us were teleported to Rootcore, and she informed us of the great battle many years ago. Where the magic realm and human realm collided, and there was a great battle. A lot of sentimental things appeared to be lost. I sensed it in Udonna, but she wouldn't reveal what that was until later. Suddenly, we were all given wands, and mine happened to have a lovely blue mermaid. That was a cute touch. And then the biggest bombshell was dropped, we were going to be..._

_**...Known as the Power Rangers.**_

_Superheroes, I've seen them on TV, comic books, and obviously the movies. I was a bit skeptical to become one. We didn't have time to process the weight of this responsibility, since a bubbly, cute blonde by the name of Clare interrupted us. Udonna quickly left, and Clare was the one in charge. Unfortunately for Clare, she wasn't the most persuasive, so we left. The destruction in the Mystic Woods was saddening. Their comfort, their home, it was gone. And then, they looked at us to be their saviors. We were going to be the one to help them and give them hope. With that in front of us, me, how could we, or well, I, say no. _

_The hidiacs entered the picture once more. As much as Xander wished his bargaining and charm could get him anywhere, he was sadly mistaken. I was shoved, flipped, and kicked into a bundle of hay. My body went forward awkwardly, bent back weirdly, and I knew my body was about to sustain several bruises. Udonna was very wise beyond her years, and she said some more powerful words that would define my time as a ranger. _

_**...Believe in the magic.**_

"_I believe in magic," I yelled while shutting my eyes tightly. I wasn't sure if this was going to work, but it did. Water spurted out of me like a geyser and the hidiacs were demolished. I proudly stood up at what I had just accomplished, and surprisingly, I was ready for more. I accepted my role as a Power Ranger. "I was fluid as the sea, the Blue Mystic Force Ranger"!__I wasn't surprised that Vida wanted to switch with me though. She was a natural Pink in her own rugged, Vida 'V' Alejandra Luz de la Perez-Rocca way.__Until we were called for our next battle, Udonna ordered for us to lay low. She even turned our Power Wands into something more modern like Power Cell Phones, which I thought was way more in the now._

_We went back home, and when I saw Nick by himself, I had to say or do something. And that's what I did. I decided to confront him. I wanted to learn more about him, get inside of his head, and I hoped I could change his mind about leaving the city. He already seemed bent on leaving. He didn't believe in the magic to be honest, and he thought of Udonna to be a pain in the ass. If I could be a Power Ranger, then he could obviously live up to the title of a 'Red Ranger'. After all, he was the first one to head into the woods with the 'old man'. He held a leader like quality, but that's all I could gather from him. He slightly jibbed about me being nosy, but all that was screaming in my head was, **'I'm nosy because I like you already'**! _

_Who doesn't like a bad boy? He was like James Dean, and that rebel could definitely make me swoon. _

_I should've turned away. He was trying to hightail it out of there. Briarwood wasn't his cup of tea, and that's why he was ready to leave to his grandparents' house. However, I couldn't turn away. _

"_Must be hard leaving your friends all the time," I awkwardly observed with my hands stuck inside my pant pockets fingering my new electronic accessory._

_"Usually don't stay around long enough to have friends," he responded nonchalantly, though I felt the distance, and it was insurmountable._

_I wouldn't know what to do if I was in his shoes. His adoptive parents didn't seem active, he bounced from family to family, and he went where he thought he could crash. He was a wanderer, but he didn't know how much he was truly needed, especially in a time of great danger. We, as the rangers, needed him, but me, I just wanted him around to show him, he could have friends—that **I** wanted to be his friend. "You know you could - I mean, you could stay somewhere longer. You know... like here, maybe," it was a futile attempt, since he wished us luck on whatever journey we were about to embark on._

_I left back to work, not taking a look back at him. I didn't want to make it too obvious that I cared so much, nor did I want to waste anymore energy in trying to make him stay. Though, we, I, desperately wanted him to. _

_Luckily for me, he believed in the magic and stayed. Not only that, but he ended up getting a job at Rock-Porium, much to my delight. It wasn't his dream job. It's not like he particularly had a choice. Stupid Leelee, if she wasn't careful, I would use my water power against her. It's not like there weren't others in the store—others of the male species especially. Xander and Chip were inside the store too. She didn't have to sink her teeth into Nick. _

_**No pun intended. **_

_The five of us battled and fought the treacherous monsters, and there were plenty of them. Hidiacs, Octomus the Master, Morticon, Necrolai, the Ten Terrors and the other monsters that came our way. The one that seemed to be the most difficult and possibly had the most impact on us was Koragg the Knight Wolf. He was the right hand man to Octomus He was this powerful, manipulative assistant that wanted us Rangers and Udonna dead. _

_Each time Udonna and Koragg battled there was this passion behind their weapons hitting, their words exchanged, and their body language towards each other that I had witnessed that I would question was it hate or love. I mean he would never go so far as to kill her though he had plenty of chances. It was like he cared for her, and when him and Nick, the Red Ranger, would engage in battle, they had this interpersonal relationship none of us could explain. Again, it wasn't like it was a good thing nor was it a bad thing. Sounds kind of confusing, but as the battles kept going and the secrets kept coming to light EVERYTHING began to make sense._

_With the battles occurring, there were still personal issues happening. The love triangle brewing between Xander, Vida, and Chip. The fact that I wanted to smack the living daylights out of Leelee because I felt like there was something devious about her. The way Claire had seemed to fail about any spells she tried. And the conflicts that Nick seemed to have with EVERYONE. If Nick wasn't poking fun at me, then Vida was on his case for making fun of me. If Nick wasn't getting a hold of his training correctly, then Udonna was quick to scold him, or she would try to teach him the correct way of doing things in a **motherly** tone. Of course, I would witness the way Nick and Xander would battle for the local women around town, much to my dismay. And well, Chip, yeah, Chip would just get along with anyone, so there wasn't an issue there between Nick and Chip. _

_I know there was a time between Nick and I, and he told me that I was shy and I hid behind a camera. This coming from a guy who kept moving, this coming from a guy, who really didn't have any friends, and this coming from a guy who basically had this shell built around him. Again, I wasn't too sure Nick could form his own opinion. To me, it wasn't right. So, I had to prove him wrong. Though, Ben, the random customer at Rock-Porium wasn't my type because I wanted him to be Nick, I still had to do something out the box. And that's what I attempted to do. I confronted him, and tried to say 'hi', but I knew it was going to be awkward. And of course the last thing I expected from that day was to be turned into stone. While being a statue, apparently, my sister came to my rescue and explained to our fearless leader **who** I was. After the battle was done, I was returned back to normal, and I was able to confront Ben once more and with a little more confidence. Also, Nick and I had a chance to talk. We were in the back of the store doing inventory, and he asked about 'the other guy' and apologized for his comment earlier. _

"_So..." he started, as he maneuvered around me to place a box on the top shelf. "... how is **that** guy?" _

_I curiously observed him and wondered what he was trying to get at. **"That** guy," I repeated in the same tone as him, and I moved to the side of him, "care to clarify." My heart skipped a beat, and I couldn't help but snicker a little bit. He sounded a bit jealous. I may not be experienced like Xander was, but I could tell he was feeling some type of way. _

_He sat on the nearest chair, and he earnestly looked at me. "You know, that blonde haired, surfer looking guy with a goofy smile," he answered, and he saw me laughing. "What? You can't tell me that guy didn't have a goofy smile."_

"_Goofy smile or not, he's still a nice guy," I softly retorted, as I kept calm."Why are you asking?"_

"_Well, no particular reason," and he moved to a different topic. "Listen, about earlier, when I had said..."_

"_That I'm shy and tend to hide behind a camera," I finished for him, and he nodded. "What about it?"_

"_I just wanted to apologize. It was uncalled for, and I had no right to base an opinion like that. I don't know you, and, well, I just, you know, I wanted to say, that I'm sorry," he somewhat stuttered. I got his point and remained a little quiet. He appeared concerned, and he even looked a little freaked out when I didn't say anything. "Maddie, I really am sorry. I had no right to say anything of that nature."_

"_You're right," I replied, and his expression softened. "You don't have a right to form that opinion, you don't know anything about me, and you have hurt my feelings by telling me something like that," I confidently relayed, and he was unsure of how to take it. He was about to beg for my forgiveness. I could feel, sense it, and I just wanted to laugh in response. "Nick, I get it. You don't have to worry about a thing. I accept your forgiveness. Maybe, once in awhile, I should get out of my comfort zone."_

_**What I really wanted to tell him, 'we can I kiss with those lovely lips of yours and that will definitely make everything better', but I didn't. **_

_He appeared relieved. "I was a little scared for a moment," he softly placed his hand on my right shoulder, and he inched a little closer to me. My heart began to beat out of chest. "I wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't forgiven me for what I had said. You were my first friend here." Again, I couldn't believe the words exiting his mouth. "I should get back out there."_

_I nodded, and I watched him leave. Again, I was a little surprised I had somewhat of an impact on this man, who seemed to have no feelings. _

_As the secrets of the pasts came to light, the new found information was a lot to take in. Koragg was actually Leanbow, Udonna's long, lost love. Claire's mother was Niella, the gatekeeper of the underworld. She was the one long ago, who had taken Leanbow's order and sealed the gate, which ended up costing her life. In addition, Claire was actually Udonna's niece, which meant Udonna and Niella were sisters. Then the bombshell of all bombshells was revealed, Nick was really named Bowen, Leanbow and Udonna's long, lost son. And that meant that Claire and Nick were actually cousins. Isn't that quite a mouthful in itself. Phew! I was glad to bare witness to this family reunion. It began to make sense as to why there was so much emotion behind the fights those three, and by three I meant Koragg, oh I mean Leanbow, Udonna, and um, Bowen, or I mean, Nick, and but, yes, those three._

_It was the sweetest little thing to witness when Nick brought Udonna flowers for their **first** Mother's Day together . They were two dozen white roses. I don't believe she had expected them, but then again, I doubt he expected her to ask him to clean his room in Rootcore either. _

_So about kissing the frog aka Daggeron aka the Solaris Knight aka my supposed crush let's get something straight about that, the frog saved my life, or rather OUR lives. _

_The stupid Jester and I were battling and he grabbed me and had me in the air. He held me so hard, and I could feel him squeezing my arm even harder. I swore he was about to break my arm. My teammates were racing to me in worry, and they wanted to save me, but he had already dropped me to the ground. As a result, I had demorphed. With no protection, the slithery Jester was ready to pounce and use his 'Street Fighter' Vega-like weapons on me to administer a fatal blow, but there was the slimey, green frog nearby and that thing jumped onto him. The monster began to freak and panic, which caused extra time for my teammates to start attacking the monster. _

_And there was the frog, back on the ground. Still making the sounds that frogs do. I gently scooped the little thing up. _

"_Thank you," I expressed with gratitude, "you saved me. You ugly little thing. I could kiss you." Which for some reason I ended up doing, but that was the best thing I ended up doing because once I did the frog ended up becoming one ball of light and the results were truly magical. Everyone was in shock because, as a result, out came this man; this handsome man: Daggeron. He held his hand out, and he certainly made me feel beautiful unlike a certain person, and cordially thanked me for saving and helping him._

_Not to mention I got over my fear of frogs. _

_The Solaris Knight aided us in helping us defeat the Jester, came back to assure Udonna he was defintiely on our side, and we gained a great ally in the fight against Octomus. (No, we were NEVER going to get married. Who ever thought the BLUE MYSTIC RANGER and the SOLARIS KNIGHT were supposed to be married? Maybe in some foreign country, like Japan?)_

_Where am I now? After thinking about me and Daggeron I had lost my train of thought. I'm not saying he's not handsome. There's a ton of elders out there that are Power Ranger related that are handsome. I mean, from what I heard, Mentor Ji isn't exactly. Anyway, I believe it's time to cut to the end of the this production, so let's get to the final battle._

_Ours was eventful like others. My leader had been turned evil for about half an hour, my headquarters was definitely destroyed. all three areas we were dealing with: my city, magic realm, and snow realm were in danger, so we there was definitely a struggle ahead. Nick had this remorse for what he had done to his own father also. He had been under heavy, dark magic. By this time, the Snow Prince was already in a dire panic due to issue with the Mystic Mother, a reformed Rita Repulsa, who was the baddie of the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Era, as she had been attacked by the head boss, while Leanbow, Daggeron, and Udonna are all stuck in the Underworld trying to save everyone._

_Though, we were in our power suits we were without our helmets, and Nick was already willing to give up, as we were in a cave trying to regroup figuring out what to do next. Vida, Xander, and Chip were asking for his advice. I could see the look on Nick's eyes. I took command. Meek, little Maddie, which is me, stood up and told him what to do. _

"_We are a team, and you are this team's leader. We go on as a team no matter what," I forcefully reminded him. He didn't have enough time to wrap his head around what I said because the Master came out of nowhere and attacked us. We sprang into action, but the blow from him was more than we could handle._

_Out in the open, no barrier, no stone from the cave, there was no protection from the power suits **anymore,** andwe were suffering. Things had went from bad to worse in less than thirty seconds, but once Claire and the Snow Prince came our way we were okay. Claire informed us she was a full sorceress now due to Mystic Mother. Of course the Master said that was impossible, but Claire confidently informed him he was wrong. Udonna made her appearance and made sure to inform the Master he had no home to go to either. And though, at first, Leanbow and Daggeron weren't able to be revived they were. It took Leelee's mom to, and another good thing, her mom reverted to the side of good. Leelee's mom, or Nikki, shall I say isn't such a bad person, and I will agree she's rather hot. _

_We all did work together, and by all I mean both realms and the city of Briarwood and the Mystic Force Rangers to defeat the awful Master, and once the Master was defeated, it was a damn great thing and feeling to know all was right in the world. _

_**Post Production- Working on the Final Product, ME**_

_After the final battle, the question was, 'what was there to do what the free time'? The withdrawals didn't start until way later, but the first thing that I had to adjust to was Nick leaving. Yeah, there was that awesome party being thrown at the Rock-Porium, and we all had to attend that, so we went there first. Udonna and Leanbow being there was a bit odd, and I'll be honest, it wasn't their scene. I followed Nick out of the store. He was preparing to leave the city, and this time it was for a legit reason. He was going to introduce his actual parents to his adoptive parents. He was preparing his bike and making sure everything was in order. _

"_I-I want you to come back for me," I confidently stuttered, if that made any sense to him, which felt like a sense of deja-vu. I had to smile inside. It felt like the first time we spoke. He stared at me, and he grabbed a red item from his backpack. The familiar, red item I had seen him with before. _

_He handed the blanket over to me. "Will you hold on to this," he then got onto his motorbike. _

_I knew how important it was. "Sure," I simply responded, and I watched him ride off. I intimately held it close to me, and I walked back inside of Rock-Porium, and I got a knowing nod of approval from Udonna, Leanbow, Vida, Xander, Chip, and Toby. The first to approach me was Udonna._

"_I trust you with my son, and I know you would do him good. Now, we are off to hit the road," Nick's mom gave me a kiss on the cheek, and she wrapped her arms around me. Leanbow followed, and I felt him peck his lips on my forehead. _

_I smiled, and the two had left to meet up with their son. _

_And there I was with my sister, best friends, manager, his date also known as Leelee's mom, and Leelee herself, and the best of the magic world and the real world. Nick's blanket was still close to my heart. Now, the question was..._

_**What was there to do with the rest of my time and life?**_

_**Distribution- The Maddie Everyone Sees/Gets Now...**_

_Yes, Nick ended up coming back to Briarwood, and it was a year after he had left.**  
><strong>_

_I could remember our reunion like it was yesterday. He walked into Rock-Porium, and I was behind the counter. He had his black, aviator sunglasses on. Leelee, Vida, Xander, and Chip were in various parts of the store. Each ogled us, and I instantly bit my lip. He took one step, and I instantly jumped in his direction. I launched myself in his arms. He caught me, and I wrapped my legs around his muscular body, and we made out like maniacs. I heard the cat calling, the whistling, the 'you go Nick and Maddie', and I could feel the heat in my cheeks. He also smelled so good; I couldn't help but bite his lip a bit._

_Once I let go, he looked at me. His colored eyes looked at mine with fire. "What was that for," he asked, as he cleared his throat._

"_It wasn't like you didn't want it," I seductively replied, and I smiled because he did as he promised me. He came back to Briarwood for me. And that night, our relationship went a little further than I had anticipated. A little further than the both of us had anticipated. I lost my virginity to him that night. It cemented our relationship. We continued our relationship, and at one point, we were even engaged to be married._

_But, as of right now, there's nothing of that nature. **I have changed.** I'm more about my career than starting a family; he wanted the family. I couldn't give him that. _

_It was after Xander came back from the 'Once A Ranger, Always A Ranger' Team-Up. After meeting with Kira for the first time, and we had talked about my passion for directing for photography, being behind the camera, she inquired if I had ever done anything with music videos, and I had told her no. She asked for me to do one of her music videos, and I jumped at the chance and fell in love. I put my career in front of being with Nick, and that's when I called off the engagement with Nick._

_**Nick will always have a place in my heart.** _

_And, once in awhile, we will have sex. He does have an amazing..._

_But anyways, I'm not the shy, afraid of frogs, always in the back Madison Rocca. I am a music video director, sister with the common sense, and I know what I want in life kind of person. I miss being a Power Ranger, and it was a great experience. Something I will always cherish. And just to let everyone know, I still own Nick's blanket. It's actually in my duffel bag. _

**(End of Flashback)**

"Alright, is everyone ready to go," Maddie had to slightly shake her head of her thoughts, as she placed the vintage camera down. She had small smile on her face, as she looked at the beautiful women in front of her, and she had a slight flashback of thinking of her and Nick'sexual experiences. She needed to make a phone call on the way to the show. Just because her and Nick weren't together now; that didn't mean they weren't couldn't or wouldn't be together in the future.

Vida slyly smiled. "I think someone was thinking about something dirty right now," she sang, though she had no clue what she was talking about, as she accepted a shot from the former, second Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"I heard he wasn't too bad in bed," the former, second Yellow Mighty Morpher Power Ranger chirped in a drunken tone.

Maddie turned bright red, though she had to admit son of Udonna and Leanbow wasn't bad at all. "Alright, he's not too bad," she finally admitted. "My thing is, who's told you he wasn't too bad in bed. I'm not the one to usually kiss in tell."

Everyone in the room erupted in cheers at the former Mystic Blue Ranger, and they finished drinking their shots. The rowdy bunch exited the room and walked to eventful show they were about to go see

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next: Cassandra 'Cassie' Chan<strong>


	19. Chapter 19- Cassie's Crushes

**A/N: **Thank you for the feedback. I was a little nervous about the last chapter due to my personal circumstances. I know I've taken a long time to update this story, but I'm going to finish it. Thank you for reading!

**A/N #2: **This chapter will be all about Cassandra 'Cassie' Chan, Pink Turbo and In Space Ranger.

**Chapter 19- Cassie's Crushes**

**Xxxxx**

**8:43 PM  
><strong>**Random Slot Area  
><strong>**MGM Casino  
><strong>**Las Vegas, NV**

Kira, Maddie, and Tanya were off speaking to the GM, general manager, of the MGM casino. These women had very high connections. Therefore, they were sure to could get the Cirque Du Soleil tickets for a reasonable prices by negotiating a deal. Either, Kira would come back to perform, Tanya would get one of the musicians she produced to come to this casino and do a concert, or possibly,'' Maddie would direct some grand production. What they could do for MGM, the possibilities were endless.

The other 25 women were off doing random things. Some were continuing in their drinking ventures, while others were grabbing a quick bite to eat like Syd, who insisted she was eating for 'two'. Then, there were some, who headed to the arcade, since they weren't of legal age. Trini, Karone, Cassie, Lily, and Katie were pressing their luck at the slots.

Either way, all were passing time until heading to the KA Theater.

Karone was playing a Roman themed slot machine. "Oh come on, all I want is the bonus or at least some free spins damn it," she kept talking to the machine, and she felt the machine was mocking her because it wasn't giving her what she wanted.

On the other side was Trini. She happily watched her Asian slot machine, which always gave her a decent payout. In addition to the 20 free spins she received, she had three more lotus flowers drop, which means she gets to open more doors for more free spins. "Come on, 100 free spins," she excitedly wished for. She kept picking and picking away. "Yay, I'll take it!" Though she may not have gotten the 100 spins, she did receive an extra 50, and at maximum bet, she knew she was about to hit it big, or at least walk away with a nice chunk of change.

Lily was having her fair share of luck too. "Sticking $20 in and walking away with $223.31, that's not too bad," she proudly patted herself on the back. She turned to her right. "How are you doing over there, Katie," she inquired about her fellow yellow.

"Eh," answered Katie, as she hit spin once more, which became her lucky spin. "Oh yeah, I got the bonus," she heavily concentrated on her screen. "I don't know which orb to pick," she appeared a little dumbfounded.

"Well pick something," the former Jungle Fury ranger urged her. She didn't think gambling was rocket science. "Pick yellow, after all it is _**our**_ color."

"I guess," the teacher at Time Force HQ agreed.. She picked the yellow orb, and that would add an extra 40 'wilds'. "That's not too bad, right?" Her green eyes became entranced, as the wilds rapidly appeared on her screen. She grabbed her alcoholic ale and sipped, as she watched with anticipation.

"Um, I'm not too sure," Lily answered, since she's never played that game before. "Well, it could've been worse; you could've only gotten an extra 20," she observed, as that was the lowest.

"I wonder if anyone is having any luck," Cassie curiously wondered. She stopped at one, and it was named 'Hearts of Venice'. She smiled at the machine. Six hearts dropped, and to her, that symbolized the number of crushes she had before settling down for good.

_**(Flashback)**_

_My parents separated two years after I was born. They cited 'irreconcilable differences', or in layman's terms, he ended up finding a woman far different than my mom—she was slightly younger, slim, a cosmetologist, hipper than the average teen and much more passive. When my parents divorced, my older brother went to live with my mom, and I stayed with my dad. Once I got older, and became fully aware of the sudden change, I accepted. There was no animosity towards my dad when he decided my mom wasn't the love of his life. And, my step-mom loved me like I came from her stomach. _

_Eventually, my parents each had two more kids from their new relationships. _

_My family was unique._

_Faith was very important in both of my families. That's one out of two things my parents could agree on. So, every Sunday, all of the family would attend service at The Korean Sae Han Presbyterian Church. We often sat near each other. __Usually, after morning service was done, every member of the congregation would head towards the back, main deck. That's where the weekly BBQ and meet and greet would happen. It was really fun. I enjoyed the yummy food, spending time with my siblings and friends, and winning prizes from the carnival like games._

_Every fourth Sunday, instead of the assembly filing out to the back, we stayed in our seats. The pulpit was going to be the main setting for a kid's talent show. Exciting hip hop dance, exotic Tahitian dancing, athletic, exhibitions of various martial arts, my talent of choice, singing, and so on, were performed on that stage. Us, kids, battled for the bragging rights. We wanted to be the talent of the week, winning a chocolate medal and a gift certificate to the local Chuck 'e' Cheese. _

_However, for the parents, there was an underlying intention—to scope out a suitable mate for their child. _

_Regardless of our age, parents knew best. They believed kids were in their prime, and this was the place and time to negotiate an arranged marriage. Some worked; some didn't. Others rebelled in defiance because they wanted to be their own person, who listened to their heart. Not be with someone dictated by their parents because that was so old fashioned._

_And we didn't live in Korea. _

_Apparently, at that time, each of my parents thought I didn't know what was best for me. Well, of course I didn't know what was best for me. I was five years old! Before I could contest, I was introduced to Kyun Sek. He was a child prodigy when it came to the piano. His fingers did a wonderful dance on the black and white keys, and he played with so much passion. With my singing ability, and his way with the grandeur instrument, everyone thought that was the best fit, the next Sonny and Cher. _

_However, I hated him, and he hated me. _

_At one meet and greet, Kyun and I were forced to take pictures by the vegetable garden. We were posed like how older couples were: his arms around my waist, us holding hands, facing each other with smiles, fake smiles to be honest, on our faces, and a silly, contorted pose just because. And our parents gushed over how cute we looked together. _

_I just wanted to take one of the cucumbers from the garden and stuff the thing down his puny throat. _

_After the mushy photographs were taken, our parents left to get a plate of food. Kyun turned to me, and he really let me know how he felt._

"_You suck at singing, and you're ugly. Ewww," he taunted obnoxiously, and then he stuck out his tongue. _

"_And you can suck a big-" I was pulled away by my older brother, and he used his free hand to cover my mouth. He firmly shook his head at me. "A big, thumb," I mumbled. _

"_Na, na, na, na, you can't even make me cry," he childishly crooned, and then he finally left me alone. _

_From that day on, I promised myself I would not be set up like this. I would find someone to love, and that person will be my soul mate. _

_**Crush number one: Dae-Hyun Kim**_

_He transferred to Wishire Private School, my elementary school, and we were in the same class._

_His family immigrated to the United States of America because of they wanted to be 'free'. On top of the scholastic opportunities that were in abundance, they wanted their taste of the American Dream. So, his parents opened up a little Asian market, two blocks away from school. The market had plenty of items like: nick knacks for home, traditional Korean clothing, groceries, and home cooked foods. Their business thrived, and everyone enjoyed going to their store because it was family operated, and they were friendly people. _

_I took a liking to Dae-Hyun. He had deep brown eyes, clear, light, banana colored skin, scant, yet full lips, a thin body, and his hair was my favorite asset on him. Charcoal in color, shaggy, bowl cut that would shine in the sun; I loved his hair a lot. He possessed a demure personality, kept to himself mostly, didn't yell or talk back when picked on, and he was top scholar in our class. _

_One day, at lunch, I decided to sit next to him. I was eating the standard cafeteria lunch: slice of microwave pizza, seasoned and buttered corn bits, sweet, canned pineapple tidbits, and strawberry milk. He placed his 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' lunch pail on the table. He looked over at my lunch, and he wasn't pleased at all. He smirked at me a bit, which made my knees buckle suddenly. He took his sectioned, Tupperware out. My eyes brightened at the Korean goodies: kimbap, mandu, rice, kimchi, hot and sweet BBQ ribs, and baby bok choy. He, then, took out another small container. _

"_Hwajeon," he questioned, as he held the pan fried glutinous rice that was shaped into a donut and had a lovely edible, pink, rose decorated on top. I asked with my eyes if it would be okay to take one. "I-I, insist," he replied with broken English. _

"_Thank you," I graciously smiled, and I took a whiff of the sweet dessert of my, **our,** country. The heavenly dessert didn't stand a chance. Within two seconds, the pastry was gone. _

"_Hungry," he laughed at the way I ravaged through the sweet bread. _

_I abashedly smiled, and we continued to eat together. _

_Over the course of two years, we became close, as did our families. Our relationship was reminiscent of a brother and sister, and that's as far as it was going to go. I was sure of it. As much as I loved him, it was going to be platonic._

_Today, Dae-Hyun was married to a handsome man with two English Bulldogs. _

_Yup, platonic. _

_**Crush number two: Baron Jaime 'BJ' Miller **_

_In middle school, I was the transfer student. I began to attend public school. On my first day, I met Baron Jaime 'BJ' Miller. _

_Unlike Dae-Hyun, BJ was very popular and a bit air headed. All the girls in my grade, as well as the next grade, practically salivated over him. He played for the local football team. He was Caucasian, pretty built for his age, stood at 5'10", spiky, blonde hair, green eyes, and when he wasn't dressed in his football jersey, he was attired in skate apparel. He often wore Volcom brand shirts with Dickies and his shoes were either Vans or Etnies. _

_Even though we were friends, often talking in our classes, him walking me to the next period, and constantly being around one another since we took the same bus, my crush was unrequited. _

_One day, I was brave enough to admit to him I actually liked him as more than a friend. My friends and his friends made that bluntly clear by giving him hints too. I was comfortable with him, and I thought he felt the same way. I was sadly mistaken. As soon as I admitted the truth to him, he began to act different around me. In class, he ignored me. Walking me to my next period class was not an option any longer, and on the bus, he treated me like I was invisible. He flirted will every girl on the bus, literally flaunting that he was wanted. _

_Honestly, it hurt so much, and I was miserable. _

_So, I tried my best to not let it bother me, and I even attempted to make him jealous. _

_During lunch time we all hung out around the basketball courts. One of our mutual friends, Ivan, and I were talking. I made sure to make eye contact with Baron because I wanted him to see I was girlfriend material._

"_Ivan, come on now," I flirtatiously giggled, as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I lightly shoved him off and blushed in the process. _

"_Come on, Cass," he tugged on my waist, and he began to whisper in my ear. "This Friday, everyone is heading to the movies. We should go together."_

_I listened, smiling brightly at the thought. I glanced over at Baron, and he appeared upset, which was my goal. I kept nodding and grinning over the things Ivan solely said to me and accepted his offer for a date. _

_As fate would have it, there were about ten of us at the movies that Friday night. We were broken off into couples. Baron was with the most popular girl at school, Crystal Littlejohn. That night, we watched a romantic comedy. Ivan pushed for us to go a step farther by making out, however, I wasn't for it. I let his arm slide around my shoulder, since that was the norm, but I wasn't going to go any farther—much to Ivan's dismay. Baron and Crystal, on the other hand, were attacking each other's lips with much ferocity._

_I just didn't get it. What exactly did Baron see in her, and why was I blacklisted from him?! It made no sense. I was green with jealously, and my plan to use Ivan backfired in my face. _

_Later on, I found out a shocking secret from Baron's best friend, Larry._

_We were in the movie theater's arcade, and Larry pulled me to the side by the air hockey tables. _

"_What's up," I curiously asked him since this was a little out the blue. _

_He looked like he had plenty on his mind, and he took some time before speaking. "Look, Baron just told me he thinks you're pretty," he revealed. _

_My mouth gaped wide open in shock. I continued to stare at him, wondering if he was telling me the truth. "Okay..." I began in disbelief, and then I gazed around the arcade. I saw Baron with Crystal on that motorcycle game. They looked pretty cozy to me. Was this a sick joke?! If it was, I was about to smack Larry across the face. _

_He irritably rolled his eyes. "Cassie, you may not believe me, but I am his best friend. He does tell me everything."_

"_So, he finds me pretty, but he doesn't want to be my boyfriend," I had to get this straight. _

_He nodded. "When you told him your feelings, he got scared and reacted like a jerk. He was going to talk to you about it, but when he saw how you and Ivan were, he got turned off," he explained. "He even went as far as to call you a slut."_

_Ugh, guys, or maybe it was just Baron, were so fucking confusing. Just because I couldn't hold back and told him the truth, I got treated like shit?! That didn't make any sense. If Baron did like me, then he should have had the guts to say how he felt instead of ruining our friendship. I mean, I knew that was a possibility, but I didn't think he was like that. He even called me a slut! Who does that?!_

_"I'm a slut," I echoed in disbelief._

_"I think he said it in anger because if you really liked him then you wouldn't be here with Ivan."_

_"What else was I supposed to do?! Just sit back and remain heartbroken? Of course, I was going to go out with another guy," I angrily countered. _

"_Yeah, I know. I think he's stupid for taking this long to be honest, but at least you know." Larry walked away, thinking that was some sort of consolation. _

_I stood, perplexed. This was my first taste of heartbreak. At the tender age of 12, I thought my life was over, and I didn't know how I was going to bounce back. It was crazy. Just pure crazy. What was I thinking to fall for such an asshole!? Despair filled in, and I thought my parents were going to find my husband for me. I shuddered at the thought. _

_Just for the record, Baron has been married to Crystal for the past decade. They have five kids together. _

_**Crush number three: Theodore Jay Jarvis 'TJ' Johnson**_

_Obviously, my life wasn't over. I moved on and transitioned into high school without falling for someone new. _

_There was a slight detour in my educational plan, which meant there was still a possibility for love._

_As I've stated before, I loved singing. For me, it was therapeutic, and I often sang in the shower, in the privacy of my bedroom, at family gatherings and church, and of course in anyone's car. I knew I wasn't the best singer in the world, but with the right help, I could foster my talent into the likes of Joan Jett, Christina Agueilera, or Tina Turner. I did have a band, one that dyed their hair green just for fun, but I didn't think we were going anywhere, so we disbanded. Though, I could potentially never break into the music business as a solo act, I still had to try. Therefore, I made a choice to take a break from school. My birth parents hated the idea, since they were traditional Asian parents.  
><em>

_I was a dreamer, and I wanted to make my dreams come true._

_So cheesy, I know._

_My extended family, who lived in Stone Canyon, informed me that they had some connections to the 'music scene'. They coaxed my parents into letting me live with them, and that they would pay for my bus ticket, made sure I had a roof over my head, and food to eat. My relatives assured and constantly reassured I'd be looked after and taken care of. Reluctantly, my parents caved, and I packed my bags and was on my way._

_On the bus ride to Stone Canyon, I was in my bubble, singing pretty loudly, and I grabbed the attention of the passenger seated to the left of me—Theodore Jay Jarvis 'TJ' Johnson._

_**I can't help thinking  
>about why life has in store<br>Will I have the chance to see  
>What's out past my front door<br>So many things  
>I want...<strong>_

_I stopped belting out tunes, after he tapped my shoulder. I quizzically looked and saw his mouth moving, but my music was drowning him out. _

"_What, I can't hear you," I informed. He motioned for my earbuds. "Sorry," I softly mumbled and took them off. _

"_I think you're singing a little too loud," he notified as kindly as possible."The other passengers are getting kind of antsy."_

_Not again, I mentally berated, and I slid deeper in my seat. "Oops, I do that all the time."_

"_So do I. You get carried away sometimes," he cheerfully comforted._

"_Tell me about it," I muttered knowingly. _

_There was a second before any of us said another word. _

"_I'm TJ," he held out his hand in an introductory manner. _

"_Cassie," I smiled and shook on it. _

_There was something inviting about TJ's smile. His handshake was firm, yet gentle, and he was really friendly. I mean, he could've just let me make a fool out of myself, but he politely stopped me. His skin was smooth, almost like Godiva, dark chocolate, with strong, chocolate eyes, pearly, white teeth, definite muscle definition, and a fondness for the color red. _

"_So, where you headed," he asked. _

"_Stone Canyon, I got some really great relatives out there. They're going to help my crash the music scene," I rhythmically swayed my body with excitement. He softly laughed, which caused me to blush. "I want to be a singer. What about you? Where you headed?"_

"_Angel Grove," he answered._

"_Angel Grove," I repeated. "That's cool.''_

_Unsuspectingly, that was the end of my music career and the beginning of my life as a Power Ranger. As fate would have it, I wasn't going to be alone in this adventure. My new friend, TJ, ended up becoming one with me. _

_When we arrived at the little truck stop, all I wanted to do was try on sunglasses, browse around, and just pass some time before we had to get back on the bus. I came out of the shop, and he took off like the speed of light, insisting that someone in the far distance needed help. I watched in surprise, worried that he wasn't going to get back in time. Then, our bus showed up and everyone boarded quickly, while I'm standing around like a dummy, anxiously waiting for him to return. The driver and I exchange some words, but my charm wasn't enough, so I made a choice. I grabbed my suitcase and waited for the bus to leave before heading to where TJ ran to. I struggled, lugging the heavy luggage over, and I heard the same screams that TJ heard. I instantly flung my suitcase in a bush to conceal the item and swiftly jogged to the sounds of a female in danger. _

_I found TJ. By the way, he really does have a great ass. I had to assume it was due to the stance of baseball players before batting up. Anyways, that's not the point. I caught up to TJ, clearly out of breath, the smog in southern California tainted even more with a truck ravaged in burning flames. As my chest heaved up and down rapidly, my eyes grew to a monstrous size. What the hell were those things?! They were piranhas, but disgustingly and mechanically mutated. I groaned. Really, I left the safety of heading to my family and stopped to help a guy with a lush ass—for this!? I believed I made the wrong choice, but there was no time to dwell. TJ eagerly rushed to help, and I tried to make him come back, but the attempt was futile._

_I trailed after him, blocking my body from the smoke that was about 60 feet high. Out of nowhere, more creepy, fish face things appeared. I stopped, almost afraid to take another step. "Okay, we really need to get out of here," I yelled. He, on the other hand, rushed right in and found some way to fend off these creatures. I couldn't just run. I agilely moved around, grabbing, kicking, and punching. The monsters tried to attack me, but I easily defended myself with the moves my dad, step-dad, and brothers taught me. I whirled around, only to duck from that was about to fiercely punch me, then scissor kicked another that was barging my way. As I kept fighting, I gazed around to see TJ in heated battle, and a hot, blonde number still running for her life. _

_As we all came together, I asked her plenty of questions, but she didn't seem to be paying attention. All she kept rambling about was a guy named, Tommy. It was Tommy this or Tommy that, and where's Tommy. What was so important about Tommy?! Damn it, save yourself! Okay, so that was a little selfish of me, but I just wanted to help her get out there. These creatures weren't exactly looking at us to have a tea party. Before we could talk some more, an army of them came at us once again._

_The sun was beating down, the smoke inhalation, and this vigorous workout was making me lethargic. My muscles were emblazoned with fatigue, but I still had to power through. Another ten more minutes of fighting for my life, we finally came to a stop. I had to grab the blonde woman, in hopes of making her calm down, but she met me with resistance. _

"_I don't know who you are, or why those things are after you, but we really need to get you to safety," I strongly proclaimed. _

"_I need to find Tommy," she stressed for the tenth time. "You don't understand!"_

_My eyebrow rose at her. I didn't understand?. This was an emergency and a dangerous situation. We needed to get out of here and stat! She eventually agreed, walked off, and mysteriously disappeared. Though my curiosity was piqued, I wanted to leave. I was tired, dirty, and I needed a gallon of water to drink. As TJ and I walked back to the bus stop, we encountered some strange, icky, green ooze on the ground. He knelt down, intently examined, and had that glint in his eye._

"_No, no, no," I adamantly stated. He wanted to follow the trail of that shit. I just knew it. _

"_Come on," he urged. "This probably leads to her friend that's missing."_

_I shook my head. "I've had enough adventure for the day. I think it's time I go, find my bag and leave," I informed. _

_He nodded, and we went our separate ways. As I was walking back, I felt this supernatural force wash over me. That's when I realized, I couldn't leave him. I headed back and caught up to where he was. I stood tall on a rock, and he jumped back, as if he seen a ghost._

"_You came back," he excitedly said. _

"_My parents taught me never leave a friend in need, and I guess we're friends," I warmly smiled at him. When he smiled back at me, I could feel my heart burst with joy. Was this a little too quick to fall for someone? Maybe, but he seemed worth it._

"_Good. Because I think I'm gonna need your help."_

"_I think you're right!" I bent down and held out my arm for him, which he happily took, and I pulled him up. _

_As he looked around, I stared at him with admiration. He had this natural leader-like quality, and I was intrigued. I definitely wanted to know more about this man. He pointed to the left, and I followed him. We found ourselves at the entrance of a cave, and we eavesdropped to hear eerie, howling sounds. We firmly nodded and rushed inside. There, we saw a gorgeous man with curly hair, tied back in a ponytail, also in a red shirt, dangling over a pit of cloudy blackness. More mutated, fish creatures came at us, and we battled again. Eventually, we were able to rescue the guy, whose name was Tommy. He thanked us, and we went our separate ways. Like the blonde female, he went away quickly too. _

_TJ and I shrugged our shoulders and headed back to the little shop and rested._

_.As we waited for the next bus, which was going to take a whopping three hours to arrive due to the recent, monster attack, we were approached by two, cloaked figures. I grabbed TJ's hand for support and for a little taste of reality. My eyes could've been deceiving me thanks to the strenuous day, and I was hoping we weren't going to be taken and placed over a barrel of doom. They held out their hands for us to take, but we stared in disbelief. They nodded it was going to be okay. I hesitated, but the thrill-seeking adventurer, who happened to be my new friend and possible crush, readily agreed._

_I ultimately went too. _

_We were teleported into the Power Chamber, and a beautiful, ethereal woman veiled in white materialized in her tube. She peered down and looked to the side. Two other people joined us—a female with ash blonde hair and a male with Latino features. I curiously stared at the place that was filled with technology. This was the meeting base to the Power Rangers, I concluded._

"_Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, Cassandra Seoyoon Chan, Ashley Miranda Hammond, and Carlos Alberto Chavez-Vallerte, welcome to the Power Chamber. I am Dimitria of Inquiris, and this is my companion, Alpha 6."_

"_Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo," Alpha 6 rapped. _

_I somewhat gasped and was amazed by the things in front of me. However, what did they want with me!?_

"_Are you unsure of why you are here," she inquired. We nodded as a matter of a fact. Smiling with her eyes, she informed. "You have been personally chosen as replacements to the most current team of Power Rangers."_

_Our jaws dropped to the floor. _

_The Turbo rangers walked in and were revealed to be Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam and Justin. Ashley and Carlos were familiar with them, as TJ and I weren't. Kat directly walked up to me, and she handed over her Turbo Morpher. I gazed at her questioningly, and she tearfully relinquished her powers to me. I gladly accepted. _

_The rangers showed us how to 'Shift into Turbo', and it was my turn to transform. _

"_Shift into Turbo," I shouted, and my body became surrounded by pink bolts of electricity. I felt this unnatural surge of power shoot through my body, as I if I had taken a shot of steroids. It was a rush, and once I was done, I looked down to see that I had become the Pink Turbo ranger. _

_At the 'Passing of the Torch' ceremony, that was the first time I met Zordon and Alpha 5. The men behind the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I was honored and hoped to carry their legacy well. _

"_Cassie, you came to my defense. I know you to be loyal and trustworthy. You will bring honor as the new Pink ranger," Kat departed with some tender words. _

_I hoped to make her proud. _

_After the ceremony was completed, I should've been happy, but there was something on my mind. _

"_What's wrong," Ashley asked, concerned about how I looked. _

_I played with my helmet a bit before I revealed what was bugging me. "I'm supposed to live in Stone Canyon with my relatives. How can I fight evil in Angel Grove," I earnestly asked. _

_They formed a circle and formulated ideas._

**_Crush number four: Phantom Ranger_**

_So, my life became slightly complicated after becoming a ranger. During the day I would attend school at Angel Grove High, so I would be with TJ, Justin, Carlos and Ashley. Dimitria and Alpha 6 enrolled me there, causing me to put my music career on hold. At night, I would teleport to Stone Canyon, where my family stayed. The commute was much quicker that way. I obviously had to dodge the questions of why I was putting my music career on hold, and what was I really doing during the day and afternoon._

_Ashley became my best friend that was a girl, TJ became my best friend that was a guy. Justin was like a surrogate, little brother, and Carlos was my life coach, as he gave me advice all the time. The five of us were extremely close, like a family, and I enjoyed their company to no end. _

_My feelings for TJ did grow, but what happened with Baron scarred me. I didn't want to take the chance and mess up the close relationship we had. Instead of trying to pursue something romantic, we got to know each other inside and out. That meant a lot more to me, at that time, anyway._

_Ashley and I became close like sisters, and what else do we talk about besides clothes, shopping, and cramps?! Guys, we talk about guys. She asked me what I looked for in a guy._

**_Tall, dark, and mysterious..._**

_Those words definitely described the Phantom Ranger—the enigmatic, Eltatrian warrior. There was plenty to say about him, since he helped us in the most dire of situations, but there was hardly anything to say about him personally. He appeared at the Angel Grove Bank, knocking Elgar, Rygog and the fishy foot soldiers to the ground, when everything around us was tossed to an alternate dimension, when the time seemed to stop, and one of our darkest days. He even led us to the Rescuezords. We needed those thanks to Dimitria and her dumbass of a brother, General Havoc, successfully capturing our Turbozord. He was Prince Charming but dressed in Gothic black and with no true name._

_His selflessness got to me, and it felt like we were in a classic, Disney fairy tale. The one where the characters only took a minute to fall in love. _

_My feelings for him were consequently used against me. I was taken hostage, General Havoc assumed my body and turned to stone, and when the Phantom Ranger came to revive me, Dimitria's parents revealed his true self and stole the Power Ruby, As I was held captive, and **he** was brought to me. I felt like this was all my fault, and I helplessly watched, as his life force was draining away. My heart broke to see him in such a fragile state. I found the strength and boxed the enemies off, and I teleported the fuck out of there with the promise I would come back for him. When I got back to Angel Grove, the rest of my team met up with me. As much I was glad to see them, my thoughts were on the Phantom Ranger. Successfully, we rescued him. _

_I used my Power Blaster to break the lock, and I promised him for the second time I'd be back. And I did come back, but he left without a word. _

_His Power Ruby was still in the hands of Dimitria, and she used it to power the Turbozord, so she could use it get us. It was a race against the clock, as we needed to get his life source back before he met his demise and bring our first Megazord back to the side of the good. We fought as hard as we could, and TJ even did a kamikaze like mission. At that moment, I saw why Tommy chose him as the replacement leader. His words about the Phantom Ranger made me think they were directed towards me. _

"_The Phantom Ranger means a lot to me just like the rest of you guys," he truthfully declared._

_He infiltrated the other zord and was able to retrieve the red jewel. He handed it off to me, and when we arrived back to the Power Chamber, I ran to the fallen Eltarian. I placed the ruby inside of its holder, and I waited for him to come back to life. After seconds, which really seemed like hours, he rose. I let out a breath of relief, and he was ready to depart. _

"_Where will you go," I asked him longingly. _

"_I go where I am needed. As long as Earth has the Power Rangers, I'm not needed here," he answered honestly, while staring back at me like he was going to miss me. At least, I believed he was going to. _

"_Be safe," I wished, and just like that he disappeared. _

_TJ walked up to me, and he caressed my shoulder. "Hey, you going to be okay," he queried with that smile he had from the first day we met. _

_I nodded. "Yeah, I will be..."_

_Years later, Kendrix informed me of what happened to the Phantom Ranger. At least, he died with purpose. He'll always have a special place in my heart. _

_**Crush number five: Zhane **_

_So, yeah, this was something not even Ashley or Karone, better known as Astronema during that time period, knew. _

_With the news of Zordon's capture and the destruction of the Power Chamber, we made a choice. There was nothing else we could do on Earth, and Divatox seemingly left the planet, thinking she won. Therefore, on a whim, and through the pain of the losing the Turbo powers, we left to Space in hopes of saving the person who started this legacy. We also wanted to show her we weren't so easily defeated. As much as us crushed us to leave our 'little brother' behind, we upheld our duty. _

_We were launched into Space by Justin, unsure of what was to come. _

_We somehow found the Astro Megaship, and the place was pretty bitchin'. My favorite contraption on there? It obviously had to be the microwave that popped out food in like a second. It definitely satisfied my sweet tooth often. Anyways, with our bodies beaten, our clothes tattered, and our spirits pretty low, we roamed through the place. Finally, we ended up encountering an alien... human... Andros. He thought we were the enemies and began to fight to fight with us. We convinced him we were good the guys, and all we were trying to do was save Zordon. He did need the help, as a lonely Red Space ranger, there was only so much he could. Thankfully, he found us worthy enough and trustworthy to utilize the Astro Morphers. _

"_Let's Rocket," I strongly cried, letting the powers of Space cause a tingling sensation throughout my veins! I thought the Turbo powers were a a rush, but the Space powers were extremely different and filled with even more energy. I just couldn't believe it. As the morphing died down, I scanned body, and once more, I was the Pink ranger. _

_We met a pretty tough, demented, bitch by the name of Astronema. She clearly had a vendetta against the Power Rangers, and as time went on, it began to make sense. She used underhanded tactics all the time. My mind would encounter nightmares due to the Psycho rangers, and for a little, I wasn't positive of how much more we could take from her. I kind of thought she was going to be victorious. _

_Before we found out she was Andros', long, lost, twin sister, Zhane, Andros' best friend, was discovered to in a block of ice. Andros revealed that his best friend took a hit meant for him, and he placed him in a cryogenic tube to prevent his death from happening. I was shocked by this, and I placed my hands against the frigid ice, feeling bad for that to happen. Luckily, Zhane awakened, and as the Silver Space ranger, he helped us fight. When he finally powered down, I remembered discreetly twirling my hair, releasing my inner fangirl because he totally resembled Brad Pitt. From that day on, I girlishly giggled at everything and anything he had to say, and I flirted to the best of my ability. Ashley had her alien boy, so I wanted mine. _

_Carlos was the one that snapped me out my crush because he cared. _

_We were sitting at the recreational area, and I watched Zhane use his telekinesis. I felt someone gently tap my shoulder, and I looked to see Carlos. I smiled because he truly got over his self doubt when he accidentally hurt me. _

"_Hey, Carlos," I cheerfully greeted. _

_Carlos followed my eyes and saw who I was looking at. "This might not be my place, but I hate to see my best friend hurt," he confessed, which caused me to look at him weirdly. "You can fool Ashley. She's too busy, in love with Andros, to see who's the object of your heart now."_

"_What are you talking about," I concealed my astonishment. Carlos was pretty perceptive. I should've known. _

"_Cass, you can hide it, but it's more obvious than you think. You like Zhane as more than a friend, yet, the person I can see you with is clearly hurting because of that."_

"_You're not saying what I think you're saying," I motioned between me and him. _

_He shook his head. "Does the word incest mean anything to you," he questioned seriously, and then chuckled. I was happy to know he didn't see me what way. "You should know who I'm talking about. He's remained mum on it, since last year because he knew how you felt about a certain someone. I don't much how longer he can take, seeing you like someone else." He left after that. _

_Up to this time, I was still trying to find the person meant for me. My parents were still trying to set me up with someone, but I kept insisting to them I could find someone. I thought my love life was in my hands, but I was beginning to think I was wrong, very wrong. _

_Besides ,we all know who Zhane ended up with anyways. _

_**Crush number six: Julian Lee**_

_This was short lived._

_After admitting I was a Power Ranger and reeling from Zordon's death, I tried to live normally. That was pretty hard because there were frequent inquiries about my tenure as a ranger. For a year, it was hard to even go out in the public before cameras flashed in my face. I was contacted for interviews and studies, as they wanted to see if my molecular structure had changed.. The attention was overwhelming, and for me, I had to escape._

_I submerged myself in music once more, and I met an indie rock singer by the name of Julian Lee. We hit it off, and we began to date. It was fun and nice, but that was it. I missed adventure, and I found we weren't compatible as I thought. Dating a civilian was bland. I kind of wished he was Crash in disguise, and he would break into the 'Song of Confusion' because that would make our relationship not so boring. _

_It was freaking boring._

_Sadly, a year after our breakup, I found out Julian committed suicide because he didn't make it big. I attended his funeral to pay my respects. He was a talented guy, and I wished he didn't take his own life. _

_**My Love, My Husband, The Father to my children: Theodore Jay Jarvis 'TJ' Johnson**_

_Who else would it be?!_

_He's seen my at my best and my worst._

_TJ showed up to one of my concerts, and he met me backstage. At that time, he knew about my relationship with Julian, and he kept his distance out of respect. He informed me that he was going to become a pro racer, and he was going to be on the road often. He came to see. I was the last person he was going to say bye to before heading out. When he told me, I was obviously worried because our Turbo cars did most of our driving. Him, risking his life by operating a two ton car at high speeds, made my stomach turn in fear. _

"_So, you didn't think about going pro for baseball," I honestly asked, thinking he still had the chance. I'd rush him to a practice. It's safer!_

"_Nah, I miss the adrenaline rush. I believe that's as close as I'm going to get," he answered, and I knew what he was referring to. He still had that damn smile that always made me melt. He stared into my eyes, and the way he looked at me was so warm, it gave me goosebumps. "That's not the only thing I miss." He peered over his shoulder at Julian, who was talking to one of my drummers. "Does he make you happy?"_

"_Yeah, he does," I trailed his eyes. When he faced me again, I thought back to Carlos' words, and I wished to smack TJ into telling me how he felt. All he had to do was tell me he loved me, and I would run off to be with him. There was no doubt in my mind, he was the one for me. _

_TJ smiled in defeat. "I'm happy for you, Cass. You deserve it," he gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. _

_He walked off, but I couldn't do normal, and I couldn't live with knowing he was about to be gone and have his life in danger. I ran after him, grabbed his arm, twisted him around, and I gave him a fiery kiss on the lips. The underlying passion between us had been suppressed for so long, and I needed for it to come out. I didn't want to be without TJ anymore. I loved him, and all of my crushes could never amount to what me and him blatantly have. I caught hell from Julian, but that day, I won. I walked away from music and jumped into the arms of my Prince Charming. _

_I knew made the right choice too. _

_When we the team-up with Lost Galaxy happened, the lovely reunion of Andros and Ashley occurred, much to everyone's excitement. However, we lost a person. Kendrix and I battled against Psycho Pink, and Kendrix sacrificed her life to save the universe. I was completely broken afterwards. No one was there to see what I saw. Each blow her body took, I swore I felt the stinging pain. She must've been hit ten times by burning thunder before actually succumbing to her injuries._

_She hauntingly floated, after everyone arrived to see if we were okay. She tenderly smiled at me, and she seemed to be in relief that she was no longer being beaten to her death. She was going to be fine, and she knew why she did this. She held her Galaxy Saber with pride and perished after that. _

_"Kendrix," I cried, as she left. _

_I blamed myself, and I even thought about staying to become the Pink Lost Galaxy ranger. However, we were needed on Earth. The Lightspeed Rescue powers were being developed on Mariner Bay, and Andros volunteered us to we were busy, I still thought about the Lost Galaxy rangers, wondering how they were going to survive without a Pink. Andros updated that his sister took over Kendrix's power._

_ After seeing Kendrix die like that, I seriously thought about taking my own life. It could've been because of the power withdrawals, or I was wishing to give my life for hers, but I felt guilty. My boyfriend knew how depressed I was, and he tried to help. However, I ended our relationship. I couldn't concentrate on getting better and being with him at the same time. It took all those years for us to admit how we felt, but I ran. _

_I guess it was because I was scared. _

_Our break up didn't last long though. Andros did inform me that TJ was still worried, and he missed me. So, that night, after having a cup of water, I showed up at TJ's door and rekindled our romance—sexually. I lost my virginity to TJ that night, and a pregnancy resulted. _

_We did encounter a roadblock because my family didn't accept our interracial relationship._

_I think, I was three months pregnant. I explained to my dad first. I informed that the person I was meant to be with found me. He didn't need to worry about me anymore. I was in good hands and would continue to be in good hands. I was with backlash though._

"_I don't want that piece of shit here," my dad irately muttered. _

"_What, but dad," I was appalled over his disgraceful words. "I love him, and he loves me. I am carrying his child."_

"_Abort the child then," my dad spat venomously. _

_I was about to cry. "I shoudn't have to do that. I shouldn't have to kill my child over the prejudices you have," I barked. "TJ is a good man. For Christ's sake..."_

_"DO NOT USE GOD'S NAME IN VAIN!"_

_"He was a Power Ranger. He doesn't have a harmful bone in his body. If you can't see that, then open your damn eyes!"_

"_Cassandra Seeyeon Chan, you will not talk to me in such a disrespectful way," he lividly admonished with cruel eyes. "You either get rid of your boyfriend, raise your child on your own, and pray that another man, a Korean man at that, will accept you, or the family you know will be gone." He wasn't budging. As a traditional, Korean, father, he was one that laid the law down. He was adamant I was committing a sin. __Korean and African American didn't mix, in his opinion. Honestly, I believed he was frustrated he couldn't control my life the way he wanted to. _

_Tears crashed down, and I immediately left his house, knowing I wasn't welcomed anymore. My step-mom ,brothers and sister watched me leave without saying a word in defiance to my dad or to me. I wondered about my mom, and how my other family would take the news. I just didn't bother them and became estranged from my entire family. _

_TJ's family adored me, and they always accepted me with open arms. They were sick and tired of being judged, and they believed my family would eventually come around. _

_It took years before I was able to rebuild the relationship with my father, mom, and the rest of my family. By that time, TJ and I had been married for four years, and we had two children- Sean Min-Jun and Chloe Soobin Johnson. They eventually accepted us, and we're generally one, big happy family. _

_Since then, TJ and I had two more children, Theodore Jay Jarvis 'Teddy' Johnson Jr and Michelle Jiwoo Johnson. I decided to become a registered nurse because I wasn't going to let another woman touch my man medically, in case he got injuries while race car driving. That was my job to touch my husband, and make sure he was fine._

_I enjoy every bit of it. _

_Out of all my crushes, TJ was definitely my favorite. _

_**(End Flashback)**_

Cassie was brought out her trance by the loud whirring sounds of her winning. She gasped, getting the highest payout possible for her bet. She was ecstatic and had the definite need to go shopping the next day. She cashed out, and she received the text message it was time to head to the theater. She left her seat and met up with everyone else. She also made sure to call the love of her life later.

He would answer the phone no matter what time it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Maya, Yellow Lost Galaxy ranger<strong>


	20. Chapter 20- Maya's Memoir

**A/N: **This story will be finished... _**eventually.**_ Please stay tuned. =)

**A/N:** Remember, this is my interpretation of what happened during the female rangers' tenure as a ranger and what's happened before and after they become a ranger. I firmly believe everything wasn't roses and chocolates. There's going to be some angst, anger, hostility between the rangers without a spell; that's how I've seen it.

**Chapter 20- Maya's Memoir **

**Xxxxx**

**KÀ Cirque Du Soleil Theater  
>MGM Grand<br>Las Vegas, NV**

The female rangers were seated, and they waited patiently for the show to start. Once the lights dimmed, and the curtains began to open they watched in anticipation of what was to come. This was a masterpiece of storytelling, at least that's what the reviews had headlined. All knew they were in for a definite treat. Immediately, they began to 'ooh' and 'ahh' at the flawless acrobatic stunts that were performed.

KA was about 'the coming of age of a young man and young woman, twins, through their encounters with love, conflict, and the duality of KA, the fire that can unite or separate and destroy or illuminate'. Just in the opening scene, some of the women began to tear up at the powerful and moving dance. It was absolutely beautiful.

Maya intently watched, her eyes completely cloaked with silver water. She followed the hypnotizing movements with her head slightly swaying in the different directions of the athletic yet graceful flips. She imagined this to be similar to the tribal dances of Mirinoi, her home planet. She quietly watched the scenes unfold before her eyes, and an eerie sensation tickled her senses. It was like she could relate to what was occurring. Possibly because she had to leave her family and familiarity behind in an instant too.

Her life changed dramatically, after leaving.

Life on Terra Venture was surely an adventure. She passed as a human, living the normalcy of the 'American Dream'. Whatever that was, as she had no clue. She was alien though. Sure, she's established herself as one of _them, _canoodling, bonding, adapting. That was far from the truth. Earth was not her first home. Her family and closest friends knew that, but what about the people who didn't know her personally?

As the show's climatic opening came to an end and was changing for the next scene, Maya pondered about her life.

**(Flashback)**

_Mirinoi, planet that appeared to be an expanse, indigenous rainforest, lied just outside the Lost Galaxy. For 18 years of my life, it was home. I planned to make that my only home, if I was honest with myself. My life went in a different direction. _

_My parents, Lucifer and Zia, along with my brother, Mercury, still resided there._

_My dad was known throughout Mirnoi, as he was the prized mechanic that could fix anything that was ever brought to him. My mother was a dutiful wife. She didn't have to work, but when she did, she was a seamstress for those tiny, somewhat revealing, native garments. Her skills were impeccable nonetheless, and the tribal council's consorts often came to her for their clothing needs. Mercury hoped to become a Lost Galaxy ranger. When given the chance, at the tender age of 10, he attempted to pull the Red Quasar Saber. Unfortunately, he had no such luck and left the experience with tender burns and skin falling from his hands. My poor brother. He tried his hardest, but it just wasn't in the cards for him. He found his calling, way later in life, and took over for Jera. As for me, I, too, had the dream to become a Lost Galaxy ranger, Pink to be exact, but would have settled for working with the animals that freely roamed the land. Animals always made me happy. _

_From what I can remember about my younger years, my best friend's name was Shondra, I loved sitting by the pond, speaking to the amphibians that littered the water, actively running on foot or swinging from vine to vine, and adored listening to the wise man, Jera, speak of the many myths of Mirinoi. My life was quite quaint and worry free. Pollution, crime, accidents involving motor vehicles, natural disasters, and modern technology never crossed my mind, as they were nonexistent. Without any hindrances, I could easily explore the land. _

_That all changed when Furio and Stingwingers invaded my home. _

_On that day, the annual Quasar Saber Ceremony occurred. Even if no one was to be successful in their attempt, everyone gathered because it was tradition. While watching, I remembered thinking, 'this was the day'. The sabers were finally going to be pulled, and saviors were going to help protect my home. It wasn't like my home needed that much protection, but no one could ever be too safe. _

_Person after person tried to pull a saber, any saber, but no one achieved success. Then, out of nowhere, Furio appeared to take the Quasar Sabers, so he could bring them back to his lord. The terror filled screams that were heard was so hard to stomach. Men, women and children ran for their lives. They were determined to be safe, but how could they? Fire was discharged from his sword! Huts were engulfed with flames, burning down to the ground and only leaving ashes. Stingwingers threatened many villagers too. Their chirpy, menacing noises, the way they swayed to attack, all of it was unbearable to witness. _

_I immediately hoisted my body up and ran so fast. There was probably smoke trailing from my feet. Even with three Stingwingers following me, I had to get out of harm's way. My first thought landed on my family. I needed to find and alert them. We needed to flee, go somewhere, anywhere, so we could survive. My heart was beating so fast. I swore it was going to jump out of my chest and land on the branch filled ground, barely beating because even it was too scared to do so. I also wished to seek Shondra. As best friends, we needed to stick together. Before I could reach of my parents, brother, and Shondra, I was almost hit with their blasts. I tried to dodge them and continued getting away. I ran into that circular opening that miraculously appeared. _

_It hurt like, how do people say it... it hurt like a bitch when I tumbled down the rock hill and encountered even more rocks along the way. I could've sworn cuts and scrapes were forming. This was a surface I wasn't too used to. As soon as I stopped and rose my head, I had two men in black helmets and with odd looking accessories looking down at me! _

_**'Oh great'**, I thought. _

_I curiously looked up at them, and they stoically looked down at me. I stood up shakily, and I took a deep breath. To the right of me, I saw two more uniformed people—one male and one female. So, I wasn't home encountering danger, but I was somewhere with people holding things!? What was worrisome to me though, I wasn't home, and it was imperative for me to get back. _

**_STAT! _**

_I jumped one way, but was stopped quickly. I went the other way, but was intercepted so rudely! Before anything was said, crackling noises were heard, and the two men brought me behind them and shielded me. Suddenly, three Stingwingers appeared. They were the primary reason for me being held behind two men in some bizarre rock place! These new acquaintances, who looked a lot like me, surprisingly, placed their, I found this out not too long later, guns up. From left to right, it probably looked like I was sizing up which guy was cuter, but I was more amazed by what they were carrying. I felt a sense of security with them. Not too long later, they began to defend themselves. At first, they were losing pretty badly, getting tossed around like rag dolls that I used play with when I was eight. Then, the favor was in their hands, and they were able to retain their weapons. It was quite a feat, but the Stingwingers quickly went back to where they came from. _

_All eyes went back to me, and I knew I had some explaining to do. _

"_Who are you," the older one of the four questioned, as he approached me. _

"_My name is Maya," I tentatively began, "my home is the planet, Mirinoi," I finished with some dread. By this time, the destruction to my home was most likely done. "Or, whatever is left of it."_

_The sole female in this quartet opened up and quite breathlessly too. She didn't seem like she's ever encountered anything like that before. "I've never heard of Mirinoi," she took a step forward. _

_I just had to walk away, since the thought of the people I knew and loved being controlled by Furio... I just couldn't let it happen. I had to return, even if I lost my life in the process. _

"_Wait... wait..." she followed me, and I turned back to her. She really seemed kind and inviting. "How do you know it's safe to return?"_

"_I have to go back. Scorpius will destroy my world, if he gets the Quasar Sabers," I divulged about the ruthless lord. Jera recounted the story many times. Scorpius really wanted the Quasar Sabers, so he could take control of the whole universe. _

"_Let's go," another guy volunteered a little too happily and readily. _

"_What, are you crazy," exclaimed the shortest guy. He didn't seem too ecstatic about helping others, but I believed it was because he was being logical. "You have no idea what's through there!"_

"_It doesn't matter... she needs our help."_

"_Yeah, I'm going too," the blonde woman with glasses, who I took a quick liking to, agreed to help me. _

_I was very thankful. _

"_You're," the first guy to speak to me said, "aren't going anywhere."_

"_Mike, none of us can go. You don't know what's exactly through that portal," again, the shortest guy piped up with some exasperation. "Besides, Terra Venture leaves in a few hours, and it won't wait for anyone."_

"_We'll be back soon," Mike, as I came to know him, finally stated with bravado. "Take my little brother with you." He walked to me, and he agreed to have the female by his side. His brother contested, but he wasn't going to allow him to go. "It's settled." Once he looked at the person next to him, he asked her a question. "Ready?"_

_I hung in the background like a picture. I watched them interact because they're way of speaking to another one was different to me. It was like their harmony was disrupted. I didn't ask why because I was determined to head back with or without them. Plus, fighting was a bit taboo; it was never done in front, near, or around me. I usually lived in peace._

_I made it back to Mirinoi. The two people that came with me was Miguel 'Mike' Corbett and Kendrix Morgan.__ Mike was from a city called Angel Grove that was located in a state labeled California. He was one of two brothers. His little brother—the one that was so ready to help me, was named Leo. Mike was 20 years old, and he was second in command to Commander Staton. Whoever that was and whatever that meant. Kendrix was, as she pointedly called herself, a nerd. She was also from Angel grove. She babbled about the periodic table and spoke about the logistics of what transpiration was. Nice, but analytically thinking about science and every single aspect was not appealing. Well, at least not at that time. While speaking, she really didn't seem to notice the way that Mike protectively stood by her side. He looked to be enthralled with her, but she didn't care at all. She didn't reciprocate, plain and simple. _

_Up to this time, Leo, Mike's younger brother, had found himself in some deep trouble when he was attempting to fight off five Stingwingers. Mike came to his rescue, and his anger rose for the second time. Truthfully, he was kind of scary in my eyes. I never knew someone's emotions could be rattled to the point their voice climbed two octaves up. I would never behave like that towards Mercury and vice versa. Mike gave in and allowed his little brother to accompany us. _

_Once I arrived back, Furio was holding Jera hostage. I was, for the first time in my life, infuriated with someone—some wretched alien, if I was being more correct. I immediately stepped in and yelled for Furio to let him go. They were not going to lay a finger on him. I would not allow that to happen. However, it wasn't going to be simple. A gang of Stingwingers was holding him down, while another batch was waiting, creepy claws up and all. They were definitely ready for a fight. I realized, mayhem was loose and running a muck. Jera wasn't the only one in trouble. My people were in terrible danger too. All of them were panic stricken, and I could sense everyone was very much scared out of their mind. Furthermore, they unsure if they could defend themselves towards these new threats. _

_Immediately, though, and thankfully, Mike took up leadership and began to fend off whatever came his way. Leo also amicably helped. Once Kendrix stepped in, I knew I couldn't let them do this on their own, so I joined in. When Kai, the short and pessimistic one from a couple of hours earlier arrived, with a man, who was dressed in a green outfit, they, too, put their lives on the line. That was greatly appreciated and much needed. _

_Though I was usually a lover and not a fighter, how cliché I know, I just had to do my best. The motivation that fueled me was my home, Mirinoi. This was where I grew up; I took my first steps, not too far from the ancient Quasar Saber rock, and I wanted to be able to take my future children there, so they could do the same too. I was not going to let my home burn down due to evil entities' evil antics neither. This was home to thousands of others too, and they had to realize that a big fight was coming their way__._

_Mike, then, pulled one of the Quasar Sabers successfully, and he began to fight Furio. When that happened, I found the strength to push the Stingwingers off of me, and I went to pull one. Maybe, these ancient sabers could sense if one was in trouble and would somehow allow itself to be released from its holder. Kendrix, Kai, and the newcomer, who I came to know as Damon, stood beside me. They, too, decided to give it a try. Once they pulled theirs, I could overhear Jera exclaim in shock that the Quasar Sabers had made their choices. _

"_We are the chosen ones," I told in complete and utter amazement. I didn't know why I was chosen, nor did I understand what was to come, but it happened. At first touch, I could feel this rush of energy run through my veins. It was like I had drank the illegal mirrin berries my mom warned me about and accompanied that with several ginga plants. Honest to goodness, it was so sinful yet powerful and, dare I admit it, much of a high. At that moment, I knew the fight was going to be much easier. _

_The high was short lived, since the unexpected happen. Furio's anger got the best of him, and he unleashed a menacing punishment. People, left and right, were being turned into stone. My heart broke into tiny pieces , as their fate was bestowed upon them. I overheard the yells that I needed to get out of there, but I wasn't ready. My parents, brother, friends, whomever didn't deserve to be turned to stone! I had the means, my Quasar Saber, to save them, and I was determined to do so. Mike, on the other hand, prevented me from doing so. He tightly gripped my arm and demanded that I leave with him and the others. He was right, so I decided to go with them. _

_By the time we ran to safety, I was already out of breath. There was so much going through my mind. Suddenly, Furio and the Stingwingers showed up once again. He ordered that we give up the Quasar Sabers. I snorted at that. We would never concede to what he said. Then, the unthinkable happened. _

_When Mike fell through the crack, my heart broke once more! Oh goodness! I couldn't believe how that could happen. Not even a minute ago, he was helping me run to safety, getting me out of harm's way so I wouldn't look like something mounted at a museum. It was just crazy to witness. What broke my heart even more was overhearing what Mike said to Leo. Though he put a wall around himself and acted like his brother could only do wrong, it was quite the opposite. He was actually proud of his little brother. Leo never knew that. I could tell by his facial expression. _

_There was no time to mourn the loss though because we had to morph. _

_My first morph into the Yellow Lost Galaxy ranger was exhilarating, exciting, full of life, but a bit scary. Could I actually fulfill the duties of what a Lost Galaxy ranger was? I surely hoped so. The first battle was quick, and I ran, with the others, into the confines of the Astro Megaship. As we left Mirinoi, I looked back at what I was leaving. It was all I knew. Now, I was on a ship with several strangers and a fully sentient, multi-functional automaton. Different composition, different way of living, different perspectives of life, mythology, whatever it may be. I was different from them. _

_Yet, I looked at the bigger picture, and I had to make the most of it. Not just for myself, but for who I left behind. _

"_I can't believe it," I began, as I rose my gloved hand, decorated with that fancy morpher, "do you know what this means?! Those swords, the Qusar Sabers, were put in that rock 3,000 years ago. Every warrior in the galaxy tried to pull them, but none could. Until now. We have been given an unbelievable opportunity and responsibility to defend all that is just and right in the universe. Don't you see," I turned to look at Damon, Kai, Kendrix, and Alpha. We've been chosen to be Power Rangers." _

_**I was chosen to be Power Ranger.** _

_Before arriving to Terra Venture, a space colony that I was going to call home for an undefined amount of time, I wanted to speak privately to Leo. I could sense how sad he was over losing Mike. We were all sad, but because of the bond he shared with his brother, he was obviously more devastated than the rest of us. I wanted him to clear his mind and help him through it. _

"_Hi," I sat next to him. He was looking out of the Megaship's window. He really hadn't spoken to any of us, since we left Mirinoi. I didn't expect him to look at me, but I kind of wished he did. "Do you want to be alone?" He ignored me once more. I placed my, what was meant to be comforting, hand on his shoulder, and he furiously shook it off. "Hey, I just wanted to see if you're alright."_

"_Alright," he coldly stated with an aggravated eye roll. He finally faced me. "Alright?! You are joking, right?!"_

_The others were off doing technical things, so I couldn't ask any of them what 'joking' meant. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What," I asked. I knew he was mad, but he didn't have to take his anger out on me. I wasn't the one that caused Mike to fall between a crack. _

_His blue eyes became as hard as rocks, and he stood up. His face was merely inches from mine. "I am not alright, Maya," he enunciated my name acrimoniously. "My brother, the only sibling I have, is now gone! He came to your planet, to try and help you, pulled this thing right here," he held up the Red Quasar saber. "And for what?! He pulled that, so he could, so he could fucking die!" He huffed and puffed. "Do you get that?! He is dead! You are here. You got saved!"_

"_You wanted to help too," I softly reminded him. His hostility was quite frightening, worse than Mike's. It was like Furio had taken over his body. I wanted to cry because I had never been spoken to like that before. _

"_I didn't think anyone was going to be lost in the process!"_

_Before I could speak, the others promptly arrived back. They could see Leo was very upset, and he looked like he was taking it out on me. They marched up to us. _

"_Leo, dude, chill out," Damon ordered, and he looked at me in a comforting way. _

_I simply nodded that I was fine. _

"_What happened," Kendrix questioned with concern. _

_Kai stood between Leo and I. He wanted to make sure nothing irrational happened. "Is everything okay," he asked, a bit confused as to why Leo was hovering over me like a maniac. _

_Alpha remained in the back. He was probably used to human emotions, but that didn't mean he had to be involved in all the matters. _

_Leo shook his head. "You guys just wouldn't understand," he simply answered and sat back in his chair._

"_I do understand," I stated with truth, as I stood on my feet and confronted him personally. "I know what it's like to lose someone. Not just someone, but thousands of people." He looked up at me. "My brother is somewhere, back there, on Mirinoi, either he's stone, or he got in the crossfire of Furio's attack. I don't know! My parents are there. They aren't as stealth as us. What if they didn't make it to a safe place?! My best friend, Shondra, she was supposed to meet me at the Quasar Saber ceremony that was interrupted by Furio and the Stingwingers. Jera, the others, they're stone, right now! You cannot tell me I don't understand what you're going through because I do." I sat back in my chair, hurt by his accusation. We were supposed to help each other, but, to be honest, I didn't want his help. Not if he was going to act like that._

_Kai, Damon and Kendrix could feel the animosity. They, too, had to take a seat. _

_After a few moments of silence, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up, and I saw it was Leo. _

"_I'm sorry," he sincerely apologized. "I should have been more considerate. You have lost a lot."_

"_I'm sorry too, Leo. Mike was a great guy. Everything's going to be okay though." I optimistically relayed, since I wasn't sure what else could go wrong. _

_From that point, we all got along for the most part. _

_Everything on Terra Venture was very new to me. Thankfully, my new friends helped me to understand everything. Cars, buildings, living quarters with motorized doors, it was a little overwhelming. I wasn't sure how the kitchen worked. The stove, microwave, refrigerator, dishwasher, I didn't understand why anyone couldn't make a fire or go to the nearest water source to clean a dish. Damon took it upon himself and taught me a thing or two. After all, it was his expertise. He knew how everything worked.. He could easily repair anything on Terra Venture or on the Megaship. Then, there were the computers and just about anything that had to do with electronics. Kai helped me to understand the minimum. After all, he was working at the GSA. As far as Leo was concerned, he was the more carefree one of the group. We often worked together on various projects, which made Kendrix a little green with envy. _

_Speaking of Kendrix, she quickly became my new best friend. I was the jungle girl trying to live up to the expectations of a city girl. She never judged me for not knowing as much as her, or any other person for that matter. For that, I was extremely thankful. She's beautiful, inside and out, and we often binged on ice cream, cookies, and cakes and stayed up late getting to know one another. She might have been labeled a geek when she was younger, but I never saw that. Plus, I was glad to not be the only girl. She reminded me of Shondra, which was comforting. But, Kendrix and I became closer actually. It was like she was the sister I never had. Obviously, we butted heads once in awhile. Like that time I ate a birthday cake meant for Damon, or the time when 'Shondra' arrived. We always made up afterwards, and that's how I knew we were going to be lifelong friends. _

_For as long as I could remember, I possessed the emphatic ability. That trait was definitely harnessed on Mirinoi. Unlike my new friends, who had toys, items they could fix, sports teams that they played on, or periodic tables that they memorized, I actively explored the area around me and became in tune with my surroundings. My senses were heightened too. The first time I heard the Galactabeasts calling; their cries were very alarming. They really needed to be saved. Yes, they have the same emotions as a human does. I educated Damon, Kendrix, Kai, and, especially, Leo on how to communicate with their respective animal. It's about respect, patience and, most of all, having a pure heart. Animals can easily sense that. As far as the clairvoyant dreams were concerned, those were new to me. Never had I experienced anything like that before, so I supposed that my ranger powers somehow had amplified that. _

_Mike's return was well received. The look on Leo's face was one of disbelief yet relief that his brother was home. Kai and Kendrix, they had known him for quite awhile, almost broke down in tears. They, too, were so happy to be reunited with him. Damon, who only knew Mike for about half an hour—the human's way of telling time, finally introduced himself. The two became very good friends. Then, Mike and I finally got to have a talk. I alleged the reason I needed to speak to him was because of what Leo said out of anger all those months ago. I wanted to make sure we were friends. _

_It was on a day that I was teaching Mike to speak to his Torozord. _

_He angrily kicked the ground because he wasn't getting it. _

"_This shit is way too hard," he confessed irately. "You make it so easy, but that's because it's **your** thing. You know this. I will never get this."_

_I sighed, as I faced him. "You're being way too hard on yourself. Toro will not speak to you because you're always angry. He thinks you're mad at him. Just take a deep breath, look inside yourself, and then talk." I looked up at Toro, and he nodded his strong head. I simply smiled. Then, I could see the unrelenting look he was giving me, and I surrendered. "Mike..."_

"_What is it Maya," he asked, stress invading his voice. _

"_Are you upset with me?"_

_Surprised, he made eye contact with me. I saw that he wasn't sure where my question was coming from, but he would answer anyways."No, why would you think that?"_

_I sat on the ground, my legs tucked securely beneath me, and I looked at the glorious scene around us. There was grass, flower beds, trees as tall as the sky. It reminded me a lot like home. Yet, I wasn't, and this was simulated. Not only that, but I was dealing with a person that has been through quite a bit, and the last thing he needed was me teaching him how to speak to a zord. With his mind clouded though, I thought it was best for him to open up. Again, I was going to help him. "I could just sense there's something bothering you. You know, you and your brother are a lot alike." His facial expression made me giggle because he begged to differ. I clarified. "You two may put on a tough guy persona, but I can see that you guys where your emotions on your sleeve."_

"_You mean, my heart on my sleeve?"_

_I shook my head. He finally sat with me. "No, I mean your emotions—anger, happiness, sorrow... jealousy when it comes to a couple of things." He instantly glared at me, since he knew what I was alluding to. "Do you believe if you hadn't helped, then you wouldn't be following your little brother, who has gotten the attention of your crush, and you wouldn't have 'passed'?"_

_"Look, I don't exactly like it, since the older was always bosses the younger sibling around. Yeah, it's a little annoying that I have to follow him, but he's done a great job. Dont you agree?" I nodded. "About Kendrix, I can see that likes Leo. Why? I couldn't even tell you. I have tried to get her attention, you know showered her with compliments gotten her really nice birthday gifts, given her roses just because, but she's never saw me in that light. Leo does like her. I can see it in his eyes. I'm not going to cock block... you know, get in there way."_

"_Oh, okay..." Earth's lingo was still quite confusing, especially at that moment. _

"_About me 'dying," he used air, quotation marks for that, since he came back, "I don't think I did. I just went somewhere for a few weeks. I will tell you this, I took an oath and, as Commander Staton stated, 'Never, ever leave a man behind'. You and the people of Mirinoi needed help. I had the means to do so. Yeah, it might've been weak considering the 'big guns' they came with. For what's happened, there's no bitterness. Everything happens for a reason. I'm sorry if you think I was mad at you."_

_A loud crooning sound came down. The Torozord happily galloped at Mike for actually admitting feelings that have been pent up. _

"_That's all I had to do," Mike sarcastically muttered, to which the Torozord heavily breathed an answer for yes. He began to laugh, which was his first laugh since returning to Earth. _

_I smiled. Humans were so complicated. _

_What was not too complicated were the Pyscho Rangers. They obviously had one task on their mind, and that was to destroy the Power Rangers. By that time, I was captured once before. Being kidnapped is such a bitch! I didn't get to eat when I wanted to, nor did I get to use the bathroom when I had the urge to pee. Like seriously, to the people that get kidnapped often, ahem, Crane, ahem, Falcon, how did they deal with not being able to tinkle when they wanted to!? I was just minding my own business, this time around, bossing Damon around, since we were coming back from the market and the kitchen was dangerously low on food. By the way, hungry rangers were no 'joke', and Psycho whatever sucked me through concrete! If that wasn't bad enough, Kai and Kendrix were already down there too. _

_Then, by divine intervention, Leo and another ranger showed up! _

_The Space rangers were very kind. I related to Andros for obvious reasons. He spoke about their missing teammate, Zhane, and his sister, Karone. Zhane and Karone were on a secret mission that they couldn't even disclose. Ashley and Cassie were ogling Kendrix because they thought she was the famous Carolyn Picketts, TJ struck up a friendship with Leo and Mike very quickly, while Carlos spoke to Damon and Kai about the Astro Megaship Mark II that was being built. All in all, we got along very well. _

_Then, my world was tossed upside down. _

_Kendrix's passing made me very emotional. She left me so abruptly. It really, really hurt a lot when she died. I was somber because I really didn't get to tell her everything that she's done for me. I felt anger because Cassie didn't fight hard enough. I was blaming her, just being honest. There was minute happiness because Kendrix's last act was due to her selflessness. If she was going to be remembered, and I was positive she was going to be, it was because of her heroism. __I was truly a wreck though. I didn't handle her passing well. I demanded Leo, Mike and the others speak about how they felt when a person closest to them died. I often said speaking was important, and it would help heal. Yet, I couldn't take my own advice. _

_I lashed out. _

_I dabbled on the side of promiscuity, though I didn't go as far as to lost my virginity, I was close. It was me going to the local tavern, insisting that I drink everything in sight and partying with the men on the security personnel team. I wanted comfort from them, even if it was wrong. The first time I kissed one of them, it was icky, kind of gross, but it was also gratifying. I wanted to do it again but with someone else. Then, I took things farther with another man, actually letting him please me in the form of cunnilingus. That was wonderful and made me feel things that I didn't know were possible. I did actually do the act of fellatio on another man. The position '69' had been performed with a few other men. Not at the same time, but different days. _

_One night, things got completely out of hand. _

_Karone, by that time, had been the Pink Lost Galaxy ranger for about two weeks. At first, I didn't like her because her blonde hair reminded me too much of Kendrix. Also, I thought she had a crush on Leo. I knew the Red Lost Galaxy ranger's heart belonged to Kendrix, yet he was openly flirting with her! That got me angry. Anyways,__ she really got the hang of things quickly, taking over Kendrix's spot with ease. Though she was dealing with her own personal demons, she could see the torment I was under. She often saw the bags under my eyes due to lack of sleep, the times I spoke incoherently because I drank myself stupid, and thanks to her own clairvoyant like abilities, she could sense when another person was in deep trouble_

_Like on that one night. _

_I willingly went back to a man's quarters. His name was Matt. Brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, tall, athletic build, some stubble around his hair. He was very good looking. While on his bed, we were making out heavily. He was on top of me. At first, the kisses were soft, really sweet. Then, he shoved his tongue down my throat, and he roughly pinned me down. I was shocked by the abrupt change. _

_When I began to feel comfortable, which wasn't too long after, I kicked and screamed to get him to stop. I had to even bite down on his tongue. He jumped up. _"_Stop it," I begged._

"_Ow," he was still straddling and spit out blood. "You stupid bitch," he sneered, but he looked like it was turning him on. That look on his eyes foretold he liked a little bit of roughness.  
><em>

"_Why are you doing this?!"_

_He evilly smirked. "Like you don't want this," he slithered. He bent down, his hot breath tickled my ears, and I gagged in my mouth. He began to smooth my hair. It was like he was petting me, setting me up for something else. "You know what you're doing when you wear that outfit."_

"_W-what?!" I was astonished my clothes were a factor to cause him to go from Prince Charming to a human form of Furio. _

"_I've seen you. You parade around, your skirt rides up each time you walk. You know that gets attention; it surely got mine. Your ass is so scrumptious. You really don't leave much to the imagination, and I'm just getting a piece of you." He fondled my ass, his erection pressed against me. "You like when a man touches you here." He placed his hand on my breasts and squeezed hard. He was violating me, and I started to cry. "You also like when a man touches you here." His fingers found a spot on the nape of my neck, so he could undo my top. His eyes dazzled lustfully when he saw my breasts. That was so humiliating. "And you also love it when a man touches you here." With his other hand, he shoved a few of his fingers inside of me. _

_He coercively moved my body up and down, so I could feel the digital penetration. _

_It hurt so bad; this wasn't like the other times. I wanted him to be leave me alone. He didn't. He kept treating me like a piece of meat, feeling around, thinking I was enjoying this. That was far from the truth. Tears were crashing down! They were not tears of joy but tears of sadness, fear, and immense disgust. "No, no, please, not that. I'm not really like that." _

_"You are going to learn today you can't just do that." __He snickered incredulously. "Besides,, that's not what I heard. I heard you definitely know what to do with a piece of sausage, if you know what I mean." He started to unbuckle his pants. The dinging resounded, and I needed to get out of there. "This sausage is going to go in that bun, hun."_

_I tried my best to fight back, but he was too strong. Each time I fought he put more pressure on me. _

_Suddenly, the doors to his place flew off their hinges. Standing right there was Karone, and she had that pissed off look on her face. She pounced on the bed, spearing him off of me and secured him to the floor. Damon, Mike, Kai and Leo quickly rushed in, and they grabbed the blanket I was laying on top of and securely wrapped me in it. Commander Staton and three security guards came in, and they took Matt away._

_As I was escorted back to my quarters, I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I was almost raped because I lost inhibitions due to drinking. I was drinking because I didn't know how else to cope. It wasn't only because of Kendrix being gone, I realized it was also because I hadn't dealt with leaving Mirinoi. The one who helped me to understand that was Karone._

_Damon gave me one of his undershirts to wear, and he also found a pair of sweatpants for me to put on. Though I had a blanket wrapped around me, I was still shivering. Maybe, it was because I was still scared out of my mind. I looked at my friends. Mike banged his fists on a table, screaming expletives that Matt needed his balls chopped off, Leo paced the floor, shouting Matt needed to be taught a lesson, Kai thought about running back, so he could get a piece of Matt, and there was Damon. He tightly gripped his favorite wrench, imagining that was Matt's throat. What had I done?! My actions created four monsters. Karone, the most logical one at that moment, came and gave me a cup of green tea with a wedge of lemon on a side and a tablespoon of fresh rosemary. She paid attention and knew that was my favorite. She sat across from me and gave me the sweetest smile I had ever seen. __It was so comforting. _

_"I'm going to kill him," Damon, all of a sudden, confessed. _

_"I'll help you," Mike quickly agreed, while clenching his fists. _

_"Me too," Leo readily volunteered._

_"You aren't doing this without me," Kai added, which caused my jaw to drop. _

_Karone shook her head. "No. None of you are going back at there," she reprimanded softly and quite calmly. "I think all of you should head to bed."_

_"How can we," Mike rebutted with anger. "He can't just get away with this!"_

_"Who is saying he's getting away with anything?! Commander Staton has him sequestered, doesn't he," Karone shot back. "I know you are all angry, but think about Maya. Look at her." __They all did, and they could see the remorseful look on my face. They believed I had already been traumatized enough. They gave up on their attempt to commit murder. "I need to talk to Maya alone."  
><em>

_They nodded. One by one, they gave me a hug goodbye and told me something sweet. That helped a lot. Karone and I spoke until the birds chirped. We really opened up to one another, and I had a new found respect for her. From that point, I gained another sister. _

_When the time came, I did have to testify against Matt in Terra Venture Court. He was found guilty. He was kicked of the security personnel team, and he would never be allowed back. He had to serve some time in jail too. We never saw each other again, and I was glad. _

_I quickly received help. This bump in the road didn't deter me from continuing my duty as a Power Ranger. After all, I did swear to protect people, even if they weren't the same race as me. The final fight put an end to Trakeena, Villamax and the Stingwingers, and we arrived back home. **My** home. The rangers and I put the Quasar Sabers back in their respective holders, and everything was returned to normal on Mirinoi. Not only that, but Kendrix came back!_

_After relinquishing my power, I helped to rebuild Mirinoi. I also helped the others, albeit Karone, who went back to KO-35, adjust to their new home. Everything was back to normal. My family was safe, the real Shondra was back, and I was helping the scientists of GSA study the plants that laid throughout Mirinoi. We had to make sure the sustenance on my planet was safe enough for humans to consume. They very much were. _

_Although I was glad to have my planet back, it still didn't beat suiting up and fighting. I truly missed it. I didn't know that was possible. Then, I got the chance to suit up once more. _

_When Leo left for Earth, which pissed off Kendrix by the way, Kai and I were the ones that monitored him. We ended leaving because he needed our help. We left without telling Kendrix for a specific reason. If anyone knew a Pink and Yellow—besides Dustin and Ronny, really, really well, then they would know how pissed off they could get over their spouse going on a secret mission without them! Anyways, I arrived in Mariner Bay with good intentions. From what I could see, the Lightspeed Rescue rangers were continuing Zordon's legacy very well. Might I add, Kelsey was a fine Yellow. The fight against Trakeena and the ghouls went from zero to 100 really quick. Thankfully, Damon and Kendrix arrived in the nick of time, since Trakeena transformed into a way uglier version of herself. The cocoon fiasco was bad enough, but when the vial of poison, or something, was injected into her, it just made her uglier than her dad. _

_No, Scorpius was uglier. Damn it, that whole family had messed up genes._

_Regardless of who was uglier, she was successfully defeated and never heard from again. _

_Before leaving back to Mirinoi, I said my goodbyes to the newest rangers. The power was definitely going to protect them, and they were already doing a great job. Joel, Green Lightspeed Rescue ranger, tried to hit on Kendrix and I though. He tried, but it wasn't in the cards for him. Leo's face was priceless, and he was determined to let everything one that Kendrix was his girlfriend. As for me, my knight in shining armor, or shall I be more specific and say Green jumpsuit, rescued me. _

_Joel was arrogantly signing on one of his sky cowboy pictures. "You probably want one of these," he held up the autographed picture. _

_Kendrix and I laughed playfully. _

"_Hmm, I don't think so," Kendrix politely turned him down. _

"_You sure," Joel walked up to us. He quickly pulled Kendrix to the side, thinking he could convince her. Possibly, if she wasn't going to display his picture to admire him, then another woman on Mirinoi would appreciate his picture. _

_Before Leo could say anything to Joel, Dana, Chad and Kelsey started talking to us. _

"_Boy, you had to deal with Trakeena all the way to Mirinoi," Dana curiously asked in surprise. _

"_I thought we had it bad," Chad added. _

"_Olympius, Vypra, you guys do have it bad," I quickly pointed out._

_Leo's mind seemed to be elsewhere. He stepped in between Kendrix and Joel. He 'kindly' denied the picture on her behalf. Once Joel saw that I was fair game, he approached me. Carter also joined us; he stood right behind Dana. It was like he was shielding her. He found Joel's antics quite amusing too. _

"_So, huh, Maya," Joel slickly began._

"_Not so fast," Damon approached us, and he placed his arms around my waist. My heart soared happily. "This cowgirl, right here, is proudly taken." He flashed his million dollar smile, and I nodded that it was true. _

_Besides the Lightspeed Rescue rangers being surprised by our relationship, our friends had no clue either. It wasn't that we were ashamed of each other, but we liked our privacy. We thought they would understand. Plus, I knew my parents wouldn't approve because they wanted me to be with my own kind. I was my own person, and Joel and I may be different, racially, socially, preferentially, but we took a liking to one another. To be honest, he was my first relationship. I might have hooked up with men on Terra Venture, but Joel was the first person I really dated. I knew I liked him after that horrific incident with Matt. His kind eyes, the way he shielded and got me out of there, and how he constantly checked up on me after the fact, he was just too kind for words. He finally asked me out for a date, once we arrived on Mirinoi. All we did was have a picnic by the Maroon River, and that was when he began to open up to me. He told me things that he admitted he had never told anyone else; he was so vulnerable and open. Not to mention, he's so handsome!_

_Then, I was caught in between a rock and a hard place. Damon had the opportunity to go back to Earth. Captain Mitchell needed help in rebuilding the Aquabase, and he recruited Damon. Capt. Mitchell was fascinated by Damon's knowledge of all things mechanical. When he told me he thought about actually heading back, my heart sank. I didn't think we were going to make things work. I pretty much invested a lot in this relationship. I fought hard, and now, he was going to leave me!?_

"_What about me," I asked him earnestly. _

"_You can come with me. I can come back," he sincerely answered, knowing that I was sad and upset, but he wanted to make things right. _

"_That's not the point. The fact that you are going to leave, knowing I can't just leave now, is what's bothering me." _

"_Maya," he softly began, as he walked up to me. It wasn't that much of a distance to be honest. We were in the privacy of our hut, which was much smaller than the living quarters on Terra Venture. He grabbed my hand, softly touched it, and he embraced me. "I love you. It's not that I'm leaving because I can't stand the way you've lived all your life, I just miss being on Earth. It sounds selfish, I know, but I want you to come with me, so we can still be together. I want you to actually experience what Earth is like, not the simulated one you lived on."_

_"I don't know, Damon." _

_I thought back to what Ashley Hammond, Yellow Turbo and Space ranger, said about her relationship with Andros. The distance between the two did harbor their relationship, but she ultimately made the decision to be with him regardless. After some time thinking, I decided to follow him. Again cliche, but he was the one for me. I wasn't going to give up that easily. __I didn't leave right away, since I wanted to spend more time with my family and friends. While packing, I thought back to the time I spent on Mirinoi. I was never going to forget the memories I built there, nor was I going to forget the teachings of my parents and Jera. __Yes, I planned on living my life on Earth and assimilating to their culture. There was some comfort because Leo, Kendrix, Mike and Kai were also living back on Earth. I tearfully said my goodbye to everyone on Mirinoi, even spending some quality time with the Galactabeasts, who were promising to be the protectors of the planet. It may have been silly to leave for love, but I left for way more than that._

_The first few months on Earth were tough. The pollution always caused my sinuses to flare. I had never had sinuses before! Trash on the side of the road broke my heart. I also came to realize there were some cruel humans in the world. Robberies, kidnappings, rapes, murders, it was so heartbreaking to read about. I was so sensitive about them too. Often, Damon would return back to our home to see me crying, and all he could do was hold me. He held me so tight, and he whispered that there were better people on this Earth than those scum. I nodded that was true. __However, the thought about moving back to Mirinoi crossed my mind. I thought living on Earth was too hard for a Minorian girl like myself. After speaking to Damon and Kendrix, then forming friendships with past rangers, so I didn't. My home is here now, and I have no regrets. _

_Damon and I married a decade ago; I took his surname and became Maya Henderson. It took awhile for us to become pregnant, and I believed the reasoning was due to our different molecular structures. We suffered through three different miscarriages. I thought it was going to be impossible for us to have children. Mrs. Rawlings, Dr. Grayson, Alpha 7, and Hayley along with Billy administered several tests between Damon and I. They didn't see why our 'DNA' couldn't mix. Surprisingly, last reunion, when I began to have crave chocolate, it was no joke, I really had to have chocolate with everything, and mood swings, I thought it was because I was going to start my menstrual cycle. Nope, Dr. Grayson and nurse Johnson confirmed I was pregnant with my first child. Damon Lucifer Henderson Jr. entered my life, and I never knew I could love someone as much as I love him. His curly hair, loving eyes and how his mouth curls into a warm smile, he's absolutely perfect. Damon and I were so happy. _

_From swinging on jungle vines to driving cars, from being one with nature to studying nature, from having to catch dinner to ordering dinner via the internet, from wearing monochromatic attire to dressing in Chanel and BEBE, from living a carefree life to living a life of chaos due to a sometimes colicky baby, this was how it was going to be. I may not have been born on Earth, but Earth was my home. I've fought for it, adapted to it, and that was all she wrote. _

**(End Flashback)**

Maya happily smiled and continued watching the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Jennifer 'Jen' Scotts, Pink Timeforce ranger<strong>


End file.
